The Changeling
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: When SHIELD is threatened by an unknown enemy, Fury introduces the Avengers to a strange teenage girl who's been under SHIELD observation. When she joins the team, how will the Avengers react? Will they be able to unite and defeat this unknown foe? Or will they lose their newest member before it even begins? UPDATED DAILY!
1. A New Face

_A/N (Updated)- So, this is a very long fanfic. Like, 63 chapters and still a long way to go. I encourage you to stick with it! Basically, it revolves around the life of a teenage girl who's past is full of violence and crime, and mostly regret, that has become a SHIELD asset. Her Supervising Agent is Barton, with help from Romanoff. When the Avengers are facing a new threat, Fury pairs the girl up with them and they struggle to hit it off. She's emotionally... unstable, to say the least, and they aren't prepared for that._

_Rated T for suicide attempt and occasional mild language._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Marvel. All I own is my OC._

_For a trailer/character study, find my video on YouTube titled "The Changeling {An Avengers Trailer}_

* * *

**Part One: The Realms in Danger**

"Someone on the telephone, sir."

"Jarvis! Can't a billionaire genius ever get a moment's rest?"

"Sorry Sir. It's Agent Romanoff and she sounds serious."

"Fine. Fine. I'll take it."

"Hey Stark," said a female voice over the communications system. Suddenly the doors of Stark Tower opened and in walked a woman with gorgeous red hair and a black suit.

"Really? You couldn't just have stayed on the phone," Tony Stark asked indignantly.

Romanoff laughed, "Course not. I'm here on business."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with me now?"

Romanoff handed an electronic pad over to Stark, face betraying no emotion. On the tablet was a video. It showed an explosion, large, and then the screen expanded, showing several similar explosions in different locations.

"Fury is calling in some of the Avengers to investigate a series of recent terrorist attacks across the nations. Read this," she handed him a closed case, "It'll brief you on exactly why the Avengers are being called in."

"What if I'm too busy," he asked cheekily.

Romanoff stared him down.

"Fine. But only because I actually am curious. Not because Fury said so."

"Whatever, Iron Man. Just report to these coordinates tomorrow night," Romanoff pointed to a set of numbers, "By the way. We've called in Rogers and Banner as well, so it'll be like old times."

"Just without two angry Asgardians running around," Stark pointed out.

It had been nearly three years since the Avengers had last seen each other all together, right before Thor took Loki back to Asgard for justice. Bruce Banner had finally come to Stark Tower last November, and Steve Rogers had visited a few times over the years, but mostly they had gone their separate ways. Rogers and Stark had both done several jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D. so they had seen Agents Romanoff and Barton several times. Thor hadn't been back since the Avengers had first taken shape, not that it was a surprise.

Romanoff flashed a smirk at the memory and turned to leave.

"Mind you don't scratch the new paint in the elevator on your way down!"

With Agent Romanoff gone, Tony Stark got to work. He had to look over these specs before suiting up. And it seemed to be pretty substantial.

Apparently, "secret" S.H.I.E.L.D. bases in Norway, Canada, Brazil, Mongolia, and Egypt had been blown to bits. There were indications of an inside job, but no single agent could be pinpointed. As for why the Avengers were being called in- the explosives were composed of an unknown substance, assumed alien in nature.

He spent a several more hours scanning over the material, reading the information packets, and finally he was ready to turn in for the night. That's when something caught his eye.

"Hello there," he murmured, throwing the small picture and information up onto his larger screen.

On the monitor was a photo of a teenage girl. She had straight blonde hair and sharp features. The info on her was very strange. Her name was Eliza Jade White, but beside it in parentheses was "The Changeling." Species didn't read Human, as Tony would have expected, but instead read "unknown." Her status was "Inactive and Under Surveillance."

The rest of her file was classified and Stark didn't want to bother decrypting it tonight. He would just have to find out tomorrow. With that last thought he went to bed.

* * *

"Is Stark going to come or not," Fury asked impatiently.

Romanoff nodded, "He told me he would come. Just wait."

"Sir," said an agent over the radio, "Mr. Stark is here."

"Send him to the bridge right away!"

"He's on his way sir."

"Good," he turned to another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, "Agent Hill, take us up."

"Somebody call me," Tony Stark grinned cheekily, walking calmly in a nice suit and tie towards a small group.

"Hey good to see you, Tony," Steve Rogers smiled.

"Isn't it always good to see me."

Fury sighed, but Stark winked at Rogers and the latter chuckled.

"Banner," Stark smiled, "Had any incidents recently?"

"Uh," the doctor hesitated, "thankfully no."

"Follow me," Fury interrupted.

The group of agents and "superheroes" made their way towards a large briefing room with large monitors both in the table and along the walls.

"Oh, Agent Hill," Fury spoke into his radio, "Find Ms. White and escort her here, please."

"Aye sir."

"Now then," Fury began, "I'm assuming you all looked over your packets?"

"Yeah. S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to be having some trouble with its security," Rogers started.

"Unfortunately, yes. Some of our top bases have fallen victim to what we are assuming is sabotage. The method of eliminating these bases seems to be an explosive of some sort, but what it is we aren't sure."

"You mentioned it is of alien origin," Rogers asked.

"Yes," Clint Barton nodded, "The metals and explosives used are unknown to us on Earth so we have naturally determined it isn't from around here."

"Banner," Fury asked, "What are you doing that has you so engaged?"

"Well, look at this. Pause your footage of the Mongolia bombing at time index 1:03."

They did as he instructed.

"Now zoom in to the lower left side of the screen. See that?"

They all zoomed in and saw what Dr. Banner was so eager to show them. A large, glowing white sphere was floating above the ground, easily missed in the dense smoke cloud surrounding it. The sphere had grey markings on it like some sort of alien language.

"Well now," Fury breathed, "That is interesting."

Suddenly the sliding doors opened and in walked Agent Hill. Behind her was the girl Tony Stark had seen the night before in the reading.

"Ah, there you are Ms. White. Please, take a seat. Thank you Hill, return to the bridge and keep us going steady."

The girl, dressed in all in black similar to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents but with the addition of a small black hood on her outfit, nodded and sat down opposite Agents Romanoff and Barton, away from anyone else. She said nothing, but nodded to the agents. She barely spared the three other men a glance.

"As I was saying," Fury continued.

But Stark interrupted, "Wait. Who's this? Why is there a teenage girl at this meeting?"

She straightened up at the comment, glaring at Tony Stark. Fury and the other two agents sighed. The two other superheroes nodded in confusion, agreeing with Stark.

"This," Romanoff told them, "is Eliza White. She is... Unique... Among teenagers."

"I was hoping to introduce you all later but if you need to know now, fine," Fury sighed.

"Ms. White isn't human. We don't really know what she is. S.H.I.E.L.D. first heard rumors of her two years ago, and we sent Agent Barton out to investigate the reports and maybe make contact."

"I watched her for a while," Barton admitted.

Eliza snorted, "Yes, and when I found out I was less than pleased."

The three superheroes were surprised to find she had a British accent. It was kind of pretty, but almost intimidating, in a way.

Barton chuckled, "Yes. That's one way to put it. Anyways, after a slight... argument... it was decided that she would come with me back here."

"You see, when Romanoff said I was unique, he meant it. I'm known around here as The Changeling. It's an apt nickname. We don't know what species I am, but I'm not human. I possess telekinetic abilities, other telepathic powers, and, to put it simply, I'm a genius," she said proudly.

"Genius, ey," Stark said, now even more curious.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Genius. As I've heard you are, too."

"Well, people like us only come around once in a life time. Its natural we should meet up eventually."

"Excuse me," Steve Rogers interrupted, "but why exactly are you here?"

"Yes, Fury," she asked, turning to the head agent, "why AM I here?"

"Well... Agent Barton and I have been talking and we decided that you are to join the Avengers. Your particular skill set could come in handy with them."

"Woah woah woah? A new Avenger? She's a kid," Stark said incredulously.

"This kid could easily beat you in a fight," she said angrily.

"Oh yeah? Well Changeling, why don't we test that theory out. My guess is that'll prove you aren't such the genius you claim to be."

"Calm down, both of you," Fury insisted.

"Don't test me, Stark," she hissed before turning back around to face Fury, "I accept."

"Good. Now, back to the matter at hand."


	2. Adjustments

They spent the next several hours discussing the bombings. It was agreed that Banner and Stark would focus on figuring out how to protect against the type of explosion. Barton and Romanoff would focus on gathering information. White and Rogers would stay put and help in whatever way needed. Before they left, everyone was issued an ear piece for communication. When they were dismissed, White shot Stark a glare, which, if looks could kill, would have been fatal.

"Rogers," Fury called Mr. Captain America back inside, "I'd appreciate if you got to know Ms. White. Tried to acclimate her to being part of a team."

Agent Barton nodded, joining them I'm hushed voices, "She's not the easiest person to get to know, or to work with, but once she trusts someone, she is incredibly kind and considerate. I think it stems from how she was raised, having to cope with being different and all."

"I'll try my best, sir. Any pointers," he added, addressing Clint Barton.

"Just play nice," he joked.

"Will do."

He walked out of the room and spoke into his ear piece, "Ms. White? Where is your location?"

"I'm on observation deck three. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Fury just wants me to come talk to you."

"Alright, well, I'll be here. I guess you could join me. I don't care."

Rogers smiled. She sort of reminded him of Tony Stark. He wasn't surprised that the two of them were so quick to irritate each other. He made his way to the elevator and took it two decks up. It let out into a curved hallway lined with doors and quickly Rogers found the right one, right at the apex of the turn.

He opened the door and found Eliza White leaning up against a railing. The room opened up above the main bridge so that it over hung the workers and there was a clear view out the front windows.

"So, Ms. White," he started walking over to her and joined her at the rail, "Where did you grow up?"

"I was raised outside of London England, in an orphanage. Apparently my family had dropped me off there when I was a baby. How about you?"

"Brooklyn. I grew up in Brooklyn, New York. But that was a long time ago."

"Ah. You're that man they found in ice, right?"

"Yep, that's me. Somehow I was still alive after seventy years. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. S.H.I.E.L.D. finally got interested in me when I was fifteen and so they sent Barton out to track my whereabouts. I had tried to be subtle in using my powers but I knew they'd be on to me sooner or later."

"You said you have telepathic powers. Like what?"

"Watch," she grinned, standing straight up and holding her palm out. Her eyes glowed bright red and suddenly a tongue of fire was in her hand. She moved it around with her fingers and then blew it out.

"That's pretty cool!"

"Thanks," she smiled broadly, "Call me Liz. Ms. White is too official."

"Feel free to call me anything you want," Rogers joked, "To most people I'm either Rogers or Captain."

"There's nothing to do around here," she complained.

"Well, let's go see how Dr. Banner and Stark are doing," Rogers suggested.

Eliza agreed and they set off. Steve Rogers was nice enough, she decided. She liked him. Hopefully the other two could be like him, though she had her doubts about that Tony Stark.

When they entered the laboratory, Stark and Banner were busy with their backs to the door. Neither turned around at first when the two newcomers entered.

"How's it going," Rogers asked them, walking over.

Eliza stayed where she was.

"Currently we're tracing the radioactivity of this metal, trying to identify what substance it was in contact with," Dr. Banner explained and turning around he caught sight of Eliza, "Oh hello!"

Stark turned around to see who he was talking to. He made a face when he saw it was the girl again.

"Play nice, Stark," Steve Rogers joked.

"I think I'll leave you three alone," she muttered, turning quickly and dashing out the door. She didn't want to ruin the friendship with Rogers she had just begun by doing something stupid to upset his friends. She hated her life, all she did was make people angry. She wasn't worth anything. Maybe if she just stopped living, people would have a better life.

"Well, now that she's gone," Stark began, only to be interrupted by the Captain.

"Really, Stark? You should be trying to get along with her, not make her mad! If she really is a genius like you, the two of you could use her help!"

"Besides, she looks like she could use our help," Banner said, "She looked pretty lonely in the briefing."

"Yeah, Fury asked me to make friends with her to try and get her integrated into the group. I'd appreciate it," Rogers glared at Stark, "if you wouldn't ruin this."

"Fine, sorry," Stark said indignantly, "Maybe she can be of use."

"Rogers," said Fury over the radio, "I can't get in touch with White. Can you tell her that Agent Barton needs her?"

"I'm not sure where she went to, Fury. She left us a few minutes ago."

"Damnit. Find her, would you?"

"Of course sir."

Rogers looked at his two companions, "Come on, let's split up."

Rogers and Banner went left and Stark went right. He found his feet taking him to the spot where Coulson had been killed. Why, he didn't know. Perhaps cause that was the place that changed everything.

When he got there we was surprised to find the girl there. But the biggest shock was that she had opened the large trap in the floor and was sitting at the edge of it, dangling her feet in open air. When he spoke she didn't turn to look at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh. It's you. Come to taunt me again?"

"What? No. Agent Barton is looking for you but you weren't answering his calls. Fury told us to find you."

"Well. You found me."

"Yes, but what are you doing?"

"Nothing. You can close it if you want. I was just thinking. Besides," she glared at him, "it's none of your business."

Stark noted she had a tear rolling down her cheek. Eliza tried to cover it up quickly but Tony saw it clearly. First, he made sure to close the hatch. Then he sat down against the wall several feet behind her and to the side.

"Aren't you going to call Fury and Barton?"

"No. I'm not their puppy dog."

"So what is it you want, Mr. Stark?"

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"Am I ever," she mumbled to herself. Aloud she told Stark that she was fine.

Tony Stark raised an eyebrow, "You're sure? Alright then. I'll tell Fury and Barton that you're on your way."

"Alright, I've found her."

"Tell Eliza that she is needed in the briefing room."

"On my way, sir," Eliza White told them, "Sorry I wasn't answering your calls earlier, I was tinkering around with the earpiece."

Stark mouthed her a question, "Seriously?"

"No," she replied silently.

"That's alright. Just come here right away, Agent Barton and I have some information for you."

She left the room quickly and made her way to the briefing room. Stark shrugged to himself and got up to go back to the lab. He needed to keep analyzing the metals and explosives.

White entered the room and nodded to Agents Fury and Barton.

"Here as ordered, sir."

"Good. Sit down," Fury told her.

"We wanted to tell you how important it is that you try to get along with all the Avengers," Barton started.

Fury nodded, "We know that Mr. Stark is... Difficult, but he's brilliant and vital to the team."

"I feel I've been very hospitable," Eliza objected.

"Yes, well, we just want to make sure you stay that way."

"Understood, sir," she said, trying to keep from letting her irritation show.

"Alright, you're dismissed," Fury sighed.

She nodded and left the room. Eliza felt like slashing something so she decided to go to the training rooms. When she got there she was glad to see it was empty. Flipping on the lights, Eliza went to the training dummy and pulled out her two daggers. She began her hacking and slashing, dodging invisible hits with twists, turns, and ducks.

Eliza White enjoyed this quiet exercise. It was like her own form of meditation. With each strike on the training dummy, she calmed down and honed her focus.

"You're looking good, Liz."

Eliza halted mid swing and turned around to see who it was. She gave a small smile when she realized it Agent Romanoff. Praise from the Black Widow was not something to take lightly.

"Thanks, sir."

"You may want to be more careful on your placement of the dagger when you go in for a kill. Aim more here," she showed the girl where the best place to stab a victim was, "It'll lower the risk of breaking a blade or deflecting a strike on a bone."

"Alright."

"Feel like sparring for a bit? No weapons of course," the agent suggested.

Eliza grinned, "You're on."

She sheathed her daggers and the two women moved into the center of the room, on top of a softer floor. They took up positions opposite each other and at Romanoff's command they started.

Romanoff had a size advantage, being a whole head taller than White. But the younger of the two was smart enough to know she was strong enough to take a full blow from her opponent. As such, Eliza focused on speed; she circled her opponent almost constantly, laying small hits on Natasha Romanoff. The latter managed to lay a big one on the girl, but she shook it off.

Outside the door, Barton was watching them with a smile. Soon Banner, Fury, Stark, and Rogers had joined him. He had called them down to watch this epic battle of the women. They went inside quietly and stood right inside the door. A crowd was beginning to gather, other agents curious to see what the fuss was about.

Eliza duked to the right and spun, slamming her hand sideway onto Romanoff's shoulder blades at the base of the neck as hard as possible. In retaliation, Romanoff caught the side of Eliza's knee with her leg, knocking her off balance long enough for her to get punch in the stomach. Eliza groaned and pretended to be hurt. As Romanoff dropped her guard slightly, Eliza swung her own leg, kicking Romanoff's knee. The agent swung with her left, catching Eliza in the head. The blow wasn't very hard, but it hurt all the same.

Eliza spun against Romanoff, using the agent's own body as a shield, and landed a punch in the back of Romanoff's shoulder. Black Widow grabbed the girl by the arm and swung her around front. Hitting the girl in the other arm, she managed to trip Eliza and get her onto the floor. She held her down.

"I win," Romanoff grinned.

Eliza nodded, out of breath.

The older woman helped Eliza to her feet and steadied her. A faint trail of blood revealed a small cut from the girl's mouth, where she had fallen and bit her lip. She wiped the blood with the back of her hand and then noticed the small audience for the first time. Her former opponent seemed equally surprised.

"That was a good five minute fight," Barton grinned, coming over as the crowd dispersed and everyone returned to their duties, "I'm impressed, Liz."

"Someday I'll beat you, Romanoff," she smirked, holding her mouth with her hand to compress the cut and stop the bleeding.

She laughed, "Perhaps. But for now, you've still got to learn from me."

"Go find the other three Avengers and see if they need any help, Liz. Tell them that Fury has scheduled a meeting in one hour," Barton told the girl.

She nodded and, checking her hand for blood and seeing that it was slowing down, she walked to the laboratory. Banner, Rogers, and Stark were all there, tapping at panels and chatting.

"I've been asked to assist you in any way you need," she cleared her throat upon entering, "and tell you that Fury has scheduled a meeting in one hour."

"I don't think we need any help," Stark said plainly, not looking up.

Rogers sent him a look before following up, "But you're welcome to stay as long as you want, Liz."

"I've nowhere else to go," she sighed, the loneliness in her voice only partially masked

She sat down on the floor in the corner and pulled out a small screen. Eliza tapped it and began researching something.

"Rogers, hand me that tool over there please," Dr. Banner said, pointing to a small object.

Eliza didn't even turn to look. She immediately used her telekinesis to pick up the tool and float it over to the scientist.

"So what exactly are your... superpowers," Stark asked her.

"My mind. I can move objects, and conjure what you might call magic. Flames, ice, lightning, etc."

"Impressive," Banner commented, looking up from his work.

Eliza shrugged, "Maybe. I was born with them. Had to learn to hide them."

"Well you're obviously special," Rogers agreed with the doctor.

She snorted and quietly added, "I wish I wasn't special. I wish I wasn't at all."

The other three heard her and looked at each other, but no one made any comment. Eliza stood up and told them she was going to go rest for a while.

"Buzz me if I'm needed."


	3. Unfortunate Accidents

When the door closed behind her, then the discussion started.

"Did she seriously just say she wish she wasn't special? Who wouldn't want to be special," Stark demanded.

Banner looked at him like he was crazy, "Um, I can name at least one person whose felt like that."

"But did you hear the second thing she said," Rogers added, "She wished she wasn't at all. Does she mean special, or alive?"

"Earlier I found her dangling her legs out the ship."

"I'm going to go talk to Fury about her. This is getting concerning," Steve said quickly, "Are you two coming?"

"You two go," Banner told them, "I'm going to stay here and finish these tests up."

Stark and Rogers made their way to the main bridge and found Fury sitting at his controls.

"Mr. Fury," Rogers interrupted, "can we talk to you about Ms. White?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Is she okay," Stark interjected.

"What do you mean," he asked, concern evident on his face, "she hasn't done anything has she?"

"Done anything?"

"Like I said, is she okay?"

"There was one thing we neglected to mention about her," Fury hesitated, "She's borderline suicidal."

"What," both men gasped.

Fury nodded, "Been that way for a while now. That's why we keep a close eye on her. That's also the reason her file says "inactive and under observation".

"Director Fury," Agent Hill came over and urgently interrupted, "Sir, there is a fire in crew quarters, section 8."

"Send fire teams immediately," he told her.

"We did sir, but the fire is too strong. They can't get through the flames," she replied.

"I'll suit up," Tony Stark interrupted, running down the hall to where his Iron Man suit was stowed.

"Rogers, go see if you can help in any way," Fury instructed.

"Yes sir."

By the time Stark reached section 8 of the crew quarters, the flames had grown to encompass the next section as well. Men and women were stumbling out, covered in burns and blisters. Medical teams were stationed right outside the blaze. Fire teams were just managing to contain the inferno within those two sections. Slowly but surely the flames were shrinking.

"Coming through!"

Stark pushed through the crowd and stepped right into the flames. This would only keep him safe for a few minutes tops, before it got too dangerous for him.

"Tony," Rogers' voice rang out in his suit, "Eliza. She's missing. Her quarters are in section 8. You need to find her!"

"Will do."

He pushed on, receiving directions from Fury and Hill as to where Eliza White's room was. When he got there he used his laser to cut through the metal door. What he saw amazed him.

Eliza was cowering in a corner, face stained with tears. Her hands were burned, but though fire was all around her nothing else was touched. Her clothes were intact and her skin as pale as ever. But her eyes, her eyes were red. Not the whites, like from crying. But the irises. They were bright, flame red, with a tinge of orange and yellow swirling around.

"Come on, Eliza!" He shouted.

She looked up at him but didn't move. She was shaking, whether in fear or shock he didn't know. Stark stooped down and picked her up. He had to get out of these flames now, before he got too hot in the suit. He was already sweating profusely.

When he broke through the flames, he was glad to find that the fire teams had pushed the line of flame back so it was much smaller.

"I've got Eliza," he told Fury over the comm, "I've given her to Rogers to be taken to the infirmary."

"Good. How badly was she injured?"

"And sir," Hill broke in, "what could have caused this?"

"Just her hands. In fact, director, there's something odd about this. She seemed completely fine even though she was sitting in the middle of the fire. And her eyes. They were bright red."

"There's our answer, Hill."

"Excuse me," Stark asked, confused.

Fury sighed, "Get out of the suit, Mr Stark, grab Rogers, and meet us in the lab. I'll explain there."

* * *

Barton, Romanoff, Stark, Rogers, and Banner stood in the lab, chatting amongst themselves. When Fury entered, however, they all went quiet.

"She did it."

"What," Rogers asked, "Who?"

"Eliza. She started the fire," he frowned, "Stark. You said her eyes were red? That happens when she uses her telepathic powers to create fire."

"Why the hell would she do that," Stark exploded.

Fury shook his head, "I don't know. I'm assuming it was an accident."

"Director Fury," Hill called over the comm, "The technicians say there are six dead, twenty-seven injured."

"Thank you, Hill."

"Sir," Hill hesitated, "Agent Garrison is among the fatalities."

Barton, Romanoff, and Fury all looked at one another. They had looks of shock, hesitation, and foreboding plastered across their faces.

"Shall I tell Ms. White?"

"Negative, Agent Hill. I'll do that," Fury insisted.

"Very well, sir. Hill out."

"Agent Garrison," Banner asked, "Who is that?"

"Garrison was the one of the three people on this ship that Eliza was close to. That she actually cared about with all her heart. She was a mentor to Eliza. Like a big sister or a mom."

"And now we think that she might have accidently killed her," Banner elaborated, understanding dawning on his face.

"That's unfortunate," Stark nodded.

Rogers glared at him, "That's horrible, more like!"

"Barton," Fury decided, "go check up on Eliza. Make sure she's alright. If she asks, you can tell her about Garrison."

He nodded and left the room. When Clint reached the infirmary, it was packed. Eliza was in a back corner, away from prying ears. The moans of injured agents were all throughout the rooms.

"Hey Liz."

"Barton," she said monotonously, "How many?"

"What?"

"How many did I kill?"

"Six."

She looked visibly disturbed.

"Who?"

"The only one I know for sure is Agent Garrison."

Eliza went stark white. All color left her face. She stared at Barton in disbelief, refusing to accept this news. Not Garrison. I couldn't have been Garrison.

"No."

"I'm so sorry Liz. I'm so sorry."

"Don't lie to me, Barton!"

"I'm not, Liz. I'm sorry but I'm not."

"Leave me alone. Now."

The agent looked at her for a moment before leaving her side. He didn't want to push her buttons, not right now at least. She was upset enough already without having this complicate matters.


	4. So Close, Yet So Far

It was the night shift now. Eliza sat there, hating herself. Wishing she was dead. Wishing she could end her life now. She was a danger to her few remaining friends and to the entire ship. This had to end. It had to end tonight.

She slipped off her bed and slowly snuck out of the infirmary. She knew just where to go. The perfect way to end her miserable life.

"Director Fury," a nurse called, "Sir, Ms Eliza White is missing. We can't find her."

"Shit," Fury sighed, "Understood. Thank you."

He was in a briefing with the Avengers. Stark and Banner had found something of interest and had brought it to his attention.

"Eliza's gone missing."

"That's not good," Stark commented.

"Come on," Barton insisted, standing up, "We have to find her."

"I have a feeling I know where she is," Stark told them, "Try the detention cell room."

They nodded and headed off in that direction.

* * *

Eliza pressed the red button that opened the large hatch. The sky outside was dark, but few clouds were in view. She felt the rush of air on her face as the wind rushed out the hole. She circled the hatch so that it was between her and the door. Just as she stepped up to the edge, the others rushed in the door.

"Step away from there, Liz," Barton pleaded forcefully.

Nick Fury walked to the control panel.

"Get any nearer to that button, Mr. Fury, and I'll jump. I swear it."

He froze where he was and turned to look at her. What was it with this young changeling child? Why was she so unique? He had to admit that one of the reasons he kept her around was because it made life interesting.

"Eliza," Romanoff said softly, "Eliza let's think about this for a minute."

"Think about it," she roared, "Think about the fact that I killed six people and injured twenty-seven? The fact that I can't even control my own mind? Yeah, let's all think about that. Maybe then you'd realize the world is better off without me."

"It was an accident, Eliza," Stark reminded her.

"An accident that got people killed. I killed Garrison, for gods sake."

Rogers shook his head, "This is a dangerous life. We all knew that when we signed up."

"No."

"I know what it's like," Banner murmured, pushing in front of the others so he was directly across from Eliza. Looking her in the eyes he continued, "I know what you're going through. To hate the world but hate yourself even more. To feel like you don't deserve to live, and to be secretly hoping that death brings an end to the sufferings of life. I also know how comforting it is to stand on that line between life and death. To relish the control it provides. To hunger for that control amidst the horrors around you. I know what you're feeling. I've been there, Eliza. I went there but was sent back to life after death spit me back out. And I learned something. Everyone is here for a reason. We need to remember that. It may not ever get better, but we are here because we will make a difference, large or small."

"Maybe my death will make a difference."

Eliza stepped out over the edge and fell, fell down into the limitless abyss that was the night sky. Lightning cracked around her, thunder drummed her ears. She barely heard the cry of her former companions on the wind. Down, down, the wind wrapping around her and embracing her like the hug of a friend. Her eyes were closed and she smiled.

Lightning flashed around her again. Suddenly she heard a ringing and then felt something slam into her. She opened her eyes and saw a blur of blonde hair and felt strong arms gripping her. In a few moments she felt herself tossed to the deck of the Helicarrier.

"Thor!"

Eliza scooted away into a corner, shivering from anger. How dare this person stop her from ending her life? He would pay. She stood up slowly and the others stared at her in wonder. Suddenly her eyes grew red: bright red. She raised her arms and thrust them forward, sending a stream of flames at the Asgardian.

Rogers, still dressed in his Captain America garb from earlier, jumped in front of Thor and blocked the flames with his shield. Fury quickly closed the hatch, thankful for the distraction.

"Stop it, Liz," Barton shouted above the flames, "This isn't like you!"

Eliza looked at him and slowly her eyes faded back to normal. Her hands fell to her sides and her breathing returned to normal.

"Liz," Thor mused, "Is that what they call you, then."

"Eliza."

"Why did you jump?"

"Because I want to die."

Thor laughed.

"Why are you laughing," she demanded angrily.

"Because," Thor smirked, "that fall probably wouldn't have done the job."

"What," the others gaped in disbelief.

"Well, I fell from there and survived."

"But what makes you think she would survive," Fury asked.

"She's of Asgard."

"She's Asgardian," Barton replied, surprised.

"No," Thor shook his head, "She's only half Asgardian. She's also half Vanirin. They are a race who cohabits Asgard."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Freyja told me about you years ago. I've been attempting to locate you for a while now."

"Freyja?"

"My father, Odin, is the Allfather of the Asgardians. But the Vanir have their own kings and queens. Freyja is the Mother of the Vanir, of the Light Elves."

"Why would she care what happens to me," Eliza asked, utterly confused.

Thor looked at them like they were crazy, "Nearly seventeen Earth years ago, Freyja and an Asgardian noble got together and she gave birth to a daughter, a half-Vanirin, half-Asgardian girl. Soon after her birth, a traitorous light elf stole the child and took her to Earth where she was abandoned. Not everyone was thrilled over the treaty that had recently been signed between the two realms and the child was seen as the embodiment of that agreement."

"You're saying," Eliza stated incredulously, "that I'm that child?"

"Of course. Your true name is Gersemi, though you may keep your earthly name. And I've come to take you home," Thor told her.

"Wait a minute," Fury interrupted, "we need her help here. We need your help here."

"What is it?"

"Earth is being attacked once more. The Avengers have been called together again and, with the addition of Eliza, we're putting a stop to this threat," Rogers informed him.


	5. Too Much, Too Fast

Thor sighed but nodded. Eliza, still shell shocked, just looked from Thor to the others and finally to the closed hatch in the floor. She was from Asgard? She was a royal? This was all happening so fast. Too fast for her. Eliza slid down to the floor. She had too many emotions yanking at her consciousness. She needed time to sort these out.

"Are you okay, Eliza," Banner asked her quietly, coming over and crouching down infront of her.

The others were so busy talking, briefing Thor on the recent turn of events on earth that they forgot all about Eliza. All except Banner. He understood what she was feeling. As he said earlier, he had been there.

When she didn't respond, Banner sat next to her on the cold metal floor. The others walked out of the room but a few moments later, Hawkeye came back inside.

"Banner," he invited over.

Dr. Banner stood up and walked over to where Clint was standing and asked him what was up.

"We should get her back to medical," Clint Barton suggested quietly.

Banner agreed and they went over to her. She was still sitting there, motionless, eyes glazed over.

"Come on, Liz."

She got up but shook her head as they tried to help her.

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are," Clint looked at her critically, "You've been through a lot lately. You are going to the infirmary and you're not going to argue."

"Fine."

She pushed them away and marched forward, heading to the infirmary. She had a lot to think about.

"Oh, Hawk," Eliza called, "Can you send me all the information you have on these attacks?"

"Sure," he nodded, surprised at how she was bouncing back. But then again, perhaps having something to work on would help her work through her emotions.

With that, she turned the corner and disappeared from view. Banner and Barton shrugged and followed her, determined to make sure she made it to the med bay.

After seeing Eliza off, Banner went to his quarters and Barton went to find Director Fury. He found him with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

"It's dangerous, Fury, having someone who's suicidal," Rogers was saying, "She puts us at risk."

"Give the girl a chance, Cap," Stark defended her.

"If it wasn't going to potentially endanger our lives, I would. But she could put herself in harm's way, thus putting us at risk!"

"What do you want to do, throw her to the wind," Tony objected.

"Couldn't you find something else for her, Fury?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Barton said, a bit sarcastically, "but Eliza wants all the information we have on these attacks. She wants to take a look at them."

"That's the spirit," Tony said with a grin, patting Barton on the shoulder.

Barton raised his eyebrow at Stark and the billionaire smirked before removing his arm. Fury grunted and turned around, and grabbing a pad, pushed some buttons to download the database of information about the recent attacks.

"Here, Barton. Take this to her. Have her pour over it and see what she can come up with. She's still a member of this team," he stared at Captain America as he said this to drive his point home, "She will be awarded every opportunity that you all received. We didn't give up on Banner when the Hulk almost destroyed this ship, we didn't give up on Barton when Loki took control of him, and we will not give up on the Changeling when she's on the verge of self-destruction. To do so would be to condemn her to death."

"Understood, sir," Rogers nodded.

"Good. Now, Barton, I actually needed to talk to you and Agent Romanoff. Stark, can you deliver the pad instead?"

"Sure."

Stark took the pad from Barton and left the room, making his way to Medical. Something about this girl, Eliza, hit him in a soft spot. He really felt bad for her, and wanted to help, much like he had felt after discovering that Stark Industries was double-dealing weapons. She was a strange little thing: fragile yet fierce, depressed yet full of spunk. It was an enigma to the billionaire playboy.

When he reached the infirmary, he asked an Agent for her location. He was told that she had been moved into a special quarantine room to make sure she stayed put while she recovered. Stark was directed towards her little cell.

He knocked on the door and went in, "Brought you something."

"Ah, Stark. Didn't think I'd be seeing you around here."

"Barton and Fury asked me to bring you this. It's all the information we have gathered so far," Stark handed her the pad as she sat up in her bed.

"Is that all," she asked him after a few moments.

"Well," he hesitated, "I was wondering what happened for you to start that fire?"

She gestured to a chair that sat in the corner and he took a seat.

"What if I told you I did it on purpose?"

"What?"

"Well, that's not really true I suppose," Eliza mused, "I was angry. I was furious more like. At myself, at the world, at everything. When I get angry it is hard for me to control myself."

"Sounds like an accident to me."

She laughed dryly, "But you see, I didn't try to stop myself from getting angry this time. No, the release of emotion was attractive right then and I decided to let go. Now, that doesn't mean I intended to start a fire," she quickly clarified.

"I sort of know what it's like," Stark said quietly after a moment, "What it's like to suddenly realize you are responsible for the death of many people. Stark Industries used to rely on its advanced weapon sales, and soon I found that the very people we claimed to be trying to destroy happened to be the people we were giving weapons to, under the table."

She looked him in the eyes for a moment, trying to read his emotions. Stark was an enigma to her. He was a self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. She supposed that last one must come from somewhere, given what she had read in his file about his life. Yet here he was showing a different side as opposed to his usual flamboyant, carefree personality. Here was something deep, something inside that troubled his very being. She felt a twinge of sympathy for the man.

"Mr. Stark, it wasn't your fault your company was double dealing. Once you found that out, you put a stop to it! Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over!"

"Then don't you blame yourself for something you had no control over!"

Eliza blushed, realizing what had just happened, "Thank you sir. I think I'll look over those information packets now."

Stark nodded and smiled, leaving the girl to do her work. He wanted to turn in for the night and get some sleep. Tomorrow would be another day of hard work. He needed the rest if he was to be of use.

Eliza poured over the facts. It appeared that the metal used in the explosion was close to Vibradium, the rare metal used in Captain America's shield. However instead of deflecting vibrations, it absorbed them and once it reached maximum capacity, exploded out in a massive burst. Stark and Banner had managed to make a cross section diagram of how they figured the attackers configured the bomb. It was comprised of a solid, Antivibradium (as they'd taken to calling the metal) core of about two inches in diameter, surrounded by shrapnel, an explosive powder, and some sort of chemical akin to gasoline, surrounded by a razor thin layer of antivibradium. According to the notes that Stark and Banner had taken, the idea was for someone to simply drop the bomb. That would be a suicide attempt, as the force of the drop onto the antivibradium shell would cause it to explode, igniting the chemicals and powder. That explosion in turn would cause a second blast from the solid core, causing even more destruction.

Next she moved on to analyzing the attack pattern. The first attack had been on a base in central Mongolia. Hidden in the mountains, it was far from major cities. That seemed to be something consistent with all the bases. The second base was in northern Norway, built into massive snow drifts that stay year round. After that had been southern Egypt. This base was mostly underground, with the appearance of a regular factory on the outside. Northern Brazil was the fourth location, out in the jungle, away from prying eyes. The most recent attack was in on a major island west of Baffin Bay, Canada.

Eliza cross-referenced these with locations of other major SHIELD bases. There were three likely candidates for where the next attack would be: North-western Alaska, southern Greenland, and the island of Svalbard, Norway. Of these, the southern Greenland one was the least likely, given its close proximity to the previous attack. One consistency among the locations was their distance from one another. Eliza crossed that choice off the list.

Pulling up the Alaska base on her pad, Eliza looked at its fortifications. It was the smaller of the two remaining choices, and held less vital information than the Svalbard base. The Svalbard location was farther from civilization, larger, and more vital to SHIELD. She circled the base on her map and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

There was one thing consistent with every attack. One month prior to each explosion, an Agent transferred from the attacked base once week before each explosion, only to be assigned at the next target. It wasn't much, but it was something to go off of.

Then a picture caught her eye. It was the scene that Dr. Banner had shown them from the Mongolia bombing. The white sphere with alien letters. She compared the sphere to the size of a fleeing person and found them to be about the same. This intrigued Eliza, though she wasn't sure exactly why. Maybe it was important.

Suddenly the pad slipped off her lap and onto the floor as she gave a big yawn. She decided she'd just have to explore it tomorrow, after some much needed sleep. After all, one night's sleep was duly needed.


	6. Classified

Eliza ate a quick breakfast brought to her by a medical agent. It was eggs, pancakes, and bacon, a nice food selection. She was half way through her meal when she decided to call Stark.

"Hey Stark," she asked over her comm channel, "You awake?"

She heard a groan, "Yeah, now I'm up. What is it?"

"You've got to get down here. Now."

"What's up," he was wide awake now, confused and concerned.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Tony Stark rolled out of bed and turned on his light. Pulling on a shirt and slipping into some jeans he headed out to see what Eliza needed. He turned a corner and nearly ran into Steven.

"What's the rush, Tony?"

"Eliza's insisting I come talk to her. Maybe she found something out about the attacks?"

"In that case, I'll come too," Rogers nodded, falling in behind Tony Stark.

Stark raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Weren't you all against her being in this team?"

"Just because I think having a suicidal comrade is dangerous doesn't mean I'm not opening to hearing her suggestions."

"Whatever, Captain," Stark shrugged.

They entered the infirmary soon after and Stark showed Rogers the way to her room.

"Right, what's up," Stark stated, closing the door behind Rogers.

"Sorry to wake you, sir," she started.

"None of this sir stuff," he insisted, "Call me Stark or Tony, its up to you."

"Sorry," she nodded, "Anyways, I was pouring over the information last night when I stumbled across a continuity in all five attacks," she went on to explain the transfers of the agents.

"I hacked into SHIELD's official databases and found something else interesting."

"You did what," Rogers asked, astonished.

"I hacked them. If they want to find a solution, I need all the variables."

Stark grinned and looked at Rogers, "Sounds like something I once told you. Don't worry Steve, one of these days you'll learn."

"Anyways, I hacked in and found who ordered the transfers. It seems one Agent Sven Eriksson ordered all five. The last one was transferred from Svalbard to the base in Siberia nearly one month ago."

"Rogers, Banner, Stark, Barton, Romanoff, Thor, White. Report to the bridge immediately," they all heard Agent Hill say in their earpieces.

The three companions looked at one another in concern, and Eliza told Stark and Rogers to go on ahead so she could get changed into some cleaner clothes. Slipping into her black suit, she grabbed her pad and ran after them to catch up. She reached them a few feet before they reached the bridge and they walked in together.

Barton, Banner, and Romanoff were already there, standing to the side with Nick Fury. When the other three walked in, Fury motioned for them to follow. He led them to the large table and told them to sit down.

"Last night there was another bombing."

"Where," Eliza asked quickly.

"Svalbard."

"I knew it!"

They all turned to look at her. How had she known it would be Svalbard?

"Care to explain, Miss White," Fury insisted.

Eliza stood up and walked over to the monitor.

"Oh," she froze, "may I?"

Fury sighed but nodded, taking a seat as she pulled up a map on the screen. It was a map of the world with the bombing sites marked and lines drawn between them.

"Here's the first bombing, and here's the most recent one, before Svalbard of course," she pointed them each out, "Notice each one is away from large cities and far away from one another. That ruled out the base in Greenland. Then I looked for which target would be more vital to SHIELD. Well, that would be Svalbard, not Alaska. And finally," she looked at Stark and Rogers, "I found something else out."

The others watched as she tapped some buttons on her pad and up popped six personnel transfer logs.

"A month before each explosion, an agent was transferred from the future target to the next target base. Now since each one was killed in the next attack, at first I doubted there was any connection. However," she pulled up six classified transfer orders, "That's when I noticed that each agent's transfer was requested by one Agent Sven Eriksson, the last one being a month ago from Svalbard to the base in Siberia."

"Eliza," Fury stated, exasperation dripping from his voice, "those transfer orders are classified."

"Yes," she nodded, "You're right."

"Why did you get access to them?"

"Because I needed the information. How else am I supposed to find a pattern in these attacks? If you don't give me access to all the materials I need, you won't get my help."

"Has Stark been rubbing off on you," he asked, irritated.

Eliza smirked, "We're both geniuses. What can I say?"

"Anyways," Banner interrupted, "What you're suggesting is that this… Agent Eriksson, is behind these attacks."

"Perhaps, though maybe he's just one piece of the puzzle."

"And the agents he transfers," Barton added, "They plant the bombs?"

"That's my thought. I think that the one transferring to the base is carrying the bomb, and the one leaving the base is delivering the next one. So the one transferring in actually sets the bomb off once the second agent has left."

"Even being raised by humans has not dulled your intelligence," Thor said in complete seriousness, "I am impressed."

Everyone stared at him in annoyance. Did he really just say that? Romanoff rolled her eyes and Barton smirked, giving a little laugh at Thor's comment. Stark merely stared at him. Rogers shook his head. The demigod didn't seem to understand the others' reactions.

"This is good work, Eliza. At least now we have something to go on. You said Siberia was the next location," Fury asked her.

Eliza nodded.

"Right. Barton, Stark, and White. The three of you will leave for the Siberian Outpost tonight. Take a quinjet. If anyone asks, Barton and White are showing Mr. Stark around the base so he can familiarize himself with a SHIELD land outpost instead of a Helicarrier."

"What about Agent Eriksson, sir," Eliza asked.

"The Silverhand? Romanoff, I'm sending you and Rogers to the Helicarrier he's on to find him and bring him back here. Banner, you're to stay here and continue testing on the weapon."

They all nodded. At least they had something to go on. Before now it was all fumbling in the dark. Eliza and Barton decided to go down to the training room so he could teach her some more about archery. Nowhere near his skill level, but learning, Eliza was eager to learn from her mentor and friend. With Garrison gone, she relied even more on Hawkeye.

They stopped by the armory to pick up the bow for Eliza. Hers was white, and in the same design as Hawkeye's, though slightly smaller.

"Have you been practicing," Barton asked her as they made their way into the training room.

Eliza nodded, "Yes, I'm better than I was before, but still not great."

They spent an hour or so training. Eliza was decent with a bow, not great, but good enough to use as a backup weapon if she ever needed to do long range hit and run. Though she wasn't technically an agent of SHIELD, she was close. She received much of the same training, albeit unofficially, from Garrison, Barton, and Romanoff that all standard agents got.

Nick Fury felt she had the potential to become a great asset to SHIELD should she ever become more stable emotionally. Eliza's magical abilities lent her well to the sort of work SHIELD did, such as espionage and threat-removal. He hoped one day to be able to send her on her own individual missions, but for now it was safest for all parties involved that she remain under the supervision of another Agent. Though he was loathe to admit it, Fury agreed with Steve Rogers; having an agent who is suicidal is dangerous to everyone because she could put herself in harm's way unnecessarily, leading to trouble further on. But he also knew that if they didn't give her a chance, she'd never learn to grow and face her problems. As he'd said, he never once gave up on Barton when he was under Loki's control, and he was willing to give Natasha Romanoff a chance when Hawkeye returned with her from his mission.

Some hours later, after eating a quick dinner, Stark, Eliza, and Barton met on the Helicarrier pad. She carried a small bag of clothes and she was dressed in her black hooded suit. She looked impressive, though much smaller than her two companions, in her suit and large, black boots. She had her bow in a metal case and her many daggers strapped to her waist. Tony Stark was dressed in his tuxedo and Barton was in his standard suit.

"Alright," Barton said, "Everybody in!"

Stark and Eliza sat down in the quinjet, Stark taking the front seat, and Barton got into the pilot's chair. Closing the back, the bird took off from the carrier and headed off to Siberia. The flight would take about six hours from where they were currently, off the coast of Greenland. The Helicarrier was making its way by air towards Svalbard to render aid to the survivors of the attack.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to sleep," Eliza yawned from where she was in the back of the jet, "Wake me if I'm needed."


	7. Shakespeare in the Park?

"I'm sending Agent Timothy Larson with you as your pilot," Fury told Romanoff and Rogers.

"Is he any good," Rogers asked the two SHIELD agents.

"His codename is Daedalus," Natasha smirked, "He's very good."

"He's waiting for you in his quinjet," Fury told them, "Larson knows, but Sven Eriksson's Helicarrier is above Cape Verde, so it shouldn't take you too long to get there. Three or four hours perhaps."

"And our exact orders, sir," Romanoff asked.

"Just check him out. Tell him," Fury thought for a moment, "Tell him that Fury's issued a new protocol which states that all agents in the past six months who have ordered transfers for their subordinates are required to have a background check and investigation by the Avengers, in light of recent events."

"You mean lie to him," Rogers stated.

"No," Fury shook his head, "As of now, and until you return, the order stands. Here it is in writing with my signature."

Agent Hill handed Fury a newly printed document and he signed it with a good old fashion pen. Handing the paper to Rogers he said, "That good enough for you, Cap?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then you better be off."

They nodded and walked to where the quinjet was waiting. Larson was chatting with another pilot but when he saw them coming, he waved and hopped inside his own jet. Romanoff and Rogers walked on through the back and the former took the other front seat.

"Welcome aboard my ship, Romanoff, Captain," he said good-naturedly.

"Thanks, Larson. Let's get this underway," she smiled.

Romanoff liked Larson. He was a nice man, around her age, and enjoyed his job. His pleasant attitude rubbed off on his coworkers. Most people wouldn't think that such a man would fit in with SHIELD, but Romanoff had seen him in a fire fight and he was deadly. He went from laughing and joking around to dead serious and somber in an instant when the time came. He had been born into a black family in South Africa and had grown up when whites and blacks were equal, so he never knew the hardships his family had faced in the past. SHIELD had contacted him after hearing reports of him building his own plane from scrap parts at age 15.

"Buckle up," he said, starting the takeoff sequence, "When we get there, I'll let you two do the talking."

* * *

"Thor, take a look at this," Fury showed Thor the glowing sphere found in the Mongolia incident, "Can you read those symbols?"

Thor looked at the lettering carefully, "These are high elven runes. But I cannot make them out. The Vanir are very secretive about their runes, and I know only a few."

"This was from the attack site in Mongolia."

"What," Thor looked at Fury in confusion. How was that possible?

"Banner pointed it out in the footage. Any idea how it got there?"

"No, I do not. It is strange, to be sure. But I shall do everything in my power to find out why. It is possible that a high elf in Asgard knows something about this incident. I shall return there at once!"

"Good, you do that," Fury nodded and hesitated, "Thor, would it be possible for Banner to travel with you?"

"Banner, why?"

"He's been studying the explosive used and I thought that perhaps he could speak with some of the Asgardians to see if they know anything."

Thor breathed in slowly, thinking. Banner was a good man, by human standards. However he was just that, a man. Under ordinary circumstances, Thor never would have allowed a human to visit Asgard, least of all one who could turn into an angry green monster. But these were not ordinary circumstances.

"Very well. But only this once," Thor stressed, "I shall not allow it to become a habit. SHIELD has no right to send agents to Asgard."

"Understood."

"I shall go find Dr. Banner immediately and then we shall be off."

Thor walked out of the room and went to the lab. Bruce Banner was inside, tapping on some panels.

"Banner," Thor said, "You are coming with me to Asgard."

"Wait," sputtered the doctor, "Asgard? Me?"

"Yes. Fury has asked me to take you there. I must return to consult our loremasters," Thor nodded, "Come."

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Banner objected, "I mean, what if I go all monster?"

"It does not matter. What matters is that this matter is settled and the Earth remains safe. As such, I extended this one chance to see my world and speak with its inhabitants, some of which may help you with your work."

"Alright, if you're sure," he sighed, downloading his research onto a portable pad and following Thor outside.

Thor led the way outside the ship and onto the runway. He told Banner to stand there as Thor swung his hammer around.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

Thor grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and sped upwards, into the night sky. Banner did some breathing exercises to keep his blood pressure steady so he didn't trigger a change. He wasn't sure what would happen if he changed to the Hulk while flying. Suddenly the sky started to sparkle around him, a myriad of colors flowing by. Then a flash, and regular night sky. In a few moments they landed before a gigantic gate made of gold, standing on a bridge of rainbow crystal.

"Oh… my god," Banner gaped, looking around him.

Thor smirked, "You might find that things are hard for your small human brain to understand, here."

Banner glared at Thor who only laughed. Thor loved Asgard, and immediately his spirits rose as he entered its great gates. The city was beautiful, and its people full of joy.

"Come," Thor instructed, "Do not stray from me, for you must be introduced to my father, Odin."

Bruce Banner didn't even think of leaving Thor's side. He didn't want to get lost in the massive city, and he was careful to stay right by his guide.

"Thor," called a lady in armor, coming over from a fountain in the center of a large open area. It was covered in shining white marble tiles, from the floors to the fountain itself. Gold inlay decorated the fountain, and clear water poured from its top into the basin, "You're back so soon!"

"Only for a short time, Sif."

"Who is this?"

"This is Doctor Banner, a human from Earth. We are here on business that cannot be spoken of in the open," Thor added in a hushed voice "If you wish to learn what is going on, find Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg and follow us to Gladsheim.

Sif nodded and quickly went off to find the Warriors Three. They weren't far and soon the four warriors managed to catch up with Thor.

"So, what's it like being human," Fandral asked Banner.

Dr. Banner shrugged, "I don't know, normal to me."

The great doors to the main hall, Gladsheim, opened and in walked the five Asgardians and Dr. Banner. An old man with an eye patch sat on a large throne, with an old, yet nonetheless beautiful, woman beside him.

"Thor, you have returned. And you bring a mortal with you. Why is this?"

The Asgardians, reaching the foot of the stairs to the throne, bowed in respect and Banner immediately copied them.

"Father, the humans found evidence of high elven interference on Earth. I cannot read the runes. I came back to see if the lore masters could decipher them," Thor explained.

Odin stood and he took the arm of his wife. Together they walked down to stand among the messengers. The woman nodded to Banner.

"Who is this human, Thor," she asked.

"This is Dr. Banner, a man of medicine and science from Earth, and a friend. He also has need of help concerning the explosions that took place. I would not have brought him here if I did not deem it necessary."

"Thor," Odin warned, but his wife cut him off.

"I'm sure Thor knows what he's doing, Odin. I'm sure this human means us no harm."

"Frigga, you do not even know this human," Odin objected.

"Um, excuse me my lord, my lady," Banner interrupted, "But there is one thing Thor didn't tell you. Sometimes, if I'm provoked and get angry, I transform into a giant, green monster."

"As I said, Father, Mother, I would not have brought this man here if it were not absolutely necessary!"

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in rushed a beautiful woman. She was older but still strikingly youthful in her appearance. Her flowing, curly hair was a rich blonde, and fell to her knees, though it was tied back out of her face. She had a necklace of brightly shining jewels on, and the light reflected up into her face. Two cats, one black and one white, followed her.

"Lady Freyja," Thor bowed as the woman approached. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I do believe you came to Asgard looking for me and my kin, am I not right, Thor Odinson?"

Thor glanced at his parents before nodding, "I did indeed."

"I am prepared to help," she agreed, "But first, have you any news of my daughter?"

"Gersemi is safe. She has joined my friends and I in a group called "The Avengers" by the humans. There is a threat on Earth that she wishes to assist with first, before she is willing to come home."

"As long as she is safe," Freyja sighed happily, "Now, if you'll excuse your son, Odin, I do believe I can help."


	8. Not Again

Eliza groaned as she was shaken from sleep.

"Time to get to work, Eliza," Stark commented, pulling on a jacket.

She looked out the windows of the quinjet and saw whiteness all around her. The snow was coming down in sheets and she felt rather than saw them land on the platform. The back opened up and the three companions climbed out into the snow. It was a six step walk to covered ground, and once inside it was pleasantly warm.

"Sirs," an female agent with long black hair held back in a ponytail said, coming over, "Agent Laura Leopold, chief of the Siberian SHIELD base. Welcome."

"Thank you, Agent Leopold," Barton nodded.

"Please," she smiled, "Call me Laura. We don't stand on formalities here very often."

"I'm Agent Clint Barton, call me Clint."

"It's a privilege to have the Hawk here," she smiled.

"Thank you, again," Barton smiled, "These are Eliza White and Tony Stark, also members of the Avengers team."

"You're all welcome here as long as you need," Laura told them, "But, why exactly are you here? Nick Fury wasn't clear when he told me you were on the way."

"Perhaps we should talk about this in your office," Barton suddenly grew very serious.

"Of course," she nodded, turning all business, "Follow me."

"Please excuse any of the crew you see here lounging around," she said, turning around for a moment to talk to them as they walked, "You see, up here in Siberia we don't get many visitors. As such we run a lax operation. We're like a family here, and sometimes family is messy."

As they walked, they saw what she meant. Some off-duty agents were playing poker in the same room as some working crewmembers. One agent was eating dinner while working, and another was cleaning the windows.

"Hey, whatever works," Stark grinned.

"Our thoughts exactly. The crew need a lot of flexibility because being up here in Russia is hard on the psyche. Here we are."

Agent Leopold opened a door into a spacious room, complete with a desk in one corner and a large table facing a wall monitor. She gestured for them to take a seat as she closed the door behind them.

"So, what can we do for you in Siberia?"

"I'm sure you've been briefed on the recent attacks SHIELD has suffered," Barton started. When she nodded he continued, "We have reason to believe the next one will happen here."

She looked at him in surprise before asking what the plan was to deal with this threat.

Barton looked to Eliza.

"Do you know one Agent Laila Darson," the youngest asked.

"Laila, yes, she transferred here about a month ago."

"What was the reason for the transfer?"

"Agent Darson is an old friend of one of my coworkers and requested the transfer because one of our slots opened up."

"We think there's something more sinister behind it," Eliza shook her head. She pulled up the same visuals she had shown Fury, and explained her reasoning.

Laura nodded sadly, "I'm afraid it looks rather convincing. You're welcome to speak with Agent Darson, but I can't let you take her unless clear evidence is proposed."

"That's all we ask," Barton agreed.

"Laila," Laura said over the radio, "Please report to your quarters and remain there until I arrive."

"Sure, Laura," came a pleasant voice, "What's up?"

"You'll know in a minute."

The three Avengers followed Agent Leopold through the base until they reached the crew quarters. She stopped infront of number 129 and knocked.

"Come!" came the voice from earlier, and a young woman with stark white hair opened the door. She frowned in confusion when she saw the Avengers.

Stepping inside, Laura spoke first, "Agent Darson, I'm afraid that you've become a suspect of the recent terrorist attacks on SHIELD. Until further notice you are to remain in your quarters at all times and you are to answer every question the Avengers ask you honestly and fully."

"What," Laila Darson gaped, utterly surprised, "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Very well," Darson narrowed her eyes at the Avengers, "What do you want to know."

"What is your relationship to Agent Sven Eriksson," Stark asked.

"He was my old boss."

"How do you feel to know that Svalbard has recently been attacked," Eliza jumped in.

"Horrible," Laila tried to look sad, "It was my old base, after all."

Eliza focused all her attention on Laila and managed to break her lie in half. She wasn't sad at all. She was apathetic.

"You're lying," she spat, "I'm telepathic. You aren't sorry at all."

Agent Darson had the consideration to at least look surprised. She quickly recovered however.

"Well I wasn't on the best of terms with the people at that base. It's why I requested a transfer."

The three Avengers decided they needed time to think over her responses and come up with some new, trickier questions.

"We'll be back with more question in a few hours. Stay here until further notice," Barton told her.

Laura Leopold led them outside and they talked as they walked back to her office. She wanted to know how long they'd be staying and what she should tell her officers about why they were here. After all, she had some friends among them.

"You mentioned she had one friend here who she was close to," Eliza asked, "Who is that?"

"Agent Derek O'Hara. He's an engineer here."

"Perhaps we should talk to him later," Eliza suggested.

Barton and Stark agreed. Any information they could gather on this woman would be useful, no matter what it was.

* * *

"Are you sure, Sven?"

"Yes, Laila. You are to proceed immediately. I want that base destroyed within the hour, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. For the glory of the Others!"

The screen went blank and Laila stared at it for a minute more. Shaking her head to wake up, she went to her closet and pulled down a box. Laila peeked inside and made sure the bomb was within before leaving her quarters and heading to the central storage facility. She wasn't afraid to die. She was ready.

* * *

Suddenly a massive explosion was felt and the ceiling buckled. A beam fell between Stark and Eliza, trapping her behind debris. She focused her mind and managed to move some of it free, just enough to get through it and rejoin the others. Screams were heard from within the base, screeches and wails of the injured and dying. Stark quickly deployed his suit and got to work cutting metal beams and debris that had fallen. Eliza helped as she could, moving the cut pieces out of the way and clearing the floors of rubble so that the fleeing workers didn't trip. Clint Barton and Laura Leopold, both armed and neither seriously wounded, went between Stark and Eliza, slowly making their ways to the inner chambers of the base. Laila's chambers were empty when they stopped by, not that any of them were surprised. Soon they came upon burnt and mangled corpses of SHIELD agents, some burned beyond recognition. They felt the heat of a fire from behind an auto-locking door and decided not to risk the blaze spreading by opening it. Instead they turned their attention to the wounded, rendering aid where they could. The majority of the medical staff had been caught in the blast and as such, supplies and man power were limited.

"Eliza," Barton ordered, "Get to the quinjet and radio Fury for help."

"Aye."

She bolted down the corridors, dodging injured agents left and right. Pushing the button to open the hatch to the frigid outside, she dashed into the quinjet and punched it into operation.

"This is Alpha-two-two-one calling Helicarrier 65. Do you read me? This is an emergency."

"Eliza? What's wrong," Fury demanded.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "There's been another bombing sir, this time it was here. Agent Laila Darson isn't the confirmed perpetrator but as soon as we do confirm it, we'll notify you. The blast took out most of the medical bay, and we are in desperate need of assistance."

"We're at Svalbard right now but we should be finishing up within the hour. Don't expect us until evening today, but we'll come as quick as we can. Were any of you hurt?"

"No, sir. Agent Leopold, Barton, Stark and I are all fine."

"Glad to hear it. Fury out."

She was shivering from the cold and wanted to get back in side as quickly as possible. The outside weather was unbearable and the warmth of indoors was practically calling to her.


	9. Operation: Don't Get Killed

**A/N: I'll probably be updating as often as I can, most likely every day. But no promises! I can try to guarantee at least one new chapter a week, at the least.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I need feedback :)**

* * *

"Helicarrier 68, this is Alpha-three-nine-four. We are inbound and ready to land. Requesting permission, please."

"Alpha-three-nine-four, you are cleared for landing."

Agent Larson landed the bird on the Helicarrier. It was pleasantly warm when they stepped outside, the breeze from the sea gently ruffling Natasha's hair. As they stood, three agents approached from the Helicarrier.

"Good day, lady and gents! Director Connor Gentry at you service. Good to see you, Romanoff. It's been too long."

"These are Captain Rogers and Agent Larson."

"Yes, members of the Avengers team. It's truly an honor to have you chaps on board. What can we do for you? Director Fury was less than clear."

"We need to speak with one of your crew members. One Agent Sven Eriksson," Romanoff told him.

"Ah, he's my first mate! One of the best agents I know. What do you need with him?"

"That's classified. We're under orders to take him back to Fury's ship."

"What," Gentry asked, confused, "I wasn't made aware of this."

"The order's right here," Romanoff gestured to the paper the Captain was holding. Rogers held it out to him.

Agent Gentry looked it over, reading and rereading it. He turned to one of the two agents that stood beside him, "Go find Sven. Tell him he has to go with the Avengers back to Fury's ship. He should get packing."

"Aye sir," the agent rushed off quickly.

"You can follow me," smiled Gentry, slowly walking towards the door into the ship.

Romanoff, Larson, and Rogers followed him, talking to the agent about the recent bombings and the threats SHIELD was currently facing. Gentry had many questions for Rogers. Apparently he had been a huge Captain America fan when he was a kid, and meeting him was something he'd never expected to be able to do.

"You see, I even had the trading cards," he told the soldier, "I traded the last of mine away nearly five years ago to Agent Coulson, God rest his soul."

"I've heard you come up a few times in my dealings with Director Fury," Rogers replied, "He thinks very highly of you."

"And I, him! The man is unparalleled in his ability to command. I've never seen someone so comfortable in the spotlight, even when he has to stand up to the Council. And let me tell you, those chaps are hard to work with!"

"Yes, I've heard," Romanoff smirked.

"And what about you, Romanoff? Last time I spoke with Barton he said you were doing well."

"Well enough," she smiled, "He didn't tell me he'd run into you recently."

"Ended up crossing paths in London when he was on a job. Jolly good show, that one was, I must say. The man's a natural at his job."

"Which assignment was it?"

"Operation: Torch. Turned out the rumors were fake and it was all just a hoax put on by some teenagers. The Hawk sure put them in their places. They won't be scaring London again anytime soon."

As they opened the door to the ship, they heard screaming and gun shots ring out inside. Immediately the four of them drew their weapons and ran inside, going all business.

"Connor, you and Larson head to the lower decks. Cap and I will take the bridge," Romanoff shouted over the commotion.

They split up and went their separate ways. As they grew closer to the bridge, the sounds of battle diminished. Soon they heard talking.

"The Lady Alfhild is willing to protect you- for now."

"As right she should after all I've done for her!"

"Do not speak to us in that tone, human. We are far more powerful than you. Take care not to slight us."

"Of course. My apologies."

"My companions will remain here and clear out the ship. Come, we must go before more of your human shipmates show up."

A flash of light blinded the Captain and Agent Romanoff momentarily and a rush of wind was heard. The light dimmed and soon they found themselves able to see once more. Rogers signaled to Romanoff and together they rounded the corner. What they saw amazed them.

Three tall, beautiful soldiers stood. Their faces were flawless and their hair seemed to glisten though little light fell upon them. Their armor was of a metal like unto glass so that it flashed in myriad colors around them. They held spears of gold and silver, and their eyes seemed to pierce into the two companions' souls.

With a thrust of a spear, a ball of glowing light was shot at Captain America. He raised his shield just in time to block the attack. Romanoff let her shots ring out at the strange beings and she managed to seriously wound one of them before she had to reload. But then the stranger stood back up, its wounds beginning to heal. Rogers pushed her through the door way and the two ran to find Larson and Gentry.

They met up with their companions at the exit. Gentry was badly wounded, Larson dragging him alongside. Screeches and wails were filling their ears but they knew they could do nothing but flee, flee and warn Fury of this new foe. So they did; they rushed to the quinjet and boarded just as another stranger appeared from the doorway and shot a beam at them from his spear. Captain America leapt infront of it once more and shielded them from the blast. With the door closed, the bird took off, heading for the hills. Larson had placed Director Gentry on the floor and left his care up to the other two so he could fly them away.

"This is Agent Larson calling Helicarrier 65. Repeat, this is Agent Larson calling Helicarrier 65, do you read me?"

Romanoff and Rogers were busy fumbling with a first aid kit. They had to stop the bleeding of their companion's stomach wound. Rogers tightly wrapped the burned, bleeding wound with a large bandage and Romanoff checked him over for other cuts.

"Focus on me, Connor," she said forcefully, "Don't you black out."

"That's an order, soldier," Rogers added, hoping to appeal to Gentry's old Captain America obsession.

"Agent Larson, this is Agent Hill. Go ahead."

"Helicarrier 68 has been taken over by some kind of advanced beings. Romanoff, Rogers, Director Gentry, and I barely managed to escape alive. Gentry is badly wounded. What is your position?"

"We are on our way to the Siberian outpost. Let me patch you through to Fury, hold on a moment," Hill said.

"Larson, is that you?"

"Aye, sir. We're on our way to Siberia to rendezvous with the Helicarrier now."

"Good. Put Agent Romanoff on," Fury told him.

Romanoff, leaving Rogers to care for Gentry's minor wounds, hurried up to the front.

"Romanoff here, sir."

"Report, Agent Romanoff. You said "advanced beings?" What kind of beings?"

"Humanoid, sir. But they were large, and resembled the Asgardians. But they were… different. More, well, beautiful I suppose. They were incredibly strong, and began regenerating after I let one of 'em have a whole round of bullets," she reported.

"Damn it, will this never end!" Fury barked angrily, "Get here as quickly as possible. What is your E.T.A.?"

Larson spoke up, "0 600 hours tomorrow, sir."

"Understood. Fury out."

Romanoff shut down the radio and sat back in her seat with a sigh. She felt her forehead and realized she was bleeding.

"Larson, are you injured," she asked.

"Only a few bruises and a burn on my shoulder, nothing serious," he replied.

"Right, I'll see what we have for you," Natasha nodded, leaving her seat and finding a bandage for her head. She found a portable cold pack and brought it up front, "Try this on the burn."

"Thanks, Romanoff," Larson nodded gratefully, taking it from her and applying it to the burn on his arm.


	10. Sticky Situation

Thor and the Lady Freyja walked side by side in the gardens, talking together quickly. Banner, feeling very out of place in rather self-conscious, trailed behind him, surrounded by Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif.

"How does your Earth compare to Asgard," Sif asked Banner.

"You've been there, Sif. Do you not remember how utterly dull it is," Fandral laughed.

"Earth is fine, I suppose. A lot less," Banner fished for the right word, "shiny."

"I never got to eat any Earth meals," Volstagg commented regretfully, "Is your food good?"

"Yeah, there's this thing called shwarma which is quite good," Banner nodded.

"Sch-warm-ah? What is this," Sif asked, confused.

"It's meat inside a piece of flat bread with other things like lettuce and sauces inside."

"How interesting," Fandral commented.

Thor grinned to himself. His comrades could be so funny sometimes. Poor Dr. Banner!

"And you think my people are involved in these… attacks, Odinson," Freyja asked.

"I am not sure, Lady. However I found some elvish runes involved in a picture of one of the incidents," Thor showed her the zoomed in version of the shot.

"How odd," Freyja murmured, taking the tablet from Thor and examining it more closely, "You were right to bring this to me, Thor."

"So they are elvish runes?"

"Indeed, yes. I am not surprised you could not read them, for these are of an ancient script seldom used now. Only those truly gifted in the arcane arts know such incantations and spells," the queen explained, "Few even of _my_ folk remember them."

"Can you read them?"

"Yes, but what is this," she murmured, pointing to one set of runes. It was different from the others, and not of the same style, "This is Asgardian. Not Light Elvish."

"I did not notice that," Thor commented, "But why would a light elf use Asgardian runes?"

"I do not know," Freyja mused, "Unless there are two responsible for this runed spell. Perhaps the light elf has an accomplice here in Asgard?"

* * *

"I am hiding the human in Vanaheim, Laufeyson. The next phase of our plan must soon begin."

Loki smiled and replied silently to the telepathic voice, "Let it begin."

"It shall be done."

The next part of the plan was one of Loki's personal favorite touches. He'd agreed to assist the light elf in her plan of vengeance entirely based on the completion of this next phase. The Casket of Ancient Winters might be out of his reach, but there were other relics more deadly even then that among the Vanir. There were twin scepters, the Scepter of Light and the Scepter of Shadow. The Scepter of Light could only be wielded by a light elf, and it was used in elvish rituals. It had the power to paralyze and blind anyone the caster could see. The Scepter of Shadow was a more sinister object. Locked away by the light elves after the dark elves attempted to steal it, the Scepter of Shadow could blot out any light source, or freeze a person in ice at a single touch. It was guarded by many elves in the Inner Sanctum of their great hall. After all, not many Asgardians or Humans remember that Queen Freyja, while also the Goddess of Love and War, was a Goddess of Death. She received first choice of all the warriors who died in battle, and they were sent to her halls. The Scepter of Shadow represented the other nature of Freyja, the darker, colder side.

* * *

"Where's Eliza," Barton asked the others as he walked in.

Stark looked up, surprised, "Wasn't she with you?"

"Eliza, where are you," Barton asked over the radio frequency.

"I'm trying to be helpful," came a strained reply, "since no one else seems to be doing that!"

"It was midnight," Stark pointed out, "not exactly the most obvious time to go off and do work."

"Well, now it isn't midnight."

"Okay, okay, but where are you," Barton interrupted.

She didn't respond for a moment, "I'm in the inner section of the base."

"Damn it, girl! You know it's dangerous in there. With all the debris and chemicals and smoke from the flames," Barton yelled, exasperated.

Eliza laughed and then promptly started to cough, "You don't say."

Barton glared at Stark because he couldn't glare at Eliza.

"What did I do," Tony Stark objected.

Barton rolled his eyes, "Well are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Eliza assured them a little too quickly.

"Liz?"

"I'm just a little stuck…"

"Stuck," Stark asked, joining in with their conversation.

Eliza hesitantly coughed, "Yeah, I can't move this beam. It's too heavy for my telekinesis."

"Well, just turn around then and come back," Stark suggested.

"Uh that's the other problem. It sort of fell on my leg."

Stark, Barton, and Leopold stared at each other in concern. That wasn't good. Barton turned to Tony.

"I'll go suit up," he said with a sigh, "Don't worry, Eliza, I'm coming to your rescue again."

Suddenly they heard her scream.

"What's wrong, hun?" Laura Leopold asked quickly.

"There's a huge spider next to me! It's so big," she squealed.

Barton put his head in his hand and suppressed a laugh. Served her right, going off on her own into a dangerous section of the base without telling any of them. But even so, he and Leopold, both grinning, got up and went to go help Tony Stark get her free.

Stark was carrying his helmet as he walked, not wanting to put it on yet. Sometimes it got a bit claustrophobic inside, and he didn't really need it at all for this little mission. He met the other two at the previously sealed door and pushed it open.

Eliza shielded her eyes from a sudden bright light. As it faded, she let her arm go to her side and she strained her head to see what had happened. Two figures stood there, one in a SHIELD agent's gear and the other strangely clad in bright glass like armor and a golden spear.

"Hurry up, human," the stranger said, "We must return to my lady soon."

"Yeah, just give me a minute here."

The SHIELD agent tapped at a few consoles and brought the med bay back online. He inserted a small chip into the computer and Eliza, careful to remain hidden where she was, watched as the computer screen said "download complete."

"There, we can go now. That should be the last of the information I need."

"Lady Alfhild will be pleased. Come, stand next to me."

The two were gone after a bright flash like before enveloped them. Eliza stared at where the two had been just moments ago, jaw gaping.

"You will never believe what just happened," she whispered into her earpiece, "Like, not in a million years."

"Where are you in the inner base, Liz?"

"Medical. Two people, one Agent and one strange person just appeared in here, downloaded some files, and disappeared again!"

"Stay put, we'll be right there. Don't scurry off," Stark told her.

Eliza rolled her eyes at Stark's attempt to tease her. Of course she couldn't scurry off, or else she'd have scurried off back outside this zone. She coughed again, some of the dust and smoke irritating her throat and lungs.

Within a few minutes she heard heavy footsteps approaching and strained her head, "Stark?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"

"Over here, under these beams," she called over.

Stark glanced around, trying to catch sight of her. He finally saw the top of her blonde head from behind some debris and made his way over. Clint Barton and Laura Leopold followed behind him, one of them carrying the first aid kit and the other with a water bottle.

"Got yourself a little stuck," Stark smirked as he came over to her and looked at the debris.

"Jackass."

Tony Stark chuckled before standing back.

"Clint, I need you to grab that beam near the center, towards the right. Laura you take the left. I don't want it to fall onto her when I cut it."

The two SHIELD agents nodded and took up their positions. Stark held out his hand and used his laser to slice the large metal beam in two. Clint and Laura heaved their pieces away from her and Eliza drew her leg in.

"Thanks."

Tony nodded and let Clint look her over, "You alright, Liz?"

"Yeah, jeez, I'm fine! Clint, stop stressing out. You're worse than Nat!"

Barton raised his eyebrow before giving her a half smile. He couldn't help thinking how like Natasha Eliza could be sometimes. That was one of the things he liked about the girl. She was down to Earth most of the time, even though she was emotionally unstable. She was ruthless when it came time for battle, and she had a certain stubborn streak that fit her perfectly. Unfortunately these characteristics often landed both women in trouble.

"Agent Barton, this is Agent Hill, over. We are sending down some birds with medical equipment and Director Fury wants you, Leopold, Stark, and Eliza back on board the Helicarrier on the first available flight. Do you copy?"

"Yeah, tell Fury we'll be ready," he said into his ear piece.

"Let's go greet our replacements," Tony walked forward, putting his helmet on so he could fly up to the Helicarrier.

The four companions met the first wave of relief when they landed outside the door. Tony immediately flew upwards and was out of sight within moments. Barton, Leopold, and Eliza helped unload the first quinjet and then took it back up to the ship. Fury and Stark, no longer in his suit, met them inside.

"Any word from Romanoff and Rogers," Barton asked, sitting down at the table in the main bridge.

Fury nodded, "They're heading here now, and should come in within a few hours. The Helicarrier they were on was attacked by some kind of super beings, and they were forced to abandon it."

"Are they alright," Eliza asked quickly.

Fury nodded, "The only major injury was that helicarrier's director, Connor Gentry. Apparently he was hit pretty badly."

"Gentry's been hit," Barton asked quickly, "I hope he pulls through! That's a great man!"

"I agree," Fury replied, "He's an old friend of mine. Let's hope Agent Larson can get them here fast enough."

"What have Thor and Banner been up to while we were gone," Stark asked, changing the subject.

Hill looked at Fury and Fury looked at Hill.

"I sent them off to Asgard."

"What?!"

Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"Thor was going and I figured Banner might get something out of it. Thor seemed to think there would be some clues up in Asgard that would help us out," he replied to the outburst from the others, "I can only assume they're making progress."


	11. Not Okay

**A/N: I know, it's a short chapter, but it didn't feel right extending into the next part, so I split them up.**

* * *

Agent Fury was awoken by the sound of Agent Romanoff's COM signal, "Sir, our engine seems to be malfunctioning. We can't land."

"Where are you now," he asked, instantly awake.

"We're circling the Helicarrier. Larson thinks he can crash land us safely onto the ship," Romanoff replied.

"It won't be too complicated, sir. I just need a clear deck," he chipped in.

"Very well. Stand by," Fury grimaced, "Agent Hill?"

"What is it sir," came a sleepy reply.

"Clear the main deck for a crash landing. Be sure all birds are moved out of the run way. Then meet me at the door to the runway."

"Of course sir," Hill nodded, "Is this Romanoff?"

"Yeah. Their quinjet is malfunctioning."

Hill was making her way through the corridors to the main bridge, calling the current staff members and ordering the birds moved out of the way. Within five minutes, all preparations for the crash landing were made and she met Fury inside the door.

"Agent Larson, you are clear to land."

"Hold on to your seats," Larson muttered as he pushed the nose of the quinjet down. The bird coasted forward, and within a few moments it crashed into the Helicarrier. Personnel, standing by to secure the jet, ran outside and attached massive cables to the bird.

When the back opened, Larson and Romanoff stumbled out, followed by Captain Rogers carrying Agent Gentry.

"Get him to medical, Cap," Romanoff nodded, walking up to Fury.

"How's Connor doing," Fury asked quickly, "Will he make it?"

"We don't know, sir," she shook her head.

Suddenly Larson collapsed to his knees, grabbing a hold of his side.

"What's the matter," Romanoff shouted, catching him with Hill's help.

"I got us home," Larson murmured with a smile on his face, "but I'm afraid this is the end for me."

"What?"

Larson removed his jacket and the other three gasped. His side was bleeding heavily and the skin was burnt and mangled.

"You said you weren't hit!"

"And who would've flown the jet," he asked her, "I had to, it was my job!"

"Larson, stay awake!"

"Nah, sorry, I'm dying and there's nothing that can stop it. I'm okay with that, trust me. But Director," he looked at Fury, his eyes almost closed, "make the bastards pay."

With that Larson went limp in Hill's and Romanoff's arms. Fury sighed and used his hand to close Larson's eyes.

"Agent Cole," he gestured to a nearby security officer, "Take Agent Larson's body to the morgue, please."

"Aye sir."

Romanoff stood back, face stoic as she suppressed the tears that others would have shed. She reminded herself that people died all the time. That Larson had known the risks when he joined SHIELD. That he died doing what he loved. Natasha turned and walked quickly down the corridors to her quarters, trying not to let the tears come. After all, she had faced worse than this. She had killed many men and women in her time both as a SHIELD agent and before. The last time she had truly felt upset over a death had been three years ago when Agent Coulson had been killed.

She pushed the button to open the door to her quarters and she sat down inside on her bed. Natasha stared at the closed door. Suddenly her hand went to her cheek as she felt a tear. She was getting soft!

"Agent Barton," Fury called on the radio.

"Yeah, what is it Director?"

"Romanoff's party has returned. Agent Larson is down."

"Where's Natasha?"

"I'm not sure."

Barton rolled out of bed and threw on some black pants and a black under shirt. He had to go make sure Nat was alright. He figured she had gone to her quarters and he made his way there quickly. When he reached her door, he knocked, and wasn't surprised when he heard her ask for his name.

"Nat, it's Clint."

The door opened and Natasha put up a smile, letting him in.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Fury called me, told me you were in. Are you hurt?"

"No, but," she trailed off.

Clint nodded, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Clint, I'm so used to death, to blood and burns, that I never feel anything. But Coulson's death, it changed that," Natasha said quietly.

Clint knew what she meant. Coulson's death had hit them all hard, especially Fury, Barton, and Romanoff. All three had worked with Phil for years, and his death had taken its toll.

"Larson did his job, Nat. He got you home."

She took a deep breath, "That's just it. I'm responsible for his death!"

"No you aren't, Natasha," he shook his head and turned to look her in the eye, "Nat, those bastards who attacked you are responsible for his death."

They sat there, neither speaking, for nearly twenty minutes. Each felt comfortable in the other's presence. It made everything seem more enjoyable, more bearable. Their long history, going back to when Barton first spared Romanoff's life, was full of adventure, full of danger, and full of hardship. That was the life of a master assassin and spy. There was no escape from it.


	12. Recounting Old Times

Freyja had finished translating the runes, "It's a complex teleportation spell. The caster is engulfed by a bright flash of magic and can move to any point in any of the realms, potentially without detection. It depends on the caster."

"Who in your realm would use such a spell," Thor asked her quickly.

She thought for a moment, "Perhaps this is the same group who stole my daughter away from me?"

"That is likely. They might wish to see the peace between Vanheim and Asgard shattered."

"If only I had uncovered the traitor!"

"Lady Freyja, you were in grieving for both your daughters. If anyone is to blame for letting the traitor go unpunished, it is your royal guard."

She froze, "You don't think…"

"You know them better than I. The few whom I have met have seemed like decent soldiers," Thor replied.

"Even so," she stood up to her full height, "They must be questioned."

Freyja looked up into the sky and with a quick motion of her hands, sent a blue ball of light up into the sky where it exploded and separated into eight small balls of light. They disappeared from view as they descended into the city.

"Lady Freyja," Sif asked, coming closer, "if it be not much trouble, would you please recount the events that transpired when your daughter, Gersemi, was taken? Maybe there are some clues to be gleaned from it."

"Dear girl," Freyja smiled, "perhaps you are right," she invited the others over to her.

"Nearly seventeen years ago, my daughter Gersemi was born, along with her twin sister Hnoss. Only a week after their births, their father and I were invited to a feast in Gladsheim with Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki to celebrate the newfound peace. Hnoss was being naughty and we had no choice but to bring her with us. We were gone for several hours and I left Gersemi in the care of my most loyal maidservant, Alfhild, for she was sleeping when it came time for the feast. About half way through, we received word from her that Gersemi had been taken by a figure masked and cloaked in shadow. She had been hurt in the attack as she tried to defend the child. Od and I rushed back to our home only to find it in disarray. The guards told me they had seen nothing, but heard much commotion in my daughter's room and when they went to investigate, found the furniture over turned and Alfhild bleeding in the corner. Gersemi was gone."

Hogun nodded, deep in thought, "None of the guards saw anything?"

"Not that I was told," Lady Freyja shook her head, "but whether this is true or not, alas, I am not sure."

"What did you do after that," Dr. Banner asked, thinking carefully, "How did you react? Did you punish Alfhild?"

"No of course not," Freyja looked at him in horror and surprise, "I trust Alfhild with my life and the life of my daughter. After the attack I went straight to Odin. I was distraught and furious for the city's lack of protection, protection that I had been promised. I almost signed a declaration of war right then, had Loki not intervened. He was quick to console me and remind me of the importance of the new found peace."

"Loki?" Dr. Banner asked in surprise.

"Yes," Thor nodded sadly, "My brother was not always so fraught with vengeance, Doctor. He was once a great asset to Asgard. And a loving brother. Would that he was like this again, I would welcome him with open arms, despite all that has transpired."

"Asset," Freyja raised an eyebrow, "And yet you wonder, Odinson, why he resents your family so. You know that many of my people are burdened with the treacherous gift that is foresight. Even on that fateful day I could see dark days ahead for Loki Laufeyson, though I knew not why. If much had been done differently before that day, it could have been prevented. For the future is not like a book, but a spider's web. Many paths lead to many different endpoints."

"Are you saying he was so resentful even all those years ago," Fandral asked quickly.

"Yes. Long has Loki languished in the dark with only his own thoughts for company. He was scorned for his giftedness in magic, was he not? Always second to the great Thor Odinson, god of Thunder. While he, Loki Laufeyson, was god of Mischief. Just how many of you stopped to consider that his talent was spurned while Thor's was glorified. He was the GOD of Mischief, his pranks and magic were part of his very being. Without them, he was lost."

"You speak with such wisdom, Lady Freyja, yet you have known Loki for only two decades," Thor pointed out, slightly miffed at her conclusion. He did not like entertaining the idea that he and his friends and family were responsible for what Loki had become.

"Nay, Odinson. I see almost as much as Heimdall sees. I watched as Loki grew, but even I did not know his true parentage until later. Odin's magic was strong to cover up his identity," she said strongly, "But I followed both of you as you progressed, for I knew one day one of you would be King. I watched as a shadow crept over your younger brother, but I did nothing for it was not my place. I wish now that I had intervened, perhaps many deaths could have been avoided, and Loki's sanity preserved."

"We still aren't any closer to solving the current problem," Bruce Banner pointed out calmly.

Suddenly eight elven warriors came walking up, expressions serious.

"You sent for us. What do you require, my queen," the leader asked.


	13. Get Permission Next Time!

In the morning, things weren't looking up for Gentry. His wound festered with some unnatural poison. Beginning from his wound, green lines began showing beneath his skin as poison coursed through his veins. Fury went to see how he was doing.

"How's Gentry this morning, doc?"

A kind, older woman frowned as she walked over to the director, "Not well, I'm afraid. If we're lucky, he'll make it through the morning."

Fury huffed, that wasn't the news he had been looking for, "Alright, keep me posted."

"Of course, sir."

Nick Fury walked the halls of the ship, trying to think of how he would deal with this latest crisis. Agent Romanoff had sent her report of the mission to him in the middle of the night and he'd looked it over, along with Stark's, that morning during breakfast. It didn't sound good. He made for the bridge to check in with Hill. On his way, Fury called the Avengers together. He wasn't surprised with Barton and Romanoff walked in together. He guessed they had been with each other since last night. Stark wandered in soon after that, followed by Captain Rogers and finally Eliza.

"Well," he started, shuffling through some papers while the others sat expectantly, "things aren't looking good."

Natasha snorted humorously, "You can say that again."

"Do we know what these… beings… are?"

"I was doing some research on that," Eliza said, tapping at her pad and connecting to the other monitors that sat infront of her companions, "From your descriptions, I'd say they are called the Vanir. The Light Elves. In Norse legend they were inhabitants of one of the nine realms called Vanaheim, like Asgard. Some lived with the Asgardians though. Though it is unclear, as it seems to use the names Vanir and Light Elves interchangeably in some places, in others it makes a distinction. The Vanir seem to be the gods of the Elves, and lived in a place called Vanaheim. The elves themselves seem to abide in a place called Alfheim," she looked up, "How confusing."

"It also says here," Stark commented, "That no one knows where Vanaheim is. Perhaps it is in Alfheim?"

"Ah! Good thinking, Stark," she grinned, "So the Light Elves are from Alfheim, where their gods are called the Vanir."

"Why does this matter, Liz," Natasha interrupted. She didn't want a mythology lesson.

"Well, I like knowing who we're dealing with!"

"Hold on, it says here that they are a peaceful people," Fury interrupted the petty argument, "Why would they attack us here on Earth?"

"Maybe it's a rogue group," Rogers suggested, "Like a terrorist organization."

"Spangles could be right," Stark nodded.

Rogers glared at him. He hated that nickname. Almost as much as Capsicle. But turning his mind back to the problem at hand, he started turning the issue over. If they were dealing with a terrorist group, they at least had an idea of how their enemy would operate. Terrorist organizations used violence to advance a cause, not defend a border or spread territory. They were dealing with some sort of extraterrestrial extremists, and whether they were from Earth or not, basic trends were the same.

"So," he said, "if they're terrorists, what's their cause? What are they fighting for?"

Everyone around the table thought for a moment. Finally Eliza broke the silence.

"We know they've been targeting major SHIELD bases, right? Well why would an alien culture want to bring down SHIELD?"

"We also know they're working with several of our own. Do we know anything that links the people who are working with these Light Elves," Clint added.

"I'm already on that," Tony said quickly, as he tapped at his pad, hooking into the SHIELD database, "The people we've singled out so far are William Dare, Laila Darson, Michael Lowell, Rachel Montoya, and Ian Raffie. Those are the ones who've been killed. They're all different ages, all but evenly split between women and men, different nationalities, speak different languages. I don't see many similarities."

"How about if we compare them to Agent Eriksson," Natasha suggested, "Maybe that will turn something up?"

Everyone tapped away at the screens in front of them. Eliza quickly broke through the security codes. Suddenly a red beeping started and on every screen there popped up that message: ALERT: SECURITY BREACH. She cursed under her breath as she realized she'd tripped an alert.

"Stark, White, which one of you did that," Fury asked angrily.

"Oops," Eliza bit her lip, "That would be me."

Stark smirked, "I was already in, Changeling."

She glared at him. Naturally Stark had to beat her out of this one. Eliza noticed Clint covering his mouth and trying to suppress a laugh at the look on her face. Natasha simply raised an eyebrow at the two geniuses, her face as neutral as ever. Rogers looked slightly annoyed, as was to be expected she supposed.

Fury looked, well, furious, "Eliza Jade White. For the one HUNDREDTH time you are NOT allowed to break into SHIELD's secure files. Is that clear! And you, Stark-"

"Wait," Tony interrupted, "Look at this. In Eriksson's file it mentions something about a mission that went wrong. He was missing for six weeks?"

Fury nodded, "He and four other agents were sent on a massive, top secret mission to infiltrate a terrorist organization called DEAD, Deliberate Eradication and Destruction, that was plotting an attack on Washington, DC. It turned out the headquarters was stationed in his native Sweden, so he was one of the agents chosen to infiltrate. It worked great for a while; he got into an inner cell and managed to acquire a boatload of information for us. But then he slipped up, and they caught him. He was tortured for weeks before managing to escape with the help of a few other Agents. But his companions had all been killed by the organization."

"That's rough," Steve sighed, "It couldn't have been easy on the guy."

"No, it wasn't. He requested that we attempt to do without his services on away missions, instead opting for taking on a role as a Helicarrier's second in command. He's worked as Gentry's right hand man for nearly five years now."

"It doesn't seem like he's done anything of interest since then," Tony commented, till skimming his file.

"Hang on," Barton shook his head, "Eriksson was with us at the base when the Tesseract was stolen. He was one of the many agents that Loki managed to get hold of. Does it say nothing of that in his file?"

"Not a word," Natasha shook her head as she looked for the information.

"What's that all about, Fury?"

"We decided not to mention the individual agents who were involved, as we didn't want it to affect their records," Fury explained quickly, "It wasn't my decision, it was the Council's. They wanted to remove all traces that agents of SHIELD were involved in the crime Loki committed."

"Well now," Eliza murmured, "At least we have a decent explanation for how he managed to find out about these elves, let alone contact them."

"Yeah, Loki made this whole deal about how he had 'opened our eyes' and 'shown us the truth'. Maybe whatever Loki revealed to Eriksson was something about the Light Elves," Barton mused.

"Sounds like a decent guess, Clint," Natasha nodded, "After all, it's not like he could have gotten the information in any other way."

"Wait a minute," Eliza said quietly, her brain working a mile a minute, "Is it possible that Loki is behind this? I mean, according to Thor he's locked up in Asgard, right? But it makes total sense that he would be wrapped up in this. He's the only connection, other than Thor, that Asgard and the other realms have with Earth."

Everyone looked up and made eye contact. Loki. He had to be involved in this somehow.


	14. Questions and Answers

"Hjalmr, can you speak for the loyalty of your elves," Freyja demanded.

The leader of the elven guards nodded respectfully, "Ask and you shall receive, my Lady."

"Do you vouch for every one of your guards, Hjalmr?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Would you entrust my safety to them?"

"I would trust your safety with no one but myself, my Lady, though that is no reflection on their character," he looked visibly startled.  
Freyja smiled at him. Hjalmr was her more loyal and most esteemed royal guard. She trusted him unconditionally. She noted that Thor shifted from where he stood beside her as he eyed her soldiers with scrutiny.

"See something that displeases you, Odinson," Hjalmr asked, also noticing.

"Nay, good sir. I was merely looking over your companions. I have not yet been afforded the opportunity to spar with one of your people," Thor explained.

Hjalmr smiled, "It would be an honor, truly, to do battle against the god of thunder."

"Another time, perhaps," Freyja shook her head, "For now, we must talk. Hjalmr, station the guards around this place so we may not be disturbed."

"Of course, my Lady."

As the captain of the royal guard did as he was told, Freyja closed her eyes and envisioned three large, stone benches sitting in a circle around them. Opening them, she whispered a few words of ancient Vanirin and her hands glowed. Suddenly three large, stone benches appeared.

"Please, sit," she invited the others.

Thor sat between Banner and Sif, across from Freyja. Hjalmr took a seat next to his queen, while Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg sat on the last. They waited for Freyja to speak.  
"All those years ago, on the day my daughters were born, I had a vision. One day the two of them would stand, side by side in Asgard, circlets of silver and gemstones upon their heads. Behind them I stood with Frigga, Odin, and you, Thor. I remember feeling this was odd because the Prince Loki was nowhere to be found, for at the time he was not the criminal he has become.

"When Gersemi was stolen from me, I feared that my vision had not been that, but merely an ordinary dream. Sometimes it is difficult to discern between the two, you see. But I think now that she has been found, it was indeed a prophetic vision."

"Have you any idea what it means, Lady Freyja," Sif asked curiously.

Freyja shook her head, "But there was more, for soon after I saw them standing there, the scene withdrew and instead I was left with the horrid stench of smoke and death, the world around me blurred from the ash that floated upon the breeze. I saw bodies, of Asgardians, of the Vanir, and of Midgardians. I could not discern what it meant."

"Whatever it is, it hardly sounds pleasant," Fandral muttered darkly.

"Sir Hjalmr," Thor asked, "Did your guard truly see nothing on the night the Lady Gersemi was taken?"

Hjalmr shuffled in his seat, sitting higher, "Aye, lord, when we reached the twins' chambers, we found only the servant Alfhild cowering in a corner, nursing some wounds."  
"Where is this Alfhild," Dr. Banner asked suddenly.

Freyja sighed, "She returned to Vanaheim roughly a year ago. She left my services."

"We should speak with her, I think," Banner suggested.

"The Midgardian is correct, my lady," Hjalmr nodded, "It would be prudent to seek her out. Perhaps she has answers."

"Yes, I agree. Hjalmr, I'm granting you permission to dispatch as many guards as you see fit to find Alfhild and bring her to Asgard. She must be questioned. But be not harsh if she resists, though I think she will not," the Vanir queen decided, "In the meantime, Odinson, I believe it best for you and your companion to return to Midgard. For I'm sure they desire answers."

Thor nodded and bid the elves farewell. He and Banner, followed swiftly by Sif and the Warriors Three, made their way back to the palace. When they entered they were greeted by the guards who pointed Thor and Banner to the location of the royal couple. Sif and the Warriors Three told them they would wait outside on the front steps of the palace in the morning, for it was late and they needed sleep. Deciding not to interrupt the royal couple, they said goodnight for the evening. Thor showed Dr. Banner where he could stay, and soon they both were sound asleep, the day having been long. In the morning, Thor met Banner at his door and then the two companions walked to the royal chambers.

"Mother, Father," Thor knocked on a large, wooden door. It looked ancient, and it must have weighed a ton, Banner decided.

Frigga opened the door and let the two newcomers inside.

"You are leaving, then," she sighed sadly, "Do not worry, I understand why you must go."

"I owe my friends from Midgard. And the Lady Freyja has placed me in charge of the Lady Gersemi's safety."

Odin nodded, rising from where he sat on a luxurious couch. He walked over and stood in front of his son and Dr. Banner.

"You are called Banner, am I right," he asked.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, your majesty."

"I do regret my harsh words earlier, and I have been glad to share Asgard with a Midgardian. Please, know you are welcome, you and your companions. The Avengers, correct? Any warrior of Midgard who my son has decided to look favorably upon is a welcome visitor in my house."

Bruce was staggered, "Th- Thank you, your majesty. It has been an honor to meet your people."

"Come, friend Banner. It is time to depart," Thor sighed.

Before he turned to leave he embraced his mother tightly, and bowed to his father. Banner bowed to both the royals.  
Thor and Dr. Banner quickly made their way outside and found Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral sitting, waiting as promised. They rose as the two others exited the palace and together they mounted up on some horses, sitting saddled and bridled. Bruce Banner was very hesitant at first, but they eventually coaxed him on top of one of the steeds.

"Fear not, Son of Banner," Volstagg grinned, "Your horse shall carry you with as much grace as possible!"

Banner cringed as his horse began trotting, following behind Thor's. Sif rode beside him, her horse guiding Banner's. They made their way as such out of the city and soon they arrived at the rainbow bridge they had been on earlier.

"We ride to the Bifrost," Thor explained, "For it has been newly repaired by the Aesir of Asgard."

"The Bifrost?"

"It is how we used to travel to your world," Fandral explained, "A bridge through Yggdrasil, the Great Tree of the world."

"Are you four coming to Earth with us," Banner asked.

"No, I do not think now is the right time for more of our people to visit Midgard. But perhaps one day, Banner," Hogun supplied quickly.

Thor agreed and the others likewise nodded, all feeling the same way. Banner understood, but he was slightly sad to say goodbye to these four strange warriors. Though they had only met a day ago, he had enjoyed their witty banter and their enthusiastic inquisitiveness about Earth. It was like teaching, and that was something he had always wished he had the patience to do.

They arrived soon enough at a large, golden dome. Dismounting, the six companions entered the chamber and found a tall, muscular dark skinned man standing in the center, clutching a sword.

"Hail, Heimdall," Thor said, "You know why we are here."

"Yes, my lord. It is well you have come, for there is trouble in Midgard. Your warrior friends are in need of your assistance. You should hurry, my lord."

Thor and Banner looked at each other in surprise and anticipation. Thor nodded and bid farewell to his friends, and Banner followed suit.

"Farewell, Son of Banner," Sif nodded, bowing her head in respect.

"Thank you, lady Sif," he copied her motion, "It has been an honor to meet you, all of you."

"The honor has been ours," Fandral insisted, clapping him quickly on the shoulder, "For it gladdens my heart to know that our Prince has warriors such as you to accompany him in battle."

Banner blushed lightly before thanking him for his kind, and altogether overly generous, words. Thor guided Banner over towards one side of the Chamber and he nodded to the gatekeeper. Heimdall placed his sword in the slat and suddenly Banner felt a tugging sensation, and soon he was being sucked into a portal of rainbow colors. It took all the strength he could muster not to Hulk out. Soon enough it was over, however, and he felt himself standing on solid ground.

He groaned and shivered as he realized he was standing out doors on a Helicarrier deck, albeit close to the door. It felt simply frigid. Both he and Thor quickly ran inside and stopped the nearest agent.

"Tell Director Fury that we're back," Banner instructed.

The woman nodded and spoke quickly into her earpiece.

"He's waiting for you on the bridge, sirs."


	15. Troubled Past

"Thor! Glad you're back. You're just the god we wanted to see," Fury stated as Thor and Dr. Banner came walking onto the bridge of the Helicarrier.

"What is it, Man of Fury?"

Banner nodded as the others gave their welcomes as well, and walked to sit next to Tony. Thor stood, as usual. Agent Hill stood behind everyone, near the controls.

"We've been attacked again. Twice, actually. Once was a full on assault, complete with bad guys. The other was another act of sabotage."

"Have you identified the enemy," Thor asked.

Eliza nodded, "They're Light Elves. And we think they're working with Loki."

"That's just a possibility," Steve quickly added.

"Loki," Thor said, surprised, "But he is locked away in Asgard. What makes you think it is his doing?"

"We know that Sven Eriksson must have been introduced to the light elves some way, and he was one of the agents who were turned by Loki during the New York incident," Natasha explained.

"Before we do anything, we need to focus on helping the injured," Steve argued forcefully, "They need help down there."

"Of course, Captain, but this threat needs to be addressed," Fury nodded, "Thor, have you any idea how these elves are getting to Earth?"

"Yes, my search was fruitful. I spoke with the Lady Freyja, and she deciphered the runes. They were part of a ritual which provides the elves with transport between the realms."

"Why don't we think for awhile and then come back later," Eliza suggested, "After all, Thor and Banner need to be debriefed."

They agreed to meet back up in a few hours to discuss things again, after everyone had gotten some rest and thought over the current issues. Eliza stood from the table and took a few steps before her leg suddenly gave out and she stumbled.

Tony was closest and he quickly caught her, "You alright, kid?"

"Let me guess," Clint rolled his eyes, "You forgot to tell us your leg had been injured when it got stuck?"

Eliza grimaced in pain, "I didn't need help. I'm fine, really."

"Liz," Natasha smirked, "You just fell because your leg couldn't support you. That's hardly "okay"."

"Yeah well, I'm fine, trust me. It was just asleep, that's all."

Tony hid a smirk but let her go and she stepped forward. She let out a small shout of pain as again she crumpled to the ground. Clint and Tony looked at each other in concern and quickly helped Eliza up. They supported her between them, all but holding her up as she staggered.

"Come on," Clint said slightly worried but slightly amused, "off to Medical with you."

She groaned but didn't resist. She knew her leg would be healed by the end of the day, but she decided against telling them. After all, she was part god, wasn't she? Her recovery rate was very much accelerated, especially when compared to humans. Nevertheless, she didn't complain as they fussed over her in the infirmary, her mind elsewhere. She had an elf problem to deal with.

Clint and Tony decided to go grab lunch together from the ship's mess.

"You really like her, don't you," Tony asked him with a smirk.

Clint narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I was sent to scout her out, learn her motivations and the likes. But I found out more than I bargained for."

"How so?"

"When I found her she was starving. She was alone, in hiding, in a small suburb of London. Her face was covered in dirt and she slunk around the alley ways like she owned the place. At first I wondered if she was truly the girl that Fury had sent me after, and not some lookalike. Not one to fall for appearances, however, I followed her for a long time, though I always seemed to lose her every few nights.

"One night as I stalked her closely, she continuously doubled back through side streets, faked turns, and took short cuts until she reached an abandoned building on the edge of town. It was large and dilapidated, like an abandoned warehouse, yet it was far from the empty home I figured it was. Inside were about a dozen children, all between the ages of six and twelve. Boys and girls, all skinny and dirty, but together. When Eliza entered she was greeted warmly by the children, the youngest ones hugging her tightly. She dropped a sack she had been carrying and the children quickly opened it, drawing out the food that was contained. It was at that moment that she knew something was wrong.

"Quickly Eliza shoved the children behind her and she drew a sharp, rusty dagger from her belt. The others cowered back in fear, though some of the elder children attempted to stand firm with her. I knew I had been discovered, so I revealed myself. After all, I had been ordered to make contact if I deemed it wise, and I did. I told her that my name was Hawkeye, and that I knew her name was Eliza White. She asked me, and I quote, "What in bloody hell do you want, Hawkeye, or should I slit your throat?". I laughed, which made her even angrier I think. I explained that I was with a government agency that had taken an interest in her, and that I meant her no harm. She scoffed at that, and I saw her eyes glowing blue. Before I knew it, a spear of ice was flying at my chest. I dodged it just in time and I rolled towards her, punching her in the jaw. I remember that she stumbled, and I grabbed a young boy, pulling a knife and placing it on his throat. She was seething.

"I should have killed you on sight," she said. I explained to her that I meant her no harm, nor the children, but that I had a proposal to make. She told me she wouldn't listen until the boy was free. I hesitated, but decided it was worth the risk, so I let him go. Immediately she threw a knife at my leg and I remember searing pain, but I lunged at her and grabbed her arms, folding them behind her back."

"What happened then," Tony asked, mesmerized by the tale.

Hawkeye grinned, "I explained to her that this would work out one of two ways. Either she would listen to me, or I'd snap her neck. But then she froze, in fear, and she shouted at the children to hide. Behind me I heard the doors crash open and in came three grown men with ferocious dogs. I slipped into the shadows, still holding her tightly and watched the men. They started making cooing noises, calling out to the children and asking them to come out. I instantly recognized gang members when I saw them. After all, I'd spent my fair share of time in back alleys. I dropped my grip on Eliza and quietly drew out my bow. Before I could do anything, though, she had run out in front and begged them to take her and not the children. She promised them she'd do whatever they asked, and not resist. But only as long as they left the children alone. I heard one of them cackle hideously, and one of his friends grabbed the girl's throat. She didn't look phased, and she waited patiently. I seized my moment and sent an arrow flying right into the man who held her. He dropped dead instantly. Seeing her chance, Eliza stabbed the second man in the gut with another dagger, and her eyes glowed red as she heated the blade to blazing hot. I managed to kill the last gang member but not before he had stabbed Eliza in the leg.

"As she fell to the ground, I ordered some of the older children to get some strips of cloth together. They obeyed instantly, fearing for their leader's life. I was handed some dirty rags which I was sure would cause infection, but I had no choice but to use them to stop the bleeding. She continuously pushed me away, but I could tell she was starting to give in. Maybe she was beginning to believe me, I told myself. Eventually she looked into my eyes and I saw in hers the same fear, the same pride, and the same hopelessness that had inhabited mine many years before. Instantly I felt pity for her, and I told myself I wouldn't let her go through what I went through. I told her that it would be best if I took her with me back to my base, but she refused, saying that the children needed her. I assured her they could come as well, where they would all receive food and water and new clothing. She looked at her companions and couldn't say no to their hope filled faces. We rested in the empty building until early morning, at which time we set out even father out of town, until we reached a small private airport. I had rented a space for my quinjet. I took them up to the Helicarrier and got them situated with all the necessities."

Tony looked at him in surprise, "Impressive, I must say. What ever became of the children?"

"Some started training to become agents themselves. Others were placed in SHIELD sponsored orphanages or foster homes. I'm not sure if she's kept up with them or not,"

Clint replied, grabbing a tray of the day's lunch and taking it to a table where he and Tony sat down.

"Hey Nat! Over here," Clint called to the red head who walked in the door.

She nodded and got her food before joining the two men at the table, "What are we talking about?"

"How I met Eliza."

"How did you meet Eliza, Natasha," Tony asked curiously.

Nat smirked, "I was one of the first faces she saw when she woke up in the infirmary. I was sitting near the door, my arms crossed, staring her down as I waited for her to wake. Clint had been called away for a few minutes and he left me in charge of watching her. She woke up and we sort of eyed each other warily for a moment before she asked me where Hawkeye was. I told her that Agent Barton would be coming right back. She asked me my name and I told her I was Agent Romanoff. She nodded and lay back down, content to think things over quietly in her head. Suddenly though she shot up and all but leaped out of bed, frantically trying to get to the door. I blocked her, and told her to calm down. She just kept asking me where the kids were, explaining that she had to get to them right away. I nearly had to punch her until Clint came back in and she looked at him, a sort of searching look in her eyes. Eliza calmed down considerably, and we managed to get her back in the hospital bed."

"I remember that," Clint laughed, "I was sure you were gonna knock her out!"

"I was close to it," Natasha grinned, "She throws a mean punch!"

"I can imagine," Tony nodded, digging into his food.

"I was surprised she trusted me, after realizing I had been shadowing her for two months!"

"Ever since then he's been like a mother goose around Liz," Natasha chuckled, "He hates letting her out of his sight in dangerous situation."

"Hey," he objected, elbowing her in the side, "I must say, you do quite a bit of worrying yourself! Remember that time in San Francisco?"

Natasha groaned, "Don't remind me. Someone had to keep that girl out of trouble, and you were too busy chasing after escaped criminals to watch her!"

"Wait, what happened in San Fran," Tony begged.

Natasha and Clint looked at one another and both silently agreed that now was not the time to go into it, "Another time maybe. It's complicated."

"Fine. For now, I'm gonna go back to my quarters," Tony huffed.

"We'll hit the gym. See you later, Tony," Clint replied, as he and Nat walked out of the mess hall and headed towards the work out rooms.


	16. Attack on Asgard

It was late night, almost sunrise. Lady Frigga and Odin were asleep in their chambers and the city of Asgard slumbered. The guards quietly patrolled the grounds, keeping watch for miscreants and vagabonds that might decide to cause trouble. Deep under the palace, Loki sat in his cell, smiling to himself. Today was the day. Today he would exact his revenge on his home. No, not his home- he was a Jotun, a member of a monstrous beastly race.

"It is time," a voice said in his mind.

Loki stood and waited. Suddenly in a bright flash, a woman appeared outside his cell, holding twin scepters. One was made of glass, with a shining yellow gemstone at the top. The other was of ebony and obsidian, with a blood red gemstone to crown it. With several words of ancient magic, the woman used the scepters to break open the enchantment that was holding Loki captive. Instantly he felt his magic return to him and he breathed it in with delight.

"Well done, Alfhild. Are your soldiers ready?"

"Of course, Laufeyson. I would not have come if I was not prepared," she said indignantly.

"Watch your tongue, elf," he hissed, grabbing the black scepter from her grasp, "For you are in my realm now."

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps coming running towards them. Two guards rounded the corner but before either could shout for help, Alfhild aimed her scepter and they froze, paralyzed.

"The power of the Light Elves," she grinned.

"Yes, I've heard," Loki rolled his eyes, "Come, follow me."

Loki lead the way through the hallways of the prison out into the courtyard of the palace. They stunned the guards they saw but soon they found themselves surrounded.

"Get inside the palace," Loki shouted to Alfhild, "Find the Allfather and paralyze him. He should fall into the Odin sleep. But do not harm the Queen. Get her and any others into a bedroom and seal the doors!"

Alfhild nodded and fought her way through the few remaining guards. Loki, finishing them off, closed his eyes as the sun came over the horizon. With a deep breath he raised his scepter to the sky and shouted something, pointing the crown of the spear at the sun. Suddenly a burst of black energy shot from the staff, and all of a sudden the sun when dark.

Loki laughed. He would cherish this day. This was the day he would ruin Asgard forever. Asgard would fall to his magic, to his greatness, and he would reclaim the throne that was rightfully his. With Thor on Earth, no one could stop him.

Alfhild snuck inside the palace and hid behind a wall as she heard the Allfather running towards her. Leaping out behind him and Frigga, she touched the Odin with the tip of her scepter and he dropped to the floor. Frigga screamed and sent Alfhild flying backwards into a wall. As the queen grew closer, taking Alfhild for dead, the hit her in the head with the staff, sending the Queen to the floor. Alfhild grabbed Frigga by the arms and hauled her into an empty set of rooms, sealing the door.

Using her magic, Alfhild changed her appearance to look like a serving girl. She gave a scream and four warriors, who had been running around trying to find out what was happening, dashed over.

"The Queen! The Queen is inside, and she is injured!"

Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif all dashed inside the chambers and only realized the trickery when the doors slammed shut behind them.

"What sorcery is this," Fandral yelled, he and Volstagg trying to bust the door down.

Sif tended to the queen who was still unconscious and Hogun sat beside her. Suddenly they heard a voice from an adjacent room.

"I fear it is Alfhild."

"Lady Freyja!"

The other queen stepped out from behind the wall and nodded, "I felt it best to remain in my chambers once Alfhild dropped Frigga off, as I was unsure if others would come to help."

"What are we to do," Sif asked desperately. Her queen lay injured, the castle was presumably overrun by enemies, and they were stuck like mice in a trap.

Freyja sighed, "I do not know, Sif. But for now we must tend to the Queen."

After sealing in the Sif, Frigga, and the Warriors Three, Alfhild got to work on the second part of the plan. She took the staff and pointed it at a wall, chanting quietly. Power began emanating from her hands and from the scepter, and suddenly a portal began to open in the wall. A legion of elven soldiers began coming through, stepping out into Asgard. She ordered them to check that the palace was clear of guards, and then head to the city and find Loki Laufeyson. They were to take further orders from him. She needed to rest, her magic greatly depleted after opening the portal.

Loki was approached by several light elven guards.

"Lord," one stated, "Lady Alfhild has sent us to you."

"Good, secure the townsfolk. Let them know that Loki Laufeyson is now their king, and that they shall kneel before me."

"Yes, sire."

The elf gave orders to his followers and they dispersed quickly, running in different directions and breaking into houses. Women were screaming and children crying. Loki gave a devilish smile. His plan was coming to fruition. Asgard was his.

"Alfhild," he said silently, "Where have you locked my mother?"

"In the guest chambers, Laufeyson. With four others, a woman and the Warriors Three."

Loki started off towards the aforementioned place. He needed to be sure his mother was unharmed. When he reached their, he used his magic to turn the doors transparent.

He smirked at the shocked and angry looks Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun sent him. Frigga was sitting up in the bed, a nasty looking cut on her forehead beginning to form a bruise. Freyja, the light elf queen, also was in the room. He was surprised, for Alfhild hadn't told him that, but he hid it beneath his usual mask of calm.

"Loki! You spawn of Jotunheim," Fandral spat at him.

"Tsk tsk, Fandral. It is not wise to anger your king!"

"We will never bow to you. You are unworthy to kiss your brother's feet. He is the true Crown Prince of Asgard," Sif snarled.

Frigga and Freyja both watched as Loki's calm mask was momentarily broken at the mention of Thor. They saw the pain, the anger, the hurt that was hidden deep inside the former prince.

"Thor is a fool," Loki replied, "He has allowed his emotions to deceive him."

"Loki," Frigga whispered, standing up, "My boy. Why do you do this? Why must you hurt your family so?"

"You are not my family," Loki growled, "You never were."

"Loki! We love you like family. We may not be related by blood, but you are our son, and we love you as such."

"You never seemed to care when I was the victim of the cruel taunts and jeers of Thor and his four friends here. When you watched as I was bullied by the person I loved the most. You favored Thor ever since I was brought to Asgard, and I only know why now. Because I am a Jotun, I am of an inferior race. You think me incapable of ruling, but you are wrong."

"Laufeyson," Freyja spoke quietly, but firmly, "Long did I watch as your mind traveled down a dangerous path. I watched from a distance as you grew into a kind young man who suffered the malice of five friends. You magic was something for them to tease you for, and these that I stand with now are as much to blame for what you have done as you are."

The others looked at her in shock, but she continued.

"Nevertheless, I am sorry to see what you have turned into. For you are not blameless in your actions. But it is not too late to repent. Put down the Scepter of Shadow and allow us to leave this place."

Loki laughed, "Do you really think I am that naïve, Freyja. No, I intend to leave you here, to watch as I destroy the kingdom that my mother and father built, and institute my own rule with the help of your former maidservant. She is quite a useful little pawn. After all," he looked at Sif and the Warriors Three, "You all must now see the power I hold. I am not a some little Jotun runt, nay, I am a king. You will see that my magic is more than tricks of the light."

Loki stormed away, once more turning the doors visible, leaving the wretches to rot in the chambers. He had more important matters to attend to, after all.


	17. Dismal Background

_A/N: For a more in depth look at what Stark reads about in this chapter, see my companion story,** In The Beginning, Chapter 3: The First Attempt**_

* * *

Tony Stark sat in his quarters tapping away at a StarkPad. His conversation with Clint and Natasha had rekindled his interest in the newest Avengers' team member. He intended to look into her right away.

It took him almost ten minutes to break through the surprisingly high level security surrounding her files. But once he was in, he got to work scanning her info.

SHIELD described her as the following:

An adolescent female of an unknown species with substantial telepathic abilities and excelled healing rate. She has been given the codename Changeling. First contacted by Agent Clint Barton (Codename Hawkeye). Injured by members of a London street gang while protecting "her children" and brought back to Director Fury's Helicarrier for medical treatment and psychological evaluation. As of this moment, she is deemed unfit to serve alone, due to her unusually suicidal behavior, self-harm tendencies, and resistance to authority. She has been placed under Director Fury's supervision, and she will be given missions at his discretion. Agent Fury has placed her under the guidance of Agent Barton. Agent Natasha Romanoff (Codename Black Widow) has also taken an interest in her development.

Update: Despite continuing erratic behavior, White has been invited to join the Avengers. Though the Council is hesitant, Director Fury has been given permission to assign her to the team if he deems it wise.

End Profile

Stark nodded, seeing how he'd known, or guessed, most of it. He had been hoping for something more substantial. After all, with all that security he'd been sure he'd get something a bit more important. That was when he spotted another set of files linked at the bottom.

"Hello there," he murmured, clicking on them and once more running into extremely complex security measures.

But just as before, he managed to circumvent the alarms and access the files. What he found amazed him. It was a set of diary entries, likely stolen from Eliza by SHIELD without her knowledge. He started reading them.

"What is this place? Where did I let that damned Barton take me and my kids? They trusted me, and I've let them down. The nurses say I can't go see them. I bet that means they've been taken away, just like I knew they would. If only those stupid gang boys hadn't shown up, I could've killed Barton and been done with it. After all, what's one more spy or assassin killed? I've done it before, and I'd do it again. I've caught only a few things while I've been in this room: the agency Barton was working for is called SHIELD. Someone named "Director Fury" is in charge of wherever I am. Agent Romanoff, the woman I met early, is Barton's coworker. Because I needed more spies in my life."

The next entry was from the following day.

"I'm on a Helicarrier. Apparently it's a flying air craft carrier. Interesting. I wonder how it works? Agent Barton promised me he'd take me to see my kids later today, so maybe I can trust him after all. I don't trust easily, but something about him. Like, he knows what I've been through and he wants to help me. It's strange. I've never met anyone like that. And that Agent Romanoff isn't too bad either. It isn't quite as easy to read her as it is Barton, though neither are very easy at all. Maybe this will end alright, after all."

Stark skipped a few entries until he came to one from about two months after the first.

"I can't believe what I did. I was just so angry at being cooped up. I didn't mean to, really, I didn't! Not that anyone will care. I put my nurse in a coma, after all. I can't believe it. No one deserves to have me around. I'm a walking time bomb. Well don't worry, world, you won't have to put up with me much longer. I'm going to end myself before I have to face the disappointed looks of Agent Barton."

Stark immediately opened the next entry, and was surprised to find that it wasn't White's, but Clint's.

"I managed to convince Fury that it was an accident. I know that White didn't mean to do anything to Nurse Reilly. But the fact that I got White off charges almost meant nothing because when I went to check on her, I found her unconscious, with a needle in her arm. Turns out she had purposefully injected herself with depressants and some pain killers, trying to overdose. Fortunately the doctors were able to revive her but she refuses to talk to me since then. I know, it's only been about five hours, but I'm worried about her."

The posts abruptly ended. Stark looked at the original file and found another link to extra files, and as he skimmed through it, he found it was another failed suicide attempt.

He checked, and in all, there were four separate suicide attempt file groups. He couldn't believe it. The last one was from just a few days ago, as she jumped from the Helicarrier. It was hard for Tony to think that over the course of two years, she had tried to end her life four times, each time barely managing to avoid death. No wonder Clint and Natasha were so worried about her! Tony swore to himself that he'd keep a closer eye on the kid because damnit, he was starting to like her. She had spunk, and she added something to the group: more than just her telepathy and telekinesis.

He wondered why Fury put up with her. After all, sympathy wasn't exactly the man's strong suit. Then he smirked as he realized that Clint and Natasha probably had something to do with it. He didn't want to think about what those two would do if Fury abandoned hope in Eliza. Clint would never admit it, but Tony figured the man loved Eliza like a sister or a niece. Tony didn't know why, as it seemed odd to him that he could have developed that bond over only two years, with a person who had tried to kill him. He was sure there was more to the story than he was aware of. He wasn't exactly going to go dig in Clint's files, at least not yet, so he resigned himself to not knowing the whole truth as of now. But sometime he would get it.

Steve was in the gym when Natasha and Clint arrived. He was busy punching at some specially made Captain America grade punching bags which were attached to the ceiling with reinforced steel chains. Clint went over to the weights and Natasha hopped onto the treadmill.

"How's it going, guys," Steve asked, punching away.

Clint shrugged, "Well enough, I suppose."

"I can't complain," Natasha agreed.

"Well I can," Steve grumbled, "There's something you all are hiding about Eliza, isn't there. I can tell."

"Other than her background, no. But that stuff stays in SHIELD's secure database," Natasha assured him.

"What is up with her background," the captain asked, "I mean, is it really that bad?"

"Bad? No, not bad. Tragic, more like," Clint shook his head, "She didn't have much of a childhood."

"I wonder what life would have been like for her back in Asgard," Natasha mused.

"Probably a heck of a lot nicer than here on Earth," Clint made a face.

"I mean," the Captain said, "why did she ever agree to join SHIELD?"

"She didn't exactly choose," Clint chuckled.

"It was sort of, thrust upon her," Natasha nodded with a smirk.

Steve looked in surprise, "You all forced her to join SHIELD?"

"What else were we supposed to do? She liked it, after the first month. She enjoyed the training, the activity to get her mind off other things."

"Do you think she'll be better by tomorrow?"

Natasha smirked, "I'd not be surprised if she was already healed up completely."


	18. Scars

A/N: Warning! Potentially triggering chapter with references to suicide and self-harm

Check out my other fic - In the Beginning for more information on the events in this chapter

* * *

Eliza was in her confinement room again because the victims of the blast had taken up the majority of the normal med bay spots. She hated being cooped up, and it was times like these that she started over thinking. That was one drawback of being a genius. She looked down at her "injured" leg in disgust. She wished that there was something to remind her of the injury. But there was nothing, no scar, no mark. Nothing.

She thought back to her other fights. She'd killed at least three assassins and spies while she lived in London at the Warren with her kids. Gang members too. She'd been stabbed, shot, and assaulted more times than she could count. Though her former closest friend, Diana, had a limp and a messed up limb to remind her of what her life had been like before meeting Agent Barton, Eliza had nothing. No way to remember the kids she'd fought for, the kids she'd willingly have given her life for. She'd tried to keep tabs on her twelve companions, but soon it became too much while training with Hawkeye and Black Widow. She'd lost track of them. She'd lost her last remaining link to her life before SHIELD.

Some people might have rejoiced at that, for her past had not been a happy one. But Eliza had learned many important lessons with the Family, living in the abandoned warehouse building they nicknamed the Warren. She'd learned some form of humility. She'd learned responsibility. And she'd learned how to love.

She wanted a reminder. She wanted a way to remember she was alive. After all, it didn't mean much, putting oneself in danger, when you find out you probably can't die from human weapons. She got off her bed and noticed a drawer full of scalpels. She drew one out and sat back on the bed. Slowly she cut into her skin, feeling the intense pain and the heat that she felt as the gooey blood oozed down her arm.

She stuck it in again, harder this time, deeper into her skin. Still blood flowed, staining her garments red. She carved a word into her arm, "remember." With a flick of her hand the blood cleaned off the scalpel, and she placed it back. She closed her eyes and imagined her shirt and pants all black again, and the red slowly faded. Sitting back on the bed, she waited for several minutes and then fell asleep. When she woke up an hour later, she broke down in tears as she saw her arm was once again pristine, no cut or scar to be seen. Not reminders. No way to remember.

When Fury sent Steve to check on her some time later, he found her curled up in her bed, asleep, her cheeks wet with recently shed tears and her body shaking from weeping. He was unsure of what to do, so he covered her with a blanket and left the room, searching out Natasha and Clint. Surely they would know?

"Nat," he called, slowing down as he reached her in the hallway, "Can we talk for a second? It's about Eliza."

"Sure," she nodded, walking beside him, "What's up?"

"Fury sent me to check on her progress since I was on the bridge. When I went to see her, she seemed to have been crying for a while, and now was asleep. I didn't know what to do."

"I'll go get Clint, and we'll go talk to her," Natasha assured him, "Thanks for letting me know."

Steve nodded and said goodbye as Nat went off to find her SHIELD partner. She located him in his quarters. Knocking, she waited several moments before he opened it. She gave him a look of amusement as she saw his wet hair sticking up to all sides. He had a towel in hand, and had obviously been drying it.

"Hey Nat, come on in."

Natasha followed Clint inside and sat down on his couch. He put his towel down in the bathroom and sat on a nearby chair.

"What's up?"

"Steve just stopped me in the hall," she explained, "Apparently when he went to go see how she was doing he found her asleep, with signs that she had been sobbing."

"That's not good," Clint muttered. Sometimes he wished this girl was a little less interesting.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at his comment. Obviously it wasn't good.

"I told him we'd talk to her, so are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he nodded, "let's go."  
When they knocked on Eliza's door, there was no answer, so Clint overrode the lock with his security codes. They found her asleep on the floor in the corner, wrapped in a blanket, head on her chest as she curled in on herself. There was definitely something wrong.

"Liz," Clint said softly, crouching down.

She blinked, her eyes finding it difficult to adjust to the light. Natasha immediately used the dimmer to darken the room down for her. Eliza sat up slowly with a yawn, positioning her back against the corner of the room and pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Do- Do you remember them, Clint," she asked hoarsely, her voice scratchy from crying.

Clint looked at her in confusion, "Remember who?"

"My Family."

Oh. So that was what this was about. He should have expected it. She had gone almost nine months without a meltdown related to her former life. Knowing this was going to be a long one, he sat down opposite her against the wall. Natasha slid the bed to the side and sat beside him in the darkened room.

"Of course I do, Liz. And so do you."

"Diana. She was my friend. My first friend I ever made. And little Jenny. She was only four when she joined us."

"I remember them, Liz, and so do you."

"Don't you see," she yelled at him in anger, "Diana had a broken limb to remind her of her life before we met you. I have nothing, Hawk, NOTHING."

"You have your memories," Natasha reminded her quietly.

"Memories are nothing," she snorted, "They can be manipulated, changed in an instant. I should have scars, something to remind me of the horrible things I've done and the life I left behind, the friends I left behind. The friends who have gone on without me."

"What do you mean," Clint asked confused.

"Diana," she choked, crying again, "I looked up her SHIELD file. She was pronounced dead last year from cancer, and I never even knew."

Oh. That wasn't what Clint or Natasha had been expecting. Neither of them had kept closed tabs on the Warren kids, and over the years had lost track of them. Clint thought he understood now what was going through Eliza's mind.

"Liz, even if you'd known, you couldn't have changed anything. It's been years since the Warren was your home, years spent developing your skills and honing your abilities. Years those children spent in good homes or training to join SHIELD like you."

"Oh yes, that's exactly what I always hoped for them," Eliza sarcastically mocked him, "To grow up to become assassins, trained to kill without remorse. The same creatures I ran from all those years."

"Someone has to do the dirty work," Natasha responded calmly.

Eliza stared at her for a long while before nodding almost imperceptibly.

"I just wish I had scars."


	19. Unexpected Visitors

Clint sighed, "Most people would consider you lucky, you know. Not to have constant reminders about their past. You got a chance to restart your life."

"But don't you see? I have the memories. I can remember the faces of the spies and the gang men and even some rival street rats that I killed. I've got so much red on my hands, don't you see, and I've nothing to hold myself responsible with!"

Natasha knew what Eliza meant. She had gone through years with the Red Room where she had been brainwashed. If it hadn't been for Clint, she probably would still be there, committing atrocities all in the name of the Soviets. She shuddered at the thought sometimes.

"Liz, you know I know what you mean," she told her, "I've been there before."

"I-," she was cut off as they all heard Fury's voice in their ears.

"Everyone report to the bridge. Now."

Clint Barton helped Eliza up. He almost stumbled back in surprise as she gave him a tight hug, burying her face in his shirt. Nat almost laughed at the sight. Clint let her cry for a moment more before she withdrew and wiped her eyes. He ruffled her hair and followed Natasha and Eliza out of the room. Nat went in front, Eliza behind her, and Clint brought up the rear as they traversed the ship.

When they reached the Helicarrier's command center, they were surprised to find four tall, strangely dressed strangers standing with Thor, talking to Fury. Stark, Banner, and Rogers came in soon after them and seemed to have the same reaction. Who were these people?

The others glanced at Eliza and their eyes hovered for a moment before pretending not to notice her red and puffy eyes, nor her tear stained cheeks.

"Ah Ladies and Gentlemen," Fury nodded, "These are-"

Thor cut him off, "The Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. My closest companions, and four of Asgard's greatest warriors."

"I am afraid we come with grave tidings, Thor," Sif shook her head sadly.

"Please, sit," Fury motioned to everyone. Hill had brought over extra chairs for the Asgardian warriors.

"How the hell did you get here," Eliza asked loudly.

"The Lady Freyja's magic managed to break through Loki's barrier, but only for a moment," Fandral explained, still addressing Thor and Fury.

"Thor," Sif interrupted, looking from him to Eliza, "Is this the Lady Freyja's daughter, Gersemi?"

"Yes, she is. Though the Midgardians call her Eliza."

"Lady Eliza," Hogun said softly, bowing his head slightly in her direction.

"Our apologies, Lady Eliza," Fandral copied his motion, "Had we known, we would have paid our proper respects sooner."  
The Avengers stared from the newcomers to Liz. She was blushing, but she nodded in return, "It is unnecessary."

"Loki has taken over Asgard," Sif explained to the group, "He received help from a Light Elf known as Alfhild. As of our departure, we were unsure of the location of the Allfather, but Queen Frigga is safe, along with Queen Freyja."

"Loki has not harmed my mother," Thor asked quickly.

"No, the Queen is fine, Thor," Volstagg confirmed.

"Why did you all decide to come here," Fury asked.

"Where else would we go," Hogun asked in his usual monotone voice.

"What Hogun means," Fandral explained, "is that we needed to find Thor and warn him of the dangers befalling Asgard. It was out hope that the ones Thor talked about, the Avengers, could aid us in our fight to reclaim our home."

"Fury! We just got word that some sort of portal has opened up in Washington, DC. The Council has ordered us to respond since we are the closest agents," Hill burst out, running over.

Fury stood quickly and nodded, "Everybody suit up. We'll be there shortly. I had Hill take us towards the United States after we picked up the burn victims."

The Avengers all dashed off to get changed. Eliza ran to her quarters and grabbed her black SHIELD suit with her signature light blue crescent moon and star insignia on her left chest. She pulled on her black gloves, black boots, and pulled up her black hood over her blonde hair. She was ready.

They met in the hanger, the Avengers, Fury, Hill, and the Asgardians.

"We shall render you aid as much as we can," Volstagg declared, hoisting up his axe. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, then hop inside," Steve shouted, as he walked into the quinjet. Clint climbed up front and he was followed by Natasha, who took the passenger seat. Steve, Eliza, and Bruce sat on one side of the cargo hold while Sif and the Warriors three stood or sat on the other. Thor and Tony decided they'd fly there instead of take the jet.

"Good luck, Avengers," Fury said strongly as the door closed tight and the hanger was evacuated so it could open. The Jet shot out the door followed closely by Thor and Tony Stark.

Fury had been right, they weren't too far from shore. When they reached land they saw the portal that had been described. It was near the ground up against a building on I Street. It glowed a faint pink, with swirling mist surrounding it.

Out of the portal, tall, beautiful elven warriors poured, maybe thirty so far. They were wielding magical spears and swords and shields. One shot at the quinjet from the ground, and Clint decided it best to land the ship before it got shot down. Quickly everyone jumped out and joined Thor and Stark in the fight.  
Steve found his best option was to use his shield to bounce the elves' magic back at them. It managed to stun them in time for Sif or one of the Warriors Three to come over and stab the thing. Clint was standing atop a parked car, firing arrows into the mist as more elves kept coming. He used his explosive arrows to bottleneck their entryway. Stark kept the fighting local, much like he did in New York three years prior, but this time was easier because everything was on the ground. Natasha was busy keeping the elves occupied until she grabbed a spear from a dead elf. Wielding a more powerful weapon than two pistols, she quickly got to work thinning the herd.

The heavy hitters were the Asgardians, though. All six of them, including the half-Asgardian Eliza, were elf killing machines. Sif and Eliza played off one another, the former's blade work perfectly complemented by the latter's magic. The Warriors Three worked as one, just like usual, and Thor was good even on his own.

"Stark! Watch out," Liz shouted through her earpiece as she watched three elves close in behind him while he was occupied with one in front.

Tony quickly used his repulsers to fly up and out of reach, dodging the magical bursts of energy shot in his direction.

"Nat, you've got two closing in on your position," Clint told her quickly.

She immediately turned around and speared two of them at once.

And then, of course, there was Hulk. Under orders to "smash" he was currently rampaging around the area, squishing elves and throwing them into buildings. Eliza had to admit that the beast was certainly frightening in person. She'd never seen that side of Banner before.

All of a sudden the elves stopped, cowering back from their foes. The battle went quiet as everyone froze, staring at the portal for what was to come.

Out of the mist there came two figures, one taller than the other. Immediately the four Asgardian newcomers recognized the taller woman. It was Alfhild. As they ran at her, the woman pushed them back with a thrust of her hand, sending Sif sprawling on the ground and the Warriors three staggering.

The other was dressed in a SHIELD uniform. He wasn't as tall as Alfhild, but he had a cunning, power hungry expression on his face. The Avengers knew him from the photos. It was Agent Sven Eriksson, the Silverhand.


	20. Not Quite a Vacation

"What have we here," Alfhild laughed, walking forward with a menacing grin on her face, "What is this group of misfits, all busy fighting my pawns?"

"We're the Avengers, though I bet you already knew that," the Captain said, standing up straight and looking her in the eye from where he stood some ten feet away. He was prepared to shield himself at a moment's notice.

"You're a soldier, I can tell. So strong, and confident."

"And you're the enemy," he said in rebuttal.

"Oh believe me, what I've done isn't much worse than what some of you have done, aren't I right, metal man?"

"Iron. Iron Man," was all Stark said, frustrated.

"Can we not kill them and get this over with," Eriksson said to Alfhild.

"Silence!" she shouted, "You will watch as I deal with these dull creatures."

Suddenly Hulk came running up and he grabbed her, "Evil lady go back home," he shouted, hurling her through the portal. With Eriksson all alone, the Avengers focused on him. He put up a formidable fight, but soon enough Natasha had him pinned down and the others came over. There was a lull in the battle as the Elves on this side of the portal were all dead and none were coming through yet.

"What's your plan," Natasha hissed at Sven angrily, "What's her next move."

"I- I don't know. She was supposed to infiltrate SHIELD and remove the corruption, but instead she sent her minions to that alien world, that Asgard. I think she means to destroy it. That's probably where she is now," he squeaked.

Natasha found a downed cable line and tied it around Sven's arms. She then tied the other end to a fire hydrant and told him that if he moved, she'd kill him without hesitation when she found him. Because she would find him.

"We must go through the portal," Thor insisted, "Please, friends, you must help us defend Asgard."

The Avengers looked at each other before all heading towards the portal, with Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun in the lead. As they stepped inside, they felt a strange tingling sensation, a bright white flash of light, and then they found themselves standing on a bright white marble floor, outside of a large golden gate. The sky was dark, like night, though no moons were visible.

Thor raised Mjolnir to the sky and then threw the hammer at the gate. It burst open in a fantastic display of sparks, and he led the way inside. They dispatched the few elven guards who stood in the streets, before the five Asgardians split up and knocked on houses. At each house they encouraged the residents to take up arms and follow them, for "Thor has come to free Asgard."

The Avengers followed, and were amazed at the sheer size and grandeur of Asgard, despite the darkened sky. Within twenty minutes, the little army had grown to 31, with twenty Asgardians joined their ranks, some carrying spears, others swords, and still others, mainly women, wielding weak magic.

The Hulk stormed on ahead, all his limited brain power focused on destroying the shiny glass-covered people. He broke through the doors to the castle, only to find himself surrounded by some fifty elven guards.

But perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, for the others were alerted to the ambush beforehand and came in fighting. Between Sif and the Warriors Three, Thor, the Hulk, and the other Avengers, plus the small force of native Asgardians, the elves stood no match.

As they dispatched the final elf, however, things took a turn for the worst.

"My dear brother," came a sickly sweet voice from the top of the stairs to the palace, "You always seem to get in my way."

"Brother, stop this madness! First you try to take Midgard, and now you plot to take Asgard as well?!"

"Oh no," Loki laughed, "I don't 'try' to take anything right now. I HAVE taken Asgard. Look around you. The sky is dark though it is day. The palace guards are locked away in the same horrid cells I was in. The Allfather lays in his bed until I decide what it is I shall do to him."

"NO!"

Thor leapt forward but was sent back with a blast of magic from the Scepter of Shadow that Loki was holding. Loki laughed, smiling at the scepter before turning his gaze back to the Avengers.

"My Dear Sif," he mocked, stepping down the first few steps, "And Fandral, the most handsome of them all. Volstagg, the ever-hungry. And Hogun, the silent one. I told you four to stay put, did I not?"

"We don't take orders from a Jotun outcast," Fandral spat at the former prince.

"Careful how you speak to your king," came a female voice behind Loki. Alfhild stepped up beside him.

"Yes, they really should think before speaking, shouldn't they," Loki sighed dramatically, "Go ahead, Alfhild."

"Whatever you wish, Laufeyson," she grinned maliciously, before pointing the scepter at the four warriors in question and shooting out a burst of white light. Instantly the four froze, paralyzed, but still able to sense the world around them.

"Neat trick, isn't it?"

The Hulk roared and ran forward, before he too found himself frozen in place, paralyzed.

Thor threw Mjolnir, knocking Loki down, and roared a challenge at him, "If you claim to be King of Asgard, Loki, then come down and fight."

Loki, seething, stood up and walked gracefully down the steps, "You have simply no idea how long I've waited for this day, dear brother."

They clashed, hammer against scepter. Brother against brother. Demigod against demigod. The others turned to Alfhild, Tony Stark barely managing to dodge the burst of white energy the elf sent at him. Natasha fought for a while before she was consumed by the paralysis. Stark was next to go, thankfully on the ground when the paralysis took over.

That left the Captain, Clint, and Eliza still fighting. Eliza found that her magic could deflect Alfhild's scepter, much to the elf's surprise. Captain America's shield only seemed to partially block it, as each time it was hit, Steve found himself moving slower. Eventually he couldn't move at all.

Then Hawkeye ran out of arrows. He looked at Eliza and both looked back at Alfhild. She was smirking, and before Eliza could do anything, she froze Clint Barton on the spot.

Loki and Thor were still locked in combat, neither able to gain the upper hand. Just as Eliza was sure all was lost, after all, who could expect one seventeen year old girl to defeat an insane elven mage, her fears were realized as Alfhild hit her with a ball of fire, not from the scepter. She hadn't had time to bring up a ward to shield herself, and was sent sprawling on the ground.

But all of a sudden a bright white light flashed around them, and both magic wielders were blinded momentarily. When Eliza opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the backs of several figures. Most were tall, glass-armored elven warriors, though these seemed to be on her side, but one was different. Next to the most ornately clad warrior was a shorter figure, wearing a black corset, and black pants. She had blonde hair that was pulled back in an ornate design, with gemstones in her hair.

"Stop, Alfhild. I command it," the girl shouted, stepping forward and drawing a sword. Her other hand was raised, magic emanating from it.

"Oh, how beautiful! The siblings are reunited after all these years. Sorry, Lady Hnoss, but I no longer answer to you."

"Your mistake," frowned Hnoss, sending a radiant ball of white magic at the elf.

Alfhild went sprawling back, giving Hnoss enough time to turn around and offer Eliza a hand.

"Thanks," the SHIELD protégé nodded, before shouting and raising a protective ward around herself and her new comrade.

"Twas no problem. And, thank you," Hnoss nodded, smiling as the magical energy bounced off the magic shield.

As the two gazed at one another, both realized they were looking at some sort of mirror image. They had the same hair color, the same facial structure, and the same grey eyes that burned with a fiery passion.

"I am Hnoss, daughter of Queen Freyja."

"My name's Eliza, and apparently I'm your sister?"

"So I have finally met my twin, Gersemi. Though you call yourself by this Midgardian name?"

"Yeah, sorta grew up with it, y'know?"

"Yes I understand."

Eliza dodged to the right and Hnoss to the left, "Perhaps this should-."

"-wait," Hnoss nodded.


	21. Twin Sisters, Twin Scepters

Suddenly, Loki managed to send Thor flying backwards, and took the chance to fire a ball of his black magic from the Scepter of Shadow flying at the twins. Both were struck, but oddly enough nothing happened. Loki and Alfhild both stared in amazement at them, giving Thor enough time to knock the scepter from Loki's hands. Hnoss dashed forward and kicked Alfhild in the jaw before grabbing the Scepter of Light.

Everyone's eyes were locked on the Scepter of Shadow, now lying in between Loki and Eliza. Just as the rogue prince dashed for it, Eliza used her telekinesis to pull it towards her. Now, the daughters of Freyja stood side by side, Hnoss with the Scepter of Light and Eliza with the Scepter of Shadow.

Together as one they shot blasts of magical energy at Loki, sending him flying backwards into a wall, where he lay dazed. Alfhild tried to run but Hnoss sent a blast of ice at her, slowing her down long enough for Eliza to reach her. Before Hnoss could do anything, Eliza brought the spearhead of the Scepter down on top of Alfhild's chest, piercing the elf. A great cry was heard as Alfhild died an agonizing death, a silver liquid pouring from the wound instead of blood.

Eliza stepped back and suddenly realized that the spells had been broken. The Avengers and Sif and the Warriors Three were freed from the spell. Thor knocked his brother out cold with a punch to the head. Hulk ran around in circles looking for elves to kill (though there were none- it took some convincing to assure the big green guy that Hjalmr, and the royal escort for Hnoss, was on THEIR side). The other Avengers crowded around the twins, exchanging pleasantries with Hnoss.

"I am Lady Hnoss, daughter of Queen Freyja."

"I'm Clint Barton, this here's Natasha Romanoff."

"Also known as Hawkeye and Black Widow," Eliza clarified.

"Who is the green one," Hnoss asked.

"That's Hulk," Natasha explained, "He usually isn't like that. Usually he's like us, human, and he's called Doctor Banner."

"Good to meet you, clonetrooper," Tony said, coming over, "I'm Tony Stark. Also known as Iron Man."

"Clonetrooper? I do not understand. I am Hnoss," Hnoss asked, confused.

Clint chuckled, "It's a Star Wars reference. It's… never mind."

All of a sudden there was a loud crash as the doors above them flew open and out ran Queens Frigga and Freyja, followed by Odin.

"Thor," Frigga shouted, running to embrace her son. Odin followed more slowly.

"Mother," Hnoss nodded as Freyja approached.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that both my daughters stood here before me," Freyja choked, pulling both girls into a hug.

"Mother? I've just met you," Eliza objected, pulling away and backing up from the mother and daughter.

"This is our mother, Gersemi. Or Eliza, I'm sorry. We are your family."

Eliza looked at them warily and shook her head, "No. I don't have a mother. And you are NOT my family."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Freyja stepped forward but Eliza stepped back. Without warning, Eliza took off down the street out of the Palace grounds. She had to get out of there.

As Freyja and Hnoss stepped to follow her, Clint and Natasha blocked their paths.

"Sorry, your highness. But let us handle this. She doesn't trust you, obviously," Tony clarified.

Thor gave a startled shout, causing everyone to glance at him.

"Loki, he's escaped!"

Everyone groaned. That wasn't good.

"Is someone going to go find my daughter," Freyja reminded them.

"Clint, Nat, Tony," Steve decided, "The three of you go find her. We'll stay here and clean up the… mess."

"Aye, Cap," Tony nodded, letting his visor fall shut again and hovering above the ground, "You two search as a pair, I'll fly up and see what I can find."

The three of them split off to find the Changeling.

Meanwhile, Hulk was transforming back into Dr. Banner, and was sheepishly standing, waiting for a servant to bring him properly fitting clothes. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg came over and began peppering him with questions, demanding to know how he had earned such an incredibly warrior's power. They had never seen anything like it and were truly in awe.

"Mother, when Prince Loki hit Gersemi and me with the Scepter of Shadow, neither of us were affected. Why is this?"

"Loki and Alfhild forgot that the Scepters of Light and Shadow are made from my own power. Nothing can harm itself. As you came from me, so did the Scepters, in a sense. I had them fashioned long ago for both of you, the Scepter of Light for you, my elder daughter, and the Scepter of Shadow for Gersemi, my younger daughter."

"We wish to thank both you and your daughters for their part in saving Asgard," Odin said, coming over to the two elves.

"Twas an honor, your majesty," Hnoss bowed respectfully, "And I'm sure I speak for my sister as well."

"As a thank you, my wife and I wish to present your daughters with tokens of our thanks, once all the carnage is cleaned up."

"We would be delighted to oblige, Odin," Freyja smiled lightly.

"She couldn't have gone very far," Natasha shook her head.

Stark buzzed in their ears, "Can Changeling teleport?"

"Never thought of that," she grumbled.

"See anything, Tony?"

"Nope. Nada. Nein. Niet."

"English would've worked just fine, Stark," Natasha told him.

"Wait, I think I see her. She's three more streets up and then head right for about two hundred yards. She's sitting in some back alleyway. She's holding something, too."

"Got it, we're on our way. Wait for us, Rocket Man," Clint reminded him.

"No worries, Legolas."

Clint and Natasha broke into a light run so as to catch up with Tony. They reached him just as he was taking off his suit and packaging it up into his briefcase that he had brought along with him. He told them she was just around the next corner.

"I suggest we take this slowly," Clint advised, "She's probably irrational. Stark, you've never dealt with her when she's like this, but Nat and I have. Follow our lead, and this should be fine. Just be careful not to make sudden movements and stay calm."

"Sure, man, whatever you say."

Clint stepped around the corner. The first thing he noticed was the blood.

Clint let his eyes follow the trail of red to where a figure was hunched up against the wall. The light from the newly uncovered sun glinted off the metal blade of a dagger that Eliza held. The three newcomers stood absolutely still as they realized what was going on.

"Liz, stop it. Now. Put the dagger down," Clint said, walking towards her.

She didn't respond, instead sticking the dagger back into her arm and dragging it down the skin. A fresh layer of blood pooled out from the wound, staining her skin scarlet. The warmth of the liquid on her skin was oddly satisfying.

The three adults moved quickly toward her, trying to stay calm on the outside.

"Liz, stop," Natasha said firmly.

"No."

"Hurting yourself isn't solving anything," Tony added, trying to be helpful.

"They're not my family. They're not my family. My family was Diana, and Teddy, and Oliver, and Jenny."

"You don't have to stay with them if you don't want to, Eliza. We would never make you stay here," Clint assured her, stepping closer.

She was about to cut herself again when Hawkeye leapt forward and wrestled the knife from her grasp. Eliza, furious, unleashed a wave of heat and flames from where she sat, catching Clint full on in the chest. He shouted in pain, drawing back. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh god, Clint, I'm so sorry," she cried, running over to where he lay on the ground, his chest smoking.

"I told you to stop," he smirked, slowly sitting up with Natasha's help.

"I said no," she reminded him.

"Yeah well," he chuckled, "I don't like it when my agent in training says no."

Supported by Tony and Natasha, Clint limped back to the palace, Eliza silently bringing up the rear.

"I'm not staying here," she told them before they entered the palace grounds, "I won't. They can't make me."

"No worries, Liz," Tony nodded, "They'll have to go over my dead body."

She stared at him, speechless.

"There's a first," Clint joked, "You silenced the chatterbox."

"What will you say about your arm," Natasha asked her.

"Nothing," Eliza sighed sadly, "It's already back to normal."


	22. Observing Formalities

"Gersemi," Freyja called, smiling.

Eliza drew back behind Clint and Natasha, wary of the elven queen. Freyja frowned sadly at her reaction, but didn't push it. Hnoss looked at Eliza in confusion.

Odin and Frigga were speaking to Captain America and Dr. Banner.

"We extend our most esteemed thanks to you and the Avengers," he said, "and we welcome you officially to Asgard."

"Sorry for the mess that the… other guy made," Dr. Banner apologized, gesturing to the broken tiles in the floor and the scratches on the gold inlay.

"Palaces can be repaired," Frigga smiled.

"What will happen now," Thor asked, joining them.

"I insist that your companions stay tonight at the very least," Frigga told them as the other Avengers came to the little group, "We shall have a feast to celebrate your victory. I shall invite all the people of Asgard to the palace for food and drink, for we owe it to them."

They all liked that idea, and the royal couple called some servants together to show the Avengers to where they would be staying.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Eliza, Clint, and Natasha followed a fair-haired young woman through the palace halls and up a flight of stairs. She reached a large oaken door and pushed it open, revealing a large hall with eight rooms branching off the common room.

"You are free to pick which ever room suits you best," the woman explained, "Servants will come by in half an hour to see to any needs. If you need one of us before then, ring that bell over there, and someone will attend to you."

"Thank you," Steve smiled, and the woman curtsied in her dress before leaving.

"Right, everyone pick a room," Tony called, dashing for a nearby door.

Natasha rolled her eyes before she also picked a door. Before everyone was settled, Tony had switched rooms three times, first with Bruce and then with Steve. Eliza had chosen a room in the far right corner because its gentle purple and silver color scheme seemed to calm her down. Next door to her was Natasha and across from Eliza was Clint. Next to Clint was Bruce, and next to Bruce was Steve. Next to Natasha was Tony.

They all met up in the common room, still dressed in their bloody and dirty clothes, each with rips and frayed edges. Not exactly the right outfit for such a beautiful place.

When the doors opened again half an hour later, six servants entered, each carrying a bundle of fabric. The woman from earlier approached.

"The Lady Frigga has had clothes made for you to wear."

The other five servants went up to an Avenger and handed the garments over.

"Should you need assistance donning your new raiment, I shall be right outside the common room. Please do not hesitate to ask. You are encouraged to bathe before changing. You will find wash rooms attached to your chambers."

They left the Avengers alone for the time being, all of them quite grateful yet confused as to how the Queen had managed to create clothes for each of them in such short a time.

Eliza unrolled hers and held it up. She was speechless. It was a dress, form-fitting yet loose at the bottom, made of shining black fabric with light blue and silver designs of constellations sloping up the side from the bottom. It had full length sleeves of some sort of lace-like material which extended up and across her shoulders, under the neck line of the bodice. The bodice itself was heart-shaped, though the sleeve material extended all the way to her neck itself.

"I'll see you guys in a little while," she smirked, all but flying into her room. She was dying for a bath, and she looked forward to trying on her new gown. After all, she didn't often find herself with an excuse to wear fancy clothes.

The others likewise were examining their new clothes. All were glad to find the garments much to their liking, the material soft as silk as they felt it. Everyone smiled, realizing that each person's outfit was in the same color scheme as their uniforms.

Steve's was white, with red and blue accents. Tony's was golden, with red and orange geometric patterns. Natasha's dress was shorter than Eliza's, coming to mid-calf, and it was red, with black designs. Clint's outfit was black and grey with purple highlights. Bruce's new clothes were of brown and green and black.

Each went to their rooms and quickly washed up. Eliza was reluctant to leave the warm, pleasantly scented bath water but she knew it was soon time for them to be ready for dinner. She got out and dried off with a warm, soft towel before slipping into her dress. Eliza found a brush on a table and went to the mirror, carefully brushing her bleach blonde hair so it ran smoothly down past her shoulders. Satisfied with her appearance, she left her chambers.

She joined Tony Stark in the common room, waiting for the others to come out.

"You look nice," he said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

She raised her eyebrow, "Thanks, you too. Don't sound so surprised."

"Well hey, last time I saw you you were covered in blood and had hair that looked like you'd rolled around in the dirt," he teased her.

"Yeah well, a warm bath works wonders."

Steve joined them next, "Nice dress, Liz."

"Thanks, Steve! Nice… tunic?" she guessed that was the right word to describe the renaissance style clothing the men were wearing.

He shrugged.

Bruce and Natasha appeared at the same time, both looking good in their new attire. Once again complements were exchanged, especially for the two women, and they waited for Clint.

When he finally came out, he looked just a good as the others.

"What took you so long," Natasha asked, suppressing a smile at his expense.

Clint scowled, "I was trying to find some soap that wasn't scented like flowers."

They all laughed.

All of a sudden there came a quick knock on the door and in came Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, all in their finest party attire.

"I'm pleased to see my mother's clothes fit so well!"

"They're perfect, thanks," Steve nodded.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but Lady Eliza," a servant said, entering the room and bowing slightly, "The Lady Freyja and the Lady Gersemi request your presence."

Eliza glanced hesitantly at Clint and Natasha, and they knew what she was trying to say.

"Tell them we'll see them at the banquet," Natasha said seriously, stepping forward to stand next to Eliza.

"Of course," the servant bowed and retreated out the door to do as ordered.

"The feasts of Asgard are worthy of song," Volstagg commented in high spirits.

"And I do say that tonight the company will be as fair as the food," Fandral added, taking Eliza's and Natasha's hands and kissing them.

Eliza blushed and Natasha merely looked amused. Clint, however, was not amused. Nonetheless he bit his tongue; he knew these girls could handle themselves well enough.

Sif rolled her eyes and swatted Fandral away, "By Odin Allfather, will you ever learn to control yourself, Fandral?"

"We came by to show you the palace, if you will," Thor interrupted, "before heading to the feast."

"Yes, of course! We accept," Tony nodded, eager to see what the rest of this incredible mansion looked like.

"Good," Thor looked happy, "Follow me, then."

They perused the palace for roughly an hour, Thor showing them every nook and cranny he could, obviously proud of his home. Then they heard a great bell ring out and Thor told them it was time for the feast.

"These things must be done with a great deal of ceremony," he explained when they reached the doors to the grand dining hall, "Therefore the servants shall instruct you on how we enter. I shall follow my Mother and Father, then the Sif and the Warriors Three shall lead you. Eliza, you are to go last, for you will be introduced as the lost daughter of Freyja as well as an Avenger."

She nodded and stepped beside the doors along with the others to allow Odin and Frigga through.

They heard the herald from inside the hall.

"His Majesty, King Odin, and Her Majesty, Queen Frigga."

About a minute passed before the doors reopened, this time allowing for Thor to go through.

"The Crown Prince, Thor Odinson!"

Once the doors had closed again, the Avengers got in line, Steve and Tony first, Bruce second, Clint and Natasha third, and finally Eliza, a little farther back from the others. Just before the doors opened, Clint gave Eliza an encouraging smile and Natasha squeezed her hand, "Hang in there."

"Our special guests for this grand feast, the warriors of Midgard who gave their all to defend Asgard, the group known as the Avengers. Anthony Stark as Iron Man, Steven Rodgers as Captain America, Doctor Bruce Banner as the Hulk, Natasha Romanoff as the Black Widow, Clinton Barton as Hawkeye."

They started in.

"And finally, we humbly present the lost daughter of Queen Freyja of the Vanir, Lady Gersemi!"

She followed them in.

The walk was agonizingly long. As soon as they reached the middle of the crammed Hall, the herald began calling in another set of names, the Light Elf delegation. Hjalmr and his guards processed in before Queen Freyja and her two cats, and the Lady Hnoss.

Everyone took a spot around the gigantic dining table in the center, the ordinary guests congregating around smaller ones to the sides. Eliza was placed between Natasha and Freyja. Once the king and queen sat, everyone else followed.

"Gersemi," Freyja began, slowly and carefully, "What is it you call yourself now?"

"I am Eliza White, of the Avengers," she said in an unintentionally cold tone.


	23. Partying Asgardian Style

Natasha was busy keeping one ear on Eliza's conversation, ready to defend her teammate at a moment's notice. If her mother overstepped her bounds, Natasha would make sure she knew it.

"Of course. That is a beautiful Midgardian name, I must say. Very different from ours."

"Thank you."

"How long have you been with the Avengers?"

"Only a week or so," Eliza admitted.

"For such a short time, you have made truly loyal friends," Freyja said, surprised by her daughter's answer.

"I've known some of them for about two years, before joining them on the team," Eliza explained, "The two SHIELD agents, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton."

"Oh, that's nice," the queen smiled, "How did you know them?"

"I train with them for SHIELD."

"What is this, SHIELD? Is it a guild of some sort?"

"Hey Nat," Eliza turned to her other side, "How would you describe SHIELD?"

Natasha thought for a moment, "We're a multi-national organization whose job is to confront and eliminate any and all threats."

"A noble cause," Freyja nodded, "So, daughter, are you an agent of SHIELD?"

Despite visibly wincing at the term "daughter," Eliza managed to stay calm, "No, not yet. I am like Tony Stark- SHIELD sends me on missions when I'm needed. Currently Natasha and Clint are training me to be an agent."

"You know, your sister is an accomplished warrior mage, though she is young. She is still in training of course, but she excels at her studies."

"I am sure Hnoss is well honored in Vanaheim," Eliza said politely.

"You will be too, for you have survived much I am sure, being forced to live out your beginnings on Midgard."  
Natasha watched to see what Eliza would say. However before Eliza could reply, the hall was silenced as King Odin stood up and raised his goblet of mead.

"Let all here listen to my words," he stated loudly, "This feast is held in honor of the group called The Avengers! We owe them our lives. Let us eat and drink in their names!"

A great cheer went up from the Asgardian crowd as Odin drank from his goblet. Suddenly Frigga stood up and hushed the crowd again.

"Though they may not appreciate it," she began with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "I wish for each to stand when they are called, so that we might honor them more fully."

"Captain Steven Rogers, the Captain of America."

Steve blushed and stood awkwardly, before bowing to the nobles and quickly sitting back down.

"Anthony Stark, the Iron Man."

Tony's reaction was the exact opposite of Steve's. He was used to the fanfare- he'd lived in it for as long as he could remember. Standing tall he bowed to the nobles and flashed Frigga a smile before sitting.

"Thor Odinson, wielder of Mjolnir!"

Thor stood and smiled at the crowd, bowing to them before sitting.

"Doctor Bruce Banner, and the Hulk."

Banner reacted even more shyly than Steve, but paid the royals the proper respect before hastily sitting down.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow."

Natasha stood stiffly, her face remaining neutral as she bowed to the royal couple in thanks.

"Agent Clinton Barton, the Hawk's Eye."

As he stood and bowed, Eliza suppressed a laugh at his new title. The Hawk's eye. She liked it.

"Finally, a child who was lost some years ago, stolen by a traitor and abandoned alone, to fend for herself, the Lady Gersemi, called also Eliza, the Changeling, and daughter of Queen Freyja of the Vanir."

The crowd cheered as loud for her as they had for Thor. She stood, bowed and blushed slightly at the sheer number of people cheering her on. Once the crowd had died down she saw Odin raise his glass once more.

"I also propose a toast to the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, and the Lady Hnoss of the Vanir, without whose help we would be in grave peril."

Once the toasting was over, the food was brought and the feasting began. It went on for what seemed like hours, endless amounts of food being spread around the grand tables. Once everyone had eaten their fill, the royal couple retired to the thrones and the tables were cleared. The people removed themselves to the sides of the grand hall, hushing one another and waiting for them to speak.

"In honor of our guests of the night, we have gifts to bestow upon them. Come forward, Avengers."

They did as asked, lining up at the front of the hall, before the thrones. The order went Stark, Romanoff, Rogers, Banner, Clint, Thor, Eliza.

"For you, Man of Iron, we present you this," Odin said, gesturing for a servant to come forward. He carried something covered in a cloth, but uncovered it, and Tony found himself staring at a pure gold life-size replica of his suit helmet on a bust.

"Thank you," he said earnestly, as the servant stepped back, holding the bust.

"For you, Lady Romanoff," he said as another servant came forward, "we hope you favor it."

This servant also held a covered item, and when the cloth was removed they saw it was two pistols made of gold, mounted on a plaque of wood. She took it and bowed to the Asgardian king and queen.

"For you, Captain of America, we have two things," the first of two servants removed the cloth and it showed a gold replica of his shield, and as the second one uncovered its item, he was handed a well-worn book.

"We give you a book of Asgard, with many pictures from which hopefully you will draw inspiration," Frigga explained, smiling.

"For Doctor Banner, and for the Hulk," Frigga introduced this one, "A book of Asgardian meditations, in the hopes that it will help you control the beast within. But do not fret, we have not forgotten your "other guy." For the Hulk, we have this-."

A servant came forward and handed Banner a pair of brown trousers. He looked at the queen in confusion but took the gift.

"These clothes shall never rip, but shall expand with you when you transform."

"For You, Hawkeye, we have this," his gift was brought forward, uncovered, and he found himself staring at an ornately carved golden bow. He took it and admired it, running his hand along its body.

"For you, my son," Odin smiled, "I have nothing to give, for all that I have is yours."

"And for you, Lady Eliza," Frigga smiled, stepping down to where the half-elven half-asgardian girl stood, "I give you this."

Eliza watched as the queen hooked a necklace around her and let the pendant fall. Eliza looked down at it, and took it in her hand. It was a sphere, about the size of a marble, and inside colors of the rainbow swirled around.

"Take this necklace, Fróðleikr, and wear it always. For it shall help you focus your magic."

"Now, if the Lady Hnoss and Queen Freyja would come up, and the Avengers sit down. Lady Eliza, you stay here as well," Odin instructed.

Soon Eliza was joined by her sister, and her mother stood on Odin's other side.

"I am privileged, by Odin, to be allowed to present my daughters with their own gifts. Though Hnoss has always been always been honored as my daughter, Gersemi has not. I wish to honor them both tonight, by presenting them with these circlets, worthy of those of their station."

She took a golden circlet from a pillow a servant was holding and stepped behind her daughter Hnoss. Placing it on her blonde hair, she smiled at her elder twin daughter.

Then Freyja took a silver circlet from a second pillow and stepped behind Eliza. Likewise she placed it on her head and smiled at her younger daughter, putting an arm on her shoulder. Eliza stiffened at the touch and didn't smile back. The sisters turned to face the crowd, Eliza obviously uncomfortable, but her sister was beaming with pride, perfectly at ease.

"Hnoss! Gersemi! Hnoss! Gersemi!" Thor started up the chant. Soon the rest of the Asgardians joined in.

The feast continued on as a big party, with singing and dancing and merry-making. Around midnight, Eliza slipped away from the party and roamed around the halls. She didn't know where she was going but her feet seemed to lead her without thinking. Eliza rounded a corner and found herself before a large door. It was covered in dust, the handle untouched for some time.

Slowly Eliza pushed it open, quietly glancing inside the dark chamber. Once inside she let the door close and breathed a spell to conjure some light. Shadows danced across the walls, causing her to mistake one for a figure for a half a moment. She spotted several candles and used her magic to light them. Turning back around to face inside the room she gasped as she found herself face to face with the devil.

Loki Laufeyson.


	24. One of the Same Kind

"Oh don't look so surprised," Loki teased from where he sat at the edge of his bed, "This is my room!"

"What are you doing here, traitor," Eliza growled, slowly backing up.

Loki laughed, "No need to sneak away, little one."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes, "What do you want, Loki?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you."

"Don't speak to me in riddles!"

"Fine, as the elder one here I see I shall have to set an example," he sighed in mockery, "I merely wished to commend you for your admirable conduct in battle today. You truly are an accomplished mage."

Eliza said nothing. Loki smirked.

"I know how you feel," he said quietly, looking her in the eyes, "I know what it's like to feel alone. To feel like your family isn't really your family. To be of two worlds."

Eliza found herself lost in his slow, melodious voice. Memories flooded back to her, memories as old as her days in the orphanage and as new as a few hours ago at the feast.

Loki stood from where he sat on the edge of the bed and edged closer. He towered over Eliza, even from where he stood several feet away.

"I watched you while you were at the feast. The way you flinch when Freyja speaks your birth name. You put up a strong face, a mask, but I can see through it. I've put on that mask myself, after all. And you can't hide a falsehood from the God of Lies."

"We are nothing alike," she said angrily.

"Is that so? Think about it. We have both been betrayed by someone close to us, though you knew her not. We both have been separated from our true families since birth. Both of us are gifted in magic."

"That is where the similarities end," Eliza insisted, crossing her arms.

"Perhaps," Loki pretended to concede, obviously not convinced, "But back to you. You are of two worlds, are you not? Which will you choose? Will you decide to stay with your true family, the one that loves you more deeply? Or will you cling to false hope, and remain with the Midgardians? The men and women who will abandon you at the first sign of trouble?"

"You lie, Loki."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"What would the other think, what would your precious Hawkeye and Black Widow think, if they knew just how much you hate yourself," he hissed quietly, walking up next to her and circling her like a lion around its prey, "What would they do? Send you away? After all, you've attempted suicide how many times? Four? And those are just the ones on record."

Eliza stared at him in shock. How could he possibly know that?

He smirked, "How many hours do you spend, alone, with those precious daggers of yours sticking out of your skin, drawing blood in a futile attempt to harm yourself?"

"How could you possibly know," she whispered in shock.

"Oh I know many things, Eliza," he laughed, "Many things you wish you could forget."

She stared at him. Waiting.

"Remember Annie?"

Eliza, shocked, stumbled forward and sat down on the bed. How could he possibly know about Annie? That had been years ago, and was the one thing that haunted her most. Annie had only been a year old when they'd found her, still next to her cold, dead mother on the streets. They'd rescued her, and brought her back. But then no more than a week later, a gang had found the Warren and she'd told the kids to hide. Then Annie had started crying. What choice had Eliza had? She had to protect the others. So she'd smothered the girl, killing her. She'd felt the struggling body go limp in her arms and known what she'd done.

"What about the fire in the elderly home?"

Oh god. That had been before the Warren kids. She'd been scrounging for food and had slipped inside a homeless shelter for elderly people. In the kitchens she'd found food, and had packaged it away in a bag. Then she'd been caught. So on her way out the window she'd tipped over a vat of oil and lit it on fire. The whole place went up in flames, and almost no one had survived.

"Nurse Reilly?"

Eliza looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Stop, please."

He looked at her in mock sympathy and came and sat beside her.

"See, we aren't that different, you and I. We're one of the same kind. We're labeled monsters by others, but we both know we're merely the victims. Aren't we? Though those we've killed wouldn't see it that way," he trailed off, glancing side long at Eliza.

She was in tears, sitting stock-still. Her breathing was erratic as she attempted to suppress her tears. Loki smiled to himself. It was working.

"So, we've done some bad things. We've killed a few dozen innocent people, we've murdered children, but we aren't all bad, right? I mean, we've changed, adopting new jobs. You work for SHIELD now? You're what, and assassin? A killer for a living? But you only kill those who've received a chance to plea their innocence? No? Oh."

When Eliza made no comment, Loki continued.

"And the people you call your new family, the Avengers," he tried to suppress a snarl at the mention of that detestable group, "They've led better lives, right? After all, Tony Stark may have supplied weapons to terrorist groups and profited from it, but now he's different? And Dr. Banner? He's worked on how to control that beast, the Hulk, right? Now he only turns into a monster who murders innocent people once in a while. And Agents Barton and Romanoff, well, they lived pretty horrible early lives, but now they work for the good guys, so their murders are okay."

Eliza shook her head, trying to ignore what Loki was saying, but was failing miserably. Loki could tell he was getting to her.

"So, you're right. We're very different. You've got people around you who are just as much monsters as you are, while I work alone."

Eliza stood up and ran to the door. She had to get out.

"You can't run from yourself forever, Eliza. And you can't hide from me for long. I'll see you again, don't worry."

She opened the door but looked back one last time at Loki, only to find that he had disappeared. Had it been real? Had the god of lies truly been there?

Shaking her head, she ran through the halls, eventually making her way to her chambers. Running inside and locking the door, she screamed in anger and slammed her fist into the mirror on the wall. It shattered into a hundred pieces, slicing her hand and impaling her skin. She hit it again, harder, and hurt herself even more. Running into the wash room she grabbed a mirror off the wall and slammed it against her knee, shattering it too. Blood spilled down her legs as she released all her anger and guilt and sorrow.

Finding her daggers from her room she threw them at the wall in frustration. When she'd thrown all her daggers she saw a porcelain vase with dried flowers. She smashed that against her waste, hard, breaking it on her hip bones. The blood was pooling on the floor now, collecting all around her. Eliza was feeling dizzy so she collapsed against her bed on the floor amidst the shattered glass and porcelain. In one more act of guilt, shame, and anger, she used her magic to create another mirror and this time she kicked it, hard, sending shrapnel all around her. After that she blacked out.


	25. Thinking Things Through

Around one in the morning, the Avengers decided it was time to retire for the night.

"Someone needs 'a find 'liza," Stark slurred, decidedly drunk.

"She left earlier, I think," Steve told them, supporting Tony so the billionaire remained upright.

"Hey Steve! Where'd you come from?"

The others rolled their eyes.

"Come on, let's get him back before he starts doing anything stupid," Natasha insisted, pushing them forward.

"Me? Stupid?"

"Yes, you. Stupid."

When they finally got Tony back to their chambers they were surprised to find Eliza's room had the light on but the door closed.

"Hey Liz, we're staying one more day, I think, so you can sleep in," Bruce knocked on her door and said to her.

When there was no answer, he looked at the others. Steve was dropping Tony in his bed, Natasha was relaxing on the couch next to Clint. The two agents looked up at him.

"Eliza?"

Still no answer.

Clint got up and walked over, "Liz, are you in there?"

When there was no answer yet again, Steve came over. They decided he should break the door in. After several tries, he and Clint together managed to knock it down and break in.

They found the room a mess. Glass shards were all over the floor, some stained scarlet from blood. Daggers were sticking out of the far wall, each in down to the hilt. A broken mirror hung above a table on the wall and a second one sat beside the girl. Eliza was on the floor in the middle of a pool of blood, shards of glass all around, some sticking out of her.

Immediately Steve swooped in and lifted her up. Natasha rang the bell to call the servants. After all, no one knew where the doctors were in this place.

A servant came and entered.

"Where are your doctors?"

The servant looked at them in confusion, "What is a doctor."

"He means your healers," Natasha clarified.

"Ah, right this way."

The four sober humans followed the servant boy through the castle until they reached a large room. Opening the doors, the Avengers found a long hall lined with comfortable beds.

They left her in the care of a healer, leaving Doctor Banner with them to supervise and help if needed. The other three returned to the guest chambers, lost in thought. What had happened? Had Eliza trashed her room on purpose? If so, why?

They spent an hour cleaning Eliza's room up as much as they could, leaving only the ugly red stain on the floor from where her blood had been. Steve said goodnight and went to bed, leaving just Clint and Natasha awake. They both sat down on the couch, silent, until Natasha broke the silence.

"Clint. Clint this is getting out of hand. What is this, twice in one day that she's reacted like this?"

"I know, I know it is."

"She's getting worse. I don't like it."

"I think it's just because she's here. When we get back home she'll be better."

"What home," Natasha pointed out, "She doesn't have a home. She lives on a Helicarrier. That's not exactly conducive to growing up."

"Well what do you suggest? We dump her in some foster program," Clint said, exasperated.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Clint looked at Natasha in shock, "You can't be serious. She'd think we'd abandoned her. It could send her over the edge!"

"She's already over the edge, Clint," Natasha pointed out, "I don't like the idea any more than you do, but we need to consider it."

He knew she was right. He'd been a fool, trying to train this girl. She just had too many things stacked against her. Maybe it would be best to let her go, to send her to some place she could live in comfort, not a SHIELD Helicarrier. But he couldn't shake the feeling that that would be a horrible mistake.

"We'll let her explain herself in the morning," he sighed, avoiding the obvious question as to whether or not he would indeed consider it.

Natasha nodded, and they both decided to head to bed. They couldn't do anything tonight, and there was no use in worrying about it.

The morning started simply enough. Steve was the first one up, slipping into some clothes he found at his door. They looked like ordinary earth clothes, and he smiled as he realized Queen Frigga had probably had them made for them. Taking them inside, he slipped into the soft cloth pants and put the button down shirt over a white undershirt.

Brushing his hair in front of the mirror, he whistled a little whimsical tune and then he walked out. Glancing around to see if anyone was up, his eyes landed on the open door of Eliza's room and last night came flooding back to him.

It had taken Steve nearly half an hour to get the blood out of his clothes. The girl had been completely limp when he'd found her, but her breathing had been fine. The only issue was the blood-loss. None of them knew how long she had been there, bleeding out on the floor. It could have been ten minutes, could have been an hour.

As he was standing at the door, Natasha emerged from her chambers, dressed in white, form fitting pants and a long sleeved shirt. She seemed lost in thought as she wandered over to the open space in the common room and sat down to do her exercises. Steve decided to join her.

"Mind if I join?"

"No, not at all. Please," she gestured for him to sit down.

They stretched in silence for a few minutes before Steve breached the void.

"Nat, what happened to Eliza before SHIELD?"

Nat was caught off guard, but hid it well beneath her cool exterior.

"I really don't know if it's my place," she murmured.

Steve sighed, "After last night, I think I have a right to know."

"Very well," Nat nodded, but she didn't continue, "I'll give you what SHIELD knows. Other than that, what she chooses to share with you is up to her."

He nodded.

"Between the ages of 1 and 13, Eliza lived at an orphanage in London. All SHIELD knows is that she didn't have a very good time. Some kind of accident when she was 13 led to her running away from the orphanage and ending up wandering the streets of London. She became a petty thief. It was a hard life. Then when she was 14, Eliza met another kid on the streets and they formed what became a sizable children's gang. They lived in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. That was when SHIELD finally managed to track her down, and they sent in Barton to scout her out. They sparred for a bit before a gang found the hideout and came in, trying to take the children. Eliza was prepared to sacrifice herself for them but Barton shot the first of the three, and before long the two of them managed to kill the others. But Eliza was left injured, and so Barton took her and the other children with him back to the Helicarrier."

"What you should be asking, Spangles, is what happened to her AFTER she joined SHIELD," Tony added, coming over from where he stood in his doorway.

"What would you know about that, Stark?"

"Not much, but enough to know it wasn't all fun and games. She tried to kill herself four times."

Steve stared at Natasha, gaping. Four times?

She glared at Stark but nodded to Steve, "The first time was about two months after she joined us. She'd injured a crewmember accidently in anger and tried to overdose."

"Then there was the time when she slit her wrists," Tony added, joining them on the floor, "And a second overdose."

"The fourth, was that when we met her," Rogers asked Natasha, who was staring at Stark, wondering how he'd gotten the information.

"Did you hack into the SHIELD database, Stark? You shouldn't get classified information on teammates," she frowned in disappointment. She really didn't mind his hacking into SHIELD's classified information because she'd grown used to it, but this was something different, using his computer skills to gain information about a team member just wasn't right.

Clint came out from his room then, and wandered over to where the couches were. His mind was elsewhere, a painful expression on his usually black face. He fingered an arrow he held, running his hand up and down its plastic shaft. The others were curious as to what he was thinking about but decided it best not to disturb him.

All of a sudden Bruce came in, yawning, followed by Thor, Sif, and Fandral. The three friends on the floor and Clint on the couch quickly stood, coming over to greet them.

"Lady Eliza will be fine," Thor assured them, "The healers think she should awaken not long from now."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"We had two ideas for today," Thor continued, "Lady Sif and Fandral will take whoever wants to go with them training, while I show the others the lower town so they can see more of Asgard."

In the end, only Clint decided to go with Fandral and Sif for some exercise. He hoped it would clear his head and help him think. Tony, Steve, and Natasha all wished to see more of Asgard, while Bruce wanted to sleep; he'd been up most of the night with Eliza.

"Come, Son of Barton," Fandral said happily, he and Sif glad that at least one of the Midgardian heroes had wished to train with them. They let Clint slip on his suit and grab his weapons before leading the way out to the training grounds for the palace.

"Please, call me Clint."

"Then I insist you call me Sif, leave out the title," the woman smiled, "Fandral, he's still Fandral."

"If you guys are half of the fighter Thor is, we're lucky to have Asgard as an ally," Clint commented.

Sif grinned, "We try our best to match Thor, but he wields Mjolnir. That is unfair!"

"Where'd he get the hammer?"

"It was made by the dwarves long ago," Fandral explained.

"Dwarves?"

"Ah yes, another race that Midgard has not yet met. There are many," he explained.

"They inhabit Nidavellir, and they are great craftsmen. King Odin's spear, Gungnir, was also crafted by them," Sif told Clint, "And I think, also, that the necklace Lady Freyja gave to Lady Eliza last night was made by them as well."

They exited the indoors and Clint found himself on a green lawn, stretching at least two soccer fields long. There were a few people mulling about, sparing in pairs or groups, but Clint brightened up when he saw some trees with targets on them. Sif and Fandral followed the eager Midgardian, curious as to how good he was at his bow. They'd seen him only once in combat, and the magic had made it difficult for his arrows to make much of an affect.

Fitting an arrow on the string, Clint decided to show off his basic skills, without using any of his specialty arrow heads. Sif and Fandral watched for a few minutes before they themselves turned to sparring with swords. Clint soon lost himself in his work, doing the practice out of habit and without thinking. Instead he thought over what to do about Eliza.

Eliza. It seemed no matter how hard he or Natasha tried, she just kept sinking deeper into despair. Maybe Fury had been right those two years ago when he suggested letting her off. After all, no matter his personal feelings, SHIELD needed capable, emotionally stable agents, not ones susceptible to emotion. But again, she was such a capable fighter and really she was a genius. Given more time, Barton was sure she would be an amazing asset to SHIELD. He didn't regret convincing Fury to put Eliza on the Avengers. She was getting good practice, and she was learning how to work within a group.

In the end, he knew it would come down to her own decision. If she wanted to stay in SHIELD, he'd support her, but if she wanted to leave, he'd back her up there as well. But something was still nagging at him. He knew Eliza. She didn't usually go all hysterical unless something set her off. And if the state of her room last night was anything to go by, something BIG set her off. But what in Asgard could possibly have triggered her break-down? According to Nat, she had been cordial enough around Freyja, so she was able to hold herself together around that sensitive topic. Something strange was going on.

He, Sif, and Fandral exercised for the next several hours, before heading back to inside for lunch. He bid them goodbye and made his way back to his chambers for a shower and a change out of his sweaty clothes. He ran into Natasha, Steve, and Tony about half way there, their little group on its way back as well. Thor had gone to dine with his mother and father.

When they reached the chambers, they opened it up and were surprised to find that Eliza was in her room, sitting at her window on the windowsill. Bruce was in the main common area, reading his new Asgardian book. He gestured to the food all around them.

"Dig in, guys."

They all nodded, avoiding asking about the girl while they ate.

"Has she eaten," Steve asked finally, once they were done.

Bruce nodded, "I got her to eat while you lot were out. She's just been sitting there, staring out the window. She hasn't said a word to me in the hours we've been here."


	26. Home Again

They spent the afternoon in their chambers. After a shower and a change of clothes, Clint joined the others in the common room where they were discussing various things. Everything from when they would leave Asgard to what they would tell Fury to whether or not Tony was ever going to propose to Pepper. The last one seemed to be the most interesting, based on how much people participated in the discussion.

"One of these days, you need to, Tony," Steve insisted.

Tony wrinkled his nose, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Spangles."

Clint chuckled, "You know he's right."

"Yeah, well when are you and Natasha finally gonna admit you're together," Tony shot back.

Clint shuffled where he sat, and Natasha suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. Tony smirked. He'd gotten them with that one.

"Anyways," Bruce interrupted quietly, "Is someone gonna go talk to her?"

"I will," Tony said, surprising the others.

Stark stood up quickly and walked over to her room, closing the door behind them. The others stared after him.

"Well that was unexpected," Clint remarked.

Tony stood, leaning against the door, "Hey Kid, mind if I come in?"

"You would stay even if I said no, so I won't even waste my breath."

"Smart girl," he chuckled, "So, what's up?"

"Just cut to the chase, Stark, and ask me what you've been sent in here for."

"I wasn't sent in here to do anything," he shook his head, "I wanted to see how you were feeling. I heard you were in quite a state last night."

"Heard," she asked, turning to look at him in confusion.

"I ah," Tony scratched his head, "I was more than a little drunk at the time."

She rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile.

Tony found himself staring at the large, red stain in the carpet.

"So, how are you," he asked again.

"Fine," she snapped much too quickly.

"Liz," Tony warned.

"Look, I'm fine alright. I promise. What do you want from me," Eliza sighed, getting up and walking over.

"Come join us," he invited, "We may be miserable company most of the time but surely we aren't that bad."

He noted that she stiffened at his joke. That was odd. That was definitely odd.

"Fine, if it'll convince you I'm alright," she gave in.

Tony grinned happily and opened the door for her. She stepped out and quickly shuffled over to sit on a couch next to Clint. Stark sat down next to her in the last open spot.

Natasha was on the floor stretching, while Banner sat in a chair on Tony's left. Steve was in a similar chair to Clint's right.

"So, back to tormenting me with questions about my love life," Tony asked, hoping to draw the attention from Eliza.

Clint caught on immediately, "Yeah, Stark. Seriously, you need to propose. Right away."

"Maybe I will," Tony admitted, "but if any of you breathe a WORD of this to Pepper, I'll have Jarvis give you hell."

Natasha smirked. She was pretty sure Eliza could disable Jarvis.

Bruce was the first to notice.

"Eliza, are you alright?"

The girl quickly wiped her face, trying to cover her movements with a fake stretch. But they had all seen the tears. They saw the far off look in her eyes as she stared at the ground.

"Am I…" she trailed off quietly, "Am I a monster…"

The simple question was spoken with such conviction, such innocence, that it nearly broken even Natasha's well hardened heart. They were speechless. What had prompted such an assumption, such a question?

"Why would you ever think that," Clint asked her.

"I-," she paused, as if catching herself, "Nothing."

Steve knew she was holding something back, "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

Eliza couldn't. She couldn't tell them about her meeting with Loki. About how she'd merely stood, listening to the God of Lies weave his way into her mind. She should have attacked him, tried to apprehend him, maybe just called for help. But instead she had allowed the criminal to get away. And though she knew the Jotun prince was a liar and a schemer, his words had affected Eliza more than she was willing to admit to herself. The state of her room last night was enough to prove that. She WAS a monster. All Eliza had to do was look at what she'd done in the past, and see that she wasn't as different from Loki as she'd liked to believe. No. Eliza had done plenty of evil deeds in her life, but instead of hatred and scorn from her peers she only got love and praise. Because history is written by the winners, of course. Not the losers.

"Nothing, really. Leave it alone," she insisted angrily.

Steve backed off. Clint looked at her in surprise. She'd never been this reluctant to talk, well, maybe that wasn't true. The last time she had acted like this was the first month after he'd brought her to SHIELD. As he recalled, she'd asked the same question then. Was she a monster? No.

"Well, Liz, you're no monster," he told her.

She snorted, but didn't reply.

"I think we should return to Earth soon," Steve said, anxious to get the topic over with, "Fury's probably wondering where we are."

"Steve's right," Natasha nodded. The other muttered their agreement.

"Then everyone get packed," Steve ordered, "We leave as soon as we can find Thor and his parents."

As it turned out, the royals weren't hard to find. Frigga, probably with her magic, seemed to know that they were getting ready to leave, and she sent servants with bundles of comfortable Asgardian clothes to them, with a note explaining that these were a final gift to them.

They met up with Thor and his parents in the throne room, where they bid adieu. Eliza could feel Freyja's and Hnoss' stares on her back from where they entered the hall.

"Farewell, Avengers. It has been an honor meeting such heroic warriors," Odin told them.

"Goodbye, Friends. I shall continue to watch over the Earth. Maybe I will manage to visit a few times," Thor explained.

"You know you're welcome any time," Steve nodded.

Frigga smiled sadly, "I will not hide that I have grown fond of having guests in this house. It has been long indeed since those of other Realms have come to stay with us. I wish all of you the best, whatever that may be."

They all bowed to the queen in respect, thanking her for her gifts to them. With that, Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three escorted them outside to where two chariots were waiting to take them to the Bifrost. Their gifts were waiting as well. Hopping in, they rode silently on to their passage home.

Bidding their four companions goodbye once more, they stood before the Bifrost, waiting for Heimdall to send them home.

"Your assistance to Asgard shall not be forgotten," he said ominously, "Farewell, Heroes of Midgard."  
With that, they felt a tug and were flying home. They found themselves standing atop Stark Tower, on Earth once more. Tony led them inside, where Jarvis greeted them.

"Welcome home, sir. Director Fury has been trying to reach you."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Thanks J, hook him up would yah?"

"Of course, sir."

Turning one of the large screens towards the group, he grinned devilishly as Director Fury appeared on the screen.

"Stark," he barked, "Where the hell have you been? Where the hell have all of you been?"

"Asgard."

"Asgard?!"

"Thor wanted us to meet his parents," Tony said innocently.

Steve smirked and pushed Tony out of the way, "We followed the leader there and it was a good thing too. Alfhild and Loki had captured Asgard, and we managed to free it."

Fury paused, remaining silent for several moments, "I expect a full report from all of you before this time tomorrow."

They all groaned as he shut off the connection.


	27. Moving In

**Part Two: Vengeance**

All of a sudden Jarvis piped up, "Sir, Miss Potts is here."

"Great," Tony grinned, "Send her up here."

The AI did as instructed and soon enough Pepper Potts came rushing in and grabbed Tony in a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"I was so worried! I heard about the attack and that you were sent out and then you went missing for two days!"

"Superhero business," he smirked.

"Oh stop," she swatted him on the arm, turning to look at the others.

"Is anyone injured? You're all welcome to stay the night, of course," Pepper insisted. She eyed Eliza with curiosity.

"We're all fine, ma'am," Steve shook his head.

"This is Eliza White, Fury made her an Avenger," Tony explained.

"Oh?"

"I've got magic," Eliza told her, "like Loki."

Wrong comparison. But to her, it seemed only appropriate. After all, she and Loki weren't all that different.

"A lot more skilled than Loki," Clint boasted.

Eliza looked at him like he was crazy and he shrugged.

"Hey Pep, remember that… thing… we talked about last week," Tony whispered to her, "Want to mention it now?"

She nodded excitedly and turned to the other Avengers.

"Tony and I had an idea," she began.

"Actually she had 88% of the idea. I only had 12%," Tony clarified.

"Anyways," Pepper rolled her eyes, "We have so many rooms in Stark Tower, so many floors, that we were wondering if you would all come live here with us!"

"We'd call it the Avengers Tower, to show how badass we are," Tony grinned, "And that way the team is always together in case of emergencies. Plus, it'll be awesome."

They all stared at Stark like he was crazy. But finally Clint grinned.

"I'm so in. This place is probably full of air vents!"

Now it was Tony's turn to stare at him. Bruce and Steve joined him.

"He has thisss…" Eliza trailed off, "strange obsession with ceiling vents."

Natasha nodded to them to confirm it.

"Right, whatever floats your boat, Legolas," Tony patted him on the back.

Bruce agreed to the plan next, saying he was eager to use Tony's labs. Steve took some more convincing but in the end he agreed is probably good for boosting team morale and keeping everyone focused. Eliza agreed after some prodding from Clint and Tony. Something about her needing a "real home." In the end, Natasha was won over by Clint and Eliza.

"It's settled then. Here," Tony went over to a desk and pulled out five credit cards. He handed one to each, "Once you pick a floor, you can go furnish it."

Pepper was eager to get them started on settling in so she showed them a diagram of the tower. In the end they all picked their floors. Steve choose Level Six because it was near to the library. Clint took Level 41 because he felt more at ease higher up. Natasha took Level 40 right below his, and Eliza took Level 39 below hers. Bruce took Level Five because it was closer to the ground. He felt safer with the exits closer, considering his… hulk sized problem. Tony and Pepper's suite was on Level 48, one of the best views in the house, and it was right under the laboratories.

After that, the Avengers, minus Tony, decided to go shopping. They picked out beds, chairs, sofas, paint colors, stuffed animals (for Eliza), bean bag chairs, lamps, rugs, bedding, window treatments, etc. Tony, for his part, hired a whole team of workmen to move the supplies from the stores and to paint the bedrooms that very day. Eliza chose a soft blue as her main color, with black accents, including painting her bathroom ceiling black, with constellations painted in white.

It took several days before the Avengers were able to move into their suites, and in the mean time they stayed in some of the many guest suites in the tower. Eliza's favorite purchase was from the Disney store, where she got plushies of all the Avengers (minus her- she had yet to be revealed to the public). She basically bought out the LEGO Store both of pre-sorted sets and individual pieces. She intended to decorate her rooms with Legos.

For a few days, life was bliss. She hung with her team mates, ate take out every night, had a real bed to sleep in, and didn't have to worry about saving the world. But of course, all good things come to an end.

Eliza was in her newly decorated room, contentedly staring up at the pale white ceiling above her bed. Today was special- it was her 18th birthday. She smiled, thinking about all the good things she had in her life. But then she heard a whooshing noise and sat up. There he was again- Loki, the God of Lies and Mischief.

"Hello again," he smirked.

"Get out, Loki," she gasped, standing up and backing away.

He sighed, "Now, now. I only wish to speak with you."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen, and not kill you."

"First of all, child, you can't kill me. But as for your question," he smiled, "I am not here to take over the world. You should want to find out why I'm here for yourself."

Once again she found herself unable to refute his logic. She narrowed her eyes but lowered her hands which had had magic bristling in her palms.

"Go on then, monster."

"You wound me with your words."

"Good. Bastard."

Loki chuckled, and looked around her room, "So this is where you abide now. With Tony Stark and the others, I presume?"

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"Merely an observation," he caught sight of the Avengers plushies, "You have your companions, in doll form?"

Eliza burst out laughing. She had not expected that. Eliza watched as he picked Thor up and looked at it, a mix of hatred and love in his eyes. But mostly they held a sadness, a deep sadness, which turned to malice when he realized she was watching him, so he put it down.

"What a strange Midgardian custom."

"I never thought about it, but I like them."

"Do you? You like your friends, the Avengers? Yet you know so little about them, how can you be sure you truly are loved?"

"I know Clint and Natasha," Eliza defended, "They're like family."

"Oh my dear, you think you know them, but do you," Loki asked, dramatically, "Do you REALLY know them?"

"What do you mean," Eliza asked, startled.

Loki laughed and ignored her question, "If you trust them so much, why do they not know what really happened while you lived on the streets of that city… London, I believe you Midgardians call it."

Eliza went stark white. Loki. How the hell did he know so much? It freaked her out more than a little, but she couldn't help but listen. Curiosity killed the cat. That little proverb was always in the back of her mind. It pretty much described her perfectly.

"They know enough."

"Oh do they," Loki smirked, "Then why do I get the feeling that you really want to tell them, but you feel you cannot. Why have you not told them about me? Afraid of what they will think?"

She stayed silent.

"If you trust them so much, why will you not tell? Afraid they will reject you? Throw you to the side of the road like I was abandoned?"

Loki smirked, getting up from where he had sat on her bed.

"Farewell, Eliza. We'll meet again sometime."

He disappeared with an ominous smirk.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Come!"

"Hey Birthday girl! Party's downstairs," Tony smirked, but catching sight of her expression he paused, "You alright, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute," Eliza assured him.

Tony grinned, "Good! Cause if you aren't downstairs soon, I'm gonna start the party without you."

He left her alone, and she went into her bathroom. Splashing some water on her face she took a few deep breaths, trying to regain control of herself. Once she had, Eliza headed downstairs in her tee-shirt and jeans. She took the elevator to the kitchen on the 30th floor, and found it decorated in streamers, party supplies, and pizza.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friends, even Natasha and Clint, in birthday hats.


	28. Birthday Bonding

**A/N: A bit of a filler chapter, yes, but I wanted to show some bonding time!**

**Please Review if you can, I would appreciate constructive criticism as well as praise. **

**I'm thinking this story could keep going on for awhile, because I want to explore what Loki's up to (I honestly don't know myself). To be brutally honest, I tried to keep Loki out of this story all together but that damned Jotun prince sneaked his way inside. I love him...**

**I'll try to continue with the daily updates, but I can't promise!**

* * *

"This place looks amazing, guys," she smiled.

They grinned, and Tony pushed her over to the table. He sat her down and the others took their own seats.

"Now, get some food so we can eat," Tony ordered.

Eliza rolled her eyes before taking some cheese pizza and breadsticks. The others quickly followed, eager to eat.

Clint noted that through the entire meal, Eliza merely picked at her plate. She seemed lost in thought, and he often found her frowning at nothing in particular. She spoke when spoken to, but didn't engage in conversation much. He found it odd.

When everyone had finished, they retreated downstairs to the common area on level 29. Pepper and Tony brought in some wrapped gifts and set them down in front of Eliza on the floor.

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have!"

"Nonsense," Pepper shooed her away, "You're part of the Avengers family now."

Eliza took a gift off the top. It was from Tony and Pepper. She opened it up, and cracked up laughing.

Inside was a Lego Iron Man set, the one that the store had been out of the day they went shopping.

"What could be better than Lego me," Tony grinned.

"Thanks, Tony, thanks Pepper," Eliza grinned.

The next gift was from Bruce. She carefully opened it up and inside was a beautiful bracelet, "Oh this is gorgeous, thanks Bruce!"

Then the Captain handed his gift over, "Thought you might enjoy these."

Eliza unwrapped the box to find it was a double decker, 2 foot by 3 foot box of chocolate truffles. She grinned and thanked him, saying he knew her weakness too well.

Clint and Natasha's gift was next. When Eliza opened it up she was at a loss for words. Inside a small picture frame was a collage of pictures. The photos were of boys and girls, all ages 4 to 14. It was her family. She started tearing up. This was beyond what she had expected.

"How?"

"We did some searching," Natasha gave her a little smile.

Clint nodded, "I managed to pull some strings with Fury."

Eliza stood up and rushed over to them, pulling them both into a hug. She felt the tears streaming down her face. That was when Clint, surprised by her hug, laughed.

"That's not all, Liz. Check the back of the frame."

She did as he suggested, more than a little suspicious. Taped to the back of the frame was a slip of paper, with 10 email addresses on it.

"We managed to get contact information for most of your friends," Natasha clarified.

"Now you can check up on them," Clint told her.

She didn't say anything. No words would have been able to describe how she felt. She was so appreciative to her two friends, her truest and most loyal friends she'd ever had. Eliza choked a thank you out, and then wiped her eyes. She had to get a hold of herself.

Tony was watching the whole exchange. He, unlike the others (besides Clint and Natasha) knew what those kids meant to her. After all, he'd read her log entries from after she'd arrived at SHIELD. She was mighty attached to them. He wondered if thinking of them was what set her off more than once. He glanced quickly at Pepper, and noticed how confused she was. He made a mental note to explain some things to her later.

Once she had regained composure, they decided it was cake time.

"I hope you like it, Eliza," Pepper smiled, appearing at the kitchen table moments later with a double-decker, vanilla iced cake.

"I insisted that the cake be chocolate," Tony said proudly.

Eliza grinned and took a seat, "You guys went to way too much trouble, you know."

"Hey, this is the first time we've had a legitimate excuse to celebrate someone's birthday with a party in a long time," Tony shook his head, "So don't spoil this with any sort of fake humility!"

She laughed and took the first slice of cake, "Mmm this is delicious!"

"Glad you approve," Tony smirked, "I aim to please."

"To please yourself, maybe," Eliza shot back.

Tony gave a look of mock hurt, "You wound me!"

Eliza rolled her eyes, passing a piece to Clint. Now that everyone had their cake, she noticed Cap was nowhere to be seen, "Where'd Steve go?"

"I'm right here!"

Steve appeared around the corner carrying several tubs of ice cream. Plopping them on the table he grabbed a few ice cream scoopers and deposited them on top of the tubs.

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Capsicle," Tony grinned with a hungry look on his face as he eyed the ice cream. There was chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate mint.

Steve just rolled his eyes and sat down next to Bruce.

"So, how is everyone liking their suites," Pepper asked as everyone started eating.

Bruce looked up, "It's great. Thank you both so much."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, "This Tower is pretty amazing."

"Still think it's just some ugly building in New York," Natasha asked smugly.

Steve blushed, "No."

"What about you three," Tony asked the SHIELD agents.

Natasha swallowed a bite of cake, "Certainly better than living on a Helicarrier. Clint?"

The archer nodded, "More space and more privacy."

"I was poking around," Eliza admitted, "and I found one of the rooms is completely sound proof?"

"Yes, I got sick of Tony's outrageously loud rock music so we put in a room he can blast it as loud as he wants," Pepper smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I just wondered how often it's used."

"Not often at all," replied Pepper, "You can use it if you want, for whatever."

"Is there any way we could put a piano in there," she asked sheepishly.

Tony nodded, "Sure, kid. I'll have one ordered tonight! Consider it an extra present."

She beamed, "Thank you guys so much."

"I didn't know you played," Clint commented, surprised.

Eliza nodded, "We had one in the orphanage. I played by ear mostly."

"I'm pretty much tone deaf," Natasha snorted, "but dance, that I can do."

Eliza suddenly found herself thinking about what Loki had said. He'd claimed that her friends really didn't know her, and that she didn't really know them. So far, that seemed true enough tonight. After all, she'd never told anyone, not even Hawkeye or Black Widow, about her life at the orphanage. She was too ashamed of it. After all, she hadn't been the nicest child…

"Liz? You there?"

"What," she blinked back into reality.

"Pepper just asked what type of piano you'd like," Tony clarified.

"Oh," she nodded, "Um, any really. Doesn't need to be a grand or anything. Maybe a baby grand?"

"Sure," she smiled, "We'll see what we can do."

"Thanks again, both of you. All of you!"

Suddenly Jarvis spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Director Fury is on the line."

"Tell him we're out," Tony said, irritated.

They waited several seconds before Jarvis piped up again.

"Director Fury says it's urgent."

"I don't-"

"Put it through, Jarvis," Natasha interrupted him.

"Yes Agent Romanoff."

"Stark!"

Eliza hid a smirk at the angry tone of Nick Fury. Tony took out his cell phone and held it up.

"Hey Fury, we're a little busy at the moment."

"Damn it Stark, when I call, you damn well better answer!"

"Put it up on the big screen, J."

A very irritated Director Fury popped up on the big artificial screen mounted on the wall. Everyone watched expectantly.

"This does concern all of you," Fury nodded, "SHIELD has been contacted by multiple agencies, requesting a public appearance by the Avengers. It seems word got round that you all are the ones who saved DC."

"Oh come on Fury," Natasha groaned, "Do we really have to?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Everyone, including Eliza, must report to the Capitol tomorrow night for a press conference and then a dinner ball after wards being thrown in honor of the Avengers."

"Can Pepper come," Tony piped up.

She began to protest, "I don't think-"

"If Ms. Potts wants to spend more time with you than she's already forced to, she is welcome to come."

Tony grinned at Pepper.

She rolled her eyes but nodded in defeat. She'd go. She could never say no to Tony's puppy-dog face.

"Good. I expect you all to be on your best behaviors. Obviously this is formal attire, so make sure you're properly dressed," Fury reminded them.

"Yes mother," Tony chimed in cheekily.

Fury glared at him and then at Eliza when she started laughing.

"Aren't you forgetting something, sir," Steve cleared his throat.

Fury looked at him in confusion. What was he forgetting?

"I think he means Eliza's 18th birthday, sir," Agent Hill said, stepping into the picture, "Happy Birthday, Eliza!"

"Oh. Yes. Happy birthday," he nodded.

Then the picture went blank as he cut the connection.

"He's such a lovable fellow, isn't he," Eliza remarked.

Clint snorted, "Yeah, he's like a teddy bear."


	29. Air Vents

_A/N: Yep! Another chapter tonight! I just feel bad keeping chapters from you that I've completed since I know what it's like to be waiting for an update. So enjoy!_

_Please review! I need feedback, please!_

* * *

"Hey Eliza, I just realized that now that you're 18, you aren't jail-bait anymore," Tony smirked.

Pepper, who was sitting next to him gasped and hit him in the arm, "Tony!"

Eliza rolled her eyes and threw a chocolate leaf at him.

Since it was only around 8 o'clock when they finished dessert, Tony suggested they watch a movie in one of the many home theatres he had in the tower. They decided to throw in the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe because it was the one they could all agree on.

Eliza sat in the very back, telling them she preferred sitting there. Everyone else sat closer to the screen, and soon they got to watching it. Eliza loved this movie. It was one of the few movies they'd watched while she was at the orphanage. Later, when she was living off the streets, she would return to those moments in her mind to remind herself that maybe, just maybe there was another world where she could be happy. Little did she know that that world would come alive in the form of SHIELD.

However half way through the movie she began panicking. Jarvis must have known that Loki had entered the tower earlier. Had he told Tony Stark? Did the others know about the secret visit? She was so stressed that she sneaked out of the theatre and hopped in the elevator. She took it to her floor.

Once in her room she raced over to the computer on her desk and broke into Jarvis' programming. Somehow, probably by sheer luck, she got in without tripping an alarm and inserted a small bit of code that would prevent Jarvis from disobeying her direct orders.

"Jarvis, did you notice Loki enter the tower earlier?"

"Yes, Ms. White. Though I decided against telling Mr. Stark for now, for I felt it wasn't my place."

"From now on, you are not to report if Loki comes inside the Tower as long as I am in the same room at the time. Is that clear, Jarvis?"

"Crystal, Ms. White."

She heaved a sigh of relief and retraced her way out of Jarvis' programming. They didn't call her a genius for nothing, though she suspected she had lucked out with Jarvis this time.

Glancing around her room, she figured that was the first place they'd come looking for her. Suddenly her eyes fell on her bed where a piece of parchment sat. Going over to it Eliza picked it up and read it.

_"Eliza,_

_I know you fear me, and for good reason. I am more powerful than you will ever be, and I am not to be trifled with. However, I will not hide that you intrigue me. Your choice to remain with the Avengers took me by surprise. For they are liars and will use information against you at any given moment. Such is the way with people you call friends. Do not trust them. They will betray you. Reveal your past to them, and they will flee from you. They will label you the monster we both know you are. They will abandon you, throw you to the wolves, allow you to be picked apart piece by piece by scavengers. After all, are the two you call your closest friends not master spies and assassins? How can you trust someone whose very job is focused on keeping secrets and ridding the world of threats?_

_Remember my words,_

_Loki"_

Eliza stared at the writing for a long time, maybe a few minutes, before stuffing it in her back pocket. She needed to get somewhere to think. Somewhere she could be alone. Eliza knew that her floor would be the first place they looked for her. She let her eyes drift around the rooms and they hovered over the vent in the wall. It was close to the ground and wide enough for her to fit. She had little doubt that it expanded once it was up in between the floors. Ventilation systems often did that.

She used her telekinesis to undue the screws and slipped inside. Using her magic again, she resealed the grate and shifted her body around to see where the vent went. She was glad to find it went up and the walls of the ventilation shaft had poles to use for climbing, no doubt intended for maintenance workers. Sliding on her stomach to the open part of the shaft, she shifted so that she could climb upwards.

Eliza climbed for about ten minutes, eventually coming to a point in the shaft where a large air duct split off to one side. This was tall enough for her to comfortably crawl so she headed off in the direction it lead. Eliza soon reached a point in the air duct that had a grate attached to it, in the ceiling of some floor. She recognized the room as the designated Meditation Room, level 46. She had climbed six floors. Settling herself in the vent with the Pillow Pet she'd dragged along, Eliza lay back and yawned. She was tired, but she needed to stay awake. She needed to think things over.

"Ms. White. Might I inquire as to why you are relaxing in an air duct," Jarvis suddenly asked.

"Jarvis! I had no idea you could reach me up here," she replied, startled.

"Mr. Stark installed me in every possible location in case of emergencies," the AI explained, "But once again, why are you in an air vent?"

"I needed space."

She could almost feel the artificial intelligence's skepticism when it replied, "Why, then, choose a ceiling vent? Compared to a room, they are quite small."

"Not literal space, J. I meant space away from everyone else. Somewhere they wouldn't find me easily. Please, don't tell them where I am."

Jarvis was silent for several moments, "Very well. What shall I tell Mr. Stark should he inquire of me?"

"Just tell him she does not wish to be disturbed or something," Eliza shrugged.

"Very good. I hope you enjoy your space, Ms. White."

Eliza smirked at that. She loved that Tony had given Jarvis a sense of humor, and a knack for sarcasm. After all, most AIs were bland and boring, but not Tony's. Jarvis had a personality. With that thought she laid back, thinking Loki's note over in her mind. Something told her she should bring it to the attention of the others, but at the same time her mind also seemed to tell her to deal with this on her own. Not to trust anyone because trusting only leads to being hurt.

When the movie ended, the lights came up and Tony turned around to ask Eliza if she'd enjoyed her birthday.

"Where'd Liz go?"

No one had an answer, "Hey J, when did Eliza leave here," he asked.

"About an hour ago, sir."

"Where'd she go?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. She made it explicitly clear that she wished to remain undisturbed."

"What," Tony roared at his AI, "Jarvis, last time I checked, I was in charge here."

"Sir, you programmed me to have my own sense of judgment."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Did she at least tell you why she left."

"She wished for space, sir. She seemed stressed when I spoke to her."

"Can you ask her if she'll tell us where she is, Jarvis," Clint asked.

"I shall endeavor to do so, Agent Barton."

A minute later and the AI replied, "She gave me an emphatic no, I'm afraid."

"Well J, if she's in trouble, you'll let us know, right," Tony stressed.

Jarvis responded quickly, "Yes sir, of course. She is in no danger at the moment, however."

As they all left the mini theatre and rode the elevator back down to the common room, they remained silent. However once they entered the large lounge area and sat down at the couches, Pepper spoke up.

"Does she do this often?"

Clint smirked, "Yeah."

"Who is she?"

"That's… complicated," Natasha replied.

"She's like Thor," Bruce explained, "But she's a different species from around Asgard."

"She's had a rough life," Clint further explained, "SHIELD monitors her at all times because she's tried to commit suicide four times in the past two years."

"Oh my God," Pepper gasped, "She seemed so cheerful today, though!"

"She's very unstable, emotionally," Natasha replied to her.

They spent the rest of the evening explaining to Pepper how the Avengers had met Eliza, and what she'd done with them since then. She was shocked by the end of it, but agreed that Eliza needed their support as much as possible.

"The poor girl. Growing up alone, without family around her."

"Oh that's another thing," Clint cringed, "Don't bring up "her family" around her because you risk setting her off on an emotional rollercoaster."

"Alright, I'll remember that," suddenly she paused, "do I have the security clearance to know all this stuff?"

They all shrugged. If Fury wanted to fight them on this one, he could. They'd fight back. Anyone living with Eliza had a right to know about her current mental state.

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted, "Ms. White is now crying. I fear something is wrong."

"Where is she J?"

"She's in the ceiling vents above Level 46."

"What?!"

Clint shook his head, suppressing a laugh. He should have known she'd be up in there. He never should have introduced her to the art of climbing them.

"Why is she in a ceiling vent," Steve asked in confusion.

"I am unsure of that, Captain Rogers, however the fact remains that she is indeed inside the air duct," Jarvis responded.

"I'll go get her," Clint smiled.

"You," Stark looked at him in confusion, "You're the reason she's in there aren't you? You taught her to go hide in air vents!"

"Yep."


	30. Not a Morning Person

_A/N: I'm sure you will all be delighted to know that during Chemistry today all became clear for where I want the next action part of this story to go. The next several chapters deal with day-to-day life for Eliza with the Avengers, but don't worry, the plot is soon to thicken!_

* * *

Hawkeye was crawling through the air vents, following directions from Tony via earpiece. As he drew closer to Eliza, he slowed down and took a listen. Sure enough, he heard sniffling and quite crying not far ahead. He came to a junction and followed it left. He saw Eliza not too far ahead of him.

Clint decided not to say anything. Instead he just crawled up next to her and sat down beside Eliza. She didn't say anything. They sat like this for about five minutes, neither speaking, as slowly Eliza's tears subsided.

"You probably won't tell me what's wrong even if I ask," Clint finally said.

Eliza snorted, rolling her eyes, "Just stuff."

"Stuff…"

"Yeah."

"What kind of stuff?"

"The stuff from before SHIELD kind of stuff."

"Ah."

"The movie reminded me of when I was growing up, that's all," Eliza insisted, "I overreacted, like usual."

She didn't mention the note, Loki, or her time at the orphanage. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, she figured.

"The way you reacted is perfectly valid," Clint shook his head, "Believe me, everyone at SHIELD copes with their lives differently. Don't think you're the only one who has trouble sorting through things."

Eliza nodded but didn't really believe him. When was the last time a SHIELD agent burst out in tears while sitting in an air duct? She guessed it was a very long time ago.

"Now, it's getting late. Might I suggest we leave the ceiling vents?"

She shot him a half smile. She'd humor him.

"Right."

Eliza removed the grate covering and dropped down into the room below. Clint followed soon after, and she used her magic to reseal the hatch. Clint followed her out the door into the hallway and then into the elevator. She pressed level 39, her apartment, and Clint pressed for level 30. He didn't feel like heading to bed yet.

"Oh Clint," Eliza suddenly broke the comfortable silence, "I need to buy a dress for tomorrow night. Would you ask Tony if I could borrow some money since it was such short notice? I'll pay him back!"

"Sure, he won't mind," Clint nodded, "Goodnight, Liz!"

"'Night!"

After Eliza got off the elevator, Clint continued down to the common lounge. When he got off he found Bruce, Tony, Pepper, and Steve sitting around talking and sipping drinks.

"So you got her out, I'm assuming," Bruce asked.

Clint nodded, "Yep. I didn't press her for answers though. She seemed calm enough overall that I didn't want to push it."

He took a drink from Tony when offered one.

"Oh Tony, Liz was wondering if she could borrow some money tomorrow- she needs an outfit for the press conference in DC. She promised she'd pay it back."

"Of course she can," he nodded, "Someone should probably go with her though."

"I'll go," Pepper smiled.

Steve nodded, "Me too. I was heading into town anyways."

* * *

The next morning, Eliza woke up slowly. She was very tired, but alas, there's no rest for the weary. Pulling on some comfy Mickey Mouse pajama pants and some pig slippers, she rode the elevator down to the kitchen. Her hair was a mess but she didn't care. She needed coffee.

"Jarvis, lights at 75% please," she squeaked, the brightness of the kitchen lights blinding her momentarily.

"Not a morning person," Bruce chuckled from where he sat at the table, reading a newspaper and sipping some coffee.

Eliza groaned something unintelligible. She walked over to the coffee maker and started some coffee. Grabbing some microwavable pancakes, she heated them up. Pouring in a boatload of crème and sugar, she took her coffee and pancakes to the table and sat down unceremoniously.

Bruce watched her, thinking her rather comical. He'd always been more of a morning person than a night person, but he knew that the only other early birds in the tower were Natasha and Steve, and both those worked out before breakfast.

"Good morning, Bruce," Eliza finally said after relishing her first sip of coffee.

"Good morning."

"Any idea when we leave for DC?"

"I'd say around two. Fury's sending in a quinjet so we don't have to ride a regular jet. But Steve and Pepper are going to take you to get something for tonight."

"Oh okay cool."

Eliza finished eating pretty quickly and took a final sip of her coffee. Clearing her place, she stuck her dishes in the dishwasher and turned around in time to see Steve come in.

"'Morning, Steve!"

"Ah Good Morning, Eliza," he smiled, "Any idea what time you'd want to leave to go shopping today?"

"Totally up to you and Pepper. But probably not for an hour or so. I've gotta shower and stuff," she replied.

"Okay, I'll tell Pepper if I see her," he nodded.

Eliza smiled and made her way to the elevator.

A few minutes later, Clint came in to the kitchen, eyes half closed and a look that was all together disheveled. Bruce laughed to himself; both Clint and Eliza had the same expression in the morning: one of pure loathing. Natasha wasn't too far behind, looking fine. She didn't seem at all tired. Finally, Tony and Pepper rolled into the kitchen. Tony looked tired, but Pepper seemed refreshed. She'd obviously woken up earlier.

"Hey Pepper, Eliza said she's up to leaving whenever, but she needs to shower and get ready so at least in an hour," Steve commented.

"Okay, we'll leave around 9:30 then," she smiled, glancing at the clock. It read 8:00.

When she finished showering, Eliza changed into a pair of jeans and a Linkin Park tee-shirt. She brushed and dried her hair and glanced up at the clock: 9:00. She slapped on a little bit of makeup and pulled on her shoes before walking out, whistling a little tune.

"Where is everyone, Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, Agent Barton, and Captain Rogers are all in the Common Lounge. Agent Romanoff is in her quarters, and Mr. Banner is in his."

Eliza nodded, walking outside her rooms to the elevator. She took it down to the lounge. When the doors opened she walked inside and smiled to the others. Steve was reading a newspaper while sitting on the couch with Barton who was looking at his phone. Pepper and Tony were watching the news.

"Tonight, Saturday the 20th of June, Earth's mightiest heroes will be speaking to the public at a press conference in Washington, DC. After the press conference, tickets are being sold for people to attend a celebratory ball in the White House in honor of the Avengers, who reportedly are the ones who saved DC from certain destruction not even a week ago. As you can see, crowds are already gathering outside infront of the National Mall for this big event. Our sources report that not only will the press conference be televised, but major cities around the world will be broadcasting special feeds to the public to give them an inside look at the Avengers!"

"Have they any idea that I'm going to be there," Eliza asked, coming over and sitting down on the empty seat of the couch.

"No clue, kid. My guess though is no," Tony shrugged.

"How are you going to introduce yourself, Eliza," Pepper asked.

She shrugged, "I'm Eliza White. I'm not from around here."

Steve chuckled, "That's one way to put it."

"We should get going," Pepper commented, glancing at her watch.

Steve set his paper down and Eliza stood up too.

"Aw, you're leaving me all by myself," Tony whined to Pepper.

"Deal with it."

Eliza smirked and decided right then that she definitely liked Pepper.

Riding the elevator down to street level, the doors of Stark Tower opened up into the bustling streets of New York City. People were rushing to and fro, taxis were everywhere, and the streets were packed. Steve was wearing sunglasses in an attempt to remain "unnoticed" (Eliza later pointed out that anyone wearing dark sunglasses indoors was likely to get noticed anyways).

Within the next few hours they managed to go unnoticed and found a dress for Eliza. It was a pretty over one-shoulder blue dress that went down to above her knees. She bought a matching clutch and some black high heels to go with it. Steve for his part stopped in at a book store and purchased the new book he was looking for, the entire reason he went down town.

"You're going to look gorgeous in that dress tonight, Eliza," Pepper commented as they walked back inside Stark Tower, "Natasha and I are going to be hard put to match you."

Eliza laughed, "Thanks Pepper. I'm absolutely certain you and Nat are going to look even better than me."

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"It is 1:30 Ms. Potts."

"I'd say you should go pack. A small bag is all you'll need- we'll only be staying one night."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys in the common lounge at 2:00," Eliza nodded.

Steve, Pepper, and Eliza all went their separate ways to pack. As Pepper had said, Eliza needed only a small bag, which fortunately she had. Sticking two sets of clothes inside and one set of pajamas, she grabbed her makeup and stashed it before sealing up her mini suitcase.

Checking her smartphone she realized it was almost time to go. Brushing her hair a last time before sticking the hair brush in her bag, she rushed out the door, grabbing her dress on the way out. She'd decided to leave it on the hanger in the protective cover and simply carry it with her. When she got to the common room she found everyone else was ready to go except Tony. Soon enough, however, the billionaire came in and grinned.

"Everyone ready? The quinjet just landed."

They all nodded and made their way up to the top of the tower. Getting inside, they sat down in the jet and braced for takeoff. Once in the air, the flight would take around an hour, not bad at all. After arriving they planned to check in to their hotel and walk around the city for a bit before getting ready for the press conference.

It would be a long night, and Eliza wasn't sure she was ready for it. After all, how would the public react to a seemingly average teenage girl joining the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes?


	31. Avengers Q&A

When they landed at the airport in DC, they were escorted by a handful of SHIELD agents out of the jet and into the building itself. It wasn't that guards were necessary; the guards were more for show than anything else. The citizens in the airport looked on with whispers and stares. Though in civilian clothes, the Avengers were hard to miss with their tuxedoed and sunglassed escorts.

"So, first what do we want to do," Clint asked.

"Check in to the hotel, I'd say," Steve suggested.

They agreed and soon enough they were outside where a limousine was waiting. The Avengers climbed inside and were driven to the hotel. Checking in, Clint and Natasha shared a room (They protested Tony's teasing by reminding him that there were TWO beds), Tony and Pepper shared a room, Steve and Bruce shared a room, and Eliza got her own. They met outside in the hall in about ten minutes, giving them enough time to freshen up.

It was four o'clock and they had to be at the press conference at six-thirty. That gave them about an hour to poke around town and then get back to get ready. They spent the hour walking along the river. Tony almost pushed Eliza in, and barely dodged her punch back. She was not a fan of rivers, lakes, or oceans. Filtered, chlorinated water for her, only. Besides, who knew what kind of animals were in the rivers!

Of course the entire time there were "undercover" SHIELD agents (meaning they were wearing suits… very undercover, Eliza pointed out) stationed around them, far enough not to draw attention but close enough to keep an eye on things. After all, none of the Avengers had their weapons. Okay, minus the SHIELD agents and Eliza, all three of which had stashed multiple daggers and concealed pistols (old habits die hard). When they did go back to the hotel, they split off and got ready for the press conference/celebratory ball. Eliza quickly changed into her dress and slipped on her high-heels. She put on some tactfully chosen make up and did her hair in a long, loosely hanging French braid. Her light blonde hair cascaded down her back, complementing the intense blue of her dress.

Soon an agent came to collect them downstairs and they loaded into the limo once again. Nat, Eliza, and Pepper were all wearing beautiful dresses while the boys were in suits. Eliza had to admit that they all looked pretty hot in their formal attire. No wonder the women of the public were head over heels for them. Plus who doesn't love superheroes?

When they reached the sight of the press conference, Eliza gawked at the sheer number of people there. A stage had been set up at the front of the National Mall where interviewers could pose questions to the Avengers. The shouts and cheers erupted when Tony Stark emerged first from the limo, followed by Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and finally Eliza.

Liz could almost feel the whispers and stares she was getting from the crowd. Children were asking their parents who the girl was, why she was with the Avengers. No one knew why. Cameras flashed and microphones were turned on as the Avengers approached the stage and climbed up. Fortunately whoever organized the conference had assumed Thor would be there so there was an extra mic for Eliza. The way they lined up was obviously to provide Eliza with a support system, both for her sake and to send a clear message to the crowds. She was one of them. As such, they lined up Clint, Eliza, Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce.

The announcer did his little spiel to introduce them as the Avengers before turning the mic over to the first reporter.

"It's an honor to speak with you guys," said the first man, "I was wondering, as I'm sure others are, what was attacking Earth this time?"

The Avengers glanced at one another. How much could they say?

"It was an extraterrestrial attack," Steve said.

"Is the threat over with?"

Tony chipped in, "Yes, we've dealt with the leader of the invasion, and there shouldn't be any more trouble."

The next reporter, a woman, stepped up.

"Is it true that the Avengers are now living in Stark Tower, Mr. Stark?"

"Yep, everyone except Thor."

"Would you give us your reasoning behind the move?"

"It makes it easier to respond to threats," Natasha provided, "Being in the same location together makes communicating and coordination simpler."

Next up was another woman.

"I'm surprised this hasn't been asked yet," she paused, "But who is this young lady with you today?"

"My name is Eliza White, and I'm the Changeling."

"She's the newest member of our team," Tony added quickly.

A rush of murmurs traveled through the crowd. A new Avenger? But she was just a teenager!

"She's as much a superhero as any one of us," Steve told them.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"How did you meet the Avengers?"

"I've known Barton and Romanoff for a few years now."

The questions just kept coming as each reporter cycled through. Always centered on Eliza, either for her or her teammates, the Q&A session quickly developed in to something similar to a meet and greet. Overall the reaction was positive, if a little reserved. When it was revealed that she had magic, the team had little doubt that people were comparing her to Loki. After about an hour of questions during the press conference, the crowd parted to allow the Avengers a path to their limo. It was off to the charity and celebratory ball for the team.

On their way through the crowd, Eliza suddenly felt someone grip her arm.

"It was nice seeing you, Ms. White," said a woman who was probably only a few years older than herself.

Eliza felt a chill go down her spine though she didn't know why. Quickly she shook herself free of the icy grasp and shot a false smile. The two women locked eyes, and Eliza didn't understand what seemed so familiar in that gaze.

A SHIELD agent gently pushed Eliza forward, breaking off their eye contact. She hurried forward to climb inside the limo and said nothing of the encounter to the others.

"That went well," Tony grinned, "They seem to approve of our newest member!"

"Maybe," Eliza smiled, "Only time will tell, though."


	32. No One Likes to Mingle, Except Tony

_A/N: All named companies are legit Marvel companies that I found through sorting through various sources. That doesn't mean I actually used them how they were used in the comics. But their basic job type is the same._

_Thanks to you who reviewed- it means the world to me. Please, if you enjoy this, let me know, and let me know any ideas you might have for coming chapters. I'm always open to suggestions because this tends to write itself. I rarely go into the story with more than a chapter ahead planned._

* * *

The reception ball was packed. When the Avengers entered the large room, they immediately noticed the type of people who were there. Pepper was pleased to find that a few of her employees from Stark Industries had shown up upon hearing she would be attending. Other major tech companies, insurance companies, internet companies, etc. were among the patrons. As with any normal teenager, Eliza decided to find the food first.

She was pleasantly surprised to find an entire table dedicated to types of chocolate cake. Glancing around to see if anyone would notice, she swiped a plate and a fork and retreated into a corner to enjoy her prize in peace.

Pepper Potts was having an interesting conversation with the CEO of Donovan Robotics about launching a possible joint program. Tony Stark headed over to the drinks right away. Bruce Banner lingered in a corner, not sure what to do, before deciding to join Tony over at the alcohol. Clint and Natasha were wandering around, talking mostly to one another in an effort to appear social. Steve was speaking with someone from Democracy Pictures. The representative was proposing a film series about Captain America and his rise to the Avengers. Steve wasn't sure about it, but he decided he'd think it over.

Eliza was just enjoying her second desert of the night, a slice of gourmet brownie, when Clint and Natasha made their way over.

"Well you've managed to find the best place in the house," Clint joked, "I can't stand all these people. At least it's relatively quiet over here."

Eliza nodded, her mouth full of brownie.

"Don't worry, only another hour or so of this before I'm heading back to the hotel, whether the others want to come or not," Natasha declared sternly.

Suddenly Steve came hurrying over, obviously trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"What's the matter, Steve," Clint asked, laughing.

Captain America glanced over his shoulder, "There's this guy who won't leave me alone. He wants to make a movie out of me. I told him I'd think about it, but he won't leave me be!"

"Cake?"

Eliza pushed a piece of the delicious chocolate cake at him and handed him a fork.

"Eat it," she scolded him as he declined, "it'll make you feel better, Cap!"

He grudgingly took a bite before finishing it off in record time.

"That's quite good!"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "You don't say."

"Captain Rogers! Just a few more questions!"

Steve visibly blanched, though his back was to the person approaching. They figured it was the movie scout he had told them of.

"Yes sir, of course," Steve smiled, though this man was trying his patience.

"Well Cap, we were wondering if you would like to play yourself in the movie or if you'd rather we hire a professional actor?"

"IF there is a movie, someone else can play me."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Tony Stark, "Hey Liz, come here. There's some people I want to introduce you to."

Eliza excused herself and placed her empty plate down on a nearby table before joining Tony. She asked him what this was all about and he told her to wait.

"Madeline, this is Eliza, the girl I was talking about. Eliza, this is Madeline Brinkly."

"Ah yes, the newest Avenger. It's a pleasure to meet you," a tall, dark haired woman nodded and held her hand out for Eliza to take.

"A pleasure, Ms. Brinkly," Eliza nodded with a smile.

"Madeline is a school director for homeless children in the New York area. She was invited down here for a conference and managed to get tickets for this party," Tony explained while sipping his drink, "She's got some pretty interesting ideas for the private tutoring for homeless children."

"Certainly a noble cause," Eliza nodded, pushing away the drink Tony offered her with a roll of her eyes "What has this got to do with me?"

Madeline smiled, "Well, Tony here told me that you spent some time on the streets growing up. The children would just adore it if you came in every once and awhile and visited with them. Being an Avenger makes you a celebrity, especially among the young kids."

Eliza thought for a moment, "When are we talking?"

"Maybe once a week for a few hours. Just some time to spend talking to them, reading them books, playing outside. Especially with the younger ones," Madeline explained.

"I'd be delighted to do it," Eliza nodded.

She felt that giving to these kids might ease the guilt she felt for abandoning her own homeless children years ago. Granted, that was never her choice, but she still felt wracked with guilt over it. A chance to meet with other street rats, to bring some joy to their lives, it was more than a little inviting. She knew that Tony and Steve especially did charity work, and she had a feeling that the public would more readily accept her if she did some as well.

Eliza and Madeline spent some time hammering out details such as location, hours, and what it would entail. It was decided that on Tuesdays she would visit the school north of Central Park and on Thursdays she would visit the school south of Central Park. She'd stay from 3:30 to 5:30 both days. Tony agreed to pass along Ms. Brinkly's phone number later to Eliza and then they parted ways as the billionaire became engaged in another conversation.

Eliza wandered around the crowds, trying to find her friends in the mix. She found Bruce talking science with several top genealogists and biologists. Steve was now enjoying some time speaking with several young military officers. Tony was talking up a storm with a representative from Hermiston Research about possibly creating a clone of himself (yes- a scary thought). Clint was all but hiding in a corner behind a drink and behind Natasha. Eliza decided to go see what was up.

"Why are you hiding in a corner, Clint?"

"I'm not hiding in a corner!"

She rolled her eyes, "Nat, why is he hiding in a corner?"

"Because somehow the owner of Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonders got inside this party."

"Wait, isn't that the circus you used to work in?"

"Yes."

Eliza nodded, she understood now. From what Clint had told her, which wasn't much, he hadn't parted on good terms with his circus group. Something about someone "breaking the code" and he, Hawkeye, having abandoned the scoundrel. But as fate would have it, no one else believed him and he was dumped. So much for the circus being like a family.

"Do they know who you are," Eliza asked him.

Clint shrugged, he wasn't entirely sure. He'd made certain that it was neither his brother Barney, nor that foul Trickshot who was here. For all Clint knew, the owner wasn't even the original from his own days in the circus.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the great Hawkeye would be hiding in a corner from circus performers," Eliza chuckled.

"It's just better for everyone if we don't meet," he insisted.

"Fair enough. I'm gonna step outside and get some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute," Eliza told them.

She found a side door that led outside and explained to the security guard that she would be right back inside. He nodded and allowed her to leave. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the fresh air.


	33. Stargazer

_A/N: While I'd be the first one to promote the whole "loki can be saved/loki isn't evil" stuff, unfortunately that just doesn't work in this fic. __** This is not going to turn into some loki romance**__ or "save loki" story. But then, I'm not 100% sure WHERE this is going, other than that. Go ahead and guess, suggest, critic! Please!_

* * *

Eliza looked up into the sky, but to her dismay she couldn't see many stars, though she wasn't really surprised. She'd always found comfort in the stars. Their brilliant shine, their seemingly endless light. They were like beacons of hope for her when she lived on the streets in darkness, alone. Ever since she'd moved to SHIELD, she hadn't had much of a chance to stargaze- not that there were ever many stars in London. On the occasional mission she was far away enough from the cities that she could truly see the magnificence of the night sky.

Clint had always teased her about it. Teased her about how she'd suddenly stop what she was doing, and simply gaze up into the endless midnight sky, tracing invisible patterns with her eyes as she identified constellations and even made new ones on her own. Natasha never commented on it, and Eliza had often wondered why.

There was something so simple about stars. They were endlessly complex, scientifically, yet even before science they were appreciated by simple folk. They aided sailors when navigating at sea, they contributed to early religions (unlike many of her contemporaries, Eliza was found value in every belief, though she wasn't religious herself). Tiny specks of light so far away, millions upon millions of years old.

Then she'd been to Asgard. The beauty of that sky had been the only thing tugging at Eliza to stay. The countless stars, the beauty of the Bifrost, it was all so magnificent. She wouldn't lie- the chance to sit endlessly under those skies was certainly inviting. But not enough to abandon what little life she had here on Earth.

"Eliza."

She spun round to find that Loki was leaning against the wall behind her. She was surprised at first, but quickly got over it. She was loathe to admit she was getting used to this impromptu visits.

"If they catch you here, you're doomed," she deadpanned.

Loki smirked, "Oh they wouldn't stand a chance against me, my dear. And besides, no one but you can see me."

"Nice trick."

"I try."

The corner of her mouth inched up in a smile. That was her saying.

"Have you told them, yet," he asked.

She shook her head, "Why would I. I can handle you."

He gave a haughty laugh, "Of course, the Vanir child. More powerful than Loki."

"You betcha."

"Hmm, maybe you are not quite the genius the Midgardians think you are," he scoffed, "But tell me, do you know much magic?"

"Enough."

"Really? I think not," Loki shot her a glance sideways, "Don't you wish to master your seidr, your magic?"

"If I did, I wouldn't ask you," she bit back at him angrily.

"Oh come," he laughed, "Who better is there to learn from?"

"Oh I don't know," Eliza said sarcastically, "Maybe someone who didn't try to take over the world, and failed, might I add?"

Loki's reaction was immediate, "Don't speak to me, girl, of failures. Your past is ripe with failures. You're entire existence was one failure. After all, what were you but a failure to your parents? They obviously didn't care enough to look for you much once you were taken. And why should they, you have an identical twin. What's the point in having two of you? One is bad enough. And then you wasted the first thirteen years of your life in that orphanage, becoming the monster that you are today. And to SHIELD? They can't send you out alone because you're more likely to cry than complete a mission!"

Eliza stared at him, mouth agape with shock. The venom in his voice was palpable. And once again, the God of Lies was more a God of Truth, speaking nothing but what was reality in his sick, twisted way.

"You yourself know this all to be true! After all, why else would you attempt to end your miserable life four times over?"

Eliza turned away, struggling to breath. All the guilt from her years before SHIELD was weighing down on her, crushing her like a bug.

"You're a monster," she whispered hoarsely.

He laughed, "Oh yes, I am. But misery loves company, girl."

"What do you want from me, Loki?"

"Want? Nothing. You intrigue me, that's all. Your blind loyalty to your so-called friends, your innate talent with magic. Your seidr needs to be developed more. Stop shying away from it, learn to use it!"

"And I suppose you want to teach me," she muttered with a role of her eyes.

"All you have to do is ask," he smirked.

She felt a chill run down her spine. This was Loki, she tried to remind herself. He's no doubt up to something. But she was smart- she could play his game. Go along with whatever it was he was playing at and spin it to her advantage.

"I'd have to think about it," she finally admitted.

Loki smiled, "Don't think too long."

In an instant he was gone. She stared at his empty spot for a moment before looking back up at the sky.

Stars were so simple. Why couldn't life be that simple?

"Ms. White," the security guard said, coming outside, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorta lost track of the time, I'm sorry."

He nodded and they both went back inside. Eliza wandered around in the corners, not in the mood to talk to anyone. She needed to figure out Loki's scheme. She could handle a Norse god, right? Sure.

Eventually she found herself with Bruce and Tony, both talking with a few science professors.

"We are hoping to target cross-curricular discussion within the core curriculum," one older man was saying.

"Dr. Banner, A course featuring the phenomenon of your transformation into the Hulk would be a fascinating topic of study. It could employ both biologists, chemists, and even psychologists," stressed another.

"I don't know. I don't think teaching kids to become giant green monsters is a good idea," Bruce objected.

"Yeah, seriously. Same goes for me and my suits," Tony stressed, "I'm not teaching anyone how to make their own personal arc reactor."

"We know why you're hesitant, but can't you see the potential," the first man asked.

"Yeah, potential for weapons," Tony nodded, "What do you think, Liz?"

She gave him a startled look, "Well, I'm afraid I agree with my comrades here. The risk outweighs the potential gain."

The two professors sighed, "We understand. Here are our cards in case you change your mind."

Bruce and Tony took a card from each and with a nod they parted ways. Clint and Natasha came out of nowhere, followed by Steve.

"Time to go yet?"

"Um, wait, can I grab another piece of cake," Liz asked sheepishly.

Suddenly Clint held out a plate for her.

"Figured you might want some more."

They all chuckled as Eliza grabbed it and wolfed down the chocolatey goodness. Once they were finally finished, three undercover SHIELD agents seemed to come out of nowhere to escort them to their limousine outside. After bidding the guests goodnight, they left the party and traveled back to the hotel.

Eliza was unusually quiet, or so the others thought. Probably just because it had been a long day. In reality she was still trying to figure out what Loki's ploy was. She couldn't think of anything he could possibly want from her. He couldn't get any information out of her- SHIELD gave information on a need-to-know basis. She had little doubt there were other ways for him to get classified information than from her. And what would Loki do with it anyway? No, it had to be something else. He couldn't possibly like her, no, he'd made that perfectly clear. He didn't pity her. Maybe he really was just interested in her, maybe she was some curiosity to be observed. An experiment to be tampered with.

Would she allow him to mentor her in magic? There was little doubt in her mind that she could learn some seriously good stuff from him. But was it worth the risk? Oh how she wished she could ask Clint for advice. But Eliza knew where he stood on the issue of Loki. They both agreed that he was dangerous, evil, and somewhat insane. But Eliza also knew he must have a weak spot. Some way she could play his emotions and get him to give her some tips on magic or maybe even give away some of his plan.

It was risky, but she felt she could handle it.


	34. From DC to NYC

They walked into the hotel lobby and took the elevator to their floor. Two SHIELD agents remained on the ground floor at the elevator while two more rode up with us and took positions on our floor beside the elevator.

"I am so tired," Eliza yawned as they walked past the doors in the hall to their own.

Bruce grunted in agreement. They all said goodnight and headed back into their own rooms. Eliza decided to hop in the shower- all today's activities left her feeling a bit sticky. Once she was done and changed, she went right to sleep. She was exhausted.

In the morning she headed downstairs around 7:00. She'd tried to sleep in, really she had. But once Eliza woke up, there was no hope of going back to sleep. As such, Eliza stuck her hair up in a messy bun, she pulled on her piggy slippers and Mickey Mouse pants and rode the elevator downstairs (though honestly, she was half asleep and her eyes were partially closed). The SHIELD agents glanced at her as she passed, but said nothing. She breathed in the smell of coffee and pastries and stood still for a moment, her eyes closed. Bruce, who was watching from a table in the lounge saw her and thought she might have fallen asleep standing upright because she waited so long. But no, eventually she opened her eyes and walked forward to where the free food was.

First things first. She grabbed a plate and stuck two mini muffins (one chocolate chip and one blueberry) on it. Then she spotted some donuts and couldn't resist grabbing one. Setting it down at Bruce's two person table, she went back and made her coffee.

Just like the morning previous, she slid down into her seat without even a word and sipped her caffeine drink. Bruce was about to say something but she held up her hand to tell him to wait as she finished drinking.

"Right. Sorry. I can't listen until I've had my coffee," she apologized.

"You should be careful," Bruce chuckled, "You could get addicted."

"Oh, I am addicted."

He smiled, "Sleep well?"

She sighed, "Well enough, I suppose. How about you?"

"Same for me," he nodded, "Bed was a little too soft for me, though."

"Ah that sucks. Any idea when the others will be up?"

"I don't know. Pepper stayed at the party a little later than us and caught a taxi back. She was hammering out a partnership with some other robotics company. I'd imagine she and Tony will sleep until like 8:30. So, probably leave at 9:00 or so."

"Great, that means I've got nearly two hours to kill," Eliza sighed, "Think anything is open at this hour?"

"I heard that the museums were opening early because of all the crowds who came in to see us yesterday," Bruce shrugged, "I wouldn't mind seeing more of DC. Maybe the Natural History Museum?"

"Sure, let me go get dressed and stuff," Eliza giggled, looking at her comfy but sloppy attire.

She went up to her room and changed into a white skirt and a nice grey and blue blouse. Nothing fancy, but classy nonetheless. She decided taking her daggers would be enough. No doubt SHIELD agents would be coming along, so they could deal with the guns. So with her two knives in her small purse and some grey flats, she did her hair back in a tight high ponytail and slipped on her sunglasses. Her long hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, reaching three quarters of the way down her back.

When she got back downstairs, Steve was eating with Dr. Banner. He was almost done. Eliza pulled a third chair over to the small table and sat down.

"Steve's going to go too," Bruce told her.

She smiled, "Awesome! I'll go tell the Agents what we're doing."

Eliza did as she'd said, and one of the two agents currently on the main floor nodded, before calling someone via an earpiece.

"The museum will be secured, ma'am. Enjoy your morning," he said, nodding to her.

She thanked him and went back over to where Steve and Bruce sat. They left after another five minutes, walking out into the pleasantly warm day. The sun was shining and the breeze added a nice touch to the already pleasant morning. They walked along the sidewalks, gazing at the nation's capital. It was different than New York- the buildings were either very old or very modern. Soon they approached the National Mall and saw the trampled green grass and remnants of the impromptu stage from the night before. The Washington Monument reached high up into the sky, the flags surrounding it waving in the wind.

"The map says the museum should be right over there," Steve pointed to a large building across from them.

They made their way over and climbed the steps. Walking under the giant banners advertising the IMAX theatre inside, they were greeted by security.

"Welcome to the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History," the chief of security said, "It's an honor to have you here. I realize you may be armed, so we won't put you through the traditional security lines."

They thanked him and stepped around the large metal detector. Being a national hero had its perks obviously.

Once inside they were amazed by the sight before them. A giant stuffed elephant, perfectly positioned in a walking stance, was standing above them on a pedestal of sorts.

"Let's go over here first," Eliza pointed at a room filled with more animals.

They spent about forty minutes poking around the museum. There were rocks and gemstones, animals from around the world (all stuffed of course), sea creatures, and dinosaurs. It was a pretty impressive museum, since Eliza had never actually been to a museum. They headed back to the hotel soon enough, walking back across the Mall.

Eliza stifled a laugh at the teenage girl gawking at Steve Rogers. She could almost hear their whispers about how much they wanted to meet him. She found it all very amusing.

When they got back, the others were all downstairs in the lounge with their bags, finishing breakfast.

"Ah, there you are," Tony grinned.

Eliza smiled and headed upstairs to get her things. When she came back down they all piled into the limo and went to the airport where their quinjet was waiting. Once again their flight back took about an hour.

Eliza pulled out a deck of cards.

"Anyone up for ERS?"

"What's ERS," Steve asked, coming over.

Eliza looked around and saw that no one knew the game. She stared at them like they were crazy.

"I mean, Steve I can understand. But none of you have played Egyptian Rat Screw?"

Pepper and Tony looked at each other and shook their heads. Clint and Natasha just stared at her and Bruce looked confused.

"Alright, it's sort of a cross between Slap Jack and War. We deal out the entire deck," she told the as she did the same, "and no one looks at their cards. I put down a card like so."

She flipped over her top card and it was a three of hearts.

"Now Clint, since you're next to me, you put down your card."

He did as he was told and this time it was a ten of clubs.

"Right. Now for basic rules before we keep going. The object of the game is to get all the cards. You take turns placing a card down on the discard pile one at a time like we've done. No one takes the deck until there's a slap."

"A slap," Bruce asked warily, "I think I'll sit out of this one, guys."

Bruce scooted out of the circle on the Helicarrier.

"Right. Slapping. Here are the rules: You slap the deck if the top two cards are the same number, called a pair. You slap if the top third and first are the same, like ten-two-ten or three-six-three. That's called a sandwich. Finally you slap if the top two are a king and queen- that's called a marriage."

She looked up to make sure they were following. They seemed alright.

"Now for the complicated part," she chuckled dryly as they glanced up at her in surprise.

"Face cards. After someone puts down a jack, the next person puts down one card. If no one slaps it, then the person who owned the jack gets the entire pile. The same goes for Queens, Kings, and aces, except that the next person puts down two, three, or four cards respectively. If the person putting down the cards after a face card puts down his or her own face card, it starts all over with the next person."

"Simple enough," Tony nodded, eying the deck with a look of calculation.

"Let's give it a try," Eliza nodded, "Steve, you're next."

Captain America flipped over a ten of spades. Eliza immediately slapped the pile with a grin.

"Don't worry guys, it'll take some time."

Tony glared at her. He would be ready next time.

Natasha put down a 4 of hearts. Pepper put down a 3 of spades. Tony put down a 6 of clubs. Eliza put down a 3 of hearts.

Tony slapped the pile first this time and Eliza scowled as he took the cards.

Clint put down an ace of spades.

"So now I put down how many cards," Steve asked Eliza.

"Four," both she and Tony said quickly.

Steve put down a nine of diamonds, an 8 of hearts, a 6 of spades, and a King of diamonds. Tony put down a Queen of hearts.

Steve was the first to slap it this time.

Both Eliza and Tony glared at him. This was getting serious now.

Thirty minutes later and Tony and Eliza were glaring at each other, Steve was congratulating the winner, and Clint and Natasha were picking up the cards. Pepper of course, had won. She'd collected practically all the face cards and won in a single sweep.


	35. A Broken Bond

The quinjet left Stark Tower and the Avengers went inside. Pepper had to call into work so she left right away. Tony and Bruce went to the labs to work on stuff. Clint and Natasha both had calls from Fury regarding SHIELD missions they were being proposed to go on. Steve planned on reading the new book he bought in DC.

In short, Eliza was bored out of her mind.

That's when she remembered the birthday gift Clint and Natasha had given her. She decided, after debating with herself, to try and contact some of her old friends.

In her suite she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the first of the numbers. It was for Jack. He must be nearly 16 now!

It rang and rang but finally someone answered.

"Hello?"

"This is Eliza White, could I speak with Jack please?"

"Just a minute, please."

She waited.

"Hello?"

It was his voice. Deeper than when she'd last seen him, but it was Jack's nonetheless.

"Jack," she choked, her eyes filling with tears, "Jack it's me. It's Eliza."

No response.

"Don't you remember me," she choked out again.

"Liz? Is it really you?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "It's me."

"Oh my god. It's you. Liz, I never thought I'd hear from you again. It's been over two years since I saw you last. Did you never think to call? I thought you were dead! The others, they probably do to. You weren't at Diana's funeral," he trailed off.

Eliza bit back a sob, "I know, and I feel so bad. You don't understand. I didn't even know she had passed until a few days ago."

"What," he asked indignantly, "So you weren't even keeping tabs on us?"

"I've been so busy, Jack. I work for SHIELD now."

"Yeah. So do I."

She was stunned. Jack worked for SHIELD?

"What? What do you do? I'm part of the Avengers."

"Well, nothing official yet. I'm still in training. But I'll be a field agent in a few years. Oliver's here too."

"Where is he? Can I speak to him too?"

Jack told her yes and the phone went silent for several minutes before she heard the unmistakable little voice of Oliver.

"Oliver," she cried, "Oliver it's me. It's Eliza!"

"E… Eliza?"

"Yes, it's me. It's Liz. You sound so grown up and it's only been two years!"

"I thought you were dead," she heard him crying, "Why did you never contact us?"

She sighed. She wasn't sure.

"I should have, Oliver, I know that. And I'm so sorry I didn't."

"I'm putting you on speaker so that Jack can hear you too. But it's just the two of us."

"Eliza," Jack said seriously, "Things can never go back to the way they were before SHIELD. I don't understand how you could let your family think you were dead for two years and then surprise us like this."

Eliza couldn't say anything. She had thought he had been happy to hear her voice.

"I'm glad you're alive, but life is different now. Oliver and I are training to be field agents. Diana is dead- gone- and she died believing you were dead to. The others like little Jenny- they're doing find. I've kept up with them somewhat. But you couldn't find the time to do the same."

"I-"

"No, Liz," Oliver said quietly, "He's right. At least when we thought you were dead, we mourned you. We thought you had died thinking of us to the last. But now we know that you just didn't think us important enough to keep up with."

"That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"I was busy…"

"Listen, I'm glad you're alive. So is Oliver," she heard a little "yep" in the background, "But I think it'd be best if we just went our separate ways."

The line went dead.

Eliza sat up in her bed, shell-shocked. She'd believed in her family. She'd loved them with all her heart. How could she have ever let them slip away from her like this? It was all her fault, just as Jack had said. She'd allowed them to suffer, thinking their leader had been killed, only to find out she just hadn't found time for them in her new life.

She lay in bed for hours. Staring up at the ceiling, wishing her depression would go away. But no such luck. She missed dinner, but the other Avengers ate at all different times due to work so no one noticed. Subconsciously, that just made Eliza even more upset because from her distorted viewpoint that meant they didn't care about her either. She stayed in her room until around 11:00, at which point she decided, on a whim, to take a walk outside. After all, the fresh air might do her good.

Hitching a ride on the elevator down to the main floor, she snuck out of the building quickly and quietly. New York was an interesting town; though it was nearly midnight, the streets were alight and busy as the day. As such, no one noticed a forlorn teenage girl walking along side streets. No one, that is, except another woman, maybe three or four years older than Eliza herself.

As the guilt-ridden teenager walked along the streets she heard crying coming from an alleyway. It was dark, but she was used to it after years of living there herself (albeit in a different city). Concern was foremost on her mind as she tiptoed down the alley to take a look.

As she got to the very end, she looked behind a dumpster, only to find a small taperecorder. Instantly she stiffened and realized something was wrong, but it was far too late.

She felt a needle prick her neck and immediately she went down, unconscious. A collar was snapped around her neck, the locks advanced and hard to pick. Her attacker slid her inside the building next door through an open window at ground level. They'd agreed that pick up would be outside.

Soon enough a large, black van backed up through the alleyway and an unconscious Eliza was laid in back, arms tied behind her back and blindfolded. Her kidnapper hopped in beside her while the other two drove.

"Get moving, Roswel," the woman barked from the back, "We have an Orphan to deliver."


	36. Investigation

_A/N: Short chapter, sorry, but it was the natural stopping point. Don't worry though, I hope to have the next chapter up soon anyways. _

_Read, review, enjoy!_

* * *

Stark woke up early the next morning, much to his dismay. For some reason, he felt like there was something strange was going on. He decided to get up and screw around in his labs for a while.

When he walked inside his main lab to tweak his suits, Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, I have some troubling news. Ms. White went out for a walk last night and has still not returned."

Tony immediately snapped to attention, waking up.

"What did you say, Jarvis? She's not here?"

"No sir, it's been seven hours since she was in the building."

"Shit. Start scanning for her, J."

Tony hurried out of the lab.

"Jarvis," Tony added, "Wake the others and tell them to meet me in the Avengers lounge!"

Soon Tony was surrounded by five other sleepy people.

"What the hell is this all about, Tony," Steve asked, irritated.

"Eliza's missing."

Everyone was immediately awake.

"What," Clint snapped.

"Jarvis, tell them what you told me."

"Last night at 11:03 Ms. White exited the building. I was unsure as to why however I still haven't marked her return. As such, I brought it to the attention of Mister Stark this morning."

"Right, everyone stay calm," Steve reminded them as everyone but Natasha (though no doubt the same thoughts were going through her mind) looked panicky. Clint especially.

"I've got Jarvis scanning for her as we speak," Tony offered.

Clint nodded, "I'll call in to Fury. Get a face search going."

Clint walked over to the nearest computer and contacted SHIELD, pulling it up on the virtual screen.

"Agent Barton?"

Agent Hill was on the screen.

"Hill, you need to put Fury on. Now."

She nodded, and soon enough her boss appeared, "What is it, Barton?"

"Sir, Eliza's gone missing."

Fury stared at the Avengers, face blank, "Missing? How the hell is she missing?"

"According to Jarvis, she went for a walk last night and hasn't come back."

Fury cursed before turning around to Agent Hill who stood behind him, "Hill, start a face search for Eliza White. I want as many agents on this as possible," he turned back to the Avengers, "I want you to take a look around town and see if you can find any clues. Then report to the Helicarrier. We'll send in a quinjet for you, and it'll be waiting at Stark Tower."

They all nodded and Clint cut the connection.

"Any luck, Jarvis?"

"Negative, sir."

"Right then. I suggest we start searching. Tony, you take the air and circle the city, closing inwards around Stark Tower. Clint, Natasha, the two of you stay undercover and do reconnaissance starting from the Tower and branching outwards. Bruce, stay here and keep running scans. I'll stay here and coordinate things with Fury," Steve instructed.

They all nodded and rushed off to do their various assignments. Stark donned his newest suit and took off into the air. Clint and Natasha, dressed in civilian clothes, left the tower and the former went left while the latter went right. Bruce headed up to his lab. Steve remained where he was, waiting for further information from Fury.

The first thing Clint noticed was the normalcy of the day. No one was rushing around, no one realized the danger that one of the Avengers could be in. Had something happened to her? Woe to he who attacked Eliza. Clint would find him, and kill him, and no one would be able to trace it back. Being an assassin came in handy sometimes.

Tony didn't see anything out of the ordinary from the air. He scouted out the city looking for any suspicious activity including bodies, but found none.

As it turned out, it was Natasha who uncovered the evidence first. She was scouting out some back alleys when she came upon one with two items. First was a syringe, and the second was a small puddle of dried blood. Using some sterilized tweezers, she collected a sample of the blood and placed it inside a plastic baggy. Doing the same with the syringe, she called to her team mates.

"I think I might have found something," Nat said quickly, "I'm taking it back to the lab for analysis. Bruce, get ready for some DNA identification and chemical identification."

"Sure thing."

Natasha made quick work getting back to Stark Tower. She rushed past Steve and rode the elevator up to the Bruce's lab on Level 54. Handing over the two bags of evidence, she sat down out of the way to wait for results.

Bruce took the materials in his gloved hands and started analyzing the blood sample. Pulling up records of Eliza's DNA, he began cross matching. As that worked, he took out the syringe and shook a few of the remaining drops of chemical out onto a microscope plate.

He examined it and pressed the button on his earpiece to communicate to the entire team, "The chemical in the syringe is a highly potent tranquilizer."

After another few minutes his machine beeped and he went to check the cross matching.

"We've got a match. The blood is Eliza's."

Steve spoke up, "Everyone report back to Stark Tower."

Within twenty minutes everyone was hovering around inside Bruce's lab. The air was tense as they waited for Clint, who was last. Finally he got there and they immediately began speculating.

"So, somehow someone got Eliza into an alley, cornered her, and tranquilized her," Tony reasoned.

"Who would be after her," Steve asked, "I mean, her especially that they stalked her last night."

"SHIELD has any number of enemies. It could be she was taken because she works for SHIELD, because she's an Avenger, or because she's who she is," Clint shook his head.

Over the next hour they spent time communicating with Fury and speculating over what could have happened. At the end, they were no closer to figuring out the answer than they had been before hand.


	37. Fear, and Darkness

Eliza woke with a horrible pain in her neck, and her arms, and come to think of it, her legs too. She blinked her eyes open to find she was in a very dark room with no windows and only a large, steel door.

"What the..?"

She realized now why she was in pain. Her arms and legs were tied to a wooden chair and she sat uncomfortably. Glancing around hesitantly, she caught sight of a security camera in the top corner near the door.

This wasn't good.

She tried using her magic, but found herself inexplicably powerless. Then she realized why there was a pain in her neck. Eliza could barely glimpse a large neck collar around her, no doubt the source of her sudden loss of magic.

"Shit."

She remembered now. The walk, the crying, the sudden jab of pain. She must have been tranquilized. Now she was captured. Alone. And probably no one knew yet. That was great.

Suddenly the door opened and a light flew on. It illuminated the small room, showing blood stains on the walls and floors. A stench was now very noticeable and Eliza tried to block it out. Instead, she focused on the newcomer.

It was a woman, not much older than herself. She had medium brown hair that went to her shoulders in curls. Her face was pale and her green eyes piercing. It was the same woman from the crowd in DC.

"Eliza," smirked the woman. Again her voice was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. It had a light British accent.

"Who are you and what do you want," Eliza asked angrily.

The woman chuckled, coming in and shutting the door with an ominous click behind her, "We've met before. A long time ago."

"Do enlighten me."

"All in due time," she smiled, "For now, I wanted to let you know what will be going on here. Originally I was instructed to kidnap an Avengers to force SHIELD to pay ransom. But that was so dull, don't you think? And then I laid eyes on you. Eliza Jade White. The newest Avengers, little sister to the team. And I remembered you. And I wanted revenge."

"Revenge? For what," Eliza asked uncertainly.

"For my sister. You may remember us, from Mrs. Davy's Orphanage."

Uh oh.

"Eliza, I'm Stephanie, and my sister was Chloe."

Chloe. That name would never stop haunting Eliza. Chloe. Chloe had borne the brunt of the attacks Eliza made on the other children. She had been so vulnerable, so little, so easy to pick on.

"Was?"

"She's dead now, rest her soul. Killed herself. And I'm going to make you feel so bad, make you ache and ask for mercy, that you beg to be able to do the same," Stephanie laughed, "And don't worry about your advanced healing capabilities. We've created a serum to counteract that."

The kidnapper stuck her with a needle and Eliza shivered. This wasn't good. She felt colder now. Far more vulnerable.

Stephanie pulled a whip out of her pocket. She gave it a warm smile and then without warning, she swung it as hard as she could at Eliza's face. The girl bit back a scream as the lashes tore through her skin. Then it came again. And again. Each time, leaving behind ugly red burns and cuts.

"So, tough one aren't we," Stephanie smirked, "I'll have you screaming before long."

Eliza was again left in the dark as Stephanie left the room. Her thoughts were consumed by memories of the orphanage. Memories of the things she did. She'd relentlessly bullied the younger girls, mocking their appearance, using her magic to "accidently" trip them. Sometimes even punching and kicking them. She'd seen herself superior because of her magic, strength, and intellect. But she'd been a fool.

Suddenly a high pitched sound filled the room. It was loud, but not to the point where she couldn't think. But it wouldn't go away and soon Eliza was squirming in her seat, trying to find the source and shut it off. But it kept up for at least two hours. By the end, Eliza though she was going insane.

When it finally stopped, she breathed a sigh of relief, but from then on she was hesitant. Would it come back? When would it come back? Would it be louder next time? All these questions filled her mind as she awaited her no doubt impending doom.

When her torturer came back in, she was carrying a gun and several daggers. Without warning, she shot Eliza is in the left leg. Eliza screamed in pain despite her best efforts not to. The pain. It flooded her entire body as she momentarily lost sight. The room seemed to flash white as she sat, before returning to normal. When she regained focus, it was in reaction to a sharp jab in her right arm. And again. And yet again. Her arm was being punctured by sharp knives.

Blood was flowing freely down her body now. Her clothes were stained and the chair was wet from the blood. After a moment of anticipation, Eliza found herself blindfolded.

No longer could she tell when or where the attacks were coming from. She started to panic. She was sure no one was looking for her. Why would they look for a monster? She deserved everything she got. After all, someone had killed herself because of what Eliza had done. Her first ever family was ashamed of her. And the Avengers- she'd only known them for a few weeks.

Then her thoughts drifted back to Barton and Romanoff. They liked her well enough. Of course, they really didn't know her. But perhaps they would look for her. After all, don't waste a good agent in training! She had to be strong for them. So she bit her lip and awaited the coming storm.

She felt a searing pain across her face and chest as she was struck with a whip again. But this time, the whip had tiny metal spikes out in which ripped into her skin. Over and over she was whipped, her shirt in shreds by the end of it so only her bra was intact. Her face was a mess- blood was everywhere and cuts crisscrossed her face. Eliza looked like hell.

She was left blindfolded even when Stephanie left the room. She couldn't move. The pain was excruciating, to the point where her leg that had been shot was practically numb. Nevertheless, a searing, burning pain was ever present in the exit and entry hole and blood was streaming down her leg.

She wasn't going to lie- she was scared to death.

Stephanie didn't reappear until many hours later. Eliza wasn't sure, but she guessed it was something like evening of that day. When she did come in, Eliza was surprised when her blindfold was taken off. The light was on and in front of her on a small table sat a laptop. She turned white as she realized what was probably about to happen.

Stephanie clicked several buttons and then moved behind Eliza.

"This is Agent Maverick of STING. We are currently holding one of your people hostage."


	38. Message Received

They were now in the Avengers lounge, sitting and thinking. The team was unsure of what to do- all they could hope for was that the face trace would show where Eliza was. There hadn't been enough blood for her to have been killed, which was a comfort, albeit a small one. But who knew what she was going through right now?

Suddenly Jarvis spoke, "Sir, there is an unidentified transmission being sent to the Tower. Shall I play it?"

They all looked startled, and Tony told the AI to throw it up on the big screen. What they saw was exactly what they had been dreading.

Eliza sat, tied to a chair. Her hair was caked with blood and no longer had its beautiful sheen. Her face was a mess of cuts and burns. Her shirt was practically nonexistent and whip marks were evident across her upper body. Her right arm, mangled, was covered in blood. They couldn't see her lower half. Behind her, a woman stood with brown hair and green eyes. She was serious, but a slight smile played at her lips.

"This is Agent Maverick of STING. We are currently holding one of your people hostage."

"Who the hell do you think you are," Tony yelled.

Bruce closed his eyes and counted to ten. Deep breaths. He had to take deep breaths.

Clint and Natasha remained motionless, showing no sign of the intense emotions both were surely feeling.

Steve just looked surprised, and horrified.

"I am an Agent of STING. And as you can see, I've had a little chat with your friend here."

Eliza stared at them with pleading eyes. Eyes of sadness, hurt, loneliness, but also a spark of hope and defiance. They were glad to see she wasn't about to lay down and die yet.

"STING is demanding 12 million dollars in payment for the return of the Changeling. You have one week to comply. Send the money to these coordinates. Send only two members. We will kill her at the first sign of trouble."

Eliza rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, Stephanie saw, and in retaliation, slapped Eliza in the face. Her ring tore open a recently scabbed cut, causing fresh blood to trickle down her face.

"Remember, Avengers. One week."

The link closed before they could say anything in reply.

"Jarvis, did you get a fix on the source?"

"No sir, I'm afraid it was untraceable. And Sir, Director Fury of SHIELD is now on the line."

"Put it up."

Fury was in his desk chair, anger and frustration on his face, "I'm assuming you all received the message?"

"Yes sir," Steve confirmed, "What's the plan?"

"For now, you are all to report to the Helicarrier as planned. The quinjet is almost to your location."

They nodded and went to pack some clothes. They had to be ready. The silence was tense in the Helicarrier, just as it had been in Stark Tower. Clint and Natasha still had yet to talk. Tony was really the only one talking, ranting more like, probably reminded of his own captivity in Afghanistan. Steve was trying to calm him down. Bruce was doing his breathing exercises.

It wasn't long before they landed on the Helicarrier. Immediately they tumbled out, rushing up to the bridge where Fury was no doubt waiting for them. And indeed, that's where he was.

"I always knew STING would become a major problem," Fury grumbled to them.

"What is STING," Steve asked.

"STING stands for Strategic Terrorism and Information Gathering. It's a highly organized, but relatively small, international terrorist group," he explained.

"Why haven't you dealt with them before now," Bruce asked.

Romanoff answered him, "Until now, they haven't posed a significant threat. There was always more important things to deal with."

"Well, now they are one. What are we going to do," Tony stressed.

Fury nodded, "Agent Hill is currently identifying the closest STING bases. Whatever happens, we will not pay that ransom. Is that understood?"

Stark looked unhappy but nodded along with the others. They couldn't, no matter what it cost them, aid a terrorist group. But damn it, that didn't mean he had to like it. No, he'd go down fighting.

"Until such time as we have the information we need, you are all to remain on board the Helicarrier. Don't do anything stupid. Just stay here, and wait for my orders."

They all agreed, grumbling, eager to get on their way and rescue their young teammate. But they all knew Fury was right- it would put them and Eliza at risk if they went out without a preset plan.

Agent Hill was pouring over the information that SHIELD had on STING. There weren't many STING bases that they knew of. The only one remotely close to New York City was just west of Lake Skenonto. It was in the middle of a National Park, hidden in a system of underground tunnels that remained unknown to the majority of the public. SHIELD had in fact discovered them only a few years before.

Hill had little doubt that was where Eliza was being held. But the system of tunnels was vast, and it would make a surprise attack difficult. They didn't even know where in the tunnels Eliza would be.

"Director," Hill said, coming over to the little meeting at the table, "I've determined where Eliza is most likely being held."

She handed him a pad with the location marked in red. The Helicarrier was marked as a green dot. Other possible, however unlikely, locations Eliza could be were marked in blue.

Agent Hill also handed out several pictures taken of the base, some on the inside but most of the meager outside entrance. It was a small shack, decrepit and falling apart, with a small cellar door in one corner. This led to an immense system of underground tunnels.

The Avengers looked at the shots and began carefully to pay attention to all of what Fury was telling them. He was laying out the possible courses of action they could take, how they could breach the location, how best to proceed.

They all immediately agreed that the Hulk should not go underground. That was an accident waiting to happen. Smashing was not good against tunnel walls and ceilings. They didn't want any cave ins.

That meant he would have to remain outside. If they used him as a distraction, that might draw out a decent number of STING soldiers, giving them an easier time inside. Tony's flying would likewise be pointless, but his suit would come in handy nonetheless, especially the laser, which would help in getting through whatever lock down mechanisms they employ.

Whatever the case may be, at least they had a starting point. They had something to go on. But in the backs of their minds, all they could think about was what would happen to Eliza if they failed.


	39. Don't Come for Me

Eliza was tired. She was starving. She was parched. She was aching.

After the video call, she had been blindfolded again and had remained so since then. She didn't know how many hours had passed, but Eliza knew that Stephanie would have to be coming back soon. That thought only made her skin crawl.

Sure enough, the door opened and Eliza assumed it was Stephanie. When the door closed, the woman spoke.

"Do you remember, Liz, what you used to do to my sister?"

Eliza didn't answer.

"I do. I remember waking up to her tired sobs, a big bruise forming on her cheek from where you'd punched her that day. I remember seeing the horror in her pale little eyes each time you'd walk into the room. I remember her lying to Mrs. Davy because she was too afraid of what you'd do to her or me."

"I'm extremely sorry, Stephanie. But I've changed, I've learned from my mistakes," Eliza protest feebly.

Crack! The whip raked across her skin again. She let out a yelp of surprise and pain. The pain. It was the worst she'd ever experienced.

"I had my assistants put a little rubbing alcohol on the spikes," Stephanie told her, "Thought it might be important to keep your wounds… clean."

So that was the searing pain she felt on her new cuts. Great.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Eliza bit back.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes and pulled off the blindfold, just in time to pour a whole cup of rubbing alcohol down the girl's face. Eliza managed to close her eyes in time to protect them, but she screamed as the chemicals burned her cuts. It hurt so bad she couldn't even scream at first- a silent nothing came out of her open mouth as she struggled to breathe.

"Chloe was my everything, Eliza. After our parents died and we went to the orphanage, we only had each other. I protected her, because I was her big sister. But I couldn't protect her from you. Couldn't protect her from the monster you'd become. I wonder how many other children no longer live because you were too evil to stop the bullying. How many other girls have lost their lives, l wonder, because you only thought of yourself?

Eliza blinked back the tears she felt. Stephanie was right. It was all her fault. Everything that had happened since then had happened because she had been too naïve, too foolish, too self-centered as a child. She had caused this entire problem, and now she realized it was putting other people at risk.

"Please," she struggled, "let me speak to the Avengers alone. I'm sure I can convince them to pay the ransom. I need to. I can't stand this any longer!"

Stephanie stared at her for a long while before smiling, "Very well, my dear."

She left the room and came back with the laptop. She set it up and turned it on.

"SHIELD. This is STING. Our prisoner wishes to speak with you."

* * *

The Avengers were all in different places, trying to take their minds off of Eliza. It had been several hours since they arrived on the Helicarrier and they hadn't gotten much done besides pinpointing the location.

"Avengers, report to the briefing room. Now."

At the sound of Fury's voice, the Avengers dropped what they were doing and ran to the briefing room. The large monitor on the screen showed Eliza and the STING agent. Fury and Agent Hill were waiting for them as they trickled in.

"You have five minutes, Changeling," they heard the agent tell Eliza before leaving the room.

Eliza wasn't looking at them, instead, her eyes were trained on the floor. When she didn't speak, the others did.

"Liz," Clint asked warily, "Liz, what did they do to you?"

The spark of life that had been in her eyes only hours before was gone. She just looked hopeless. Completely lost.

"Clint, listen to me. You can't come after me, got it? You can't."

The Avengers stared at her in shock. What did she mean? Of course they were coming to rescue her!  
"Eliza, you can't be serious," Steve asked in shock.

It took her eyes a little while before shifting over to Steve, obviously taking a lot of effort to do even that smallest task.

"I'm dead serious. Don't risk your lives coming to save someone who was lost long ago."

"What the hell did that agent say to you," Tony demanded.

Eliza shot him a little smile, though there was no humor in it, "Stephanie reminded me what I really am. The monster I always will be. She's doing this to hurt me, to get revenge for the many deaths at my hands."

"Stephanie," Fury asked, "You know her by her first name?"

"She was another orphan at my orphanage. She and her sister, Chloe. Chloe is now dead because of me, as are many others. This is all only fair for what I've done."

They stared at her in shock. She couldn't actually be serious! She was telling them not to save her, instead she wanted to remain there and suffer?

"Eliza, no matter what you've done, you've proven yourself worthy of our support time and again," Natasha insisted, "Look at me! I did horrible things, horrible things, before joining SHIELD. Would you have me tortured to death too?"

"No," Eliza protested, "You're one of SHIELD's top agents. They can't lose you! Which is another reason why I don't want you to come here."

"What sort of injuries do you have, Liz," Banner asked, changing the subject.

"I took a bullet to the left leg, my right arm was stabbed seven times, I have various cuts all throughout my upper body, and my right foot is broken in several places."

They all groaned. It sounded horribly painful.

"Listen to me, Eliza," Clint said suddenly, very serious, standing up, "We are coming for you, damn it, no matter what you say. Keep that in mind you stubborn fool, because when we get there we will need your help."

She stared at him in confusion, as if she truly didn't understand why he would say such a thing. Quickly Tony jumped to Clint's side and agreed, followed by the others more slowly.

That's when they heard a knock at the door of Eliza's cell, and Stephanie came back in.

"Will you pay?"

"Yes," Fury nodded, "Expect someone tomorrow evening. 1800 hours."

Stephanie smirked, "I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

The line cut off and everyone whipped around to stare at Fury.

"I thought we weren't going to pay," Bruce asked.

"We aren't," Fury growled, "But I do intend to meet them there."


	40. Finally Moving

_A/N: Yes this is the fifth chapter I've uploaded today, but I want to post it as soon as I finish each chapter because I'm likely to forget otherwise. And I couldn't leave it at 39... Yes, I know, major OCD. No joke._

_Anyways, I know that there are at least 14 of you reading this. My muse wants reviews. It wants advice, critics, criticism even! Please! Tell me why you like the fic, what I'm doing well, what I'm not doing well. It's the only way I can improve!_

_Love you all!_

* * *

Eliza was left alone for a good amount of time. She was without the blindfold and she was focusing on her breathing. She had to keep calm. She couldn't panic.

"Well, well. Aren't we in a little mess?"

Loki.

"Loki," Eliza hissed through the pain, "Come to mock me?"

"Well, only a little," he smirked, walking over to her from where he'd been in the corner, "No, I came here to get your answer about learning magic from me."

Eliza sighed, "Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"Yes, or no, it's really quite simple."

Eliza stared at him, trying to find a hint of what he wanted in his gaze. Well, that was actually quite obvious; he wouldn't be offering if he didn't want her to learn from him. But why… that was the real question.

"I know quite a few spells that would disable that collar, even if I was somehow wearing one," he pointed out with a smug smile, "Which I could have taught you. You see, you don't know enough yet- you're in constant danger. You just don't know it."

"You have a point," she muttered, "Alright Loki, I see your point. I'll learn from you."

"Excellent," he smirked, "At least I know where I can get my entertainment for the next several months."

"Now, help me out, won't you?"

Loki laughed, "Oh no, you're on your own for this one, little monster. Face your past, and defeat it. Crush everyone along the way. That's how you earn real power."

She was about to ask him something when he disappeared. Once more she was left in darkness, with only stuffy air and the stench of death around her. It was truly oppressive. As she began to sink into an uneasy sleep, she was jolted awake by a massive wave of frigid water. It fell from above her. Eliza began shivering, the cold water freezing her to the bone.

The next afternoon, Fury called the Avengers to a briefing.

"Here's how it's going to work," Fury told them, laying out a map of the area around the STING base, "Banner, I want you to approach with the counterfeit money from this direction. Wait at the rendezvous point for their liaison. The rest of you will hide in the trees here, until the next signal.

"Doctor, when you hand over the money, I want you to do what Hulk does best. Make a scene, draw them out of hiding. Once the perimeter guards are engaged with the Hulk, the rest of you will head inside. Stay in pairs. Hawkeye, you and Stark stick together while Widow, you and the Cap are a team. Your top priority is locating Eliza. If you happen to wipe out STING in the process, I'm not going to complain. Just don't do anything rash until you have Eliza with you. We don't want her getting killed because one of you decided to go out for revenge," Fury stared at Clint Barton pointedly.

Barton nodded, biting his lip. He'd get his revenge, but it would have to wait. But there was no way in hell he would leave that STING base without killing that Agent Maverick. No, she'd taste his rage.

"This will be a race against the clock. As soon as Banner unleashes the Hulk, the timer starts. I'm sure that as soon as he does so, Eliza will be put in danger of being killed in retaliation. Speed and efficiency are your objectives," Fury added.

"When do we leave," Captain America asked.

Fury looked at them, "In one hour."

They nodded and set to work getting ready. Yeah, it was a bit early to start preparing, but they needed something to do.

Rogers donned his Captain America suit and grabbed his shield. He could always trust it.

Stark did some final tweaks to his newest suit, the Mark 52. He made sure everything was in place and ready to go.

Doctor Banner went to find the 12 million counterfeit bills.

Romanoff put on her suit and loaded her pistols, making sure she had plenty of spare rounds.

Barton donned his suit, got his bow and quiver, and checked to make sure he had plenty of specialty arrowheads. He also clicked a spare gun into his belt.

Once he was ready, Clint went back to the bridge. He hoped the bustle of activity would calm his nerves, or at least distract him. Even so, he spent the majority of his time pacing.

"Damn it, Barton, get off my bridge! Your pacing is making everyone nervous," Fury barked at him after a mere ten minutes.

Clint muttered something under his breath before doing as ordered. As such, he went to the infirmary to pack up extra medical supplies. He knew that Eliza had the equivalent of type O human blood, and that a transfusion was safe if the blood was that type. Therefore he packed up bottles of blood in a cooler to take along with them. After all, she'd told them that she'd been shot. There was undoubtedly a lot of blood loss.

Once that was done, all he could do was wait. The waiting was maddening. He couldn't stand it. As he was about to leave the armory (why he was in there in the first place he wasn't really sure, he'd sort of wandered in) he caught sight of a set of daggers on the wall. Instantly he thought of Eliza, and in an instant he'd grabbed the knives and stuck them in his pack. Just in case.

"Avengers, report to Hanger A."

The Avengers assembled in the hanger next to the quinjets. Clint would be piloting as usual. They planned to set down a mile or so from the meeting sight, so as to remain unobserved. They bid Fury goodbye and got under way. The flight wouldn't take them long, only about twenty minutes if they made good time.

The entire ride was silent. No one spoke. When they finally landed, it was in a tiny clearing surrounded by dense forest, not unlike that day outside of Stuttgart, Tony mused. Just less… Thor.

"Alright, we know the plan," Steve nodded to the others, "Bruce, you go on ahead, we'll fall back. Keep an eye out for enemies. Clint, once we're close, find a tree and climb it. Keep a look out and alert us to patterns of guards."

Clint gave a quick nod.

"Let's move you."

The walk was surprisingly easy. It didn't take long for them to reach a safe distance from the meeting sight. Clint climbed a tall tree and hid among the branches, watching the scene unfold before them.

"There are three guards posted around the shack entrance. Two are patrolling around the area. Banner is approached the sight now. A STING agent is approaching him now with a guard, weapons drawn. Banner has handed over the money. He's hulking out. One of the guards just gave a shout and the others are coming over, guns firing. Move out, repeat, move out."

Clint leapt down the tree to join with Tony and they snuck around to the shack. Hulk was making quick work of the seven or eight STING soldiers. More began coming from the trees, but the Hulk kept them occupied.

Meanwhile, the four other Avengers were inside the tunnels. It immediately split in two, going opposite directions. The Captain sent Tony and Clint left while he and Natasha headed right.

Almost immediately they ran into hostiles. Both parties made short work of the enemies, but as Fury had said, this was a race against the clock.

Eliza was in her chambers. She was on the edge of consciousness. She hadn't slept since arriving in this accursed place. She'd been given one slice of bread the entire time, and the only water she had managed to drink was the filth they released from the ceiling to keep her awake. Her leg wound had stopped bleeding- they had wrapped it with crude bandages to keep her from losing too much blood. She had little doubt the wound would become infected from the filth of the room.

On the edge of her mind she though she heard explosions outside. Screams. Footsteps running. She did, she was sure of it.

Eliza shook herself from the cloud of uncertainty and tried to focus on the noises. It had to be the Avengers. It had to. She heard doors swinging open, crashing against walls. Closer. Closer. Finally hers swung open, light flooding her tired eyes.

"Seems your friends have condemned you to death."


	41. Rescued?

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Eliza looked up to see Tony Stark and Hawkeye standing directly behind Stephanie. She visibly stiffened, lowering her gun.

"Good plan," Tony teased.

She narrowed her eyes and spun around, tripping Tony with her leg and shooting Hawkeye in the leg. Then Eliza screamed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of Clint's wound. There was no way in hell she would let Stephanie further injure her best friend. She screamed for Stephanie to stop as loud as she could, her voice cracking from the sheer emotion in it. Then an amazing thing happened.

Eliza suddenly felt a warmth emanating from her body. Her magic was pulsing through her, and all of a sudden her neck collar fell from her body. The sheer emotion she had rushing through her had triggered her magic, triggered an innate, primitive reaction of sheer power. Hawkeye, struggling to get up, and Tony, now holding Stephanie by the arms, watched as her body began to shimmer with a brilliant golden hue and her bonds were broken. She reached out and touched Clint, and his wound began to glow.

He was healed.

The three others just stared at her, silent, amazed at the transformation. But as she faded into unconsciousness, Clint got his wits together.

"Go to hell, monster."

He drew out a dagger and drove it into Stephanie's chest with such ferocity that it killed her instantly, piercing her heart. Tony dropped her, warily eying Clint. He gave a short laugh as Tony asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine."

Tony rushed forward and picked up Eliza. She was completely unconscious now, her body flimsy and knocked up. They had to get out of here, soon.

"We've got Eliza. Repeat, we've got Eliza. Everyone out."

Clint kept the hostiles occupied while Tony carried the orphan out of the tunnels. Natasha was waiting at the tunnel exit for them and propped open the hatch for them to climb out of. They found Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers standing in the middle of a pile of STING agents.

"Come on, back to the quinjet," Steve barked the order as more STING agents began pouring from the base.

Tony handed Eliza to Dr. Banner and he helped Clint and Natasha keep the enemies off their backs.

When they finally reached the jet, Steve stood at the back to allow the others in first. Clint rushed to the pilot's seat and started up the quinjet.

"Hop in!"

Steve dodged a bullet and another one hit his shield before he rushed inside and Clint closed the back, taking off.

"How is she, Doc," Rogers asked Banner, who had lain Eliza down on the floor of the quinjet and retrieved the medical supplies from onboard.

"She's unconscious, obviously, and she's lost a lot of blood. Her foot is indeed broken in multiple places. Incredibly, I don't see any infection in her wounds."

"She fucking looks like hell," Tony muttered, taking off his helmet.

Indeed. Eliza was sprawled out on the floor. Her right arm was barely recognizable now that Bruce had removed the ad hoc bandages. Her face was scraped, cuts all across her cheeks and forehead. Her chest was exposed, her bra hanging on by a few threads. Her skirt was dirty and bloodstained. Her hair was tangled and stained red. She had dark ugly bruises across her cut up abdomen.

"Nat, fetch some of that extra blood," he ordered without even looking at her.

Natasha did as asked and opened up the cooler. Pulling out a bag of blood she hooked it up into an IV and brought it over.

"I'll hold it up," she offered.

Bruce nodded and started undoing the shreds that were Eliza's shirt. He grabbed some of the sanitary cloths he'd made sure to bring and began wiping the dried blood off her abdomen. He wanted to wrap her abdomen as soon as possible. He didn't tell the others, but his throat had run dry when he saw her bruises.

He had little doubt that she was bleeding internally. Based on the location of the bruises, the trauma was near to the liver and spleen. It was a potentially deadly combination. That was what worried him most.

"Bruce," Tony looked at him suspiciously, "What's up."

Oops. He had been caught staring at her core injuries. Now all of them, minus Clint, were watching him and waiting for an answer.

"There's something wrong, isn't there," Steve deadpanned.

"I'm worried she's got internal bleeding in her abdomen," Bruce admitted.

"We're coming up on the Helicarrier," Clint interrupted.

Good 'ole Fury had moved the Helicarrier closer to them upon receiving word that they were en route. Once they landed the quinjet in the hanger, medical personnel were waiting right outside and took Eliza from the Avengers. Clint longed to go after her, to make sure she was alright. He wanted to be with her when she woke. He couldn't imagine how she would feel when she regained consciousness. He'd been there each time she'd woken after attempting suicide. And the last time they had talked in the prison cell, she didn't seem much better than then.

Clint felt the small tug of a smile as he reflected on the fact that he might be getting soft. He shook the notion off quickly, scoffing. Soft? Never. He was a professional spy and assassin. Hardly a soft job.

"Avengers, report to the bridge."

They'd already started on their way up. Of course Fury would want a report. What did he think? They were going to go to bed!

"What is Eliza's current condition," Fury asked them when they came onto the bridge.

Bruce reported it to him, "She's stable, at the moment. Blood loss was major, multiple broken bones, and assumed extreme psychological trauma."

Fury groaned and rubbed his forehead in frustration, "The damn girl just keeps getting beat down. How am I supposed to explain this to the Council? Am I supposed to keep her out of a mental institute?"

"Let the Council know that if Eliza's out, I'm out," Clint bristled, "Just like I told you two years ago."

"The same goes for me," Tony nodded.

Everyone looked at him in surprise but he only shrugged.

Fury nodded in defeat, "I know, I know. But you aren't the ones who have to deal with them. Now, tell me what happened."

Bruce spoke of how he had handed over the money before hulking out. After that, the others had run in and Clint took up the story of how they found Eliza.

"So after I was shot," the others looked at him, aghast. He'd been shot?

"Eliza screamed and broke her restraints. She touched me and my wound glowed and then it was all healed. It was crazy."

"I thought her magic was inhibited by the choker," Fury asked, confused.

Clint nodded, "It seemed so, but this magic was anything controlled. It was… more like the magic that I experienced the day she injured Nurse Reilly. Uncontrolled. Dangerous."

Tony finished the tale, explaining how they'd bolted to the quinjet and taken off. By the end Fury and Hill were nodding, the latter typing up the report on a pad.

"Well, you guys go get some rest. And yes, Clint," Fury rolled his eyes, "I'll tell the medical staff to alert you as soon as Eliza regains consciousness."


	42. First Step Towards Healing

Dr. Banner had been correct. Eliza was internally bleeding around her abdomen. As such, she was rushed almost immediately into surgery. The Avengers did as Fury ordered and went to rest, but none of them could get more than a few hours' sleep. Tony gave Pepper a call to update her on the situation. She was relieved that Tony was fine, and glad that Eliza was back safe (albeit not out of the woods yet). Steve did some art, trying to distract himself. Dr. Banner did some meditation and some reading, but he got the most sleep out of the others. Becoming the Hulk was tiresome.

"We think whatever the serum was that STING was using to suppress her healing capabilities is wearing off. While she still has many marks on her face especially from the torture, she is healing at a faster rate than normal. Her bruising is almost gone. The only things that remain are the cuts and burns, and the broken bones," the doctor was telling Director Fury the next morning, "I intend to wake her up from the induced coma in about thirty minutes to make sure she doesn't have any minor head traumas."

"Tell Agent Barton before you do so and allow him to be in the room when she wakes," Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Agent Barton, please report to the infirmary," a nurse called through the communications system some time later.

"On my way."

Clint made his way quickly to the medical bay, eager for some news regarding Eliza. He, along with all the other Avengers, had been notified when she'd gotten out of surgery, but that was hours ago.

"We're going to revive her now, sir," the doctor nodded, showing Clint to stand out of the way next to her bed on the side.

Clint looked at her. She looked so peaceful, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that the cuts and slash marks on her face were fading already. They were still there, but somehow had already scabbed over. Her foot was in a cast after being set properly. Her previously mangled arm was now wrapped tightly in a pristine white bandage.

"Alright, wake her up," the doctor ordered a nurse who then injected her with a simulant.

As soon as he made sure her vitals were fine, he and the nurse left the room.

Slowly, Eliza's eyes blinked open and she grasped for Clint's hand subconsciously.

"Hawk," she whispered hoarsely, not yet fully aware of her surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm here Liz. The others would be too but they only wanted one person in here getting in the way," he told her, letting her hold his hand (which for him, was something special because usually he refrained from any sort of unnecessary physical contact).

"Mm 'kay," she mumbled.

Clint suppressed a smile at his friend's slurred speech. No doubt it as the drugs she was on.

"You guys, you came for me," Eliza suddenly asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Of course we did, birdbrain," he laughed.

Eliza stuck out her tongue at him, "That's my nickname for YOU. Not the other way around!"

"Well you know what, I like it," he said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes but then slowly closed them and let out a sigh.

"You okay, Liz?"

"No. Well, yes, but, well, I don't know."

Clint nodded in understanding. Most top SHIELD agents had been through their fair share of torture. And even if they hadn't, they were trained to resist intense torture. Clint himself had undergone interrogation and torture multiple times, but Eliza had never been prepared for this. This wasn't her job.

"Oh, god, Clint! Are you alright?! She- she shot you," Eliza suddenly tried to sit up in bed and look over her friend.

"Calm down, I'm fine. You used your magic to heal me, don't you remember?"

She looked puzzled, "I did?

"Yeah, then you proceeded to collapse, giving me and Tony a panic attack!"

She winced, "Oops, sorry. So, where's everyone else?"

"I'm not sure if the nurse alerted them. I'll go ahead and do it," Clint explained, before using the nearest communications panel to alert the others.

Bruce was the first one to stop in, "Hey, good to see you, Eliza. It was touch and go there for a while."

"Thanks, Doc," she smiled.

"Did someone say that the kid was awake," Tony teased as he joined them in the sick bay room.

The others came by one by one and Eliza talked to all of them. Finally, however, her doctors came in and insisted everyone leave so she could get some rest. They grudgingly left her to be.

Once everyone was gone, though, she had another visitor.

"So you made it out alive," Loki smirked, "I am impressed."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," she growled.

"No, I allowed you to figure it out for yourself," he patronized her, "After all, now you know more about how your magic works."

Eliza looked at him, puzzled. What did he mean?

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Despite the restraint, you were able to use your magic. But only when? As I recall, it was when you were angry and desperate. After Hawkeye was shot, someone you, for some reason, seem to love. Therefore, we can assume that your magic is enhanced by intense emotions."

"I suppose. But what does that mean?"

"You must learn to control your emotions. But don't shy away from them, embrace them. Tap into your rage, your hatred, your desperation. It will make you all the more powerful."

What Loki wasn't telling her was that she had surprised, and frightened, him when he witnessed her use of magic in the prison cell. He'd never seen anything like it- it had been almost as if she had become pure magic. Or on the way to that. The golden sparkling affect had been strange and tantalizing. For the first time, Loki had felt that she might actually be more powerful than he was. However, he quickly dismissed that absurd idea.

"I will do no such thing," she objected, "Now, teach me something useful."

They spent about half an hour discussing various spells she hadn't knowledge of. Basic teleportation was something she'd never learned on her own, along with casting duplicates. After all, all her magic came purely from raw instinct and talent- growing up on earth meant she was never given training.

"So, will you ever tell Barton about what you did to that woman that made her want to kill you?"

She grimaced but didn't respond.

"Tongue turned to lead?"

"Get out Loki."

"Oh, come now."

"GET OUT," she shouted.

Loki was gone in an instant as the door flew open and in ran a nurse, "Are you alright, Ms. White?"

She nodded, yawning, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Just a bad dream."

Fury agreed to let Eliza return to Stark Tower after another two days. Her healing was almost done. Most of her injuries, even her broken foot, were close to mending. Her face was back to its smooth and polished state. Eliza, though she kept silent about it, figured it was because of how much magic she'd been using the past few days, training with Loki. Whatever the reason, she insisted on returning with the Avengers and he reluctantly let her go, with Banner's assurance that he would look after her.

Life continued on as usual for a while. No missions for either SHIELD agent, no major crises for the others. Bruce and Tony spent hours in their labs, working on experiments. Steve was bringing himself up to date with various electronic devices. But no one knew why Eliza, usually a bright, social girl was secluding herself from the others. They saw her maybe once or twice a day, in passing, but she always seemed to escape conversations as soon as they'd started.

It was late that night. Eliza wasn't tired. Well, actually, that was a lie. She was dead tired. She hadn't gotten more than a few hours' sleep in days. Every time she closed her eyes, the faces of the girls she'd lived with in the orphanage would flash before her eyes. Sometimes she even heard the sobs, the screams of the children she'd bullied. It kept her awake, she couldn't sleep.

Eliza had considered bringing this to Clint's attention, but she quickly dismissed it as being a rubbish idea. He'd only ask questions, questions she had no intention of answering.

And so she was where she was now. The very top floor of the tower, an astronomical observatory. She lay down, sprawled out, looking up. She'd found solace here the past few days. Just the night sky, the stars.

Ah the stars. She loved to watch the stars. They were so simple, so elegant. Filled with such beauty that it was hard to fully comprehend it. Never had Eliza felt so at peace as when she could see the stars.


	43. Not to Blame

_A/N: Hang on cause soon enough, we will be seeing more of the Asgardian/Eliza's heritage storyline play into this- not to mention, how does Loki factor into all that's been going on? What is that rascal up to?_

_Thanks to "guest" for your kind review. I'm still playing around with how I want Tony to propose to Pepper, so it could still be a several chapters away, but dont worry! It'll be there!_

* * *

"Jarvis," Tony asked as they all sat around the coffee table playing cards and drinking alcohol of some form or another, "Where's Liz?"

"Miss White is currently on level 60, the astronomical observatory, sir," Jarvis responded.

"How long has she been there," Clint asked.

"Miss White has been in the same position for approximately 2 hours 43 minutes."

"Is she asleep," this time it was Bruce who asked.

"No, sir. She is awake."

"How often does she visit there," Natasha asked.

"Miss White has visited the observatory 5 nights in a row now."

"For how long," Clint added.

Jarvis replied, "She usually remains for several hours, sometimes between 5 and 6. She does not sleep, nor does she move much."

"She doesn't sleep," Steve asked incredulously.

"Jarvis," Bruce asked quickly, "Approximately how many hours a night has she slept the past several days?"

"Miss White has slept an average of 3 hours a day, sir."

"That's not healthy," Bruce muttered to the others.

Clint frowned and downed his drink in one gulp, standing up, and said, "Stupid girl. Come on Tony. Let's go talk to her."

He grabbed the billionaire by the sleeve and yanked him up as he finished his drink.

"Wait, why me?"

"Because believe it or not, for some reason I can't understand," Clint smirked, "She actually seems to respect you. And like you."

Tony laughed, "The women always love me."

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

When they finally reached the top floor of Stark Tower, they quietly opened the door to find Eliza lying on the floor, staring up at the glass ceiling. They exchanged looks of confusion as to why the teenager was lying on the cold hard ground.

"I hear them," she whispered, once Clint closed the door, "I hear their screams."

The two men nearly jumped at her voice. They hadn't expected her to talk. And what did she mean? She heard their screams?

"Chloe. Bernadette. Fiona. Tara. Maura. River. All of them."

Clint was even more confused now. He'd assumed she meant her "Family," but those weren't their names.

"Who, Liz?"

She sighed and sat up slowly. Scooting herself back so she leaned against the wall, she merely stared straight ahead, almost as if not seeing them. For the first time, Tony and Clint saw just how fatigued she looked. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks looked hollow and her eyes were dull. The spark that had been so prevalent in them before her captivity was gone now. And Clint mentally kicked himself for not noticing. The archer sat down across from her and pulled Tony down with him.

"I've never told you everything," she said quietly after a long pause, "I never told you, Clint, about what it was like. About- about what I did. About the monster I really am."

They waited for her to go on.

"When I grew up in the orphanage, I found out soon enough that I was special. When I was only ten, I realized just how much smarter and faster and stronger I was compared to my peers. And I loved it."

When she didn't speak for some time, Clint decided to prod her with a question that had been bugging him for many days now, ever since they'd rescued Eliza.

"Liz, who was Stephanie?"

Eliza closed her eyes tightly, as if shutting out the memory, "She was one of the older girls who lived with me in the orphanage. She- she had a sister. A sister named Chloe."

"Chloe," prompted Tony.

"She was several years younger than me. Small for her age. I was twelve or thirteen, she was nine. She was easy prey."

Clint and Tony shared a look of surprise. Prey? Where was this going…?

"She was the first person I was cruel to. I teased her about her baby cheeks. Her unruly red curly hair. Her squeaky voice. Stephanie was never able to stop me. I was too strong and too smart for her."

Eliza stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Tony thought she might have fallen asleep because she didn't continue talking.

"What did she say to you, kid," Tony asked her.

"She told me," Eliza sniffled, stifling a cry, "She told me that Chloe killed herself because of me, and that other girls from our orphanage had as well."

No one spoke. What was there to say? She had bullied the girls, she was the reason they were dead. But at the same time, the two men didn't hold Eliza responsible. She had been little, she'd been a child herself. A child left to her own devices with immensely powerful magic and no idea what to do with her life. How could anyone blame her?

"Well, what's done is done, Liz. You've changed. You're a different person now, can't you see that," Clint tried.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Birdbrain. I know, but it's hard, sometimes. I just wish this would all go away."

"There are always things in life that we wish would go away," he nodded, "But often times we are stronger from it, stronger for holding on. Don't ever forget that."

"How could I," she teased, "When the two of you, plus everyone else downstairs, will never stop telling me."

She gave a huge yawn.

"Come on," Tony poked her, "Time for you to go to bed."

Eliza shot him a glare but relented as Clint pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the door.

"March."

"Yes, sir," she mocked.

"Damn right," he replied with a grin.

Once the two men made sure Eliza went to her room to sleep, they returned back downstairs. Pepper was on a business trip so Tony had no reason to "go to bed" early. When they got there, Natasha (still sipping her vodka and watching the news) and Bruce (reading an article on his phone) were still in the sitting room. Tony plopped himself down next to Bruce, shaking the couch. The doctor sent him a glare from over his phone. Tony only sent a "who, me?" smile back at him. Clint went to retrieve a glass of red wine from the bottle on the counter.

"Hey wait a minute," he whimpered, "Who drank all the wine?"

"There's still some left," Bruce replied, a smile on his lips.

Clint scowled, "There's about a quarter of a cup left. At best."

Bruce shrugged smugly and returned to reading his phone. Natasha eyed Clint humorously. She loved the birdbrain. They'd been SHIELD partners for years.

"Clint, you don't need much more anyways," she scolded him lightly.

Clint narrowed his eyes, "I'll drink what I want, woman!"

Nat rolled her eyes and returned to the TV.


	44. Day Out

"Barton, Romanoff," Fury said over the computer screen, "I need you two to come in."

"Ah come on, Fury. It's like… 8 in the morning," Clint complained, sipping his coffee. His hair was all messy and he looked altogether disheveled.

"We'll come in, sir," Natasha ignored her partner's protests.

Fury nodded, "Good. The quinjet is already on its way."

They shut off the connection and Natasha turned to say something to Clint. He looked very unhappy, very tired, and slightly hung over.

"How much did you drink last night," she said disapprovingly.

"What," Clint objected, "How was I supposed to know Nick would have a job for us? It's been awhile!"

"We've been otherwise occupied," she reminded him, placing her now empty coffee mug on the counter.

"Bruce, back me up here, man," Clint pleaded to the silent man who sat at the table.

Bruce looked up from his phone, "What? Don't look at me for help."

"Great help you are."

"Good morning," Steve said, coming out of the elevator.

"Good morning, Steve," Natasha smiled.

"Dude," Clint wrinkled his nose, "Shower before breakfast, if you're going to smell like that."

Natasha smacked him over the top of his head.

Steve looked at him, annoyance written all over his face, "I just came back from a run, Clint. All I wanted was some water before I DO go shower."

"Alright, alright," Clint relented, "I'm shutting up."

Once Steve left, Clint finished up his pancakes (Bruce stared at him the entire time because he was sure Clint would drown in his syrup). Placing the dishes on the counter, he went upstairs to change into his SHIELD suit.

Tony didn't feel like sitting down for breakfast this morning. He wanted to work in his lab. As such, he grabbed a cup of coffee and a poptart and took them with him upstairs.

"Hey J, what's the time," he asked as he walked through the hallway towards his lab from the elevator.

"It is approximately 9:27, sir."

"When does Pepper get back from San Francisco?"

"Ms. Potts is due to arrive at the airport at 1:00 this afternoon."

"Any news I should be aware of?"

"Well, sir, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have been called in to SHIELD and will be leaving shortly for a mission. They have already said goodbye to Miss White, so I assume they will be leaving quite soon."

"Right. Keep me posted, 'kay, J?"

"Of course, sir."

Tony opened the door to his lab via ID scan. When he walked in he was a little suspicious to find the lights already on. Nonetheless he walked in and whistled a merry little tune.

"Hi, Tony."

He nearly jumped at the voice. But soon he recognized it as Eliza, and he immediately calmed down.

"Don't do that, kid!"

"Oops, sorry," she chuckled.

"What are you doing in here?"

She stepped aside to show him what she was working on, "I've been playing around with modifications to my uniform. Trying to improve on it and all. I've made some minor adjustments via the computer, but I haven't had Jarvis make it yet."

Tony walked over and took a look at the design. He used the 3D imager to pull out the suit and move it around, taking a look at the specs. It seemed sound. And damn, did it look cool.

It was very similar to her previous armor except for a few things. Firstly, it had blue accents down the tight long sleeves that faded into the same light blue colored fingerless gloves.

"I came up with a more bullet-proof, thinner material for the suit too. I call it structured polymer composite, or SPC for short. It'll stop a gun and reseal itself if there is any puncturing."

"Impressive," Tony nodded, taking a sample of the material from Eliza, "Very impressive. When'd you come up with all this?"

"This morning. Started the project at around 7… so maybe two hours or so."

Even Tony was impressed. He'd never spent much time looking into non-metal armor materials, but he was sure he'd have been able to come up with something like this in the same amount of time (though admittedly that might have been his pride talking).

"Well, if I've ordered the materials I need. Can I start making the suit as soon as we get it?"

"Sure! I can't wait to see the finished project!"

Eliza grinned, she couldn't wait either. She guessed the materials would arrive tomorrow, so she was finished for the day.

"So, anything on the agenda for the day?"

Tony shrugged, "Not that I know of. Pepper's getting to the airport at 1:00, though."

"I'd like to go to the Disney Store, if anyone's heading out that way."

"Have you been there yet," he gaped at her.

She nodded, "But it was only once, and it was a quick stop."

Well, then, kid. That's the plan for the day."

Eliza laughed, "Awesome. I've been reading on the internet all about Frozen, and I want to pick it up on DVD. Maybe watch it for movie night tonight."

The two of them walked out of the lab and went to find Bruce and Steve to see if they wanted to go. Steve was in the kitchen, reading a newspaper at the table. He looked up when they came in.

"So, I'm taking Liz to the Disney Store today, want to come?"

He thought for a minute, "Sure, I've nothing else to do. When do we leave?"

"Maybe ten minutes," Eliza suggested.

They agreed and Eliza went to go freshen up while Tony found Bruce in the man's lab.

"Hey science bro, I'm taking Liz to the Disney Store and Steve is tagging along. Want to come?"

"Well, sure, why not."

"Sweet. Meet down in the lounge in like seven minutes."

They all met downstairs at the appointed time, wearing clothes as inconspicuous as possible. Eliza was in some white skinny jeans, a blue shirt, and blue flats. Her hair was back in a tight high ponytail so that it reached almost to her waist. It was flawlessly straight, as usual. Both Pepper and Natasha always wondered how in the world she kept it so perfect (maybe it was being half Vanir and half Asgardian or something). The boys were in basics.

"We'll be back in a bit, Jarvis. Hold down the fort," Tony told his AI.

"Of course sir. Have a pleasant time."

They walked out onto the busy sidewalk and Tony pointed Eliza to the left. They passed many store fronts on their way, some large some small. Lots of food places too. Eliza's mouth was watering by the time they finally reached the Disney Store. Walking inside, Eliza was floored to see it was filled floor to ceiling with toys and stuffed animals and books.

She had to admit she had a soft spot for Disney. Not only had SHIELD given some rights to them for advertising for the Avengers, but the rest of the Disney franchise was simply amazing. Eliza hadn't had time to go see the newest princess movie, but she really wanted it on DVD.

"Excuse me," she asked a store worker, "where is your Frozen merchandise?"

"Right this way," the man said and showed the little posy over to a section of wall covered in white and blue merchandise.

When Eliza spotted the DVD, she snatched it right away after thanking the man for his help. She put it in her little shopping basket and then looked around her. Eliza decided she wanted to see if there was more merchandise for the Avengers. Sure enough, she found an adorable Bruce Banner plush and she insisted on getting it. Bruce himself had laughed when he saw it and decided that he'd buy it for her himself.


	45. Suit Up

Back at the tower, Eliza decided she hadn't been swimming in a very long time. While Bruce went back to the labs, Tony waited for Pepper, and Steve went to the gym, she decided to go check out the Stark Pool. Putting her suit on, she grabbed a couple towels and headed into the elevator.

"Hmm… Hey Jarvis, which level is the pool on?"

"That would be level 36 Miss White," Jarvis told her.

"Thanks," she pressed the button labeled 36 and the elevator started down.

When the doors opened she was a few feet from a glass door into a relatively small swimming pool. It was about the size of a regular hotel pool and the distinctly chlorine smell was just as strong when she opened the door. Setting her stuff down on a chair, she cannonballed into the pool.

Eliza spent maybe an hour in the water before she finally got tired of it. She'd always enjoyed the water. When she was finished she dried her hair as much as possible and wrapped the towel around her waist. She decided to make a quick stop at the living area before heading to her room- she wanted to see who was home.

When she stepped out of the elevator into the common room, she found Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Pepper all sitting around the TV and chatting. Tony was discussing Stark Industries with his girlfriend while Bruce was attempting to explain his most recent experiment to the super soldier.

"Hey, are Clint and Nat back yet," she asked, walking over but not sitting down.

"No-" Tony stopped when he saw her.

Pepper slapped him, "Tony, quit staring at her like that."

What could he say? Just because he had a girlfriend and this other girl was like the daughter or younger sister of one of his best friends didn't mean he was able to NOT stare at a woman who was only half clothed.

"Quit it, Stark," Eliza rolled her eyes, "You're lucky Clint isn't here."

He grinned but stopped staring.

"Right, well I'm going to go change. Nice to see you got home safe, Pepper," Eliza smiled at the older woman before heading back upstairs to get dressed into something that WOULDN'T have Tony ogling at her.

She pulled on some shorts and a tee-shirt, brushed her wet hair, and drew it back into a low, loose ponytail. She turned on her StarkBook and started surfing the web. She went on Tumblr and was greatly amused at the amount of Avengers stuff.

"Hey look Jarvis! It's me!"

"I'm afraid I cannot see because I do not have eyes, Miss White," Jarvis deadpanned, "However if you are referring to the information on the website known as Tumblr eluding to an Avenger known as the Changeling, then yes, I am aware."

"I wonder if anyone's written Fanfiction about me?"

"I am unaware of that, I am afraid."

"Probably not," Eliza mused, "I've not really done anything yet that the public knows about."

"Miss White," Jarvis interrupted her musings, "A call is coming in on a SHIELD frequency for you. Shall I put it up on your monitor?"

"Sure," she nodded, confused as to why SHIELD would be calling.

"Eliza," Fury said, his picture popping up on the screen, "Clint and Natasha will be heading back to Stark Tower late tonight- just thought I'd pass along the information. Also, I wanted an update on your current health. I tried for Banner but Stark told me he was busy in the labs."

"Bruce says I'm on the way to being fully healed. I've a bit of bruising left on my leg and arm, but other than that I'm fine."

"And psychologically?"

"Fine, sir," she said quickly.

Fury raised his eyebrow, "We'll see. Keep me appraised."

The signal shut off and she wiped her brow with a sigh. Would the drama never cease?

"How have things been going, Eliza White?"

"Fine, Loki, just fine. But you really don't care so let's get to work. What am I learning today," she stood up with an exasperated sigh and walked over to the pseudo-Asgardian.

He smirked at her and they got to work. She learned about teleportation, mostly short range, and how and when it best use it. In fights it was useful for getting out of tough situations, and he advised she use it sparingly because of the tremendous amount of magic it needed.

After about an hour of work, Loki left and Eliza went down to the kitchen to grab some lunch. She hadn't realized she'd missed it while hanging in her room. Her stomach was growling and she decided to make some pancakes.

"Jarvis, do we have any chocolate chips?"

"Yes, Miss White. Second shelf in the pantry to your far left."

"Excellent!"

She found the chocolate chips and mixed it in with the batter. Quickly she got to work making the pancakes and soon enough she had a stack four pancakes high of chocolate chip yumminess (as she told Jarvis it was called- he was skeptical).

When she was done, Jarvis told her there was a package waiting for her down in the lobby.

"A package for me," Eliza asked, confused, "Oh it must be the materials I need to construct my new suit!"

Eliza all but ran down to get eh box form the receptionist. Taking it to Tony's lab, she found him busy working on his suits.

"Dum-E, pass the wrench."

Several seconds passed.

"Pass the damn wrench! I should scrap you!"

Eliza giggled, and Tony spun around to see who had invaded his workshop.

"Hey kid, come on in. Make yourself at home. Since you never seem to see the need to KNOCK," he joked.

Eliza smiled and walked on over, carrying the heavy box she had picked up. She dropped it on a table and wiped her hands on her pants.

"No, get back Dum-E. Put down the fire extinguisher. SO help me god, I WILL use you as scrap metal if you don't do what I say!"

The robot made a very pitiful noise and backed away, looking like a kicked puppy. Eliza almost wanted to give it a hug.

"Aw, be nice, Tony! He's just trying to help."

"He is a robot, Liz. He isn't alive."

"What about Jarvis, then!"

"Yes sir, what about me," the AI chipped in, sounding decidedly irritated.

Tony rolled his eyes, "J, you're a different story!"

"Right," Eliza smirked.

"So," Tony wiped his hands on a dirty rag and set it down, "What brings you in here with this big thing."

"The materials to construct my new suit are here. Thought maybe you could help me put it together?"

"Sure!"

The two geniuses got to work, removing the contents of the box which included everything from zippers to armor pieces to fabric for the actual bodice. With Jarvis' help they put it together in no time and Eliza went to the corner to change into it.

"Hey Dum-E," she said, "If Tony tries to look while I'm changing, spray him with the fire extinguisher, okay?"

Dum-E responded with a few happy-sounding beeps that Eliza took as a yes.

Tony looked hurt, as if he couldn't believe she even worried if he would peak. But he didn't, maybe because his robot was at his side the entire time, fire extinguisher at the ready.

"Right, what do you think?"

Tony turned around to look at he was speechless. She looked amazing. And he told her so.

"Thanks, Tony. It's everything I had hoped it would be. Strong, light, durable, and full of hidden pockets for my daggers."


	46. Bored

_A/N: So these chapters have been a bit dull in comparison to the action of many of the previous, but it's all for a purpose. After all, they can't be saving the world every day! But don't worry, in a moment of sheer brilliance the other day I managed to finally figure out what the next major obstacle for the Avengers is going to be, and I'm going to start weaving it in to the story in the next several chapters._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, nor anything Disney related_**

* * *

"Perfect for you, then," Tony nodded with a grin.

Eliza nodded before sitting on a stool near Tony's work station, "So, what are you working on?"

"Just making some modifications to the Mark 53," Tony replied, taking a wrench from Dum-E, "I'm trying to enhance the heat resistance of the suit."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not at the moment," he shook his head, "Mostly it's just lots of screwing around."

"Alright, by the way, Clint and Natasha will be back later tonight, Fury gave me a call."

Tony nodded, screwdriver in his mouth. Eliza left the lab whistling. She decided to go see if Bruce was busy. Maybe he had something for her to do. And she wanted to do some stuff in her new suit to sort of break it in.

"Jarvis, where's Bruce?"

"Dr. Banner is in his lab."

She figured as much. Half-skipping, half walking, she got on the elevator and pressed level 54. Up she went, the gentle hum of the elevator masked by some annoying elevator music. She figured Tony had installed it just to annoy her. Or maybe to annoy Steve. Either one was probable.

"Hey Bruce," she opened the door to the lab to find Dr. Banner looking over some test results on a big monitor.

He turned around, "Ah, hey Liz. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm pretty bored. I've already beaten the Rubics Cube and I've redesigned my suit. Tony doesn't have any work for me to help with. Thought I'd check in with you."

Bruce frowned, "Sorry, Liz, but I'm just finishing up here. Steve might have something."

Eliza nodded and said goodbye to the Doctor. She went to find Steve. According to Jarvis, Rogers was in the art room so that was where Eliza headed.

When she opened the door she was hit with the smell of paint and crayons and markers. She saw piles and piles of types of paper. There was a printer in the corner. Markers and crayons were in bins attached to the walls.

Steve sat at a desk in the far back, attention glued to the paper.

"Hey Steve," Eliza greeted him.

"Ah, hey Eliza. How are you?"

"Bored."

She came in and plopped down at a table.

"Hey Jarvis, search the web and find me some Avengers coloring pages," she suddenly said excitedly, "Print them off, please. Like ten of each."

Jarvis did as instructed and Steve watched in amusement as Eliza carried the hefty stack of papers back over to her table. She dropped them infront of her and reached for a box of crayons. The first sheet she grabbed was an Iron Man one.

"Let's make Tony pink," she giggled quietly to herself.

And so began the great crusade of crayon coloring. Eliza literally spent two or three hours straight coloring Avengers coloring pages. She made a purple Hawkeye, a red Black Widow, a blue Iron Man, a green Iron Man, you name it, and she colored it. Once she was finished, she put them all in a little bag, grabbed two rolls of tape, and left Steve to try to figure out what she could possibly be doing.

It was rather simple, really. She was bored. And she decided the tower needed a bit of spunk. So she took the Avengers papers and began taping them to the walls. Some Iron Man over here, some Captain America over there. It all worked out rather well, and by the end she had covered the most used floors for the Avengers. Eliza couldn't wait to see what Tony would say.

In fact it was over dinner that night that the question came up.

"Tony," Pepper asked in confusion as she got herself a glass of wine, "Why is there a picture of a green Black Widow on the cabinet door?"

"That's a wonderful question," he said, a bit of irritation in his voice, "Care to explain, Eliza?"

"What," she objected, "It's cool!"

"Yeah, and they're also all over the tower," Stark pointed out as he took a bite of his potatoes.

Eliza shrugged, "So? It needed some decoration."

"Speaking of Black Widow, when will Clint and Natasha be getting back," Pepper interrupted the petty squabble.

"Fury just said, late. He didn't give a time frame. I should've asked, sorry."

Pepper shrugged, "Just didn't know if we should wait for them to start the film or if we should go ahead with movie night as planned?"

Eliza grinned, "Let's not wait. If they get here in time, they get here in time. If not, oh well."

They all chuckled at her eagerness. Tonight they were watching Frozen, and everyone was excited. Of them all, though, Eliza was definitely the most psyched. She'd been wanting to see it practically since it had come out months ago but never got around to it. Too busy being a SHIELD agent in training.

They watched the news for a while, Eliza playing Steve, Bruce, and Tony in cards. Five-card-draw was the game of choice. She lost multiple times, and only won once, but it was good fun playing with her teammates. This round she had a straight flush, and she was grinning ear to ear, when something on the TV caught her eye.

"And with the Fourth of July closing in fast, residents are still wondering whether or not Captain America will make a showing this year at the annual Macy's Fourth of July Fireworks event. The public is eager to hear from the living legend, but as of yet we are not able to confirm or deny whether he will in fact make an appearance."

"Steve," Eliza grinned, "You've got to do it!"

"I don't know," he objected, "I'm not that good at making speeches."

"The hell you aren't," Tony snorted, "You're a born leader, mate."

Steve shrugged, "I'm thinking about it. I might do it, because I want to promote the day, but it might be too much of a hassle. And what if I take away from the patriotic spirit?"

"Dude, you're freaking Captain America. Can't get much more patriotic than that," Eliza pointed out.

He nodded in defeat, "I suppose so. Maybe I'll do it, who knows."

"Well, I think we've waited long enough," Tony suddenly declared, "Let's go turn on the movie."

They all agreed and headed to the mini theatre. Tony took the DVD from Eliza and popped it in the machine to get it playing. This time around, Eliza sat with everyone else in the middle of the theatre instead of the way back, and she devoured her popcorn. It started out with a dramatic song and people breaking up ice and then she grinned at the most adorable little boy and his baby reindeer.

As they continued to watch, Eliza was entranced by the gorgeous animation of the ice and the gut-wrenching storyline of the two sisters. Anna and Elsa, best friends but unwilling adversaries, forced to come to terms with their own difficulties (Elsa's magic and Anna's naivety). It was touching and beautiful, and she shed a few tears at different times during the film.

"Alright. That has to be one of my favorite movies. Ever."

The others agreed.

"Just the music alone," Eliza continued, "Let it Go and Do You Want to Build a Snowman."

It was late, around 11:00, when they left the home theatre and retreated to the lounge. Tony got drinks out for everyone except Eliza and they sat down around the couches.

"Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have just landed, sir," Jarvis reported.

"Right. Send 'em down. Tell them we saved some left overs in case they wanted some," Tony told the AI.


	47. Children of Miscreants

_A/N: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I have 21 follows/faves on this fic. When I decided to upload it, I never imagined I get more than like a hundred views at most, let alone any follows or favorites. You guys are amazing! Please, review, tell me what you like about each chapter and elements you dislike so that I can mold this story into something we all enjoy. __**Your feedback is invaluable!**_

* * *

**Part Three: The Bastards of Evil**

When Clint and Natasha got off the elevator they both looked exhausted. They plopped down on the couch and both gratefully took drinks that Tony offered.

"So, what did SHIELD need with you," Pepper asked curiously.

"SHIELD finally had a location on a dangerous criminal codenamed Bullseye, and we were sent in to take him out. He's now being held at the Raft," Clint replied, "Man sure did give us a run for our money."

"Tried to kill us with some playing cards," Natasha explained. When the others chuckled, she clarified it, "and he almost succeeded."

"How could he kill you with cards," Tony asked in confusion.

"No one really knows," Natasha shrugged, "But he can turn anything into a lethal projectile."

"So how many prisoners is that now at the Raft," Bruce asked.

"Well, with Bullseye, we have Electro, Elektra, Pyro, Silver Samurai, Viper, and Deadpool," Clint replied.

"Not a bad collection," Eliza joked.

The others rolled their eyes at her pun.

"Now that everyone is here," Tony cleared his throat, standing up in front of everyone, "I have something I want to ask."

He walked over to Pepper and knelt down in front of her. Drawing out a little box from his pocket, he opened it up and Pepper gasped. It was a ring.

"Pepper," Tony said with a grin, though he was very uncomfortable, "will you marry me?"

Suddenly there was an explosion outside and everyone jerked to attention. Car alarms started going off as screams began echoing through the streets of New York. Hawkeye ran to the window and looked out. Flames were leaping from the trees in Central Park. Broken glass littered the ground and he watched people fleeing from the scene. Another explosion rocked the tower.

"Jarvis, what's going on," Tony shouted, standing up and putting the ring down on the table.

"There appears to be a commotion in Central Park. Two explosions have rocked the city and there seems to be three people at the center of it."

"Alright, everyone suit up!"

They did as ordered, Clint restocking his arrowheads, Natasha grabbing extra rounds, and Steve slipping into his suit. Tony had Jarvis deploy his Mark 52 suit and they all met up in the lobby on the first floor as another explosion rocked New York City.

"Let's go!"

Tony flew up in the air and went on ahead while the others followed on behind him. As soon as Bruce had seen the corpses of several burned women and children, the Hulk took over, and he rushed on ahead to join Iron Man.

Tony saw three figures in Central Park, standing back to back to back.

One was a girl dressed in a blue jump suit. Her eyes seemed to radiate light. Blonde hair was tied back in two short ponytails. Her hands were outstretched and they seemed to be holding some kind of electricity that bounced around her arms.

The second was a particularly odd person, if person it was. He had flaming red hair that whipped around his head in tongues of fire. His skin was black, but it seemed more like stone floating on lava as a red glow emanated from cracks in his skin.

The third wore a black suit and he was particularly tall. However other than this, he seemed normal enough, except a devilish grin that adorned his face.

"Hey! Listen up," Tony shouted angrily, "Cut this out."

The others arrived behind him including a particularly angry Hulk.

The girl in the blue jump suit laughed and walked over to the team of superheroes.

"The Avengers," she said mockingly, "How quaint."

"I don't think we've been introduced," Clint growled, drawing his bow and pointing it at her chest.

"I am Aftershock, daughter of Electro. These are Ember, son of Pyro, and Singularity, son of Graviton. We are the Bastards of Evil. And you cannot stop us."

"What are you trying to do," Eliza asked angrily.

Aftershock laughed, "Pillage, plunder, kill, destroy. You know, all the fun things."

"Okay," Tony said warningly, before raising his arm to shoot her.

However before anything could happen, Aftershock began floating and a beam of electricity shot from her outstretched palm. It struck Tony and he fell backwards, electricity jumping around his suit and beginning to short his systems.

An explosion sounded behind the Avengers and Steve raised his shield to protect himself from the blast.

Ember sent several balls of fire forward, hitting Captain America's shield and barely missing Clint and Natasha as they dove to one side or the other. Hulk roared and ran after the last one, but he stopped short as he ran into some sort of invisible wall.

Singularity yawned and snapped his finger. Hulk fell to the ground, smooshed, unable to stand. He struggled against whatever force was holding him down.

"HULK STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

And yet the Hulk could not push himself up.

Clint shot an explosive arrow at Singularity, causing the enemy to halt his attack on the Hulk for the moment. The green monster got up and roared again, before jumping on top of Singularity.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Steve were taking on Aftershock. Steve through his shield, which Tony had nicknamed Boomerang, at the electric girl only for her to catch it and throw it back, sizzling with electricity. Natasha got a few good shots off at her, hitting her in the leg and wounding her.

Tony fired a repulser blast at Ember, hitting him in the chest. It seemed to stagger him, but do no real damage. Things were going nowhere fast. Eliza sent a ball of ice at Ember, causing the flame in his left hand to go out. The two teenagers, for teenagers these new enemies were, stared at one another in surprise. Suddenly however there was a sound of the rushing of wind was heard and another teenager stood in their midst.

He was an ugly green color, with a large, bumpy head, and his eyes were full of calculating malice. With a snap of his fingers, all of them began fading away into nothingness. The others watched in surprise as they vanished from view.

Hulk stopped smashing and looked around in confusion.

"Hulk not done smashing tall boy," he grumbled.

"Calm down buddy, mind giving us Dr. Banner back," Hawkeye asked.

Hulk grunted and began shrinking in size until a shirtless Dr. Banner stood before them, pants being held up sheepishly.

"Let's get back to the Tower and talk about this," Steve ordered, spinning around to look at the damage caused.

They agreed and made their way home, everyone tired. After all, it was the middle of the night and Clint and Natasha had been out chasing supervillians that day. When they did get inside and ride up to the Avengers' lounge, Jarvis told them that Fury was on the line.

"Report."

"Well hey nice to see you too, pirate," Tony grumbled irritated.

"Shut up Stark."

"Sir, there were four teenage kids calling themselves the "Bastards of Evil" attacking Central Park," Steve reported, pushing Tony out of the way and stepping up to the screen.

"They claim to be related to supervillians such as Pyro, Graviton, and Electro," Clint added from where he stood behind Steve.

"There's a girl, Aftershock, and three boys, one named Singularity and the other named Ember," Steve continued.

"Did they give a reason for their actions," Fury asked, "They committed acts of terrorism. What's their cause?"

"They didn't give a cause, sir. But it seemed to me they enjoyed what they were doing purely for the sake of doing it," said Steve.

"I want all of you on the Helicarrier by noon tomorrow, understood? We need to debrief you and sort this out. I'll send a quinjet down around 11:00. Be ready."

Fury cut out and the Avengers turned to face each other.

"Well," Tony muttered, "that went well."

"Yes," Pepper ran up to him, kissing him.

"Wait, yes what?"

"I'll marry you, you stupid man," she laughed, pulling away.

"Oh, good," Tony grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that."


	48. Practice, Practice, Practice

_A/N: Advancing the plot slowly but surely! The Bastards of Evil are actual Marvel villains, but I will be tweaking their story ever so slightly. What can I say? It has to flow! But I'm really looking forward to this. I mean, imagine the hormones and attitudes flying around with four adolescent supervillains? _

**_Chloe- Thanks so much for your kind review! As soon as I read your orphanage suggestion, I was like OMG thats amazing, and I've figured out a way to use it in the plot. It'll be amazing, and it fits right in. Though, you might be surprised how!_**

_See what happens when you review? Good things! Good things happen! My muse stays happy!_

* * *

When Eliza woke up the next morning, she was slightly in pain. Why was she in pain? What…

Oh yeah. She remembered now. The fight in Central Park. Those four strange teenagers. What had happened, exactly?

Eliza groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to see what her alarm clock said. 8:00. Well, okay. Not too bad, she supposed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the fatigue and drowsiness that went along with just waking up. Pulling herself out of her comfy bed, she walked over to the window and threw open the shades to let some light in.

She got dressed, brushed her hair back into a high pony tail, and slipped on her piggy slippers to make the trip down to the kitchen. She pressed the button for the elevator and waited patiently for it.

Once in the kitchen she was delighted to find Steve in the middle of cooking pancakes for himself.

"Good morning, Steve! Those smell wonderful," she smiled, by which she meant, make me some.

"Want some?"

"Please!"

She sat down at the table and pulled out her phone to check the weather for the day. Warm in the upper 70s with isolated showers in the evening. Not a bad forecast.

"According to this, we should have good weather for today," Eliza commented to Steve, "Not that it will matter much as I'm sure Fury is going to lock us up in the Helicarrier until we find out more information about these villains."

"Probably," Steve nodded, bringing over a stack of pancakes for her before returning to the stove to finish his own.

"I've never actually been to the Raft," Eliza mentioned between bites, "But I know Clint has been there several times. He never let me go with him though. Something about being too dangerous or whatever."

Steve laughed, "I'm sure that went over well."

She smirked, "Yeah, well, even I couldn't change his mind and neither Fury nor Natasha seemed inclined to disagree with him."

"I just want to know who those kids were that attacked us yesterday," Steve told her as he sat down at his seat at the table.

"Something about being the kids of famous supervillains. Not sure I believe them though."

Steve nodded, agreeing with her. He knew that the SHIELD agents in the Avengers had much more thorough knowledge of the current top supervillains, but he didn't think that they were exactly the family type.

Bruce walked in and joined them at the table, grabbing a bowl of cereal and milk, "Morning, you two."

Steve and Eliza said good morning.

"What do you think about all this, Bruce," Steve asked him.

"About what," he asked, "about the kids from yesterday? I don't know."

"I'm interested to see what Fury has to say later today," Steve commented.

Bruce nodded, "Definitely. That one kid, Singularity, he seemed to have control over gravity itself. Hard to believe, I know, but that's what it felt like."

Clint walked in and laughed when he saw Eliza's piggy slippers. They contrasted sharply with her otherwise normal clothes, "I dare you to show up to the debriefing wearing those, Liz."

"What, the pig slippers," she asked, "You're on, Clint."

"Fury is going to love them," Bruce smirked.

"You know what I need," Eliza mused, "I need Hulk slippers."

They had a good laugh over that possibility.

Finally, Tony and Pepper rolled into the kitchen and Pepper made French toast for the two of them.

"So, did Fury give you guys any clues as to what went on yesterday," she asked.

"Nope," Steve shook his head, "Not a word. Just said we had to meet with him later today."

"I'm going to hit the gym while we still have plenty of time," Clint said, finishing his breakfast, "Anyone want to join me? Nat's probably there too."

"I will," Eliza nodded, getting up too, "Just let me go change."

She took the elevator up to her floor and changed into some workout clothes. Grabbing a SmartWater on her way out of her sitting room, she jogged to the elevator door again and took it up to the gym on level 43. When she opened the glass door to the gym, she found Clint and Steve in there with Natasha.

Steve was using a rowing machine. He said it was great for all your core muscles, and your arms and legs as well. Natasha was doing some stretches on the floor. Clint was weight lifting.

Eliza decided to join the older woman in her stretches.

"Good morning, Nat," she smiled as she sat down next to the Russian red-head.

"Hey Liz," Romanoff nodded, "After you stretch out, feel like a little spar?"

"Always," she grinned devilishly.

Eliza stretched out her legs and her arms, trying to loosen up for her fight with Natasha. Nat was always notoriously hard to beat. In fact, Eliza had only managed to best her once, and that was the time Natasha had slipped.

"Come on then," Nat nodded, taking her place on the large training mat in the center of the room.

Eliza narrowed her eyes and stood opposite her opponent. Natasha attacked first, followed by Eliza swinging a mean punch to the woman's arm. Romanoff gritted her teeth and tried to take hold of Eliza's leg but the younger girl slipped free and landed a blow to Natasha's back. The Russian retaliated though and landed multiple blows to Eliza's body. Suddenly Eliza tripped over her own feet in an effort to dodge some of Natasha's blows, causing her to land flat on the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

"You okay," Natasha asked quickly.

"Yeah," Eliza strained, "Yeah I'm good. Just… gimme a minute."

Natasha helped her up with a hand and steadied her.

"Don't die," Clint said helpfully.

Eliza rolled her eyes but let out a strained cough.

The four Avengers hung in the gym for a while longer, sometimes taking turns to spar. Clint decided to fight with Eliza and see if she was able to best him yet. Natasha bet that yes, she could, while Steve disagreed.

Eliza struck first, punching Clint in the stomach (lightly) before rolling out of the way of his blow. She managed to circle around him and throw another punch but this one Clint caught, grabbing her arm. He pulled her forward into him and rounded her, landing a blow to her back. Eliza spun to the side and grabbed Clint's arm, twisting it sideways and spinning in to it. Clint used his free arm to land a punch on Eliza's shoulder. They broke a part and circled each other. Clint saw an opening and lunged forward, knocking Eliza down in the process. Once on the floor though, Eliza rolled to the side and kicked out a leg, tripping Clint in the process. With both teammates on the ground and no clear winner, they decided to call it a draw.

After about an hour of practicing various fighting techniques and using the exercise equipment, the four teammates broke off to their various suites to shower and change. Eliza was actually looking forward to a shower not just because she was sweaty and disgusting at the moment, but because she'd found a new shampoo the day before while they were out shopping and she was eager to try it. It was tangerine scented!

After her shower, Eliza brushed her long, straight, golden hair and dried it, giving it the strangely perfect glint that was her signature. No one could beat Eliza in hair- her light blonde hair was too perfectly shiny and smooth. And when it was pulled back in a tight, high ponytail like so often it was, she looked even better. She changed into her new SHIELD suit and joined the others in the Lounge to wait for the quinjet to arrive.

"If only we could just have our own quinjet," Tony complained, "I wouldn't mind having it on the landing pad all the time. It'd be incredibly useful."

"Fury would never trust you with his stuff," Bruce pointed out.

Tony pouted.


	49. Unanswered Questions

When they arrived on the Helicarrier a few hours later, Agent Hill met them at the door.

"Director Fury's waiting for you in the main briefing room," she told them, escorting the Avengers through the ship.

"Thanks," Captain Rogers nodded once they reached the door.

Hill nodded and turned to head to the mess to get lunch. She was starving and she really didn't have time to be playing chauffer for the Avengers. They knew their way around, anyways.

"Have a seat," Fury said, gesturing to the table.

The Avengers did as instructed, taking the seats surrounding the briefing table. In front of each chair was a folder with the word "Classified" printed in red letters across the front.

"If you'll open your packets," he continued, opening the one sitting in front of him as well, "You'll find the profiles for three supervillains: Electro, Graviton, and Pyro."

Eliza pulled out the first sheet. It had a picture of a man dressed in a pretty ridiculous costume of lime green and yellow. He seemed middle-aged. His name read Maxwell "Max" Dillon. His codename, Electro.

The second page had a picture of a man wearing a red and orange suit. His face was hideously scarred with burns and his hair seemed singed at the edges. His name was Saint-John Allerdyce. His codename, Pyro.

Finally the third sheet had a picture of a man in a blue and white suit with a slight beard and jet black hair. He had a deranged look in his eyes. His name was printed as Dr. Franklin Hall. His codename, Graviton.

"-that these Bastards of Evil are. Liz," Fury paused, "Are you listening?"

"What," she shook her head to try and escape from her stupor, "Sorry sir."

"I was saying that we don't know who exactly these Bastards of Evil are, but we used the information you all gave us to determine who they claim to be."

"The children of these baddies," she inferred.

Fury nodded, "Exactly. Their powers match up with their claimed parentage, but something doesn't add up."

"Didn't Maxwell Dillon first get his electric powers when he was like 30, that's just about six years ago," Clint asked Fury.

The director nodded.

"Aftershock seemed about eighteen years old. So there's no way he could have passed on his electric powers to her," Clint concluded.

"Exactly, Agent Barton," Fury nodded, "So that begs the question- why do these teenage villains think they're the children of other villains?"

"And who was that fourth one that popped up near the end," Eliza asked, "The one with the ugly green head."

"We did some research into that as well," Fury told her, "Based on your description and in keeping in line with previous trends, we've concluded that the other member was most likely the son of the Leader."

"Who's he," Tony asked.

"The Leader is a genius. One of the most intelligent villains SHIELD has ever faced," Natasha replied, "Currently he's in hiding after Clint, Hill, and I foiled his latest ploy."

"Electro and Pyro are being held in the Raft," Fury told the group, "Graviton is in a classified location."

"So, what's the plan," Steve piped up.

"I want some of you to head to the Raft and talk to Pyro and Electro. The rest of you return to New York City and keep an eye open for trouble. These kids will attack somewhere soon, or I'm a hedgehog," Fury scowled.

"A hedgehog," Bruce asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that, Doctor?"

"No, sir."

"I'll leave it up to you to decide who goes where," Fury explained, standing from the table. The others followed his example and pushed out their chairs.

As the Avengers walked through the halls of the Helicarrier to the main hanger, they discussed who would do what job.

"Natasha, you and I can head to the Raft," Steve suggested, "While the rest of you return to the Tower."

"Hold on," Eliza objected, "I should go to the Raft as well. After all, my telepathy could come in handy."

"Wait, wait, wait," Clint shook his head, "I've told you before, you aren't going near that place."

"Oh come on, Clint," she sighed, "Let me do something useful."

"Fine," he relented, recognizing her logic.

"Right then. The three of us will head to the Raft and the rest of you go home and keep an eye on things," Steve nodded.

Once at the hanger, they split into their two groups and departed for their various destinations. Natasha was telling Steve and Eliza about the layout of the Raft, and warning them to be careful as some of SHIELD's most powerful enemies were held there. They were not to be underestimated.

"When we get there, I'll show you to Pyro's and Electro's cells," she explained, "And we can talk to them one at a time, or together."

"You think they'll talk," Steve asked her.

Natasha shrugged, "I'm not sure. But we have to try."

When they arrived a half an hour later, the quinjet touched down on a bleak landing pad and three SHIELD officers approached with guns drawn.

"Show us your ID."

Agent Romanoff drew a mini StarkPad out of her pocket and clicked a button, pulling up a display similar to a driver's license, "Agent Natasha Romanoff, Code Name Black Widow."

Immediately the three SHIELD agents sheathed their pistols and stood at attention. It wasn't every day a member of the Avengers showed up at your doorstep.

"These are Captain Steve Rogers and agent in training, Eliza White, code name, Changeling."

Wow. It wasn't every day that three members of the Avengers showed up at your doorstep.

"Agent Robertson, ma'am," the leader of the three nodded, "What is your mission at the Raft?"

"We need to speak to the prisoners Electro and Pyro. The purpose is classified."

He nodded, "Right this way."

The three SHIELD officers led the trio towards the door. Once there, Agent Robertson scanned a card and used a retina scan to gain access to the inside. He punched in a few codes and gestured for the other three to do the same.

Natasha went first and she was through without a hitch, only needing to use her eye-scan. She was a high enough clearance level to get in here without much accommodation, but she knew her companions were otherwise.

Steve Rogers and Eliza were handed temporary key cards with which they scanned and used the retina scanner to gain access. The two unintroduced SHIELD officers remained outside as the heavy metal door closed behind the Avengers. Inside it was grey. It was simply grey. The walls and floors seemed to be made of seamless concrete while the doors were of some non-shiny metal. Metal bars lined the front of the cells, but behind the bars was some sort of bulletproof, super strength glass. They were led forward and down a corridor to the right. Finally, they went through another large door and another scanning before finally they entered the section of the prison with Electro and Pyro.

"I'll be right outside this door," Agent Robertson told them as he closed the door behind them.

"Well, well, well," came a sickly sweet voice from one of the cells, "What have we here, boys? I've not seen such beautiful women in a long time."

"What about me and Viper," came a female voice from across the room.

"Oh come on, Asp, get over yourself. He means some new blood," a new, tired male voice barked.

Natasha boldly stepped forward so she was within the large circular room. She stood tall, her eyes scanning the prison cells for the two men they were looking for.

"Well, now," a new female voice said vehemently, "Look who it is. The Black Widow."

Viper. Madame Hydra herself. Natasha had gotten the woman captured after infiltrating HYDRA and posing as an operative. She'd led a mission that was actually a trap set for the serpent woman.

Finally Natasha's eyes landed on the two villains in question. She, Steve, and Eliza walked over to stand infront of the two 'cages' which happened to be next to each other. Like all the inmates, the supervillains were dressed in orange jumpsuits.

"Pyro, Electro," she began, "We have some questions for you."


	50. Revelations

"Why should we help you," Pyro sneered angrily, walking over to the glass.

"Because right now, someone claiming to be your son is committing wanton acts of terrorism, at random," Natasha told him, holding his stare.

"What," he asked, confused, "I don't have a son?"

"Well, Ember sure seems to think otherwise," Eliza chirped.

"And what of me," Electro asked, curiously.

"The same thing," Steve replied, "You seem to have a daughter, named Aftershock."

"There's no way I have a son," Pyro insisted, though confusion was laced across his brow as well.

Natasha shrugged, "Why should we believe you?"

"Because," Electro answered, "We have no reason to lie."

The three Avengers considered this. What Electro said was true. They already figured that Aftershock wasn't really Electro's daughter, but they were unsure about Ember.

"A son, Pyro," Asp mocked, "You never told us!"

"Damn it! I don't have a son!"

"What would be so bad about having a son," Steve asked him.

"Because there's no way I could be a father. I'm a criminal!"

The three nodded. Pyro had a point- he certainly wasn't parent material.

"Well, if you aren't the fathers," Natasha asked, "then have you any idea how they could have developed powers like yours?"

"Well, my guess is this… Aftershock… didn't just wake up one morning believing she was my daughter," Electro deadpanned.

"You don't say, sparky," Eliza smirked.

He growled angrily at her.

Natasha flashed her a warning.

"How many of these… unchildren… are there," asked a mysterious voice from the cell next to Pyro.

The three Avengers turned to find that the cell they previously had thought was empty actually contained a woman of immense beauty. She was blue- all blue. From her hair to her skin, varying shades of blue adorned her.

"Ah, Copycat, we'd almost forgotten you were locked up in here," Pyro sneered, "Why did you decide to show your face here now?"

"Because, flame boy, I am intrigued."

"Copycat," Natasha nodded, "Didn't see you there."

"Not many people do," the woman smirked, "Yet I am always here. Now, you have not answered my question. How many of these unchildren are there?"

"Four," Natasha replied.

"Yet only two you have mentioned," the blue woman commented.

Eliza snorted. So the woman could count. Great.

"Another is Graviton's son, and the other is the Leader's son."

She nodded, "A formidable group of mutants. But I think these are artificial, not natural like me."

The Avengers agreed.

"Could their powers be replicated, perhaps, if exposed to radiation? Was not that how your teammate, the Hulk, was created?"

Eliza considered this. It just might work. In extreme cases, different types of radiation could result in such mutations, rare though it may be.

"That's brilliant," she shouted, "Don't you see, Aftershock must have been exposed to Electromagnetic radiation!"

"The child would have needed to be predisposed to the consequences. Perhaps if you wish to unravel this mystery, you must first find the children."

"Avengers! Avengers Assemble at my coordinates. The Bastards of Evil are attacking Boston," came a voice over Natasha's radio.

Giving the prisoners one last look, the trio sped away.

"Have fun, Avengers," someone laughed.

Tony dodged another blast from Ember. He was getting really tired of these kids. They were making a mess of the streets, and some idiots in America would blame it on the Avengers. He'd probably even get sued a few times for damage. Tony shot a pulse of energy back at the teenager and hit him in the leg. It did very little, except make him angrier perhaps.

"How's it going, Clint," he called over the comm system.

"Just," Tony heard an explosion, "dandy, Tony."

"Glad to hear it. Have you got the Hulk in your sights?"

"Yeah, the Jolly Green Giant is trying to smash up Singularity. That boy seems content to just play around with the Hulk so he's busy at the moment."

"The others are about five minutes out from here."

"Glad to hear that."

Soon enough the roar of an engine was heard as a quinjet appeared over the top of a building. Landing on the ground, Steve, Natasha, and Eliza all jumped out and began the assault. Singularity and Aftershock both saw it at the same time and sped over.

The gravity kid smashed the quinjet into the ground, sinking it lower and lower. Aftershock sent electric pulses at the three newcomers, one of them catching Eliza in the hip. She gave a cry and fell on her knees, grabbing the burn at her side. She was angry now. Boy was she angry.

Her eyes went silver as suddenly a large rock left the ground and propelled itself towards Aftershock. It struck her square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Eliza's eyes began to shift to a red color as flames shot out from her outstretched palms and flew towards the electric girl.

Ember swooped in and absorbed the fire. He sent a shot right back at her and hit Eliza in the arm. She shouted in surprise but used her magic to cool the wound right away. Clint, ever watchful, shot an arrow at Ember and with a flash of blue eyes, Eliza turned it into ice.

Tony continued to pepper Singularity with pulses, most of them bounding off some invisible shield around him. Ember, now less powerful than usual, tried desperately to reheat himself as the ice spread up his side. Natasha tried to riddle Aftershock with bullets but the girl was too quick. All of a sudden though, everything changed.

In one single moment, Aftershock's strongest pulse of energy was redirected by Cap's shield and deflected at Singularity. At the same moment, the mysterious fourth Bastard of Evil appeared and as he began to fade his team away, Natasha hit him with a few bullets. That broke his concentration, and suddenly Singularity fell, quite solidly to the ground, unconscious, while the rest of his team disappeared. The Avengers all ran over to him and Natasha bound his arms with some black cord. Suddenly he began to regain consciousness. Clint, Tony, and Eliza all held out their weapons (or hands, in her case) at him.

"Where the hell…," he groaned in confusion, "Who are you?"

"The Avengers," Steve replied coldly.

"The Av- oh no. Oh no no no. I KNEW we shouldn't have gone with him. I told them it was a bad idea from the beginning, but did they listen? No. Why would they listen to me? I'm only the smart one."

They watched as he rambled on and on, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Slow down, kid, what's going on," Tony stopped him.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine. Last thing I remember is being shown inside some sort of lab," he shrugged, "The name's Devin Touhy, by the way."

Devin shook his tied hands in confusion and all of a sudden the rocks surrounding them began to float.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "You seriously expect us to believe that?"

"Well, can't you check, Liz," Clint pointed out.

"Oh," Eliza nodded, "Yeah."

She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on Singularity- on Devin. She "entered" his mind, poked around in his memories. What he was saying was the truth, there was little doubt. But she found something like a shadow over his mind, something that wasn't supposed to be in there.


	51. Singular Identity

_A/N: Plot twist! Please, read and review. __** Reviews help remind me that there are people reading and that keeps me on track!**__ Also, I know what happens here isn't exactly what happens in the comics, but what DOES happen in the comics will eventually happen, so don't worry, if any of you are Marvel Comic fans!_

* * *

The gravity kid smashed the quinjet into the ground, sinking it lower and lower. Aftershock sent electric pulses at the three newcomers, one of them catching Eliza in the hip. She gave a cry and fell on her knees, grabbing the burn at her side. She was angry now. Boy was she angry.

Her eyes went silver as suddenly a large rock left the ground and propelled itself towards Aftershock. It struck her square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Eliza's eyes began to shift to a red color as flames shot out from her outstretched palms and flew towards the electric girl.

Ember swooped in and absorbed the fire. He sent a shot right back at her and hit Eliza in the arm. She shouted in surprise but used her magic to cool the wound right away. Clint, ever watchful, shot an arrow at Ember and with a flash of blue eyes, Eliza turned it into ice.

Tony continued to pepper Singularity with pulses, most of them bounding off some invisible shield around him. Ember, now less powerful than usual, tried desperately to reheat himself as the ice spread up his side. Natasha tried to riddle Aftershock with bullets but the girl was too quick. All of a sudden though, everything changed.

In one single moment, Aftershock's strongest pulse of energy was redirected by Cap's shield and deflected at Singularity. At the same moment, the mysterious fourth Bastard of Evil appeared and as he began to fade his team away, Natasha hit him with a few bullets. That broke his concentration, and suddenly Singularity fell, quite solidly to the ground, unconscious, while the rest of his team disappeared. The Avengers all ran over to him and Natasha bound his arms with some black cord. Suddenly he began to regain consciousness. Clint, Tony, and Eliza all held out their weapons (or hands, in her case) at him.

"Where the hell…," he groaned in confusion, "Who are you?"

"The Avengers," Steve replied coldly.

"The Av- oh no. Oh no no no. I KNEW we shouldn't have gone with him. I told them it was a bad idea from the beginning, but did they listen? No. Why would they listen to me? I'm only the smart one."

They watched as he rambled on and on, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Slow down, kid, what's going on," Tony stopped him.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine. Last thing I remember is being shown inside some sort of lab," he shrugged, "The name's Devin Touhy, by the way."

Devin shook his tied hands in confusion and all of a sudden the rocks surrounding them began to float.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "You seriously expect us to believe that?"

"Well, can't you check, Liz," Clint pointed out.

"Oh," Eliza nodded, "Yeah."

She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on Singularity- on Devin. She "entered" his mind, poked around in his memories. What he was saying was the truth, there was little doubt. But she found something like a shadow over his mind, something that wasn't supposed to be in there.

"He's telling the truth," she nodded, though she looked at him in suspicion.

"Where are Jason and Danielle," Devin asked in confusion, glancing around as if trying to catch a glimpse of them.

"Aftershock and Ember both got away," Steve told him.

"Wait… who?"

"You really don't remember anything, do you," Tony asked in surprise.

He shook his head, "If something's happened to Jay and Dannie…"

"I might be able to restore some of the memories," Eliza piped up from where she had retreated back.

"Do it then," Devin nodded.

Eliza walked over and knelt beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Slowly Devin's began to close as well. The Avengers watched silently as a look of pain crossed Eliza's features. She gripped his shoulder harder and gritted her teeth.

Eliza watched a flash of memories before her. The emotions were strained. Pain. Anger. Betrayal. Power. She saw a strange machine. Then sparks. A strange light began emanating. Then it went black.

She broke apart with a cry as she fell backwards. She panted hard, trying to catch her breath. Trading memories like that was a particularly taxing experience, especially when she had to block him from gaining access to her own memories.

"Oh… oh my god. What did I do," Devin gasped for breath, his memory restored, "I… I killed people."

All around them, the Avengers saw rubble floating and shaking. They had to calm this kid down before he let go over the control of his gravity powers.

"Hey, kid, calm down. Listen, you've got to stay in control," Clint told him, "We'll take you back to Tony's tower and you'll be safe there until we figure out what's going on."

The other Avengers stared at him in surprise. That hadn't been agreed upon by anyone else. Clint merely shrugged. What else were they supposed to do?

With a quick glance at Tony and Steve, Natasha undid the ties around Devin's wrists. She and Steve helped him stand up and steadied him. He had a large burn on his chest from where Aftershock's bolt had struck him but other than this he was relatively unharmed.

"If you can still fly," Tony said, "I'll show you back to the Tower the quick way since our quinjet is broken."

Devin made a face, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not do any flying or using my… gravity powers… at all."

Clint pulled out his small radio transmitter and called to Fury.

"Fury," he said.

"Agent Barton, report."

"Sir, Singularity is now in our care. He was struck by a blast from Aftershock and was released from some kind of mind control. White has made sure he's telling the truth. We need a quinjet to take us back to Stark Tower so we can start unraveling this riddle."

"Repeat that, Barton. Singularity is now an ally?"

"Yes sir. He's a teenager by the name of Devin Touhy. At the moment he's scared, confused, and ashamed. Eliza restored his memories of the past several days."

"Fine, but I'm coming in to check him out. I'll dispatch a quinjet to your location immediately."

"Aye, sir."

Clint walked back over to the little group, "Fury's sending a quinjet. He's agreed to leave you in our care, Devin, but he's going to meet us at Stark Tower to check you out for himself."

The boy nodded, though he had little idea of who the archer was talking about. All there was to do now was sit. And wait.


	52. Newsflash!

_A/N: Thank you again to all my readers and my reviewers! You guys are amazing! I don't know why you put up with my writing, but its appreciated!_

_Chloe: I'm glad we're on the same wavelength. I think that Eliza is too traumatized to ever allow herself to love someone more than her love of her teammates. To her, they are her foundation and the only thing keeping her sane. Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!_

_I've also had a cruel revelation of where this fic will eventually go. So don't kill me later on. Remember that you love me, and trust me when I do what I'm going to do which you will all hate me for._

* * *

"So, Devin," Steve started, trying to alleviate the awkward silence, "where are you from?"

"Not sure really. Somewhere in Illinois," he said, "But I grew up in an orphanage before he found us."

"He?"

"I… I can't seem to recall his name right now," Devin mused darkly, "but he convinced Danielle, Jason, and I to run away with him and escape the orphanage/foster care system. He took us to his hideout, but I remember it looked more like the science labs I'd read about in my books."

Another few minutes of silence ensued before Eliza started shooting little beams of light energy at leaves in the tree nearby. She was bored out of her mind. It was unnerving being so close to someone she'd been trying to kill only half an hour before. Bruce was finishing up wrapping Clint's left arm from where he'd gotten a nasty burn. That was the last of the injuries to be seen to. And just in time, as a quinjet began to descend into the empty square.

The small party got up and stood back to let the bird land. As it did so, the back opened up and they climbed inside. A young woman was piloting and as soon as she was given the all clear, she turned the jet south towards New York City. She told them it would be about an hour long flight so they sat back and did random things. Eliza sat opposite Devin and she kept a careful eye on him. She still didn't trust the little devil (well okay, he was actually quite tall compared to her but she still didn't trust him). Yeah, she'd confirmed he was telling the truth, there was little doubt there. But still she was unsure of him. Nothing she had the power to control was effective against his gravitational control. That was beyond her abilities.

Soon though, Eliza was distracted by watching as Tony fell asleep in his suit while strapped into the quinjet. Why she found it so funny, she wasn't sure. But Steve, who was sitting next to her, seriously began to question her sanity.

In just over an hour, as the occupants of the quinjet were just beginning to get restless, the Stark Tower came into view. Eliza threw her water bottle cap at Tony and it struck him in the nose. It jolted him awake and she broke down laughing at the look on his face. He scowled at her.

As the door opened and they began to crawl out, Eliza noted that Fury was standing on the platform, arms crossed. Tony laughed at his expression and as he walked forward, his suit fell from his body and flew into a compact shape back inside a small porthole-size entrance in the tower's wall.

"Hey Patches," Stark grinned, "What can we do for you?"

"You know why I'm here, Stark."

"Why so… serious," Tony teased him.

Fury rolled his eyes and pushed past the billionaire genius.

"You must be Singularity," Fury said, standing in front of the tall teenage boy.

"Devin Touhy," he corrected, "Sir."

"I'm Director Fury, of SHIELD. The Avengers have assured me you aren't a threat, but you have to understand why I can't simply accept that," Fury said, staring the boy down, "I have stationed a dozen SHIELD agents on surrounding roofs and at the ground level exits of this building. Try anything, and you won't survive."

Devin gulped nervously, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now," Fury turned to the Avengers, "I'm returning to the Helicarrier. I expect more information by this time tomorrow, is that clear?"

They nodded and Fury turned, entering the quinjet. The bird closed its doors and took off up into the sky. Stark led them inside and they took the elevator down to the Avengers lounge.

"Any idea why I regained control," Devin asked the Avengers as they took a seat around the couches in front of the TV.

Bruce considered it, "Nope, but it could have something to do with the power that your leader had over you. Maybe Aftershock's bolt interrupted the hold or something."

"Would you all mind if I took a nap," Devin asked.

"Jarvis," Tony said, "Can you show Devin Touhy to a guest suite?"

"Of course, sir. If you will follow the lights on the floor, Mr. Touhy," Jarvis said, and suddenly lights lining the wall lit up and led to the elevator.

"I wonder what would happen if we provided the other teenagers with information about their real lives," Steve proposed, "Would they be able to remember who they really are?"

"There's no way to know," Natasha shrugged.

Bruce shook his head, "Yes there is. All we have to do is try."

They considered this. Eliza said it was a bad idea. Clint and Natasha tended to agree with her. But Tony, Steve, and Bruce all seemed to think it was worth a shot. And since both team leaders were in favor, they decided that it would be worth a try. So Stark handed out StarkPads, and they got to work searching Illinois for orphanages. They knew it had to be for both girls and boys, and not single-sex. That narrowed the choices down.

Eliza, not comfortable with the topic of orphanages, retired to her room where she sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop with a sigh. The first news story was familiar: "MUTANT TEENS DESTROY BOSTON." She snorted. The Bastards had hardly destroyed the city- the Avengers had stopped them before very much damage was done. Yeah, several cars were destroyed, there was probably around twenty civilian casualties, but in the big scheme of things, that was minimal. After all, she remembered hearing about the Battle of New York in London newspapers over three years ago. There had been hundreds of civilian deaths and the damage had cost billions.

The next headline to catch her eye was about the Avengers. "TEEN GIRL JOINS WORLD HEROES." Well, at least she was making waves in the news. She read the story, interested to see what the news said about her.

_"The Superhero group known as "The Avengers" has recruited a new team mate. For the first time after her reveal, we saw this young heroin in action on the night of June 21__st__, when she defended New York's Central Park against an unknown group of mutant villains. So who is this girl? She's known officially as "The Changeling." She works for the agency known as SHIELD. Not much is known about this secretive group, but what we do know is they are a world-wide organization that specializes in protection. Two other SHIELD agents are on the Avengers- Hawkeye (Clint Barton) and Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff). The Changeling seems to enjoy the company of all the Avengers, especially Clint Barton and Tony Stark. Needless to say, all eyes will be on her as she continues to defend the Earth alongside her teammates."_

Not a bad article. Informative, quick, concise. Suddenly she felt a presence in her room. Quickly she turned around, grabbing a pen that sat on her desk next to her hand.

Eliza came face to face with Loki. He stared at her, and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You are threatening me with a pen?"

She looked at her weapon of choice and blushed.

"There wasn't anything else to use," she protested.

Loki snorted, "Right. Your magic just disappeared?"

"Well," she sputtered, "No…"

Loki plucked the pen from her hand and suddenly it frozen. He threw it at the wall, and it shattered into a thousand little shards of ice.

"Magic, is your friend. The sooner you learn to trust it more than your little knives, the better."

Eliza glared at him but nodded.

"I've watched you and the Avengers," he growled at the name, "fighting these… Bastards of Evil. You should have used mirages to fool your opponents."

"I didn't think about it," she admitted.

Loki scowled, "You need to think about it. Or one of these times, you will get yourself killed, and what help will you be to anyone then?"

She hated to admit he was right. She reverted back to her simple magic in the heat of battle, exactly the opposite of what she needed to do. She needed to outsmart her opponent. She needed to use all the spells at her disposal to prevent her friends from getting injured. After all, if one of them were to get seriously hurt, she'd hold herself responsible.

Loki looked at her as she sat sulking on the end of her bed. Pathetic child. But he remembered why he was putting up with her. He had to train her. This child, Gersemi, she was powerful. And now that Loki had confirmed his suspicions about who she was, he was even more determined to mold her into an ally.

Or at least a minion. For though he'd never admit it out right, now that the information he had discovered confirmed what he'd guessed, he had reason to fear her. If she developed into her full potential on her own, Loki would lose the ability to corrupt her. And if she was his enemy… well, he would finally find himself face to face with a magic user just as powerful as himself. Possibly more so.


	53. Torn Apart

**_Warning: Description of violence might cause discomfort_**

* * *

No one was expecting the next day to bring the drama it did.

"Sir," Jarvis said urgently as the Avengers, Pepper, and Devin sat around the table for breakfast, "The Bastards of Evil have been sighted in Central Park."

"Everyone suit up!"

Everyone minus Pepper met outside and ran, or flew, as fast as they could towards the park. When they got there, they found three of the Bastards there, including their mysterious leader.

"I knew you would come," their leader spoke in a confident, dark voice, "I ran all the possibilities."

"Surrender, now," Tony ordered, raising his arms in preparation for a fight. The rest of the Avengers arrived shortly thereafter.

"Surrender? You are less intelligent than I figured you were."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Devin step between Iron Man and the leader of the Bastards of Evil.

"Aftershock! Danielle! Remember who you are," he pleaded, "And Ember, Jason, you were my best friend! Don't you remember me?"

The Avengers noted that Aftershock seemed to hesitate. She took a step forward before halting at the leader's order.

The leader sneered and suddenly he floated back down to the ground. Closing his eyes and focused his energy on the rogue boy. Suddenly Devin screamed. It was a blood-curdling shriek, almost like the call of a banshee. The Avengers watched in horror as the boy's skin seemed to stretch. It grew red as suddenly a horrible ripping was heard and blood splattered everywhere. Devin's body literally was ripped in two.

"That is what happens to those who oppose me."

"Who the hell are you," Eliza screamed.

"I am Superior."

"At what," Tony spat.

"Everything."

In a single instant, they were gone. All that remained were the bloody remains of what had been Devin Touhy. Eliza nearly vomited at the sickly, metallic taste that hung in the air. She turned away, unable to view the mess any longer.

As police showed up at the scene, Steve went to go talk to them. The other Avengers withdrew to the side and formed a little circle. They had just witnessed one of the most horrific moments of their entire lives. The Battle of New York had been bad, but nothing was as disgusting as seeing someone brutally ripped apart not ten feet from them.

"Can we go home now," Eliza asked, her stomach still unsettled.

"I'll head back with you," Clint said, "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll wait for Steve," Bruce said, "The rest of you head home."

So Tony, Natasha, Eliza, and Clint walked slowly and silently back to the Tower. No one said anything as they all were having to sort through what they had just witnessed.

Natasha was going over what they knew in her mind. At least they could put a name to a face. Superior. What a name. They knew that the three minion orphans were named Devin, Jason, and Danielle. They also knew that telling Danielle her name had had some kind of effect on her, though it wasn't permanent. That meant that Devin might have been on the right track.

Soon, Steve and Bruce arrived home at the Tower and went upstairs to join the team in the Avengers Lounge. No one was talking, and the TV was on but the volume was low. No one seemed to be watching it.

"I think I have an idea of where we go next," Natasha finally said.

They turned to look at her expectantly.

"At least I noticed that Devin's attempt to talk to Aftershock had some sort of effect on Superior's hold over her. I think we need to find out more about those two, Jason and Danielle. We need to find their records."

Steve nodded, "You're right. You need to find out where they're from. Clint, can you call Fury and have him dig up what he can in SHIELD's databanks."

Clint shot up and made his way over to computer. He placed a video call over a SHIELD frequency and updated Fury as to what had happened in Central Park and what they planned on doing about it.

"I'll send you any information we uncover," Fury nodded, "Good work."

As Clint shut the transmission off, he rolled his eyes. Yeah, they'd done a great job. They'd allowed the enemy to kill one of their allies in cold blood. Great.

When Clint turned back he asked where Eliza had gone.

They all glanced around. No one knew.

Eliza scrambled through the vents to the little spot she'd found some days ago. She was still having trouble sleeping at night and so when she needed something to do, she explored the Tower via the air ducts. Jarvis kept her company (yes, she knew that sounded weird, but she had started up a report with the AI). On one of her trips through the vent, she had discovered an alcove. It was decently large, about as wide as Eliza was tall. It wasn't too far from her room either, and it had enough space to put a pillow and some blankets. Eliza had put several fluffy blankets on the floor to keep it from being cold, and she wrapped herself up in another one. She lay down with her head on her pillow, her mind flying a mile a minute as it tried to process the events of the past hour.

"Are you alright, Ms. White," Jarvis asked her.

Eliza flashed a small smile, "Yeah, J, I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"Of course. If there is anything I can do to assist, do not hesitate to ask."

Eliza nodded though she knew the AI couldn't see her. Trust Jarvis, the non-human, to ask her if she was alright.

Was she alright? She didn't know. She'd seen a lot of death in her short life, but nothing quite like earlier. She hadn't even particularly liked Devin. But the way he was killed, it wasn't right. Eliza was a bit surprised it affected her like this. She didn't think she had much of a conscience left after all her years on the streets. But obviously she was still human. Or… Asgardian/Vaniri… Whatever.

Then of course there was talk of finding the orphanage that Devin, Danielle, and Jason had grown up in. That hit way to close to home. Like, way to close. The pit of her stomach had dropped when Natasha outlined her plan. Not only because of the mention of an orphanage, but also because she felt a sense of foreboding. Once they located the orphanage, as she was sure SHIELD would, someone would have to go there and get the information. Somehow, she knew she would be one of those people. And the mere thought of such a trip almost gave her a panic attack.


	54. Keep it Secret, Keep it Safe

_A/N: Again, thank you to all reviewers. It means the world to me to know that people like this enough to take the time to actually tell me. Also, please remember that if there are any issues you have with the story, I'm opening to hearing them and maybe I can tweak it. This is an ongoing process for me, and I value everyone's input!_

* * *

"Liz, where'd you go," Clint asked over his earpiece.

There was no answer.

"Jarvis," Tony asked, "Is Eliza in the tower?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is she alright?"

"Ms. White has told me she is fine. However she does not wish to be disturbed."

"I wonder what's up with her," Tony asked.

Clint mentally face-palmed. Natasha seemed to come to the same revelation at the same time. The orphanage. The poor girl had probably not wanted to be involved in anything that involved... _those_ types of places.

"I say we leave her be," Clint told them, making eye contact with Natasha as if to confirm his suspicions. She nodded.

The Avengers split up then, some heading off to their rooms, others, like Pepper and Natasha, decided to go out for the late morning. Do a bit of shopping. Steve spent most of his time reading at the kitchen table while Bruce decided to bake a cake.

"You're baking a cake," Tony asked him in confusion.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry for cake."

Tony shrugged and went up to his workshop.

It wasn't until nearly three o'clock that afternoon that they reconvened in the kitchen. Bruce's cake was cooked, frosted, cooled, and ready to cut. It was then that they realized that Eliza was still nowhere to be found. Clint groaned as he realized he had to go find her.

"Jarvis, is Liz in her room?"

"No, sir."

"Damn," Barton groaned, "Is she in the vent shafts?"

Jarvis didn't reply.

"Ask her to come down here, J," Tony added helpfully.

"Of course, sir."

A few moments passed.

Jarvis interrupted the silence, "She has said she will be "right down, don't worry."

"Good," Clint snorted.

After maybe five minutes, the whole team jumped from the table as a crash was heard in the next room. They ran to see what had happened, and found Eliza crawling out of the ceiling vent, a sheepish look on her face. She grumbled a sorry.

After fixing the grate back up with her telekinesis (she was too short to do it by hand), Eliza and the other Avengers headed back inside to the table.

"So, Steve, it's almost the Fourth of July… Just a few more weeks," Liz started, waiting as Pepper cut the cake.

"Here we go," he mumbled.

"Come on, mate," Tony poked him in the arm, "The kid's right you know. You've got to go give a speech. Your Captain freaking America!"

"Yeah, come on man," Liz mimicked Tony.

Steve rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Hey Bruce," Eliza mumbled through her cake, "This is delicious!"

"Thanks," the doctor shot her a small smile, "But you shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Liz."

"Woops."

Jarvis interrupted the little gathering, "Director Fury of SHIELD is on the phone, sir."

Tony picked up his cellphone from where it sat on the table and answered it, "You have reached the amazing, awesome, genius, billionaire-"

"STARK!"

They all cringed as Fury yelled at Tony Stark. But Tony, he didn't care, he just smirked.

"What do you want, our all-powerful overlord?"

"We've found the orphanage where Aftershock, Ember, and Singularity were raised. I'm transmitting the data to Jarvis as we speak. I want two Avengers sent to investigate the area. The others are to spend time trying to locate Superior's base of operations. Is that understood?"

"Sure. We'll get right on it," Tony nodded.

Fury cut the call and the Avengers turned their full attention on one another to see what would happen next.

"Bruce, Stark, the two of you need to stay to search for anything that might be related to the Bastards of Evil. Clint, you and Natasha should remain here as well. Search through SHIELD's databases and scrounge up any information that might be useful. You two have the highest clearance of all of us," Steve told them, "and Eliza, you and I will visit the orphanage. A national figure and a child might persuade them to cooperate."

Eliza grimaced. This is what she had been dreading. Yet, it was to be expected. No one except Clint and Natasha knew about how she reacted when orphanages were brought up. Well, they knew some things, but not the full extent. The nightmares, the panic attacks, the nasty feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. The terror, the grief, the guilt that it triggered.

She locked eyes with Natasha and then with Clint. They were both staring at her. What would her reaction be? Would she say no? How could she? Eliza had little choice- she had to go with Steve. This was her job, and without a job she was nothing. Without her team, she was nothing.

When she realized all eyes were on her, most of the Avengers wondering why she was so pale and silent, she faked a smile, "Right. I'll go pack."

Clint and Natasha followed her out, having to jog to catch up with her. They slipped into the elevator right as it was closing.

"You sure you want to do this," Clint asked her seriously.

"Yeah."

"Can you handle it," Natasha added skeptically.

Eliza sighed, feeling utterly defeated, "Look, I don't have much of a choice. I'm the logical person to go investigate this orphanage. Steve's right about all our assignments. It's only logical."

"I'm sure if you explain things to him, he'd change his mind," Clint insisted.

Eliza snapped her head up to look him right in the eyes, "On no circumstance are the others to know about this, is that clear," she pleaded, "Please, Clint.

Clint stared at her skeptically but nodded. Natasha followed suit.

"So long as you are in control of your abilities and aren't irrational, your secret is safe. But if it puts the team in jeopardy," Natasha warned, "We're obligated to inform them."

"They won't think any less of you," Clint added, "We all have our weak points."

When the doors opened to Eliza's suite, she stepped out and turned back to look at them, "We all have our secrets. And they should stay secret."


	55. Flashback to the Past

Clint and Natasha took the elevator down to the lounge. They figured the others would eventually gravitate down there, and why not go straight there anyways?

"I don't like it, Nat," Clint muttered.

Natasha nodded, "Neither do I. But what can we do? She was quite clear about how she felt. And she trusts us: we shouldn't break that trust."

Clint nodded, he knew she was right. But he couldn't help feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Both he and Nat knew what just mentioning "orphanage" did to Eliza- how could she possibly hope to go to visit one? He wasn't sure why she was so traumatized when it came to orphanages, but then he hadn't lived her life, so what did he know? As she said, everyone had their secrets. Eliza still kept many.

Clint wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he completely understood it. He didn't enjoy talking about his own past with the circus. He didn't enjoy talking about his brother Barney. Most people didn't even know about his past (in fact, he didn't think the other Avengers- minus Natasha- knew anything about it). So he understood that she didn't want anyone knowing about her vulnerability.

But at the same time, he knew that it would only make trouble in the long run, unless she miraculously got control of her emotions when it came to this sensitive issue. At worst, it could damage their efforts to retrieve information about the orphans-turned-villains. If she lashed out at Steve, the super soldier would have no idea of how to react. Neither Clint nor Natasha would be there to coax Eliza down from her panicked state.

Clint plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote for the large flat screen TV. He flipped through the channels and stumbled on some hockey. Better than anything else that was on, he decided to leave it up.

Natasha came over after grabbing some pretzels for herself and sat next to her SHIELD partner. Soon enough, Tony and Pepper walked in from the elevator and sat down on another couch.

"Is Eliza alright," Pepper asked in concern, "She seemed rather shaken."

"Yeah, she's fine," Clint said quickly, trying to sound unconcerned.

Pepper and Tony shared a look of disbelief but they had enough sense (yes, Tony had some common sense) not to push it.

"Hockey? I didn't know you watched hockey, Clint," Tony asked.

Clint shrugged, "Nat's more of a fan than I am."

"That's because Russia is actually good at hockey," Natasha teased him.

"America isn't half bad," he protested.

"Please, they're nothing compared to Russia."

"I beg to differ."

"Don't delude yourself, Clint."

"Hey-"

"Is Eliza ready to go yet," Steve asked, coming into the room with a small suitcase.

"She should be down any minute," Clint replied.

He nodded and took a seat on a chair near the couches.

In fact, Eliza was down in just over a minute. She walked out with her small black carry-on size bag, packed with two sets of clothes and her toothbrush. She smiled, glancing at Clint and Natasha briefly. They nodded ever so slightly, hoping to give her a bit of comfort.

"Take the Stark Jet," Tony said quickly, "It's at LaGuardia."

"Thanks, Tony," Steve nodded.

"I'll drop you guys off," Pepper said, "I've got to go into work anyways."

After saying goodbye, the three of them headed down stairs to where the cars were parked. They piled in to a classy black vehicle and Pepper drove out into New York.

"Well," Clint said, "I suppose we should start searching through the SHIELD databases."

Natasha nodded and the two of them went to one of the labs to have it quiet for digging into the depths of SHIELD. Tony went to find Bruce so the two of them could begin attempting to track Superior and his minions.

The trip to the orphanage took about two hours by jet. Eliza spent the time feigning sleep- in reality she was listening to music and trying to calm herself down. It wouldn't be good to have a panic attack even before setting foot in an orphanage! But she hoped that with her slow breathing she would be able to control her emotions, and therefore, control her magic.

They landed at the airport in the city and took a limousine out to the orphanage which was on the outskirts of town. As they got closer to their destination, Eliza found herself short of breath. The waiting was agony.

"-together. Hopefully," Steve said.

"Wait, sorry," she frowned, turning to look at him, "I zoned out."

"I said that we'll need to get a good deal of information if we want to figure anything out. Hopefully they'll have their records together."

Eliza nodded, "They should. Most orphanages are required to keep detailed records of their kids. At least, that's how it was in London."

Suddenly the limo stopped and the driver opened their door. Steve got out first.

The first thing Eliza saw was the red brick. It was colonial in style, the orphanage, and its crimson bricks were scuffed up and dirtied in some areas. It looked old, but well cared for, with rose bushes around the outside and a cobblestone path up to the front door. There were dozens of windows along the front of the building, and she assumed down the sides, as it was a U-shaped house. It seemed to be in good condition.

Eliza shook her head lightly and scooted out of the car. She smiled at the driver who got back inside and he handed them their bags. Once they began walking towards the door, the car drove away. Eliza turned to watch it go. She felt the all-too-familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling of dread. She was here. And now, there was no way out.

Steve was knocking on the door now, and Eliza tried to focus on her surroundings. Taking in the fresh air, hearing the birds chirp, watching Steve's movements. In just a few moments, a woman came to the door. Eliza was struck dumb. The lady looked inexplicably like how she remembered Mrs. Davy. And older, plumper woman with twinkling eyes and a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Donovan of Heavens Orphanage," she said happily, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Mrs. Donovan," Steve began, "I'm Steve Rogers, and this is Eliza White. We're with the Avengers. I believe you were contacted about our visit by SHIELD?"

Immediately realization dawned on her face, "Oh, of course, of course, come in!"

She moved away from the door and let the two Avengers inside the house. Eliza looked around, feeling her throat constrict a little bit. The familiar smell of baking cookies. She caught sight of some curious children peeking out from behind a wall. A little girl with light blonde hair, a boy with blue eyes. They had looks of awe on their faces, knowing that there were Avengers in the house! Mrs. Donovan led them into a sitting room where she had them sit on some comfy couches. The color scheme was a bit eclectic- the cushions slightly old fashioned. But it was comfortable.

"Can I offer you two some cookies," Mrs. Donovan asked with a smile.

They thanked her and took a few chocolate chip cookies each. Eliza snuck an extra one. What? She was hungry!

"Now, you were here to talk about three of my former children, right?"

"Yes. All we know is their names were Danielle, Jason, and Devin," Steve nodded, "They were here several years ago."

"Ah yes," she nodded, "I remember them. They disappeared and the police looked for them for months. But they were never found."

"Well, we found them," Steve told her, "But we think they were kidnapped, brainwashed, and exposed to radiation, turning them into super villains."

"Oh," she paused in surprise, "Well then, that's not good."


	56. Remembering Your Roots

The Avengers briefed Mrs. Donovan on what had happened, and Mrs. Donovan led Steve into the back to show him their records. Because the space with the records was small, Eliza elected to stay in the sitting room.

However after maybe ten minutes, Eliza was bored. She was tired of sitting in one spot and despite her better judgment, decided to look around the place. Eliza walked around the corner and found herself in a large open area. Some small chairs sat around equally small tables designed for young children. Markers, crayons, and colored pencils littered the tables and paper was scattered all around. A few children sat or stood in the room.

"Are you an Avenger," asked a brave little girl, coming over. She seemed about seven years old.

Eliza froze. She wanted to respond but her throat was dry.

"Uh- yeah."

"That's so cool. You must be so brave," said a boy, probably around nine.

An older girl, probably about thirteen, came over, "You're a national hero. You're amazing."

"You're such a nice person. I want to be just like you," said the first girl.

Eliza froze.

No. No. She wasn't. These kids had it all wrong. She wasn't a hero. She wasn't someone to be looked up to. She worked for SHIELD. Her mentors were master assassins and spies. She worked for an agency dedicated to eliminating threats- before the threat occurred. Innocent until proven guilty meant nothing. She followed orders.

Eliza had never been a good little hero. She cut herself. She'd tried to commit suicide four times. She hoped for their own sakes that they never tried to be like her. She'd been a bully in her youth. She'd driven multiple girls to suicide themselves. She was a monster wearing a pretty disguise.

"Have you ever killed anybody?"

That caught her off guard. Had she ever killed someone? Yes. Yes she had.

"Yes," she nodded, "I have. But I'm not proud of it."

"Why not," said the boy, "They were bad guys!"

Were they? Had they been 'bad guys'? They were spies and assassins sent to kill her, yes. But they had believed she was a threat to society. After all, she was a thief and a killer, if need be. She was prepared to do anything to protect her family.

Eliza choked. No. Not her family. She had no family now. They had gone on without her, just like she'd feared. Now she was alone. Well, not completely. She had Clint and Natasha and the Avengers.

"What's your name," asked the youngest of the girls.

"Eliza. How about you?"

"Cleo."

Cleo. Chloe. The similarities were eerie.

"I'm Timmy!"

"Sarah!"

"Laila!"

"Bethany!"

"Nice to meet you all," Eliza faked a smile.

Suddenly a little girl and a boy not much older came bounding into the room. But the boy pushed the girl, on accident perhaps, and she stumbled. The girl fell to the floor, skidding her knees and bloodying her elbows. She began to cry.

Blood. Pushing. Tripping. Bullying. Eliza began to hyperventilate. She was stuck where she stood, unable to move despite the girl's wailing.

Mrs. Donovan came running into the room with Steve close behind her. She rushed forward to the little girl and comforted her, soon halting her tears. Steve just stood next to Eliza, unsure of what to do.

They had found some information regarding the orphan villains. Danielle's full name was Danielle Blunt. She had been transferred to the orphanage at age five when both her parents were killed in a car crash and none of her relatives would claim her. Jason Peirce was similarly deposited at Heaven's Orphanage around age seven. His parents were killed in the military. They had disappeared one day after exploring the woods near the orphanage. Mrs. Donovan had sent for the police and the searched the area for weeks. But nothing ever turned up and no explanation was ever offered. At least they had a starting point though.

Steve had also made copies of their medical records. Maybe something would be able to explain why they were able to manifest such powers even if they were artificial. Maybe Bruce could figure something out.

Eliza was quiet all the rest of the evening. Steve was busy trying to figure out why this was. After all, he had expected her to be asking questions, sassing out answers, and be genuinely warm and pleasant. But instead she seemed cold, and very far away. Eliza seemed distant, not quite aware of what was going on around her.

They were treated to dinner by the Donovans before heading back to the city to stay in their hotel. They thanked the orphanage owners for their help and wished them well. Eliza wasn't sorry to see the place go though. She was eager for bed too, as today had been exhausting emotionally.

When they check in, they received their own floor of the hotel, on the penthouse. They both got luxury suites paid for by SHIELD.

"Hey I'm gonna go to bed early tonight- take a warm shower maybe," Eliza told Steve as they walked down the hallway, key cards in hand. She was across the hall from him.

"Sure," he nodded, "I'll meet you down at breakfast around 8:00?"

"Sounds good."

She yawned as she opened up her room's main door and smiled as she saw the comfortable accommodations and threw her bags on her bed.

She decided to hop in the shower and took a good twenty minutes. She tried to clear her brain, did a little singing to calm herself, and by the time she got out it was almost 11:00. She finished up getting ready to sleep and climbed into bed. It had been a long day.

It was the shrieking that woke him up around two o'clock. There was no other way to describe it. The screaming sounded like the cry of a banshee. Steve shot up out of bed and didn't even bother to put his shirt on. On his way out he grabbed his shield that sat by the door and practically ripped out of his suite. The screaming was coming from Eliza's room.

He basically broke down the door after several attempts at opening it.

The first thing he noticed was the blood.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to end with such a cliffy, but I have homework to do and don't have time to continue this tonight! Guess what happens in the reviews, give me some suggestions, voice your opinions! Remember, you mean everything!_

_By the way, I'm loving the Winter Soldier commercials in the Sochi coverage. Anyone else watching the Olympics? My faves are the hockey and curling. Team USA, Team Sweden, and Team Russia all the way! Gotta root for all the Washington Capitals hockey players!_


	57. Struggles of Being a Telepath

Blood covered Eliza's bed. It seemed a thin layer, relatively, but it had stained the sheets scarlet. Steve looked in concern at the scene in front of him. Eliza was huddling in a corner, her arm covered in the red liquid. She held a dagger and thrust it forward, swinging it at odd angles. Her eyes were open, but appeared unseeing. She continued to scream periodically, flinching at unseen enemies as they grabbed at her.

"Eliza," Steve shouted, rushing forward.

He glanced around the room, trying to spy any hidden enemies that might be threatening them. When he was satisfied there was no one, he refocused his attention on the thrashing girl.

"Stay back. Get back, I'm warning you. I don't want to hurt any of you again," she said hoarsely, "Please. I'm not the same person I was before. No, no! Get back!"

"Eliza, it's me," Steve said in confusion.

"No. I don't want to go back there. Chloe? They told me you were dead. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. But don't make me go back there."

"Go back where," Steve asked quietly, sitting down across the room.

"No, I've already told you, Bridget. Nothing you or Chloe say will make me go back to the orphanage. I won't do it."

Eliza was cowering against the wall, sobbing. She threw her knife at the far wall and it stuck. Steve inched towards her, holding his shield up. She was irrational. Who knew what she might do if she's in this state.

"Eliza, it's Steve Rogers."

No response.

He sighed, and returned to his room. He unplugged his charging cellphone and dialed Stark Tower.

"What the hell do you want Cap," Tony said, extremely tired and irritated from being woken up in the middle of the night.

Steve responded calmly, without any sort of bite back, which in itself worried Tony, "I need to speak to Clint. Have Jarvis patch the call through to him."

"Right."

Tony did as Steve asked, and soon enough it was a grumpy Clint on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"Clint, it's Steve. Eliza's acting strangely. I woke up to her screaming and now she's cowering in a corner, talking to no one and saying things I can't make sense of."

Clint was instantly awake, "Right, what have you tried so far?"

"I've tried talking to her, but she doesn't seem to hear me."

"Are you with her right now?"

"No," Steve shook his head.

Clint nodded, "Right, go back inside with her. Put me on speaker."

Steve walked back inside the other hotel room to find Eliza in the same spot, now sniffling and trying to catch her breath. She still didn't seem aware of her surroundings.

"Okay, you're on," Steve told him.

Clint took a deep breath. It had been awhile since he had last needed to coax the girl down from one of these psychotic episodes. In fact, the last time one had been as serious as this one sounded was nearly a year ago, on the anniversary of the day her family was taken from her. Clint wished he could say he was surprised that this had happened, but in reality, he wasn't.

"Liz," he started soothingly, "Liz, it's Clint. Can you hear me?"

She jerked her head up at the voice, her eyes still unseeing, locking onto something not present.

"Clint," she whispered almost imperceptibly.

"Eliza, focus on my voice. Just. My. Voice."

"Clint, please help me. The orphans- they won't leave me alone!"

"Eliza, listen. The orphans, they aren't real. My voice is the only thing that is real. Focus. On. Me. Close your eyes, and listen to my voice."

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

"You are safe. You're in a hotel, Steve is right there with you. He wants to help you. I can't be there at the moment, but I'm on the phone."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room nervously. The hallucinations- they were gone. Eliza hesitated though, still somewhat unconvinced that she was safe. Suddenly though, she lifted her hand up off her injured arm and looked at the red stain on the palm. She then whipped her head around to look at Steve, who was watching her with caution and hesitation.

"Eliza," Clint said once more, "I need to go. We'll talk again in the morning, alright. Get some sleep, kid."

Steve hung up the phone and sat down against the wall across from her. He was unsure of what to do- this wasn't what he was trained for. No doubt the SHIELD agents were trained somewhat in psychological matters, having to protect themselves from giving in to torture and the likes. But he was a soldier- that was all. A soldier and a leader.

"Hi," she said, casting her eyes down on the floor shyly. This was awkward…

"Want me to take a look at that arm," he asked.

She shook her head, "It's almost closed up on its own anyways."

"How'd it get cut?"

"I uh… I tend to sleep with a dagger under my pillow. I must have accidently cut it. Then I woke up and… and I don't remember much else."

Steve nodded. Spies. Sleeping with daggers within arm's reach. He'd never understand them (he had a feeling that Natasha at least did the same thing- not that he would know!).

"Sorry," she muttered, still not meeting his gaze, "didn't mean to wake you."

"No," he shook his head, "No, it's alright. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty… shaken."

Eliza gave a humorless smirk, "Nice of you to understate it."

Steve shrugged, "Want help changing the sheets on your bed?"

"No, actually," she hesitated, blushing slightly, "I was wondering if I could sleep on the couch in the lounge room of your suite? I…"

Steve nodded, "Sure. That'd be fine, don't worry."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I'll just change out of these bloody clothes and be right over."

Steve gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"And thanks. For you know…"

"Yeah."

She closed the door after him and kicked the bed angrily. She bit her lip as the she grabbed her foot. Ouch that had hurt! Stupid night terrors. Stupid hallucinations. Stupid everything!

"Well, that went well."

Loki.

"Get out. GET OUT, GET OUT," Eliza hissed angrily, pulling up her hands and magic balls forming in her palms. She was not in the mood.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down," he brought up his hands in sign of peace.

"What the hell do you want," she seethed, "I don't need you."

Loki smirked, "That's a good girl. I just wanted to touch base with you. And you're right, you seem to be getting along just fine without me."

Eliza growled, not amused. But instead of lashing out at him, she just snorted, turned and reached into her pack to grab her extra sleepshirt she'd packed. Turning away from him, she slipped her current shirt off and slipped her new one on.

"I said get out, Loki," she said angrily, turning back around, "and I meant it."

Loki huffed but rolled his eyes, "Very well, but only because you are boring me. I'll talk with you again soon, I'm sure."

Eliza rolled her own eyes as he disappeared. Grabbing her blanket that was somehow untouched by the blood, Eliza headed over to Steve's room. She knocked on the door and the supersoldier let her inside. She flopped down on the couch in the sitting room of the suite, saying goodnight to Rogers and finally sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

_A/N: Intense chapter. It was a ton of fun to write as I tried to explore the more sinister aspects of how normal occurrences (like night terrors) effect Eliza even more so because she's a telepath. And of course, (not-so) good 'ole Loki had to make an appearance. He's like a thorn in her side. But she needs him for guidance (or she thinks she does)- a scary prospect. After all, we don't want Loki's tendencies to start... rubbing off on Eliza._

_Update on how the story is going to progress from here: We haven't finished up the Bastards of Evil story line yet, but I'm going to be wrapping that up relatively soon. I've got at least one more large scale section of this as of now (and I mean LARGE), and maybe more in the future, depending on how many villains I can come up with that will fit into this fic. Don't worry, this next part will see Thor and Co. again! So they haven't disappeared!_

_But, I've also got a major plot twist planned for that story line, one that I think most of you are going to want to burn me at the stake for unless I do it carefully. I like my head, I don't want it removed!_

_Chloe- that's an interesting idea that I certainly will explore. I do want a way to show Eliza's connection to the various characters. I'll admit your idea hadn't crossed my mind, but it certainly gave me quite a few new ones. Thank you, again, for the feedback._

**_Thanks to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed. You guys are my inspiration, and you keep my Muse happy, which keeps me happy. Keep smiling, keep reading, and keep reviewing!_**


	58. Taking Action

_A/N: Talk about SNOW! We got ten inches today, and it's canceled school for today and tomorrow. Our nickname for it is __Snowmaggedon Part Two: Snowchi Edition!__ Anyways, this chapter is sort of a bridge chapter, but bear with me!_

_CrazyPandaHobbit- If you mean Loki, then no. That boy is bad to the bone in this fic. Well, mischievous at least. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the plot twist when it comes ;)_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

_Also: Visit my profile and vote in my poll: __**Which aspect of The Changeling do you enjoy the most?**_

* * *

Eliza was up first and she went back into her own suite to change into some decent clothes. She caught sight of the blood-ridden bed and shivered. She hated to think about what might have happened if Steve hadn't called Clint. If he had tried to approach her, if he had touched her, there was a decent chance she might have lashed out at him, injuring the other Avenger. After all, she'd not have realized who it was. Yet another example of how much of a dangerous monster she was.

Packing up her things, she headed down to the first floor to see what the breakfast was. She was pleased to find donuts- her most favorite breakfast food ever. There were even double chocolate ones, and vanilla and chocolate filled. Eliza couldn't decide, so she grabbed one of each. Getting a little thing of milk, she found a two person table and at that moment, Steve came out of the elevator. He walked over and she smiled at him, saying good morning.

"Three?! Can you eat all that," he asked in surprise.

She nodded, "My part-Asgardian metabolism burns extra quickly. Like Thor's, but not quite as fast."

Steve shrugged, whatever she said he was sure was true. He decided to get himself a cinnamon raison bagel and he toasted it. Spreading some butter on the bagel, he sat down across from Eliza.

"So," Eliza asked between bites, "What's the plan for the day, Cap?"

"A taxi should be here in the next twenty or so minutes. We'll take that to the airport and then head home. We'll see what progress the others have made."

"Cool," Eliza smiled.

It was in fact about thirty minutes later that the two Avengers climbed inside their taxi and another twenty minutes or so until they reached the Stark Jet at the airport. They didn't need to go through security- perks of being international heroes.

The flight took about the same amount of time as the previous one, and when they arrived at LaGuardia, they were greeted by Pepper.

"How'd it go," she asked them as they climbed inside her car. She'd appreciated the excuse to leave work early for the day.

"We got some information," Steve said, "I don't know how useful it will be though. How about the others?"

"When I left for work this morning, Tony mentioned something about finding a possible location, I think."

"That's good," Eliza grinned.

"There's some left over pasta at home if you guys are hungry," Pepper told them as she navigated the streets of NYC.

Eliza thanked her, but told Pepper that they'd had lunch on the jet. When they arrived at the Tower, the three companions took the elevator up to the lab Jarvis had told them everyone else was located in.

"Ah, you're back," Tony grinned from where he sat, looking at a computer screen.

"Yep," Eliza nodded.

She locked eyes with Clint. He locked eyes with her. She gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

"So, what have you found out, Steve," Bruce asked him, walking over to meet the group. He had been playing cards with Clint and Natasha at a table in the lab while they waited for Tony to finish breaking into a network.

"I got their medical records," Steve handed two folders over to the Doctor.

Suddenly a beeping was heard from where Tony sat at that computer.

"Ah ha!"

"Find something, Rocket Man," Clint asked, heading over with Natasha.

"Not just something," he snickered, "I found their location."

"I'll call Fury," Natasha said, whipping out her cell phone and walking over to the back corner.

The others looked at the computer screen. The red blinking dot was in the middle of Illinois.

"Oh man," Eliza snorted, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Seriously, Tony, are you sure," Bruce added.

"I mean, what are the odds," Steve reminded him.

"That's a little presumptuous, even for you," Clint laughed incredulously.

The county it was located in was called Stark County, and it was right near where the orphanage was located.

"I don't know, okay! But hey," he smirked, "It's a nice name."

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Fury says he'll send a quinjet right over. He wants to end this. Now."

And so the Avengers split to suit up. Eliza ran to her room and grabbed her favorite three daggers. Clint got his bow. Stark got his suit. Natasha got her guns. Steve got his shield. Bruce, Bruce packed a bag with an extra pair of clothes. By the time they met up at the landing pad, the quinjet had arrived. They instructed the pilot to stay inside the Stark Tower while the Avengers were gone.

Clint took over at the controls while everyone else buckled in. Tony took the other seat in the cockpit so he could help Clint navigate. The flight took about three and a half hours so that by the time they reached the location, it was dark outside.

"Land here, Legolas."

Clint put the bird down in a field of corn. The Avengers scrambled out.

"Right, now it should be," Tony looked around and pointed east, "that way."

Everyone turned and then looked at Stark in confusion. It was a farmhouse.

Tony shrugged, "Let's go see who's home."

They walked quickly in the direction of the farmhouse. As they drew closer, Eliza felt a tingling sensation in her head, almost like a head ache.

"That's no simple farmhouse," she breathed in awe as they stood next to it.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the house. Slowly and silently the façade began to drop, and in place of the huge wooden rustic farmhouse there stood a large, metal, advanced looking building.

"He'll know we're here," Eliza told them, "He'll have felt my telepathy."

"Well," Tony said, "Let's get inside then."

Stark cut through the metal door with ease, and the Avengers tumbled inside. The lighting was workable and the room was filled with steaming pipes and gas vents. They followed the short room to an equally short hall. Once more they came to a door, and Tony took about five minutes to finally cut through this one. When they broke it down and walked inside, they found three mutant humans waiting for them.

"So you've come at last," Superior smiled, "I knew you would."


	59. Superior is Really Stuck Up

"Get them."

Ember and Aftershock immediately began peppering the Avengers with their powers. Eliza and Clint took on Ember. The others took on Aftershock and Superior.

Each time Clint would fire an arrow at Ember, Eliza would enchant it with ice. Slowly the freezing arrows began to deplete Ember's abilities, sucking up his fire immediately upon impact. Eliza even began firing her own spikes of ice at the flame-boy.

Tony, Steve, and Natasha were sending bullets and bursts at Aftershock, Natasha doing the more damage. They were taking turns when Natasha got hit directly by one of the electric pulses and was sent flying into the wall. Tony and Steve had to take over from there as Nat slowly recovered.

The Hulk was taking on Superior. Alone. Dummy! The telepath saw him approaching and used his powers to bring down part of the ceiling, trapping the Hulk in a corner. The green guy was now busy pounding at the metal, slowly breaking his way through.

"You Avengers are so predictable," Superior complained, "Why can't you at least make it difficult for those of us who are intelligent to beat you?"

Tony grunted something angrily before turning his attention on the telepath. But his pulse was blocked by a sheet of metal that was thrust between the two of them.

"So easy."

Steve through his shield at Superior but the green-headed monster caught it and laughed, throwing it back at him.

"Let's play Frisbee!"

Natasha shot him, and at least this time it hurt him.

"Yes," he laughed gleefully, "Yes! Finally!"

Clint shot an explosive arrow at him but unfortunately it was turned around midflight by his telepathy and Steve had to jump in front of Clint and Eliza with his shield to block the blast.

"Come no, Sparrow man. Do better!"

Eliza sent an ice spike at him but it halted inches from his chest.

"Ah," Superior grinned devilishly, "The new girl."

Eliza stepped up from where she stood behind Clint and took center stage. She looked angry. Furious. Understandably so.

"You're doing it all wrong, Superior," she said simply, clenching her fists.

He looked at her in confusion, "Oh?"

"This is how you use telepathy."

Eliza closed her eyes and suddenly Superior screamed. At that moment the others found themselves occupied by Aftershock and a newly heated Ember. Hulk was still trying to burst through the metal but was getting close now.

Eliza began to sink to her knees in pain as she felt Superior trying to counter her telekinetic attack with his own. Her mind began filling with latent images, scenes that made no sense. They were all red in color. Pain. Horrible pain.

But she gave as good as she got. Superior's own resolve was slowly weakening, his strength beginning to falter. He himself was angry now. Furious. Understandably so.

And suddenly, all at once, many things happened.

Iron Man and Black Widow managed to take down Aftershock, knocking her unconscious with a final blow from the suit. At the same time, Steve and Clint took down Ember and he was out like a light. But most of all, just as Eliza was fading into unconsciousness, the Hulk burst into the room and gave the almost incapacitated Superior a WHACK to the head. Once, twice, three times.

The first thing the non-green-giant Avengers did was check on Eliza. She had fallen to the floor at the same moment that Hulk had smashed the other telepath. They were relieved to find she was breathing, and the only injury seemed to be a bloody nose. The Hulk, upon catching sight of the injured girl, shrunk down into Doctor Banner. He quickly slipped into a corner and pulled on his spare change of clothes. He tended to her as the others went to check on the three unconscious villains.

Aftershock and Ember were still very much alive. Using the special handcuffs that Thor had provided the specs for from Asgard, they clasped them together. It should suppress their mutant powers. Superior, on the other hand, was dead. No one mourned him. Apparently the Hulk had been very angry about being stuck in a corner while other people got to smash.

The Avengers dragged the two living, but still unconscious, supervillains to the quinjet where they were strapped in.

"This is Alpha-three-one-six calling Helicarrier 65."

"Avengers," Fury answered, "Report."

"Superior is dead, Aftershock and Ember have been incapacitated and are now in our custody. Where should we rendezvous," Clint asked him.

"Meet us here," Fury transmitted a set of coordinates, "We'll be waiting to transfer the prisoners."

Clint nodded.

"Oh," Fury added, "Good job, Avengers."

The line shut down immediately after the unexpected praise. Tony only laughed while the others just shrugged it off. How… unlike Fury. But then again, it was after midnight. The man was probably just really tired.

Speaking of tired, Eliza was beginning to come to.

"Oh my gods. My head," she groaned.

"I think you now know what a hangover feels like," Tony joked.

Eliza smacked him because he was foolish enough to sit within punching distance of the pained sorceress.

"Ouch!"

"Please," she mocked, "That didn't hurt. If I'd wanted to hurt you, I could have."

He supposed she was right.

"Would you children stop," Clint said jokingly, "I'm trying to drive!"

"Ah you shut up too, Clint," Eliza snapped.

He chuckled but made no response. Best not to make the women angry, that was for sure. It was a policy that went well with both Eliza and Natasha. After all, angry women were dangerous women. Especially highly trained assassins and powerful magic users.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," Clint said a few moments later, relaxing in his chair, "We have a few hours to go."

What Clint said turned out to be true. The flight took about three hours, meeting with the Helicarrier over the eastern seaboard. They dragged the still unconscious villains behind them and stuck them in the newly refurbished brig. It would hold them long enough for the Helicarrier to reach the Raft and drop them off. In the meantime, Eliza and the other Avengers went straight to bed. It was almost five in the morning and they hadn't gotten a single moment of sleep that night. And boy did they need it!


	60. Get Off My Ship!

When Eliza woke up, she wondered where she was. The room was grey, the bed was grey, and the décor was grey. Oh, yeah. She was on the SHIELD Helicarrier. Only that place could be so grey.

Pulling on her dark grey jeans and a black tee-shirt, she brushed her hair and headed to the bridge to see what people were up to.

"Morning, Director," she smiled, nodding to Fury.

Fury nodded back, "What time will you all be leaving for Stark Tower?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon. No offense," she added.

Fury raised an eyebrow at her but continued to look at his panels of information, "Hawkeye and Rogers are down in the training room."

Eliza took that as her cue to leave. She smirked as she left- Fury was back to being the regular old grumpy SHIELD Director. Eliza went to find her two companions in the training room on the Helicarrier.

Clint and Rogers were sparring hand to hand. They were pretty evenly matched. Clint was quicker than Steve, but Steve was stronger than Clint. It balanced out.

"If you boys are done," Eliza cleared her throat, "I think Fury wants us off the Helicarrier and back to protecting New York."

Clint and Steve separated and flashed her smiles. They broke apart and Clint wiped his brow with a washcloth.

"Well, I'm showering before we leave," he said.

"That's fine. I don't think that Tony is up yet," Eliza grinned.

Steve nodded, "I doubt it."

The three Avengers left the training room, Eliza tapping on some panels to figure out where the others were. As expected, Tony was in his quarters. Bruce was in the lab, and Natasha was getting breakfast.

Eliza went to go find Tony. She knocked on his door and when he didn't answer she used an automatic override.

"Wake up, sleepy."

She grabbed a pillow that had fallen on the ground and smacked Tony over the head with it.

"What the-," he sputtered, sitting up quickly, bleary eyed.

"Rise and shine!"

"Eliza," Tony groaned, falling back down and pulling a pillow over his head, "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Had we been home, I'd just have had Jarvis wake you," she admitted, "But this was way more fun."

"Glad to be of help," Stark deadpanned.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser," she snickered.

"So why are you in here, driving me crazy?"

"Fury wants us off the Helicarrier ASAP."

Tony groaned again but this time, launched the pillow at the teenage girl. She didn't duck in time and it hit her right in the face. Eliza looked surprised and suddenly she narrowed her eyes. Tony shuffled nervously in his bed as he waited to see her reaction.

Suddenly the sheets in his bed began floating and wrapped around him. Eliza's eyes were the tell-tale silver of telekinesis as she controlled the linens so that they wrapped the billionaire playboy up tight. Then, she controlled the pillows so that they flew straight at his face.

"That's how you have a pillow fight," she smirked, before turning around and leaving Tony to try and unravel himself.

Pleased with her work, Eliza went back to her quarters to get her few things together. Then, desiring some breakfast, she went to the mess where she found Natasha finishing a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Liz."

"Hey Nat," Eliza smiled, slipping in to a chair across from Romanoff with her chocolate chip muffin she'd just snagged.

"Let me guess," Natasha sipped at her coffee, "Fury wants us off. Now."

"Yeah," she nodded, "He gave me the look when I went to the bridge this morning."

"That's something you should know by now," Natasha smirked slightly, "Never approach Fury in the mornings."

Eliza snorted. This was true.

"So, is everyone ready to go, then?"

"I believe so. Though Tony's still trying to get out of bed."

"Oh dear," Natasha stared at her, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing…"

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Well, someone had to wake him up!"

"Whenever the two of you are ready," Clint said over their comms, "Meet us in Hangar Bay one."

"That's our cue," Natasha said, standing up from the table. She grabbed a bag from next to her and the two women making their way towards said hangar bay. When they got there, they found Fury and Hill waiting with the other Avengers, minus Tony.

"Where's Stark," Fury asked with a frown.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Tony came jogging into the hangar, bag in hand. He flashed a grin at Director Fury and Agent Hill. Both rolled their eyes at the over-grown child.

"I want you all to keep the jet," Fury told Stark. "I'm not happy about it, but it's the most efficient way to do this. But," he warned him, "No unauthorized use, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Then get the hell off my ship," Fury nodded, "All of you."

Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Eliza, and Bruce all tumbled into the quinjet. Clint and Steve took the two seats in the cockpit while the rest strapped into the cargo hold. The flight wouldn't take long, maybe half an hour tops. They chatted about random things during the flight, from sports to Pilates and calisthenics to the most recent scientific discovery. Eliza stayed quiet for the most part, occasionally cracking a few jokes.

Once they landed at the Tower, Eliza went to her room and threw her stuff down on the floor. She was too lazy to put it away right then. She decided to spend some time on the internet, see what was going on in the world.

Unsurprisingly, the first headline on the news was about the Avengers and the Bastards of Evil. Gruesome accounts of the battle that got Singularity killed were circulating around the web, some even containing images. Boy was the world a bloodthirsty place.

"Let's see what the FanFiction world is doing."

She checked the Avengers fandom, because apparently that was a thing, and was surprised to find that there was actually a small pocket of Changeling fanfics. What a surprise! But before she could click on any, her brain took over and reminded her that she probably wouldn't like most of the stuff written. Some of the perverts out there probably shipped her with Tony Stark or, more likely, Clint. Maybe even Natasha. Eliza shivered. Best leave the fangirls to their stories and ignore them.

Fan art was better though. Some of the talented artists had captured her image quite well, often posing her with the two other SHIELD Avengers, dagger in hand or magic at the ready. It was quite flattering, really, having one's image famous across the world. Alright, she was hardly famous yet, compared to the other Avengers, but hey! In the long run she was more famous than the majority of people in the world.

However it was while looking at the fan art pieces that she realized just how short she really was. Even next to Natasha and Clint, neither agent being particularly tall, she was tiny. Eliza recalled that the last time she'd been measured had been her latest physical: 5 foot 2 inches. On the one hand, she hated being short. On the other, it had its advantages.

"Hey Jarvis," Eliza asked, "What's the time?"

"It is approximately 12:33."

"No wonder I'm so hungry," Eliza muttered, shutting her laptop and heading to the kitchen. She decided to make frozen pizza. Fast, delicious, and easy to make. Just her style.


	61. What He's Been Up To

**Part Four: Vacation in Hell**

Life for the Avengers proceeded as normal for the next week or so. No snags, no missions, just relaxation. Well, they still had work to do, especially Clint and Natasha, both of which had to deal with a boat load of paperwork about their most recent missions that Fury had pushed onto them.

Eliza had clandestine meetings with Loki two times, each time working on some new aspect of magic that she was eager to explore. Loki seemed to get less abrasive as each meeting came, softening up a little bit. He was getting more involved in the lessons. Loki found it strangely enjoyable, teaching this young girl how to wield one of the most powerful forces in the universe. However, he knew that the only reason he was truly doing this was to hopefully earn her trust.

But right now, Loki was busy traversing the Nine Realms, keeping hidden from the ever vigilant Heimdall. At the moment, he was in Muspelheim, home of the fire giants. A few years ago, after finding out he was a frost giant, Loki never would have imagined any sort of prolonged stay here, but since then he'd learned several spells to protect himself from the oppressive heat of the fiery world.

Why was he here? Well, recently word had come to him of the location of one of the Norn stones. They were powerful magical conduits through which magic could be syphoned and strengthened. He had two in his possession already, one from Asgard and one from Svartalfheim. He was almost in possession of the Norn stone of Muspelheim. From there he would retrieve the Norn stone of Midgard. After that, he would have to start searching again.

Loki climbed a steep slope of an active volcano, squinting against the ash that spewed up around him. The glare from the twin suns was also oppressive, but what was an ex-Asgardian prince supposed to do? He trudged on up the slope. Eventually, he came to a slim passage way into the heart of the volcano. He smiled gleefully, racing forward, his energy renewed by the step. He was close now. He could feel it.

As he rounded a corner, the heat from the inside of the volcano slammed into him like a rocket. He was in the open now, the lava several hundred feet below him but exploding upwards in fountains of liquid rock. He had to strengthen his spell to keep from overheating.

There. There was the Norn Stone of Muspelheim. It was on a pedestal in a rocky overhang not twenty or thirty feet from him. But then he frowned as shock set in.

Someone else was here. A woman, her blonde hair flowing in the surprisingly windy air and her green dress waving around her. She reached out for the stone. Loki shouted and sent a blast of magic at her, but the woman, alerted to his presence, put up a shielding ward to protect herself. She smirked as her hands closed around the Norn stone. It was hers now.

Loki stalked towards her, remaining calm. He knew this woman. He knew he could beat her. It wouldn't be too difficult.

Except Loki had a disadvantage. The woman had no need to waste her magical energy on protecting herself from the heat of Muspelheim. Loki did. They traded spells for awhile, neither one gaining the upper hand. Loki grew increasingly angered. He hated this woman. She was his nemesis, if there ever was such a thing. The only other person Loki hated more was Odin, and maybe Thor. Damn this sorceress for intervening in his plans for Universe domination! Finally, the woman had had enough. She enchanted a spell before Loki could strike her again, and she stepped through a small portal that opened up. She was gone.

Loki gritted his teeth. He had little doubt as to where the woman would go from here. And he had to get there first.

* * *

"I'm so glad you decided to do it, Steve," Eliza smiled happily as she sat in the limo with the other Avengers.

She was dressed in a white tee shirt with a worn American Flag print on it, white jean shorts, and large white sunglasses perched on the top of her head. After all, today was the Fourth of July! She had to be patriotic!

Especially with Mr. Captain America around. He looked uncomfortable in his own red white and blue colored outfit, but she supposed it was better than if he had gone in his spandex spangley suit. The others wore somewhat patriotic attire. Everyone had been sure to wear something red, white, or blue. Only Eliza had worn all three, though, besides Steve.

"Yeah, well," Steve trailed off, trying to think of what he was going to say.

"Don't worry, Spangles! You'll do fine," Tony teased him.

"I'm not nervous, Tony."

"Sure, man, whatever you say."

A few minutes later and the car stopped. They'd arrived at Central Park where a large, festive gathering was taking place which would include various speakers, most notably Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, of the Avengers.

Their SHIELD escorts opened the doors for the Avengers. They clambered out, some more gracefully than others (Natasha = graceful, Eliza = not-so-graceful). The crowd cheered as they walked down a red carpet that had been rolled out. Cameras and phones snapped dozens and dozens of photos of the motley crew. Rogers went first since he was the actual guest speaker. The others wouldn't be delivering anything, only standing by to watch.

A band was currently playing on the stage, keeping the spectators entertained while the speakers got ready. Rogers would be last in line. He was the most important, after all. And so the Avengers watched for an hour or so as various speakers, including the NYC Mayor, the state governor, and some other famous people gave their spiels about Independence Day. But now, it was Steve's turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the speaker you've all been waiting for. Please welcome, Steve Rogers, or as we know him, Captain America of the Avengers!"

The crowd cheered loudly, clapping and shouting as Steve took the small stage. He acknowledged their cheers with a small smile and a wave.

"First of all, let me start off by saying that it's an honor for me to be standing here today."

More cheers.

"As most of you probably know, I was little more than a child during World War Two, and so to be here, in the Twenty-first century, is incredible. At first, I thought it would be too difficult to adjust. After all, we now have cellphones, laptops, the INTERNET. But I found that there were some things that could never change."

Silence.

"America is still one of the greatest nations on Earth. Her people are loyal, forgiving, understanding, and above all, honorable. Our country still stands for freedom and liberty, and it stands against oppression and hatred. We stand as one in the face of adversity. And on this day, July Fourth, we remember all those who came before us in establishing this nation of wonders. Try to imagine what it would have been like to live under the oppression of English rule, and suddenly to know that you were your own nation. Yes, there was a bloody war ahead, but at least there was something to fight for. Let us ALL fight for that freedom. Whether at home, or on the front lines, let us remember that on this day, freedom was born."

Thunderous applause erupted from the people gathered in Central Park. Shouts and cheers exploded across the crowd. The Avengers smiled and clapped along, happy to be there for their friend.

And then, all of a sudden, the crowd began to murmur. They felt unsettled, as if something was about to happen, something big. Even the Avengers felt uneasy.

As if in answer, a swirling pinkish-white portal suddenly formed above them in the sky. Through it there came a woman, dressed in green with blonde hair wrapping around her shoulders. She had a small crown on her head. She floated to the ground, landing in the middle of a recently cleared spot. The crowd had gone running for the most part, others sticking around but hiding behind whatever they could find.

The Avengers whipped out weapons (because naturally they had smuggled them in). Natasha and Clint tossed pistols to Steve and Tony, because both had brought spares. Eliza allowed her hands to glow with magic. Bruce tried to remain calm, for now.

But he woman just smiled, (granted it was quite an unnerving smile) and strode forward slowly.

"State your purpose," Steve shouted at her.

"My purpose," she laughed, "It is too hard for your mortal minds to understand."

* * *

_A/N: Can anyone guess who this new villain is? She's a Marvel creation, I can tell you that much. Also, prepare for things to get crazy. I've been looking forward to this part of the plot since I finished the first one, but I felt I needed to space out how many evil magic users I set against the Avengers. But this part, this is going to be FUN._

_Thanks for any reviews. I know it's cliche, but I mean it when I say that without you guys reading this, it wouldn't be nearly as fun or as interesting. You keep me motivated!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_


	62. New Kids in Town

"Try us," Tony narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly they heard a whooshing of air around them and in moments, the person they least expected to see was standing before them.

"Damn you, Amora," Loki spat, slowly walking over to her, "Damn you to Helheim."

"Ah, Loki. It is nice to see you again so soon," she smirked.

"Give me the Norn stone."

"Never."

"If you will not give it to me," Loki narrowed his eyes, "Than you can die with it."

"You can-"

"Excuse me," Clint interrupted, "But what the hell is going on?"

The two newcomers stared at the Avengers, Loki raising an eyebrow as if recognizing them for the first time. He found it strange, not seeing them in their suits.

"This little Jotun runt is jealous of me," Amora snorted.

Loki bristled at being referred to as such. The Avengers watched as he clenched his fists in anger. But he was trying his best not to let it show.

"She has taken something that belongs to me," Loki claimed.

"What," she looked at him in shock, "I got to it first!"

"And yet I hold in my possession two other Norn stones."

"I have another as well, making two including the Muspelheim Stone."

Loki sneered and sent a magic ball hurtling at Amora. It struck her in the chest and she stumbled back in pain. But recovering quickly, she sent her own wave of magical attacks back at the pseudo-Asgardian. The Avengers ducked out of the way of a fire ball that missed Loki by a fraction of an inch.

There was little they could do without their armor or their regular weapons so they remained outside the battle, waiting to see who would triumph. At first it seemed that Amora was the stronger, but all it took were a few more shots from Loki before he had her on the ground, struggling to get back up.

"Die, dog," Loki hissed.

But Amora would have none of it. She pushed upwards with her legs, sending Loki stumbling backwards. As he recovered, she cast a spell opening another portal next to her and she stepped inside it. It closed behind her.

Loki muttered something before suddenly realizing that he was now the only threat present. Surely the Avengers would be on him in a moment.

"Why did you fight her," Steve asked in confusion.

They were buying themselves time. SHIELD was currently trying to bring them an Iron Man suit, Clint's bow, and Steve's shield.

"The Enchantress," Loki clarified, "She has ever been a thorn in my side."

"Is she Asgardian," Natasha asked.

"Of course," he snorted, "I would never waste my time with mortals. And just how many of you have magic?"

Point taken.

Suddenly they heard thunder being to roar. Loki and the Avengers all looked up and to Loki's dismay, the sky was beginning to fill with black rain clouds. Lightning even began to branch out across the sky.

In a matter of moments, Thor had flown from the clouds and now faced his brother with the Avengers.

"Loki! Get off Midgard," Thor snarled, "Leave the Earth alone!"

"So perceptive, brother," Loki sneered, "Had you been paying attention, you would have realized that it was I who saved these mortals from being destroyed by The Enchantress."

"Amora was here?"

"That is what I said, is it not."

Thor looked troubled, "What was she doing on Midgard?"

"They mentioned something about Norn stones," Tony supplied.

Thor turned to face Loki darkly, "So that is why you were here. Not to protect the Earth, no, but to retrieve one of those dangerous artifacts!"

"Naturally."

"Tread carefully, brother, for the Norn stones are deadly!"

Loki laughed, "Only when used by those not gifted in magic. With the Norn stones in my hand, I will have power like no other being in the universe!"

That didn't sound good.

"You will not get the Midgardian Stone while I protect the Earth," Thor boasted, loosening his hammer in his hand.

"It is fortunate, then, that I do not require it at this moment. I will wait, and I will come back. Then, I shall retrieve my prize," Loki sneered.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated. In another gust of air, he was gone.

"My friends," Thor smiled, turning to them. He hid his troubled heart, "It is good to see you!"

"You two, big man," Tony punched the Asgardian in the arm.

"Why'd you come, Thor," Natasha asked curiously.

Thor turned, "Heimdall sensed Loki was on Midgard. I feared the worst, so I asked him to send me here."

"Who was that woman," Eliza asked him.

"The woman Loki speaks of is named Amora, The Enchantress. She is an incredibly powerful sorceress of Asgard, second only to Loki himself. She has ever been jealous of my brother."

"What are these… Norn stones," Steve wondered.

"The Norn stones are nine magical items, one for each realm in Yggdrasil. They contain the very magics of the three Norns. Before you ask," Thor added, "The Norns are three sisters, the sisters of Fate. They control the destinies of all creatures under the Tree of Yggdrasil. They have the power to kill a man instantly, if they so desire it, or to change someone's luck at a moment's notice. However they seldom use their powers, unless they deem it necessary for the survival of the universe. However, if someone swears on the Norns and lies, they are struck down immediately."

"Interesting," Bruce nodded, genuinely intrigued.

"So, what are you going to do from here on," Clint asked.

Thor shrugged, "I do not know. I should remain on Midgard, I think, in case my brother makes true on his promise and returns for the Midgardian Norn Stone."

"You're welcome to stay with us at the Tower," Tony offered.

"I would be very grateful, Anthony Stark!"

They nodded, and together the Avengers piled into their limo. It had just arrived for them. The ride back to the Tower was a mere five minutes, and once inside they relaxed in the lounge.

"Stark," Thor asked, "If I am to be staying here, I would be most appreciative if I could invite the Lady Jane Foster here as well?"

"Sure, Thor," Tony nodded, "We've got plenty of space."

And so Thor asked Jarvis as to how best to communicate with Jane. The AI told Thor that if he went to his quarters, Jarvis could send a telephone call. Thor, not exactly sure what a phone call was, merely agreed and went along.

And so it was that several hours later, when the Avengers and Pepper were eating dinner, Jarvis interrupted them.

"Sir, Jane Foster is waiting downstairs at the reception desk."

Tony grinned, "Let's all go welcome her!"

He and Thor jumped up, followed more slowly by the others. Sure, they were eager to meet this woman who had won Thor's heart, but they equally wanted to eat their freshly cooked dinner.

They took the elevator down, a somewhat tight squeeze, and tumbled out at the first floor. A woman in a tee-shirt and jeans with straight brown hair was standing at a desk, chatting to the receptionist.

Suddenly she caught sight of the Avengers. She paled a little, but upon seeing Thor her mouth opened wide in shock and excitement. It was really him! He was here, she was here!

She ran at him and they kissed. As they broke apart sheepishly, she smacked him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you come see me three years ago? Or even a few months ago, when the news said you were back!"

Tony snickered at Thor who looked like a kicked puppy.

"I am sorry for that, Lady Jane, but it was not by choice. I had a job to do, I had to protect the Earth! The first time I had to return Loki to Asgard. The second I had to remain in Asgard to help clean up and restore the city after Loki's momentary takeover."

She huffed, "Fine."

"Oh my god, there's like no parking in New York!"

All eyes turned to find that another woman had come walking in, currently typing on her cellphone while also dragging a large suitcase behind her.

"Ah! Lady Darcy Lewis," Thor smiled, "It is good to see you again."

"Hey, big man," she grinned, "So, you guys are the Avengers. Pretty rad."

"Avengers," Thor announced, "These are Lady Jane Foster and Lady Darcy Lewis."

"Tony."

"Eliza."

"Natasha."

"Clint."

"Bruce."

"Steve."

"Pepper."

"Nice to meet all of you," Jane smiled.

"Yeah, seriously, this is like- so cool," Darcy nodded.

"There's a lot of us," Pepper said, "So why don't we have Tony and Thor show Darcy and Jane up the elevator first. We can wait."

They all agreed this would be best and the first group went up. It took another five minutes before the elevator was back down for Steve, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Eliza, and Bruce, but no one complained.

"What do you think of them," Eliza asked.

Clint shrugged, "I don't know. I've read enough on Jane Foster's SHIELD file to know that she's an expert in her field. Darcy Lewis though, I'm not sure."

Natasha nodded in agreement.

"They both seem like nice girls to me," Pepper smiled, "I'm glad to have more women around. Natasha, Eliza, and I are hopelessly outnumbered sometimes."

"True that," Eliza nodded.

When the door opened to the kitchen, they walked in to find that Tony and Thor had moved the food down to the lounge where there was more seating. They took the elevator down a floor and joined the others.

"Have we got enough for everyone," Pepper asked in concern.

"More than enough," Tony assured her.

Eliza, Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Bruce sat at a table behind the couches. Clint, Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Thor sat around the couches and chairs, crowded around the TV. They had turned on a baseball game (Steve chose this time).

"So Jane, you're an astrophysicist," Eliza asked her.

Jane nodded, "Yep. SHIELD has me on as a consultant so I do most of my research with them now."

"How did you meet Thor," Pepper asked.

Darcy smirked, "She ran him over."

Pepper, Eliza, and Bruce stared at Darcy and Jane in shock.

"It was an accident," Jane protested, "Why should I have thought there would be a guy in the middle of an astronomic anomaly, out in the middle of nowhere?!"

"I tazed him, too," Darcy grinned.

"Why'd you taze him," Eliza asked with a smile.

"What would you do if some random dude was wondering around, acting drunk, and you were in the middle of nowhere!"

Fair point.

* * *

_A/N: So, we add two new cast members to our little group. They probably won't play a huge part in this story, more like Pepper, but they're there and I plan to have some fun with it.! Thanks for reviews! I love you all!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_


	63. Not According to Plan

_A/N 1: Prepare for plot twist. Don't kill me._

* * *

Eliza couldn't sleep. Again. It was maybe two-thirty in the morning. Fireworks had ended hours ago and even the most dedicated drinkers (*cough* Clint and Tony) had gone to bed at least an hour ago. Only she was awake. In an impulsive second, Eliza pulled on her bathing suit and grabbed a towel. She decided to go for a late night swim (or... early morning swim).

The view from the pool was particularly spectacular. The pool itself went right up to the edge of the building, and that side was completely glass above where the water level was. It made the night sky look beautiful as Eliza gazed out into the New York skyline. She was content to merely float there, hanging on the edge and looking out at the city.

"Ms. White," Jarvis asked, "May I inquire as to why you chose to go swimming at such an early hour?"

"I don't really know, J," Eliza shrugged, "Just felt like it I guess."

"I feel it is important that I remind you that swimming while fatigued can lead to drowning."

"I know, I'll be careful," she smiled, "Don't worry about me."

She went back to swimming around in circles, humming to herself. She didn't notice the time ticking by until she almost fell asleep in the pool. Time to get out, she decided.

Wrapping herself in her towel after drying her hair, Eliza left the pool and went back to her suite. Maybe she could catch a few hours' sleep.

She woke up to the smell of maple syrup. She rolled out of bed, pulling on her Mickey Mouse pants and piggy slippers. Walking as if in a trance she made her way to the elevator and pushed the down button.

She arrived in the kitchen to find Steve, Bruce, and Clint all at the table talking.

"Hey, Liz! I figured you'd come down as soon as you smelled the pancakes. There's a stack for you over there," Clint pointed to the kitchen counter.

She grunted in thanks and moved slowly over to get it. She also poured herself a cup of coffee and dumped in the crème and sugar. She sat down beside Bruce, across from Clint and Steve. Eliza took a big drink of her coffee and finally opened her eyes.

"I needed that."

"You always need that," Clint pointed out.

"So?"

Bruce smirked from behind his tea.

"So, what are we doing today? Any ideas," Steve asked.

They all shook their heads no. But around here, who knew what might happen. After all, they had three new roomies!

Clint's cellphone vibrated and he checked his text.

"Well I know what I'm doing," he sighed, "Fury wants more paperwork done. Says that Nat and I need something to keep us busy."

Eliza snickered. Clint glared at her.

"I think I'll probably screw around in Tony's labs," Eliza admitted, taking another bite of pancakes.

"I've got some reading to do, so maybe I can catch up on that," Steve nodded.

Bruce shrugged, "I'm sure I'll find something."

"You know what," Eliza suddenly sat up straight with a look of excitement on her face, "We should all go for a picnic today! In Central Park!"

"Not a bad idea," Bruce nodded, "I'd be up for it."

Clint looked at her skeptically, "A picnic?"

"Yeah, come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Liz."

"Please," she gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, I'm in too."

"Steve?"

"Sure!"

Well, they had the four of them at least. Tony and Pepper weren't up yet, and neither were Thor and Jane. No one really knew where Darcy was. Probably wandering around the Tower. Natasha was up in the gym doing her stretches.

"Oh my god, finally," Darcy half-shouted as the elevator door opened, "It's the kitchen. Took me long enough."

"Good morning, Ms. Lewis," Steve smiled.

"Oh please, just Darcy. What should I call you all then?"

"First names, I think," Eliza nodded.

"Cool. So, any idea of what I can have for breakfast? I'm starved," Darcy asked.

"I think there are some poptarts," Bruce told her, "We ran out of pancake batter."

"Ooo Poptarts! You know, Thor eats those by the box."

"That's what I've heard," Eliza chuckled, making space for Darcy to sit down beside her, "So what do you do with Jane?"

"I'm just her assistant. I get her coffee, taze random strangers who act threatening, that sort of thing. I'm technically a poli-sci major at college, but I've gotten permission to take my classes online from here. There was no way I was going to pass up an opportunity to live in NYC!"

"Nice," Eliza laughed, "Very cool."

"I think so too," Darcy nodded with a smirk, "So, let's see. Steve, you're The Captain of America, Bruce, you're Mr. Hulk, Clint, you're Hawkeye, and Eliza you're Changeling, right?"

"Yep," Steve nodded.

"Sweet."

"We're just like regular people," Steve insisted.

Bruce almost chocked on his coffee, "Speak for yourself, Cap. I'm the one with a green monster trying to break out of me at every minute."

Eliza smirked.

A few hours later and the Avengers (plus Darcy and Jane because Pepper had to go into work) were walking to Central Park, all in civilian clothes. Eliza carried a blanket and Steve, Clint, and Tony carried the food.

"I don't see why we're doing this," Clint grumbled.

"Because," Tony said, "Eliza suggested it and I thought it would be a good idea."

"Someone is going to recognize us," Natasha said with irritation.

Tony smirked, "Who cares."

"I do," both SHIELD agents announced.

"Well tough."

They finally found a spot under some trees for shade and laid out the blanket. Taking their seats, they passed out the food and dug in. The Avengers and Co. chatted long and merrily, enjoying the sunshine and company that came with it. The idea of a picnic was new to Thor, and he was particularly enjoying the new experience. So loathe were they to leave it when there came a chorus of frightened screams from not far away.

They grabbed their guns and daggers and took off towards the noise. This was twice in two days. Come on, they were getting tired of this. When they entered a little clearing, they found Amora standing in the center of a semi-transparent dome of magic. It swirled around her in myriad colors as the sun bounced off its surface.

"So nice of you to join me," Amora smiled, "I'd hate for any of you to miss this."

Eliza screamed as she felt herself getting pulled forward by an invisible force. She tried to fight back, but she couldn't. Closer, closer to the magical force field she was pulled. Clint and Natasha let out several shots but they all dematerialized when they hit the shield. Suddenly Eliza was inside the dome with the sorceress.

Amora sneered at the Avengers, turning her attention now to the girl.

"Once you are dead, Loki will have no chance to fight me. He won't have the heart," she announced.

"What," Eliza gasped, "No, no, no, it's nothing like that. Honest. I mean nothing to him, thankfully."

"I don't believe you, girl."

"Don't you dare hurt her," Clint growled firing a few more shots at Amora.

"Enchantress! Stay your games," Thor roared, calling for Mjolnir by extending his hand, "Release her."

"Never."

Eliza was desperately trying to use her magic. But nothing was working. She was held, frozen in place, about a foot from Amora. She couldn't move a muscle.

Amora drew out her dagger from its sheath. It glinted in the sunlight.

Thor called upon his lightning and aimed it at Amora but the shield held, though the blast caused Amora visible pain.

"Say goodbye."

Eliza looked in desperation at her companions. They were staring back, unable to move, unable to do anything. Clint hated feeling so helpless. Tony wanted to kill Amora. Brutally. Bruce was turning green.

Suddenly Eliza shrieked. The dagger was plunged into her chest. The blood rolled down her shirt. Again, the dagger was forced brutally hard into her body, causing even more blood to drain. And a third time.

Amora then chanted something and a portal opened up.

The Avengers looked helplessly at the rapidly dying girl, unable to help. Bruce had even transformed into the Hulk, but when he tried to smash the force field, he'd been given a painful shock and fell backwards. Eliza's eyes went glassy, but she struggled to stay alive.

"To Helheim with you," Amora laughed, throwing the girl into the portal. With that she closed it, and turned to face the Avengers, "Tell Loki that his protégé is dead."

"Tell me yourself, bitch," Loki snapped, appearing infront of her with a gust of wind.

"Ah, so you witnessed the death of your little apprentice?"

"No. I felt it. Anyone gifted in magic felt it."

"Feel like handing me the other stones now?"

"Never in a million years," Loki spat at her in the face.

Before Loki could do anything, Amora disappeared.

"Loki," Thor asked quietly, "Why did she call Eliza your apprentice?"

He stiffened and smirked, still with his back to the group. Turning around slowly he scanned their faces. Most were in shock, and in grief and horror. Anger, also, was at the forefront.

"Because for the past month or so, I have been training Eliza in the ways of magic."

"You lie," Clint spat, "She would have told us."

"I swear by the Norns," Loki smirked, "And there is much, Barton, that Eliza does not tell. She was afraid of the reaction she would get from those she called friends."

"She can't be dead," Tony almost whimpered, "She can't."

Natasha was shedding a tear, which in and of itself was a miracle. Bruce had returned to normal size and was staring, emotionless, at Loki. Jane was hugging Thor, burying her face in his strong body. The blood had been enough to set her off. Steve was trying not to shed a tear, instead reminding himself that she'd had a wonderful life these past few months.

Loki smiled, "You are right, Stark."

"Welcome to Helheim, Gersemi."

* * *

_A/N 2: I warned you! Major plot twist! All shall become clear in the oncoming chapters. Never fear! Eliza is not dead, well, at least not yet. We haven't been rid of her that easy!_

_Congratulations to Chloe Williams for guessing Amora's identity correctly! Yay! Three cheers!_

_I'd like to know what you all think of this chapter. I know there are like 30 of you who are followers of this, and I would appreciate feedback from as many people as are willing. Also, please check out my profile page and vote in the current poll- I need feedback on the work as a whole and what parts you all enjoy the most._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_


	64. Welcome to Helheim

Eliza groaned audibly. Pain. Horrible pain. She felt the sharp jab of stones under her back and tasted the sickly scent of blood in the air. Someone had spoken to her, though, and she was determined to figure out who it was.

With all her meager strength, Eliza pushed herself into a sitting position and took in the scene around her. If she'd thought the Helicarrier was grey… The ground beneath her was grey like volcanic ash and consisted of a mix of grey sand and sharp rocks. It stretched on for miles as far as she could see with no end in sight. The sky above her was a deep midnight blue with a gazillion stars, but they seemed dull and lifeless. There was a chill in the air, too, though there was no breeze. In fact, nothing seemed to stir. There was no sign of any type of life.

"Turn around."

Again, the distinctly female voice addressed her.

Eliza spun herself around, still sitting, and suddenly beheld the woman who was speaking. She was tall and lean, almost too skinny. The right half of her face was beautiful, if a bit too pale, but the left side was like that of a decaying corpse. Creepy. She wore a silken blue dress with two skull medallions at either shoulder. At her side sat a gigantic hound, its jaws bigger than Eliza's head. Both stood on a large pedestal where a throne sat. Around the throne were spikes of ice and steel. Bones littered the ground around the pedestal.

"Let us try this again. Welcome to Helheim."

"Uh- thanks."

"What is it you go by? It isn't Gersemi."

"I'm Eliza White," she nodded cautiously.

"I am Hela. Ruler of Helheim. This," she gestured to her dog, "Is Gorm."

"Pleasure to meet you," Eliza tried.

Eliza looked down at her body and saw it was stained with scarlet blood. Three gaping wounds were apparent on her chest. How was she not dead? Or wait…

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

Hela smiled a sick smile, "No child, you are not."

"How am I not dead?"

"The Enchantress made two fatal errors in her plan. The first was not letting you die before sending you to me. It is impossible to die here, though one can fade out of existence. It is a similar occurrence but resulting from different circumstances. But the other mistake is far more important," Hela told her, sitting back down in her throne. She didn't bother to offer Eliza any help.

Instead, Hela whispered something to Gorm. The hound almost seemed to nod, before tramping over to Eliza. She was terrified. This beast could rip her head off in a single bite! But instead, the beast began licking her wounds. It stung like nothing she'd ever experienced, but before long Eliza realized the gashes were slowly closing, though they left behind sick looking scars.

"What was the other mistake," Eliza asked once the dog was done.

Hela smirked, "Loki."

* * *

"How is she not dead," Thor asked incredulously, "Do not torment us with your lies or I will kill you where you stand."

"I am not lying, Odinson," Loki snarled, "If you knew anything about how the Nine Realms operate, you would know this to be true. She was not dead before she passed into the Realm of the Dead, therefore, she is still alive."

"But she must have died from her wounds," Bruce insisted.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Once an Asgardian passes through to the world of Helheim, it becomes impossible to die. They can fade, if the mistress of Death so wills it, but they cannot die of wounds."

Loki didn't mention that he wasn't sure exactly what the effect of Helheim would be on a half-Asgardian…

"So, she's alive," Clint gaped, still not allowing himself to become hopeful.

Loki nodded, "I did say that, didn't I."

"Let's go get her then," Tony grinned.

Thor looked at him gravely, "I now recall what my brother says. It is also written that once one passes into the Realm of the Dead, leaving is not an option."

"Oh, there's where your wrong, Thor," Loki smirked, "You see, it is true for most people. However, not in this case."

"What," Thor asked, surprised.

"You see, the Mistress of Death could send back at living soul, if she so desires."

"But why would she do that for Eliza!"

"Because," Loki smiled, "She will listen to me. Hela is my daughter, after all."

* * *

"So what is this place," Eliza asked, sitting as comfortably as she could on the cold, hard ground in front of the throne.

"This is Helheim, the Land of the Dishonored Dead. Liars, thieves, murderers, adulterers, other dishonorable men, and those not killed in battle come here after death."

"Sounds like fun," Eliza said sarcastically, gazing around her.

Hela gave a small smile, "My subjects might not agree with you."

"Hela, why am I still alive," Eliza suddenly asked, "I'm sure you of all people could kill me in this place. And what does Loki have to do with all this?"

"You are right, child," Hela nodded, "I possess the power to fade you out of existence here. I do not do so because Loki has bidden me not to. Why do I listen to Loki? Because I am his daughter."

Wow. That was unexpected.

"Loki has a daughter?!"

"Yes, as well as two sons, though you would not recognize them as such. They were cursed by the gods and are now a giant wolf and a giant serpent."

"Wow. That's so weird."

Hela almost chuckled, "I am glad you find my brothers amusing."

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that," Eliza protested. She had to be careful not to land herself in trouble.

"Can you walk," Hela asked, standing up and walking down the few steps to stand before Eliza.

"I think so," Eliza pushed herself up and, though she stumbled, managed a few paces.

"Good. Follow me."

Hela and Gorm led Eliza around the back of the throne pedestal. There, Eliza saw a small stone arched room, with its front open to the elements. Inside were several steps down to a black door. Hela opened the door and walked inside, so Eliza followed hesitantly. She couldn't believe she was trusting this woman. Glancing backwards to where Gorm was following her, she reminded herself that it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

They exited the long dark hallway and Eliza was shocked to find that they had entered a great hall. The design was similar to Gladsheim in Asgard, but the stone work was darker and the décor was more sinister. Skulls and iron sconces lined the rooms. Gargoyles hung attached to the walls, though some stood on the floor as well. Hela led her to a side door and opened it.

"You will stay in here unless I summon you. When I have convened with my Father I shall let you know your fate. Until then, do not. Leave. This. Chamber."

Eliza nodded and stepped inside. The door closed shut with a click behind her. She was faced with a stone bed that had meager pillows. A stone desk was on one side. A bookshelf containing a few volumes was also in the room. The iron wall sconces were already lit and cast a somewhat comforting glow around the room. But there was nothing that could make this place look inviting.

But at least she was alive.


	65. I Have a Plan

"Your daughter," Clint sputtered. Loki, had a daughter?!

"Yes."

"When did you have," Thor asked in confusion before realization dawned on his face, "Oh…"

"I'm glad you remember, Thor," Loki said sarcastically, "The Norns granted her power over the Realm of the Dead because they deemed her punishment unjust."

"Her punishment? For what," Tony asked curiously.

"For being my daughter. I never understood why Odin felt it necessary to toss her away just because she was born out of wedlock. Not until my true parentage was revealed to me. He'd never have done it to a child of Thor."

"I hate to interrupt," Clint bristled, "But would you mind having your daughter send Eliza back to us?"

Loki smirked, "Well, I can try, but she is my daughter through and through. She might… ask for something."

"We can discuss that if it comes to that," Thor declared.

Loki shrugged, "I shall return with her answer."

Loki was gone in a gust of wind.

"We should-"

"Head back to the Tower," Natasha finished Clint's sentence.

They nodded and everyone set out quickly for Stark Tower. They got home in not much time.

"We should call Director Fury," Clint nodded as they sat in the lounge, all quietly thinking.

Natasha grabbed her laptop from where it sat on the side table and pulled up the SHIELD video chat feed. She called the Helicarrier.

"I was wondering when you all would call. We had reports of Loki and another Asgardian in Central Park."

"We were there," Nat said, "And sir…"

She trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, The sorceress' name is Amora. And she- she almost killed Eliza."

"Where is White? Has she been seen to by medical personnel?"

"Well, that's just it Director. She's not here. According to Loki, she was sent to another realm called Helheim."

"According to Loki?! I want all of you who were at the park when this happened to meet us at the Helicarrier ASAP," Fury ordered, obviously stressed and utterly confused, "This deserves a proper debriefing."

He closed the connection and turned to Agent Hill.

"Did they say that the Changeling is gone," Hill asked quietly.

"Affirmative. Hill, I want rooms set up for all the Avengers plus a civilian. Then, call up everything we have in Norse mythology about Helheim."

"Right away, sir."

The Avengers arrived on the Helicarrier about an hour later. It was out in the middle of the Atlantic, still on the sea. They quickly went inside where they were met by Agent Hill.

"Right this way," she nodded, "Fury's waiting for you."

They all met in the briefing room. It was a large group: Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Hill, and Fury. Despite the large size, many of the Avengers, especially Clint, Nat, and Tony, felt the gaping hole that stemmed from the missing teenager. It was a painful reminder.

"Now, start from the beginning," Fury told them, everyone sitting down.

"This morning, Eliza convinced us to have a picnic for lunch in Central Park," Clint recalled smiling.

"When we got there, we started eating. We were then interrupted by some screams and we ran towards them," Natasha continued as Clint got slightly choked up, "When we got there, Amora the Enchantress was there. Apparently she's an Asgardian sorceress with a thing against Loki and Thor. But especially Loki. We thought she was looking for a Norn stone, but as it turned out, she was there to kill Eliza."

"Why," Fury asked, "Why target Eliza?"

"Something about wanting to hurt Loki," Thor clarified.

Fury sat back, "And why would killing Eliza cause Loki to lose any sleep?"

The Avengers exchanged glances.

"She claimed," Steve finally said, "that Loki has been training Eliza to use her magic for the past several months."

"WHAT?!"

"Loki seems to agree with her."

"Why the hell would she do that?! Does she have no sense! What on EARTH would possess her to trust that villain," Fury roared angrily, quite shocked.

"We don't know, sir. None of us were aware of it either," Clint said, sounding quite hurt.

"And you all believe Loki and this… Amora?"

"Yes, man of Fury," Thor nodded, "That is not something my brother would lie about. He would have nothing to gain from it."

"Well, what happened after she got hold of Eliza?"

"Amora stabbed her three times. We thought she was dead," Steve admitted.

"Loki appeared then and told us that since she hadn't died before Amora opened up a portal to Helheim and sent her through, she was still alive," Bruce explained.

"Thor?"

"What he said was true. If she was still alive when she was sent to Helheim, she would still be alive now."

"What else did he say," Hill asked.

"He mentioned that it might be possible to secure her return because his daughter, Hela, is the ruler of the Helheim," Thor supplied.

"That's convenient. Can you confirm it, Thor?"

"Yes, my brother speaks truly on that as well."

"So, now he's in Helheim, speaking with his daughter about returning Eliza to Earth," Fury summed up.

They all nodded in confirmation.

Fury sat back with a sigh. This was a lot to take in. Loki, helping them?

* * *

"Father."

"Hela."

"Kind of you to stop by," Hela smirked, getting up from her throne and approaching her father.

Loki smirked, "Oh come now, I visit you more than Fenrir or Jormungandr."

"Well they can't exactly hold a conversation with you, now can they!"

"True," Loki nodded, "But you know why I'm here. Not for a social visit."

"When is it ever just a social visit," Hela pointed out.

"Have you put any thought into how you might return Eliza to Midgard?"

"I've been thinking," Hela said, "We might be able to use this to our advantage. Have Eliza retrieve the Norn stone from this realm. But also, send the Avengers here to rescue her. For she will be beset with dangers. We can only win. You see, if she retrieves the Norn stone, we will take it, your apprentice will be restored, you gain the trust of the Avengers, and everything goes back to normal. If she fails to retrieve the Norn stone, she dies, and the Avengers die with her."

"This is why you are my daughter," Loki grinned, "Only one of my offspring could think of such a deviously brilliant plan."

"While the Avengers are here, I can assure them that if they live, they may go free. And while they are in here, you can find the rest of the Norn stones in Yggdrasil, fight Amora and kill her, and claim the universe for yourself."

"You are a wonderful girl, do you know that," Loki smiled.

"Yes, of course I do."

Loki laughed and gave her a hug. Despite all the horrible things about Loki, he loved his children. Even Fenrir the wolf and Jormungandr the serpent. They just couldn't really have a conversation.

"One more thing," Loki asked, his face turning grim, "Eliza is not fully Asgardian. How fast will she fade?"

"I cannot say," Hela replied with a frown, "But I imagine that she has only a matter of weeks."

"That is what I feared," Loki nodded, "Well, I must return to the Avengers. Do you have anything for me to bring back to them to prove she lives?"

"Actually, here," Hela grabbed a large stone, probably eight inches in diameter and two inches think. It was surprisingly light, "Take this. I have enchanted it so that all they need to do is think of her and they will be able to see her. I believe the Midgardians have something like it? Security cameras, if my latest guest was correct."

"Good. I shall keep in touch more often, Hela," Loki promised, "Farewell."

With a gust of wind, he was gone.

* * *

"Alright. Dismissed," Fury said.

But no one moved because at that instant, Loki appeared out of thin air.

"I can't do that many more times today," he muttered as he stretched his back in pain. Teleporting took a lot of magic, especially between realms.

"Loki," Fury growled, "What are you doing here?"

Loki smirked, "I bring you my daughter's decision."

"What of it," Clint demanded.

"She has decided this. In order for Eliza to be allowed to leave, she must recover the Norn Stone of Helheim. It is a long and difficult quest, but only then will Eliza prove to Hela that she is worthy of restoration to the realms of the living. However, she has conceded this. The Avengers will be allowed to go to Helheim as well. While in there, her blessing remains on you, and you will not be bound to the realm, nor will you fade."

"How can we be sure that she's alive," Fury asked suspiciously, "And that you're not just sending my people in to get killed?"

"This."

Loki placed the stone on the table. He lay his hand on it and focused his mind on Eliza. Suddenly the stone began to change colors until it formed a picture. No, Tony thought, it was more of a movie. It was like watching real time footage of Eliza.

She saw in her chambers, lying on her bed of stone. Her shirt was still torn from the dagger and her body was scarlet from blood. Eliza's eyes were full of tears. But she was alive.

"We'll have to think about your offer," Fury declared, silencing the Avengers' protests with a stare.

"Do not take too long," Loki said seriously, "For Eliza has already started to fade. Being only half-Asgardian means to lacks much of the protection against the Underworld that Asgardians have naturally. Hela and I estimate she has about three weeks until she is bound to the very fabric of Helheim and cannot be removed."

"Good. Now get out."

"Very well," Loki sniffed, "I suppose I couldn't expect my former enemies to lodge me for a single night while my magic recovers. I shall just have to go elsewhere on Midgard."

Fury growled, "Very well. But we're only letting you stay because that way we can keep an eye on you. You're not to leave your quarters under any circumstance unless one of the Avengers accompanies you, is that understood."

"Perfectly."

"Good. Agent Hill, Rogers, and Banner, escort Loki to some of the guest quarters."

* * *

_A/N: The plot thickens! Thanks for the kind reviews, and thanks for everyone who has followed/faved this fanfic. I literally can't believe it. It makes my day._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_


	66. Only One Decision

_A/N: Another chapter! Sorry I'm posting it sort of late (my time), I had a lot of homework..._

_**Avengersrock**__- Sorry, I meant to answer your question last chapter but it completely slipped my mind. I haven't decided if I want the Bastards of Evil to come back into the story, I'm still figuring that out. I'll keep you posted though as I work it through in my mind. If people want it, it shall be so! Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like both stories! I'm actually VERY glad you've read the other one. Makes me happy, haha._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

"I have decided what must be done for you to secure your freedom," Hela told Eliza. She'd come visiting the girl after Loki had left.

Eliza waited nervously.

"You are to retrieve the Norn Stone of Helheim. If you can complete this task within three weeks, you will walk free. If you cannot," Hela smirked, "Well, let's just say one more person in Helheim won't cause me to lose any sleep."

Eliza let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"It will be difficult, this is true. The Avengers will be watching your progress," Hela decided against telling her that the Avengers' lives rested on her shoulders because then Eliza would be sure to succeed.

"When do I start?"

* * *

"You have to let us go," Clint nearly shouted at Fury once Loki, Hill, Rogers, and Banner had left the room.

Tony nodded in agreement. Natasha remained silent, staring at Fury. The look on her face was clear enough to see that she agreed with Clint.

"Thor, what sort of dangers would they face in Helheim," Fury asked, unfazed by the outburst.

Thor mused, "Spirits of fallen men and women called Dolgar. The Dolgar grow stronger at night and are ever seeking to destroy those who inhabit Helheim. There are gigantic flesh eating ravens called Heljar-hrafnar, fiery dragons called Vanar-Drekar, and venomous dragons called the Eitr-Drekar, as well as other such evil creatures."

"She needs our help, Director," Natasha said quietly, "And we don't turn our backs on one of our own."

Fury sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He very much wanted to send the Avengers after Eliza, to secure her safety, but that would leave the Earth unprotected. He couldn't do that.

"How long would this… venture… take?"

"She has no longer than three weeks," Thor reminded Fury.

"She's one of our own," Clint reminded him, "She's one of the most powerful people in SHIELD. We need her."

Fury looked at the Avengers long and hard. It was true- Eliza's powers were unprecedented. She added a lot to the team, not just magic wise. Over the past months Fury had witnessed something he'd never thought would happen. The Avengers had grown closer than friends, they were a family. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses and covered for each other. This kind of bond was rare in SHIELD, and it was something to preserve when possible. It was like the bond that Clint and Natasha shared- SHIELD kept them as a joint pair as much as possible because chemistry could mean the difference between life and death in the espionage business.

Ever since Eliza had joined the Avengers, they had worked harder, more cooperatively, and faster than ever. She had become an integral part of the team, and Fury realized that the Avengers would never forgive him if he forbid them from going after her. But to leave the Earth unprotected for three weeks? It was so risky.

There was only one answer he could give.

"Get ready to leave in the morning."

The Avengers nodded and sped out of the room, eager to grab some food before resting and eventually heading to bed. Clint invited the Avengers to a game of cards in the mess hall at around seven o'clock after dinner. They played for a while, mostly in silence, no doubt thinking about what their little friend was going through. She was hardly helpless- this was true. But she was still their little sister in arms. Thor didn't understand the card game, but he sat and watched anyways, sometimes giving away his teammates hands.

Once they finished a few rounds, Clint drew out the rock that Loki had used to show them Eliza. He did as Loki had told him to a few hours earlier and put his hand on top. Thinking about Eliza, he removed it and they all leaned in to see what would happen.

They saw her pacing in the same room she had been in earlier. Her clothes were still covered in blood and she looked pale, unhealthily pale. She just continued pacing. Eliza look scared, stressed. No doubt she had been told what would be required of her. Just as they were about to look away, a tall woman dressed in blue approached her.

At first Tony was in awe of her beauty, but then she turned her face and he caught sight of the decrepit, cadaverous half. He nearly gagged. Something was said between them and they saw both women walk out of the room. The picture followed Eliza, keeping up with her. They saw a large hall of dark stone and cold fires before reaching a long, dark stairwell up. At the end there was a door, black as night and cold as ice. When it opened, it opened to a garden of dead plants and decaying trees. Past this there was a gate and then, openness.

* * *

"Make your way towards that range of mountains," Hela instructed as they stood outside of the palace on the opposite side that she'd arrived on, "The Norn Stone is in the highest peak."

Eliza nodded, "I will retrieve it."

Hela smiled, "Of course, child."

Hela turned to Garm and nodded. Suddenly he jumped at Eliza, nipping at her. Eliza realized this was her cue to go and she ran from the hound, trying to escape its snapping jaws. It turned back only when Hela was no longer in sight. Now, Eliza stood in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but grey, rocky sand and cold, dark skies.

"If there is a god," she whispered, "I could really use your help right now."

After a moment of stillness, she began her long trek towards the distant mountains. As of yet, she was hopeful. Nothing had seriously tried to eat her, dismember her, or decapitate her. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

"Does she know we're coming," Clint asked in confusion, though of course no one knew the answer.

They watched as she set off towards a distant range of mountains. It was clear skies for a while but soon she was beset by some sort of pack of savage wolves. She fought them off with little effort though there must have been fifteen or more. Clint smiled. That was the Eliza he knew and loved.

Soon they broke for sleep. They'd talked with Loki after Fury had given his permission and he'd agreed to open a small portal to Helheim tomorrow morning. They planned to meet in Hangar C, the smallest of the hangars. It would be a long day tomorrow.

But Clint couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, he was just too adrenaline filled to rest. Even though it was past midnight, he got up and walked the corridors. Without even realizing it he came to stand infront of Natasha's quarters. He knocked lightly, trying not to wake her if she was asleep. As he figured, she wasn't, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Thought I might see you tonight," Natasha stepped aside for him to come inside, "I can't sleep much myself."

"It's strange," Clint said quietly, "Three years ago and I never would have imagined that I could get so attached to someone, let alone a kid. But here I am, worrying over someone who is perfectly capable of looking after herself for twenty-four hours." He snorted humorlessly.

Natasha sat down next to him on the couch and took his hand, "Look at me, Clint. We all have grown attached to Eliza. She has that kind of personality. Me and you especially because we've known her the longest. And it's natural that you've formed a bond with her that's stronger than the rest of us have- you've been with her when she was at her lowest. Not many people can claim to have stuck beside a suicidal person on four separate occasions. At the time, I thought you were crazy to try to rehabilitate a kid like her, but I stuck by you because I had faith in you. And I came to have faith in her. You saw something in her that neither I, nor Fury, nor Hill could see."

Natasha paused to see if Clint would respond but he merely continued looking down at the floor.

"Eliza's come to rely on us emotionally, Clint, and you know that. I'm as worried as you are for what she might begin to think if we weren't to show our faces in that cursed Helheim. In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say that right now, Tony is sitting in his quarters thinking similar thoughts as us. The others, they care about Eliza too. Don't be a stubborn ass and think that it's just you who's worrying about her. Everyone is."

He sighed and sat up straighter. She was right. He wasn't in this alone, of course, but sometimes it felt that way. Not that he minded watching out for Eliza, but sometimes he felt helpless. She'd tried to commit suicide four times, and by sheer luck she'd come out alive each time. What if one of these times, Clint wasn't there to see her through? Would someone else step up to fill his place?

"I should head back," Clint sighed, "Thanks Nat."

"No problem, Clint," she shot him a small smile as he left the room.

She turned back and ran her hand through her hair. SHIELD certainly had a unique pair of top secret agents between Barton and Romanoff. They had sad and lonely pasts, hard lives, and relied on each other more emotionally than anyone, even Fury, guessed. Without each other to lean on, they probably wouldn't be able to lead the lives they live.

Natasha got ready for bed and slipped in between her sheets. SHIELD sheets, unfortunately, which were less than ideal. Boy was she getting spoiled, living in Stark Tower.


	67. All in Hel Together!

_A/N: Enjoy another chapter!_

_So as some of you know, I have a second Eliza based work called __**In The Beginning**__ which is basically a series of one-shots about her life before the Avengers. I need some ideas, requests if you will, of what to do. I've done one account of her attempted suicides. What would you guys like more of? Daily life, time at the orphanage, training, street life, etc. It's all for you guys!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

Eliza grabbed at her bleeding arm as she used her telekinesis to deflect the dragon's fire back at it. The beast roared in pain as it was scorched by its own flames. But it was quick to recover and Eliza realized she had to get out of the way as it came rushing at her, jaws snapping. Eliza dove to one side, rolling in the dirt, barely noticing as the sharp rocks jabbed into her skin. She just managed to miss the beast's teeth by a few inches.

Turning around she drove a spike of ice into its scaly hide. She then twisted it and used her magic to cause it to expand with other spikes along the edges. The monster roared in agony as it took its last few breaths before fading away into nothingness.

Eliza fell into a sitting position, fighting to catch her breath. She looked to her arm and used a healing spell to seal the wound. She lay back on her back, staring up at the eternally midnight blue sky, trying to find any constellations she recognized. As she figured, there weren't any. These were completely strange skies.

She wondered where the Avengers were right now. They probably didn't even know she was alive. They probably were mourning her loss right now. It was sort of comforting in a funny but sad way, the idea of six (maybe eight if she included Hill and Fury) people mourning her death was a blessing. She never would have imagined anyone mourning her death before she'd joined SHIELD. Even the idea of six people being sad that she was dead was hard for her to imagine.

Suddenly she was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey Liz, are you alright!"

Clint?!

She whipped around and saw him and Natasha jogging towards her. She grinned and got up, running over to them. They'd come for her! They were going to help her!

"Oh good, you're alive," Natasha said.

The look in the woman's eyes set Eliza on edge.

"See, Loki told us everything," Clint frowned at her, "How you betrayed our trust. How you pretended to be loyal to the Avengers. But all the time you were hiding behind your back the fact that he was training you. He's our ENEMY, Eliza White."

Liz gaped at him.

"We came to tell you that we're ashamed to call you a teammate. No one wants you back. In fact, we came to put an end to your miserable wretched life," Natasha growled, pulling out a pistol.

Eliza stared at them, shell shocked. What were they saying? But it was all true, all of it. She had betrayed them. She didn't deserve their loyalty, but she hadn't expected them to try to kill her.

Eliza reached out to take Clint's hand and beg him to spare her. When she touched him, though, the illusion faded away and left in his place was a rotting shade of a corpse. Its eyes were lit with an eerie light. Eliza kicked him in the chest before rounding on pseudo-Natasha. Punching the fake SHIELD agent in the face, she used her magic to send it flying backwards where it crashed into the ground with a thud before vanishing.

Before Eliza could do the same to the other, though, it grabbed her neck. She struggled before finally managing to grab the creature's decaying face and used her powers to literally melt the rotting skin right off. It shrieked in pain and let go of her, giving Eliza time to stab it through the chest with a spear of ice.

When Eliza finally turned back towards the mountains, she was shocked to find Diana from London standing there, her limp gone. She merely frowned at Eliza. She could tell something was different about this girl as when she tried to punch her, nothing happened. She went right through the illusion.

Trying to ignore it, she continued walking, but the shadowy girl followed her, walking by her side.

"You left us," Diana said, "You abandoned us."

Eliza tried to block it out.

"We trusted you. You were our protector. Why did you leave us?"

"I didn't want to," Eliza shouted angrily, her voice lined with guilt.

Diana just kept walking with her in silence. Eliza tried to ignore her.

"I cannot promise this will be a pleasant trip," Loki smirked.

The Avengers, plus Hill, Fury, Loki, Darcy, and Jane were all standing in Hangar C where they would be sent to Helheim. Loki was looking far too pleased with himself for anything good to be coming of this, but they had little choice. It would be the only way for them to help Eliza.

"Just get on with it, brother," Thor muttered. He hated traveling by magic.

Loki smirked again and closed his eyes. With a triumphant thrust forward he threw his magic at a nearby wall and suddenly it began to ripple. The other side was too blurry to get a good look at, but Loki urged them in.

"I cannot hold this open for long!"

Clint was the first to dive in. He had a pack of spare compactable arrows in addition to his current quiver. His bow was across his chest. He was ready. Natasha and Tony went next, followed by Bruce and Steve. Thor was last, shooting his brother one last look before following his teammates through.

The first thing they noticed was the bleakness. It was desert like, almost moon like. At least, that's how Clint always imagined the moon would be like to walk on. Unfortunately as of yet he had not been there himself.

Then he realized that he felt a little woosy. As he looked around, he could see that his companions were in similar straits. Thor even looked a little queasy. But they were interrupted by a female voice.

"Welcome to Helheim, Avengers."

They spun around to see that they were standing before the Lady Hela.

"You know me, and I believe I know each of you," she turned to each Avenger individually.

"Clinton Barton, circus performer now turned secret agent."

"Natasha Romanoff, member of the Red Room, now secret agent."

"Anthony Stark, billionaire genius fraught with guilt."

"Bruce Banner, the man concealing the monster."

"Steven Rogers, the boy who dreamed of being a hero now made into one."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes at the last Avenger.

"And Thor. God of Thunder. Arrogant fool whose jokes and indifference caused my father to reject all he had once known and loved. A few years ago I may have called you Uncle. But no more, and not because we are not blood related. But because you turned your back on your brother."

Thor looked visibly guilty. He gazed at his feet, his usual bold cheerfulness gone in an instant. He stood there and took the verbal ridicule like any guilty person would.

"Now that we've been introduced," she nodded, turning to the rest of them, "I will direct you to where your companion is headed."

They followed the physically deformed woman around a courtyard and back through a garden until they came to a gate. Passing through it, she halted and her gigantic hound (he had joined them in the garden) sat across from her. The Avengers stopped between them.

"She is headed for those mountains," Hela pointed, "Now, get going before I change my mind."

They nodded, but as if to emphasize her point, Garm barred his teeth and growled. They hurried away towards the horizon line. Tony's suit was in his brief case because he wanted to be able to conserve energy by not having it running 24/7. So they walked, and they walked, and they walked. Nothing tried to eat them, dismember them, or decapitate them. Not yet, at least.


	68. Phantoms and Illusions

_A/N: Chapter 68! I might end up posting a second chapter tonight, not sure. Enjoy this one, as always. I'm going to shamelessly plug my other Eliza fanfic, In the Beginning. Go read it! It sets up her back story. And comment please. With critiques, with praise, and WITH SUGGESTIONS! Everything that goes in there is going to be dependent on what you the readers request!_

_**CrazyPandaHobbit**__- Yes. I know, it wasn't a yes or no question. But it's most of the above. The magic of Hel IS Hela's magic, in a certain sense. And yes, it's working by tapping into her memories and emotions and fears and personifying them in a way to make her stumble and fall in her quest. Remember, Hela and Loki want entertainment and they want it drawn out so that Loki has time to go kill Amora and gather the other Norn Stones. _

_Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I live for them!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

Eliza heard a noise and turned around suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes and gazed around her, trying to determine the source of the noise. When she finally turned back around she yelped. Standing no more than a foot away from her was a solemn looking girl, covered in blood.

"Chloe," Eliza whispered hoarsely.

The girl said nothing. She merely stared at Eliza, silent. Finally Eliza stopped staring at her and started walking fast towards the mountains. When she dared to glance back, Chloe and Diana were following her still, side by side, neither speaking. Naturally this set Eliza on edge. It was more than a little disturbing, having two dead people following you.

"Liz!"

Eliza spun around at the shout. Tony? Did she dare believe it was the Avenger? When she looked, there he was in his suit. The two girls were gone.

"Hey kid, are you alright," he asked, walking over.

"Yeah, I'm okay. How'd you get here," she said, still suspicious.

"That freaky lady, Hela, let some of us into her little domain. I flew on ahead, the others are farther back!"

Eliza smiled, "That's awesome."

"Why don't we wait over there," Tony pointed to a large pile of gigantic stones.

She nodded, "Good a place as any I suppose."

They walked over to it and Eliza stood before a large crack. Tony flew to the top and set down there. They waited in silence, Eliza occupied with her own thoughts. As the endless night grew even darker, perhaps this place's version of evening, she yawned and sat down.

"Hey Tony, how far back are they?"

No answer.

"Tony?"

The only response she got was a deep growl from behind her.

Eliza leapt up and spun around, hands at the ready. She blanched white as two giant bright eyes appeared out of the darkness of the rock formation. It wasn't a crack in between rocks, it was a cave entrance! She backed up slowly as the beast emerged from its den.

It was large, about big as a quinjet. It had a huge head and gigantic fangs attached to its colossal jaws. It resembled something of a cross between a wolf and a rhino. Eliza was about to break into a run when it roared at her, its breath knocking her over to the ground. She struggled to get up and sent several balls of fire at the beast.

It roared angrily though the blasts did little to harm it. Just a few scorched patches on its hide. This wasn't going to end well, she realized. Nevertheless, she had little choice but to turn and face it.

* * *

It had been three days and still they had yet to come across Eliza. They'd debated sending Thor and Tony on ahead to search for her but had decided against it. At least not yet. They did, however, come across an area of ground that had been disturbed.

Clint and Natasha looked at it with scrutiny, eyes calculating. Something had happened here- a battle. The mix of footprints and paw prints, with a splatter of red here and a splatter of dark indigo blue there.

"These seem to be about Eliza's foot size," Clint commented from where he crouched down in the sand, getting a better look at the situation.

Natasha nodded, "She fought something, or somethings more like. I'd say it was canine, maybe four feet long and three feet high, judging by the size of these pawprints."

"How can you guys figure that out," Tony asked in surprise.

"Um- master spies and assassins," Clint pointed out.

Tony nodded, "Right."

"We can't be more than a day behind Eliza," Steve suddenly spoke up, "We need to walk through the night if we're going to catch her soon. Let's keep moving."

* * *

She hit the ground with a sickening thud. Her leg was bleeding profusely. She cried out in pain as she had to roll to her left to avoid the jaws of the massive monster. Finally, in a last ditch effort, she waited for the monster to open its mouth above her. At that moment she sent the largest ice spike she could conjure flying up into its mouth and through its skull. She rolled again, getting out of the way as it fell down, dead. Its body disintegrated.

Eliza stayed where she was for a while, trying to regain control of her shaking body. She'd fought that monster for nearly twenty minutes, neither one getting the edge until it managed to grab her by the leg and toss her around like a chew toy.

Finally she realized she had to get inside. By now, after four days here, she'd come to realize that when it got dark(er), it got a lot colder. And right now, her magic was too depleted for her to use it for healing so she needed shelter if possible. Her gaze rested on the den of the monster and she realized she'd have to risk it. After all, surely if there had been more than one, the others would have attacked her as well.

And so she half-limped, half-crawled into the dark cave. Using what little magic she had left, Eliza lit a fire in the center of the room. It cast its glow around the dark cave and Eliza got a good look at it. It wasn't large, in fact it was fairly small for what she'd been imagining. But she wasn't complaining. Smaller meant less places for big scary monsters to hide in!

Eliza stretched out against a small rock that jutted out from the wall and sighed. The warmth was pleasant to her injured leg but before long she realized it would need to be wrapped. She glanced around, trying to find something she could use. Eventually her eyes rested on a pile of clothes, no doubt from ancient shades that had long since faded away. Or at least, that's what she hoped.

Grabbing a long piece she quickly wrapped her still bleeding leg. She was eternally grateful that her Asgardian and Vanir blood meant she was immune to most infections. Otherwise, it's very likely she would've been screwed.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself a few hours' sleep before being woken rudely by some distant voice.

"Rise and shine, Eliza. You shouldn't be lying down- we have a job to do!"

Steve?!

"Steve?!"

"Of course it's me. We're all here," Steve nodded, "Though we wish we could say we were proud of you."

"What do you mean," she asked sadly, standing up and stretching her injured leg.

"Well, you did lie to us for months. About Loki," he explained, letting her go first out of the cave, "I'd be careful around Clint. He's out for your blood, between you and me."

She frowned even more. Part of her wanted to deny that this was real. It couldn't be. But it felt like it was. As she exited the cave, she found that all the Avengers, even Thor, were waiting for her.

"There's the liar," Tony snarled angrily.

"You don't deserve to be called a SHIELD Agent," Natasha told her, narrowing her eyes.

Bruce was turning green but managed to restrain himself.

Thor just frowned at her in disappointment.

Lastly she turned to look at Clint.

He had a cold look on his face, one of all business. She'd seen him use that expression before when dealing with Agents that he really disliked. Now, she was at the receiving end of such a glare and it hurt, it hurt more than any dagger could.

"Don't think we're here to rescue you," he said in a detached way, "We're merely here to make sure you get the Norn stone."

Eliza bit her lip and nodded, steeling herself for the next leg of her journey. She was closer to the mountains now. Maybe another few days walk and she'd be there. At least Chloe and Diana had gone.

And now the Avengers were there. But… were they HER Avengers?


	69. River Crossing

The Avengers walked through the night as Steve had suggested. It was bitter cold, but bearable, especially when they reminded themselves why they were here in the first place. A teammate's life might depend on them walking through that darkness.

It wasn't until midday, though, that found any other sign of Eliza.

"Look here," Natasha gestured as she knelt on one knee beside some tracks, "She veered off that way."

They all look where she was pointing. A large rock formation stood juxtaposed to the flat desert around it. They nodded and followed the prints towards the boulders.

"My god," Bruce muttered, "This is a lot of blood."

They all cringed as they saw the pool of blood in the ground. It had stained the rocks and sand a vicious scarlet. Smaller dried pools were all around, one set leading directly inside what they discovered to be a cave.

"Check out these giant prints," Steve breathed, pointing to where a paw print the size of his head was.

It was deeply impressed in the ground, suggesting it belonged to a creature that was heavy set. There were tons of such prints all around the area, so many that they had overlooked most of them.

"Let's go check inside the cave," Tony suggested.

He, Clint, and Thor went inside and found the remnants of a fire and another scarlet stain. There was little doubt in their minds that Eliza had camped here last night. That meant they were getting closer.

Regrouping outside the cave entrance, they all agreed that it would be best to push on for as long as they could in the hopes that Eliza would have slowed her pace because of her injury. This was their chance to catch her.

"What do you think Eliza's doing right now," Tony asked, eager to start up a conversation. They had been quiet for most of the time the past several hours.

"Walking," Natasha growled at him.

Tony rolled his eyes. Wow, he'd never have guessed.

"No need to be sarcastic, Agent Romanoff," he teased.

"Oh shut up, Stark," Natasha barked back.

"Hey," Steve said forcefully, "Cut it out. Both of you. Stop acting like children and focus on the mission."

They mumbled apologies to one another and they kept on walking. Walking, and walking, and walking, and walking.

Tony kicked stones to pass the time. He pretended he was playing soccer. Kick, kick, kick. Stone after stone after stone. By the time they reached their next obstacle, even Steve was ready to toss Tony out the proverbial window.

So what was this obstacle?

The Avengers sighed in defeat as they suddenly came upon a river. It was flowing fast and had sheets of ice floating in it. It was the first water they had come upon since coming to Helheim, and they realized that though they'd been walking all but nonstop since then, none of them had had the desire to drink. There was no thirst.

"Great," Clint said sarcastically, "This is exactly what we needed."

"No worries," Tony smirked, "Let me just get ready-"

He deployed his suit.

"Might want to clench up, Legolas," he winked as his visor shut.

Tony grabbed hold of the agent and flew him across. He dropped Clint on the other side and went back. Thor had followed his lead and was taking Dr. Banner. Tony grabbed Natasha, and she glared at him the whole time. With Thor getting Steve, it was easy.

"How do you think Eliza got across," Bruce asked curiously.

Clint shrugged, "Who knows."

"Can she fly," Thor asked.

"No," Clint shook his head.

Natasha corrected him, "Actually, Clint, I don't think she's ever really tried."

"True enough."

"My best guess," Tony mused, "Was that she used her telekinesis to stop some of these floating ice sheets and used them to walk across."

They agreed that was probably how she'd managed to make it all the way across the large river. However whatever the case may have been, they needed to keep walking. So they did.

* * *

Eliza reached up to scratch her nose and stopped dead in her tracks. She could just barely see through her hand. It was semi-translucent and semi-transparent. She stared at it in shock before shaking it off as nothing. Merely a trick of the light.

She turned around and found that she her little posse had grown. She'd decided earlier that the Avengers she was with were not the ones she was friends with. But when she turned to look back, there were now two of each of the Avengers, plus Diana and Chloe. The dark stares of disappointment and anger and betrayal made her want to shrink where she stood.

Those shades may not be her Avengers, but she had little doubt that the actual ones would be just as disappointed in her for trusting Loki as these. It had been stupid. But part of her didn't regret her decision. After all, didn't she have a right to know someone who was like her? Someone who also had magic? It was lonely, not having anyone to truly enjoy magic with. She couldn't deny that Loki's company was getting more enjoyable these past few visits. Maybe the Avengers were wrong about him.

No. No, she told herself. Not four years ago, Loki had tried to take over the world. He was a psychopath. He killed for fun. He was a monster who killed women and children.

But what did that make her? She had killed children, including a defenseless baby. Was she really any better than he? No, she just happened to work for the winners. History is always written by winners.

She was jerked from her memory as the sound of heavy footsteps approached. She turned left to look towards the noise and saw nearly fifty foot soldiers, if soldiers they were, approaching her. She nearly turned tail in ran. In fact, Eliza swore at herself for NOT turning and running. It would've been the SMART thing to do.

But no, instead she turned and began firing little ice darts at their heads, killing them one by one as she was still out of their sword reach. Shot after shot after shot struck an animated corpse, causing it to disappear. It faded.

Faded.

Eliza's memory was jogged by that turn. Hadn't Hela said something about that to her several days ago when she left? Something about fading…

It didn't matter at the moment though. Right now, Eliza had to focus on staying on top of the battle.


	70. What's Real and What's Not

_A/N: Remember guys, everything I put into a chapter is important. I tend to leave trails of hints about what's to come farther down the line each time. So remember everything!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

Eliza panted, kneeling on the ground. No corpses were left behind to pay tribute to the epic battle she'd just fought. Her magic was completely depleted. She'd had to resort to snapping the last one's neck physically instead of using her powers because she was drained dry. Now, the only living (if living they were) things around her were three versions of each Avenger along with Diana and Chloe. They stared at her.

"You failure."

"You've run out of magic, kid."

"How do you plan to get the Norn stone when you can't even fight that many Dolgar without getting drained?"

"This is never going to work."

Suddenly one of the Natashas stepped forward and slapped her across the cheek. It stung viciously. Eliza felt unbidden tears welling up in her eyes. She slapped the Natasha back. Immediately a battle between the two began and Eliza barely came out on top. She couldn't snap Natasha's neck, though, even if it wasn't really her. What if it was? So instead she just pushed Natasha into the sea of Avengers.

She growled a bit in frustration as her leg gave out. Stupid injury. She supposed she'd be staying here for a while then.

* * *

They'd been walking almost non-stop since two nights ago. It was nearly evening again when they began to see flares in the sky and explosions somewhere ahead of them.

"You think it's her," Tony asked.

Clint shrugged, "Could be. Come on."

They broke into a swift walk, closing the distance. The blinking lights and smoke simmered down and disappeared entirely soon enough but they kept going in the direction they had been in. Eventually as the sky darkened, they came across something in the sand.

"Eliza," Clint asked hopefully.

The figure didn't move. As they got closer, Clint recognized the tell-tale blonde ponytail that was Eliza. Why didn't she answer them?

"Liz," Natasha ventured.

Still no response.

Finally they were right on top of her and they circled around to see her face to face.

Eliza saw them, rolled her eyes at what she assumed was another set of apparitions, and, getting up, she stormed right through them. She had to keep moving. But as she pushed past Clint, he grabbed her arm. Immediately that set her off.

She tried to pull away, but Clint's grip was too strong so she kicked him in the knee. He let go and she continued walking.

"What the hell," Clint murmured as he got back up.

Natasha jogged and caught her by the wrist, "Liz, what was that about?"

Eliza just scowled and tried to pull away from her grip. It didn't work this time either as Natasha grabbed her other wrist to try and keep her from struggling.

"Look, it's us," she tried to soothe, "Calm down."

"Get away from me," Eliza snarled, "Don't make me kill you this time."

Natasha let go of her at that. Kill you? What was going on? Why was Eliza acting like this?

The others looked just as shocked. They watched the girl march forward, unperturbed by the interaction. After all, what was another set of Avengers to the already three she had following her.

"Come back here, kid," Tony shouted after her.

Eliza bit back a tear at the painfully familiar nickname and she spun around but she looked instead up at the sky, "Isn't it enough that you taunt me, Hela, with these phantoms. Why must they speak, too?!"

"Eliza, we aren't phantoms," Clint said in concern. Maybe she had a head injury?

Eliza scoffed at that, "Of course you aren't. You're Hawkeye, my friend and mentor. You're the best friend I've ever had." Eliza spat on the ground in his direction, "Gimme a break. I'm done falling for the act."

"Do not speak to the Son of Barton as such, Gersemi," Thor boomed angrily.

Eliza laughed, "Oh shut it, big shot. Your little charade isn't any better. It's been done before. Or, does Hela not remember the other three of you over there," she gestured to where the apparitions were standing, silently, invisible to the others.

"Eliza, what are you talking about," Steve asked in confusion.

"I'm not this naïve," she shouted, tears streaming down her face now as she yelled at her companions, "At first I thought it was them, Hela, really I did. I'll give you that much. But then Clint and Natasha tried to kill me, Tony led me to my death, and the others all showed up to humiliate me. It isn't going to keep working. You should come up with some more inventive ways to torment me!"

Thor reached forward and grabbed Eliza, pulling her into a hug despite her protest.

But she'd had enough rest now. At least some of her magic was back. And now she was angry. With a flash of silver eyes, Thor went flying back, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Who's next?"

Tony deployed his suit. This wasn't like the Eliza they knew. Whether or not it was her, or a duplicate, they needed to make sure they stayed protected.

"Jarvis, scan Eliza," Tony told his AI.

Jarvis did as requested, "It is her, sir. However, I detect strange energy signatures surrounding this area."

"Did you all catch that," he asked in his comm unit.

The barely perceptibly nods of Clint, Natasha, and Steve signaled that they had. Bruce was helping Thor up off the ground.

Eliza narrowed her eyes at the newly suited Tony Stark. This was the first time any of the apparitions had equipped the suit. This could be an interesting fight.

Eliza's eyes went red as she threw her palm forward, sending a ball of fire at Tony. The metal-covered man barely managed to side step it.

Tony really didn't want to harm her, but there was beginning to be little choice. As she turned on the others, her eyes went blue and a spike of ice shot out at the place that Natasha was standing.

Or, where she had been standing. Nat had rolled to the side, but didn't draw out her pistols. Clint likewise refused to take out his bow. Thor and Steve began blocking her attacks with Mjolnir and Captain America's shield. Bruce decided enough was enough when a spike of ice hit Steve in the leg and he felt to the ground in pain.

"LIZA STOP MAKING AVENGERS FIGHT," he shouted angrily, pounding the ground.

Eliza was caught off guard by the appearance of the Hulk. It had always been Bruce Banner… She smirked at him and her eyes glinted silver. Suddenly the rocks and sand all around them began swirling around, forming a vortex. She sent it flying at the beast.

Hulk roared angrily and ran forward.

"Hulk, stop," Clint shouted fearfully.

Hulk grabbed Eliza around the waste and held her up, closer to her face.

"HULK ASK LIZA TO STOP. HULK TELL YOU STOP!"

Eliza was stunned. Why weren't these Avengers fighting back? Why hadn't the Hulk tried to kill her? It made no sense. Tony's suit, the transformation of the Hulk, it didn't add up. She struggled against the large grip of the strong green hand. Finally she stopped struggling and broke down in tears.

"Hulk," Clint said quietly, "Put her down now."

Hulk grunted and put her (almost) carefully down. He backed up away from Eliza and the others, standing beside Thor and who had also stepped away from the group.

Eliza had collapsed down in a heap on her knees, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't handle this anymore. What was real, what wasn't? Who were her friends, and who her enemies?

Clint approached her slowly from the front, followed by Natasha. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her by the wrists, gently.

"Promise not to kill me," he said quietly, trying to make her laugh.

She just looked at him and all he could see was fear, hope, and reservation in her expression. But at least she didn't lash out immediately.

"Listen, Liz, you have to trust us," Clint said, "We don't know what's going on. Tell us what's going on."

"How do I know it's really you," she choked out in desperation, like she was grasping for straws.

Clint was still holding her firmly, though kindly, by the wrists, trying to offer her support. It was something his brother had taught him when he was little. Back in the orphanage when he'd been picked on by the other kids. If Barney wasn't around, Clint would sometimes not be able to defend himself. So whenever his big brother came back, Barney would hold him tightly, reassuring him that everything would be alright. He'd believed it at the time- he'd had to. And as it was, after a while things did get better. For a time. They'd joined the circus, little Clinton Barton had become Hawkeye: The World's Greatest Marksman. But things had gone downhill since then, at least until SHIELD found him.

He turned his attention back to the shivering girl. She was staring him in the eyes now, trying to catch a glimpse of her friend and mentor, no doubt, within their depths. He decided there was only one thing to do. She was scared to death, confused, traumatized (though they didn't know from what), and searching for answers.

So he pulled her into a hug. However much Clint didn't care for physical affection, his little trainee needed it right now. At first she froze, but before long she started to cry into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Natasha sitting down next to the girl and rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down. The others eventually sat down in the dirt, talking quietly to one another. Tony had taken his suit off and the Hulk had shrunk down into Bruce Banner (amazingly, his pants remained the same size as before he had transformed).

Clint, Natasha, and Eliza were just like a little family. They didn't realize it themselves, but Tony smirked when he saw them as they were. They'd do anything for each other, he had little doubt. He thought wistfully about Pepper, no doubt brought to the SHIELD Helicarrier by Agent Hill for her own safety along with Jane and Darcy. Hopefully they'd be home soon.


	71. Recognition

_A/N: It's so fun writing a character who's insane. Though she's not technically insane, just experiencing illusions, it's so cool. The possibilities are endless! Sorry for the lack of update last night- I was actually out socializing. Go figure, right? Thanks for all the kind reviews, faves, and follows! _

_Read, review, and smile always!_

* * *

Eliza still wasn't sure it was the actual Avengers. Her more sensible half was screaming at her not to trust this Clint, was warning her that'd she'd only end up hurt in the end. After all, what had trusting the other Tony gotten her? Nothing, except a close-call with death.

As she drew back from the embrace, she looked beyond Clint and screamed. There was a tree, dark, dead, drenched in rain, and hanging from it was a rope. From the rope hung Chloe, her lifeless eyes unseeing as she swung in a non-existent breeze. Eliza scrambled back, her gaze locked on the horrific image as blood began dripping from the girl's mouth.

The Avengers wondered what had Eliza so scared. Clint and Natasha both turned to see what she was staring at but saw nothing. It was just empty air. Tony, no longer in his suit, was closest to Eliza. As she stumbled backwards, he noted she turned to look in his direction. But she screamed again and the dirt around her began swirling in a vortex around the girl.

This time it had been Clint. Clint and Natasha were attached by their arms to a wall, their necks twisted in an unnatural fashion and blood covering their broken bodies. She tripped over herself trying to get away from the horrible scene, falling backwards into the dirt. There was now a vortex of dirt and rocks swirling around her. She was losing control of her powers!

"Liz! Liz, you need to CALM DOWN," Natasha shouted above the swirling wind, "Take a deep breath and focus on my voice."

Eliza was panting, struggling to contain her energy. She had to keep it in check if there was even the slightest chance that some of these Avengers were her Avengers. If she lost control now, everyone (if there was anyone) around her was going to die. She couldn't let that happen. Eliza closed her eyes slowly, lying on her back in the stony sand. In through the nose, out through the mouth. She had to get control.

Slowly the swirling wind died down. She remained where she was, but opened her eyes. Eliza stared up into the night sky. Focus on the stars, the stars were constant, she told herself.

Meanwhile the others were utterly at a loss as to what was happening. Clint, Natasha, and Tony approached her again.

"Stay calm, Eliza. Don't move too quickly," Natasha instructed in her calm, unflinching tone.

Slowly Eliza sat up, blinking. Where had the dead bodies gone? Where were the other Avengers? She could only see one of each now. Where had Diana and Chloe gone?

"Where- where'd they go," she mumbled, scrambling up and spinning around in a circle, trying to catch a glimpse of her former followers. She started shouting, "Hela, what is happening to me?!"

"Eliza, we're here to help you," Tony said, holding his palms up in sign of peace.

"They say that every time. It's always the same, before the pain starts. The degrading words, the attempts to kill me. It always starts out the same," she said, visibly stressed.

"Who says that," Clint asked her.

"You- but not you- the Avengers- the other ones. All of them. Everyone one of them- of you," she tried to explain.

"What do you mean," Natasha asked her, "Explain it to us."

"There are- were- until now, there've been triplicates of you. All of you. More kept coming. At first it was just you three, but then the others came too. And you tried to kill me, tried to get me to stop. Told me how worthless I am, how I'm not worthy to be part of SHIELD or the Avengers."

Thor suddenly walked over, "I recall now hearing stories of such things as a child in Asgard. Bedtime stories of Helheim and the horrors it conjured up."

"You hear that, Liz, none of it's real. Except us. You can trust us," Clint reassured her, "Here, take my hand."

He held it out for her and hesitantly she took it.

"See, it's warm. I'm real, I'm flesh and blood, not an illusion."

It was true. Now that she thought about it, Clint and Natasha's touch were both warm. The other Avengers she'd come in contact with before had been cold, clammy. But this Clint's hand was warm.

Did she possibly dare allow herself to believe it was them? Did she allow herself that hope? The others saw her eyes darting around between them, her mind making careful calculations as she stood there, her hand in Clint's. Finally she dropped it and managed a small smile.

"I can't believe you guys came."

They all smiled in relief.

"It took you long enough."

There was their old Eliza. It was good to have her back. Suddenly though Eliza's legs began going translucent and transparent this time. As they slowly went back to normal, taking longer than earlier, she shivered and fell to her knees. A sudden chill had gripped her, like being outside in short-sleeves on a windy winter evening.

Thor took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, helping her stand up.

"What was that," Steve asked in concern.

Eliza, still shaking, was as confused as they were, "I don't know. It's happened at least once before. But I didn't get so cold then."

"We should rest here," Thor said, "There doesn't look to be shelter anywhere in the vicinity, so this here is as good as any place."

"Right," Tony nodded, "Thank god. I'm beat."

Eliza shot him a small smile. He thought HE was tired? She'd all but fought a war today!

Thor let her use his cloak as a blanket and she used Clint's leg as a pillow.

"Hey," she complained as he objected, "I've done nothing but fight for the past five days. I want a pillow."

"You," he grunted, "Are spoiled."

Natasha chuckled. He was using her leg as a pillow too, but Eliza didn't know that. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her, after all. Natasha though, she didn't need a pillow. She was fine without one. If anyone was spoiled, it was Clint Barton. But he'd never admit that to his apprentice.


	72. What Does She See?

When they woke up, Eliza was standing a little bit apart from them, talking to something. They couldn't see anything, but evidently she could.

"Just leave me alone. Those other Avengers did," she seemed to plead.

Eliza frowned at the girls standing before her. There were about seven or eight, all young and frowning. Some had tears staining their faces, others simply glared at her.

"I've already told you how sorry I am," Eliza insisted, responding to some unheard comment.

"Eliza," Steve asked, coming over. He was the only other one up.

But as she turned around, she found herself staring at four different Steves, all approaching her.

"No, stay away. I can't tell which one of you is real," she pleaded.

Steve stopped moving and held out his hand, "Here, take it."

She frowned at the four arms that had been extended towards her. She touched the first one and it was frigid. The second was likewise cold. Finally the third one was the real Steve.

"What can you see," he asked quietly.

Eliza looked around, "There are four copies of everyone now. And the girls from the orphanage are here too."

Steve nodded, "Alright, well, keep holding onto my hand while I wake the others and I'll show you who's who."

They walked over to the sleeping pile of Avengers and Steve shook Clint awake. His waking jerked Natasha awake. Eliza handed Eliza's hand over to Clint and went to wake up the others.

"How are you feeling this morning," he asked her, both he and Natasha giving her a onceover.

"I'm alright," she lied. In reality she felt slightly weakened.

Clint nodded, "Good. We need to keep moving."

By now, everyone was up. Eliza handed Thor his cloak back, insisting that she could do without.

"Are you sure, Lady Eliza?"

"Yes, Thor, I'm fine!"

And so they began trekking on towards the mountains. They were almost to them, and would reach there by the end of the day today. The peaks weren't too high, but the ground was no doubt treacherous. Each would take at least a day to climb. But, they could see the highest one not far off, maybe three more days travel. So, it could be much worse.

They walked for hours without stopping. Nothing had tried to devour them yet, but Eliza had a sinking feeling in her heart. A feeling of foreboding was weighing heavily upon her.

Suddenly they heard the calls of birds from far off and Eliza felt a chill run down her spine at their voices. The croaks and screeches of the dark birds cackled on the wind that had mysteriously begun to pick up.

They were ravens. Thor barked something about flesh-eating birds and the Avengers encircled Eliza protectively. Eliza was standing, watching the birds approach. She seemed almost entranced by them.

They were huge. The ravens were at least four feet high and had a gigantic wingspan. They dove at the Avengers. Tony, Clint, and Natasha began shooting them out of the sky as Steve used his shield to cover himself and Eliza. The battle was short and sweet, with few injuries. Eliza hadn't even need to fire a shot.

"We should keep moving," she muttered, turning around to face the Avengers.

She gave a cry when she saw the scene before her eyes. The Avengers were all dead, fallen among the raven corpses. Only two pair of each wandered around. Eliza covered her mouth as tears began filling her eyes. At that moment she didn't even care if they were her Avengers or not. She couldn't handle seeing them dead. It was horrid.

"Easy, easy there," Clint said grabbing her by the shoulders, "Calm down. I don't know what you're seeing, but it isn't real."

She closed her eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath. The visions were becoming more traumatic by the hour, it seemed, with each one hitting closer to home than the rest. It had only been five days, what was wrong with her? The Avengers had been told she had three weeks. Had they been told wrong?

"Right, I'm calm. I'm good," she breathed, opening her eyes.

Clint let go and they continued on towards the mountains. They reached them by the time nightfall came, and they rested with their backs under a small overhang in the wall of rock of the first mountain. Eliza had begun shivering again, and Thor once more handed over his cloak, insisting that she needed it more than he. She fell asleep quickly, long before any of the others.

"I wonder what she sees," Tony said quietly, almost to himself.

Clint didn't make a move but responded in just as quiet a voice, "I'm thankful I don't have to see it. It must be pretty bad."

Natasha nodded. She knew what it was like to be faced with hallucinations. Her time in the Red Room had been full of such experiences. It was horrific.

"It is fortunate that my brother's daughter is shielding us from such horrors," Thor commented, "And it is a pity she refuses for Eliza."

"I can't tell if Hela wants Eliza to succeed, or not," Steve muttered, frustrated.

Tony agreed with him, "Yeah, I'm getting mixed messages too."

"I think that Hela is treating this like a game," Natasha told them, "She wants the Norn stone, but she wants entertainment. No fun in merely getting the job done after all."

"With Loki right beside her," Steve reminded her.

Clint sighed and leaned back against the wall. Loki. Damn that demigod. What on Earth had possessed Eliza to trust him? Why hadn't she come to him for help! He could have done something. How long had they been working together, he wondered. How long had Loki's lies been poisoning the teenager? After all, none of them had had any clue about the clandestine meetings!

"I am surprised that my brother took an interest in the development of Eliza."

"Yeah, so am I," Clint growled, "He'd have been better off staying away. Liz never would have gotten dragged into this mess if it hadn't been for Loki."

"Easy, Clint," Natasha cautioned quietly.

"Nay, he is right, Lady Natasha," Thor sighed, "Though I think perhaps she has had a good influence on my wayward brother. And for that, I am thankful."

Clint could care less whether or not Loki was getting a good influence. Eliza was getting a BAD one. And he wouldn't stand of it. Of course, it wasn't like there was much he could do about it. But it made him feel better to at least pretend that he could. That was his job, after all, as her Supervising Officer. Keep her safe while training her to be a SHIELD agent. And he tried his best to teach her how to live, too. She'd been robbed of her developing years, and her mind suffered because of it. But Clint had hope that one day she would recover. And he wanted to be there when she did.


	73. Exhaustion

_A/N: Thank you thank you to all the new followers and favorites! You make my day ten times better! Please, please remember to review. Give me specifics, what you like and what you don't like! I appreciate it._

_I realized I haven't done this yet, but I have a playlist of songs I tend to associate with this fic so here they are. The first one is the most prominent: __**Shattered**__ by Trading Yesterday. Then there's the __**One Republic Medley**__ by The Royal Sons, How to Save a Life (Cover by Tyler Ward and Max Shneider), __**Losing Your Memory**__ by Ryan Star, Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, Skyfall by Adele, and __**Cut**__ by Plumb._

_Thanks as always, and I Love you all! _

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

They awoke to the sound of howling. Tony was the first one up and he deployed his suit immediately.

"Clint," Tony kicked the archer who was sound asleep on the ground next to him, "Get up!"

Clint rubbed his eyes but flung them open when he too heard the wolves. Natasha woke up at the same time and she nudged Steve awake. By now all the Avengers had been woken up, including Eliza. She seemed more focused this morning. She told them there were no illusions yet. They were hopeful!

It wasn't just a pack of ordinary wolves that came scrambling up the rocks. They were large, broad shouldered, and had two inch fangs. Their eyes burned bright red and their nostrils flared in anger. They lunged at the Avengers.

Eliza shot one with a ball of fire, lighting its fur ablaze. It yelped and began running around, catching some of its friends on fire too. Tony was shooting them with his repulsers, Steve was stunning them with big shield bashes, and Clint was firing his arrows. Natasha had pulled out her pistols and was taking down a particularly large canine. Thor's hammer was swinging left and right, pounding into the wolves. Bruce hung back, trying not to let the Hulk take control of him. After all, the others had it under control.

They made short work of the wolves and soon enough, the battle was over. Eliza had a few minor scrapes across her left leg, but was otherwise uninjured. Clint's arm was bleeding but he wrapped it quickly and it stopped. Tony's suit had a few paint scrapes.

"So, shall we start then," Eliza muttered, pointing towards the top of the small mountain.

They sighed but nodded, starting to pick their way up the rocks. It was an uneventful day after the initial fight they'd found themselves in and soon enough it was time to sleep. They had reached a small, shallow cave at the base of the next mountain.

Eliza sat down, exhausted. More like fell, really, but fortunately none of the others noticed.

"Here, take the cloak again, Eliza," Thor handed his red cloak over to her.

Eliza thanked him and reached out to take it. As she did so, she noticed that her arm went translucent and transparent. She gave a cry, alerting the others. They glanced at her just in time to see it returning to normal. Eliza, who had been standing, collapsed, unconscious.

Bruce was closest to her and he caught her right before she hit the ground. He quickly took Thor's cloak and wrapped it around her body before picking her up. She was freezing and very pale.

"Steve," he asked quickly, "We saw some dead sticks outside, didn't we? Go gather as many as you can and see if you can't make a fire. She needs to stay warm."

Steve nodded and he and Clint rushed outside to get the aforementioned items. Meanwhile, Natasha and Bruce were laying her out on the ground in the cave, trying to get her comfortable.

Soon the boys were back inside and they pilled the wood infront of Eliza. Tony told them to stand back; he could start the fire.

"Jarvis, give me a 5% burst," he instructed his AI once his suit was on.

A tiny burst from the repulsers soon ignited the pile of sticks. The others settled around the fire as well, Clint taking a protective position at Eliza's head and Natasha sitting by her feet.

"She's fading, isn't she," Tony commented.

Thor nodded, "It appears so. Perhaps my brother was incorrect in how long she had."

"Has," Clint stressed, "She's still in this."

"I wonder how long she'll be unconscious," Natasha murmured, looking at the girl's pleasantly still face. She looked almost peaceful, and that was something Nat hadn't seen in a very long time on her face.

They sat in silence for a while then, before they drifted off to sleep one by one.

Eliza woke up a few hours later and slowly tiptoed the ten or so feet to the cave entrance. It overlooked a large drop down with a path to the right. She sat down and let her legs dangled over the edge. Thor's cloak was draped across her shoulders and she was hunched over, trying to keep extra warm.

"Want to talk about it?"

Eliza didn't even bother turning around. Of course Natasha had sensed her getting up. You couldn't hide anything from the Black Widow. She shifted to make space for the agent.

"You know," Natasha continued after a moment, "I sort of know what it's like. Being faced with hallucinations. It feels so real, which is why they are so unsettling."

Eliza replied, barely above a whisper, "I had really thought it was you when the first visions started. I was so glad to have meant enough to you all that you would come looking for me. But then… it wasn't you."

Natasha nodded, "I know, Liz. But we did come. Always remember that. We'll always come, I promise."

Eliza gave a little laugh, "I'll never understand why. I'm not sure I'd come for me."

"Because," Romanoff said firmly, "You're one of our own. And we don't leave one of our own behind. In fact, I'm thinking that when we get back to SHIELD, I'm going to propose to Fury that we grant you full Agent status."

"Really," Eliza looked at her in excitement.

Natasha nodded, "Yes. You've proven yourself an invaluable member of this team and it's time this was recognized.

"What about the Council," Eliza pointed out, "I'm not exactly their favorite right now."

Natasha smirked, "I'm sure they won't have a problem if Clint, Fury, and I all stick up for you."

"Speaking of Director Fury," Liz nodded, "Just what makes you think he'll agree?"

"Absolutely," she nodded, "He might not be willing to send you out on missions by yourself yet, but Agent status? I mean, you practically have level seven clearance with SHIELD already. It might as well become official."

"Aren't all the Avengers level seven?"

Natasha smirked, "You really think Nick would give Tony level seven security clearance? No. Mostly they're level five or six. Barton and I are level eight of course."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a while. Natasha was caught up in her own thoughts. She and Clint were both level eight. They knew certain things, certain delicate things, which the others didn't. Which the others couldn't. Especially concerning certain dead agents who weren't really dead. Even Eliza didn't know about that. Natasha hoped one day Eliza would meet him. She had a feeling they would get along quite well.


	74. Got to Keep Moving

_A/N: Exciting news! I finally finished a trailer/character study minute long video for this fic and posted it to YouTube. It's called "__The Changeling {An Avengers Fanfic Trailer}__". Check it out! Thank you again for the lovely reviews, especiall Esser who sent me a simply wonderful DM. Love you all!_

_Chloe- that is simply a BRILLIANT idea. I'm so doing that. I've already got a good name picked out and everything and I've figured out a great way to integrate it into the plot. See, guys, your advice and suggestions are invaluable!_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

In the morning, the Avengers found that Eliza was still sitting in the entrance. Natasha had left her there to go back to sleep after an hour or so, but evidently Eliza hadn't. Natasha wasn't even sure she'd moved.

"We should get going," Eliza said uneasily.

They agreed. All of them felt a sense of foreboding upon waking up today.

"We should walk all the way through today and tonight," Eliza said around midday. It had been uneventful thus far.

"Why," Tony asked.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Because I want to get out of this forsaken hell hole."

"Fine, fine," he replied, "don't bite my head off."

Suddenly the ground beneath Natasha gave way and she slipped, falling. She barely managed to grasp at a crevice in the rock, dangling now above what seemed to be an endless pit. Clint grabbed her free arm and Tony grabbed her other arm as they yanked her up.

"Thanks."  
"See," Eliza pointed out, "I want out."

No one complained.

When they reached the top of the first mountain, it was evening. The sky was darker as the stars dimmed. They were exhausted but Eliza insisted they keep walking.

Suddenly however, outstepped a dozen versions of Clint and Natasha from behind a rock. Only this time, everyone could see them.

"What the…," Steve mumbled, drawing his shield from off his back.

"Wait," Eliza gaped, "You guys see them too?"

"Yep."  
Suddenly one of the Natashas lunged at Eliza and as the girl brought her arm up to block the blow and touched the imposter, the guise fell away and revealed a hideous, half decayed corpse.

Immediately the Avengers launched themselves at the Clint and Natasha lookalikes. The battle raged on for several minutes, maybe about ten. The corpses, while holding the persona of either Clint or Natasha seemed to have their level of flexibility and strength. But as soon as they were touched deliberately, they turned into less agile opponents.

Eliza was nursing a leg wound as Steve helped Clint up off the ground. Tony and Thor were arguing about something while Natasha was coaxing the Hulk down from his rampage.

"Are you coming or not," Eliza asked impatiently, setting off up towards the highest mountain peak. They were close now. She imagined they'd reach it by midday tomorrow.

"Yeah, yeah, wait up," Clint replied, collecting the last of his fallen arrows from the ground.

Eliza felt her feet dragging against the hard ground as it got inexplicably difficult for her to walk. She wasn't tired, at least she didn't think she was, but part of her just wanted to stop and not go any further. When she turned to look at the others, none of them seemed to be having the same problem. So why was she the only one feel these strange effects?

At the moment, she decided that why wasn't really what mattered here. What mattered was not giving in to the urge to halt. She had to keep moving. She had to find the Norn Stone. Her life, but more importantly, the Avengers lives, rested on her shoulders. If she stopped now, everything would be lost.

And who knew what Loki was up to at this very minute? For all she knew, he was attempting to take over the world again. She liked to think, though, that he wouldn't do it while the Avengers were away- he wanted to beat them after all. Get revenge for the New York incident, that sort of thing. She didn't even bother hoping he simply wouldn't try at all- she didn't want to get too crazy.

Eliza yawned but pushed on. She had to keep moving. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. One foot in front of the other.

She didn't even flint when she shot a giant raven out of the sky with her fire. The only thing on her mind was right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot.

A simple mantra, yes, but an effective one. Or so she hoped. They scrambled up rocks and crevices, scaling the mountain side one by one. It was times like these that Bruce was thankful he had mastered (somewhat) control over his transformations because this was frustrating work that was much easier as a regular sized person as opposed to a giant green monster.

Clint and Natasha were communicating via sign language, too tired to speak out loud. It was one of many things they'd learned over the years of training together. It allowed them to communicate even when others were around if they didn't want to share something. Eliza still hadn't caught on, it just didn't compute with her brain. Logic and reason, that was her strong suit. Hand motions and language, not so much.

Thor was swinging his hammer around on its leather handle and Tony was just waiting for it to conjure lightning and kill them all. What a way to go, he said, because after all, you'd go out with a bang. Eliza had shot him down for that one. Didn't think it was very funny at all.

"Alright," Eliza said finally after another few hours walking, "Let's rest here for the rest of the night."

She'd stopped with the mysterious fatigue but was now genuinely tired. She decided it would be best for everyone if they took a rest now and continued on hard in a few hours.

Once more she was the only one awake. She gazed up at the stars far above her and tried to discern any logical constellations. She thought she found a fish and another one that was shaped like a cat. Eliza found it interesting that even so far from Earth, some things, like stars, never change. Sure, they're different stars now, in Helheim, but the idea of stars remains true no matter where you go.

Eliza thought about her life so far. Only a matter of months ago, maybe six now at the most, she had found out she would be working with Hawkeye and Widow's team, the Avengers. She'd been scared, apprehensive, but a little excited. SHIELD had been keeping a close eye on her for a while and she longed to do something other than basic SHIELD training or small missions with Clint or Natasha. Then she'd found out she was a half Asgardian, half Vanir daughter of a goddess, killed an evil elven sorceress and saved Asgard. Then she'd come home and things had just gotten even crazier so that now here she was, lying on the cold, hard ground of Helheim, trying to save the world- again. But this time, she had to save herself first.


	75. Almost There

_A/N: IMPORTANT! This chapter is short because I went into detail about a discussion between Tony and Clint in this chapter in a different story, In The Beginning: Chapter 4 (San Francisco). Please go check that fic out if you haven't already! It follows Eliza's life prior to joining the Avengers._

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

* * *

Eliza yawned. She was feeling much weaker this morning than she honestly thought possible. She was the last person to wake up, Clint nudging her awake. As she stood up, she stumbled forward and she was thankful that nobody noticed.

"I can tell we're close," Eliza told them as they clambered up a rocky slope.

She slipped for a few feet but managed to catch herself quickly.

Tony huffed, "Good. Because this is horrid."

"Tell me about it," she muttered darkly.

"Hey Clint," Tony piped up, "I remember you saying something about a mission in San Francisco a few months ago. You wouldn't explain it to me. We've got a ton of free time now, why don't you tell us."

Clint smirked but Natasha and Eliza both groaned.

"We were sent out to bring in two female prisoners who had escaped from the San Francisco prison. They were suspected members of the Thieves and Assassins Guild. We split up and managed to find one each. Afterwards," he smirked, "We ended up playing hours of air hockey in which I managed to completely crush Eliza and Natasha."

"Yeah well," Eliza grumbled, "You only won because I went easy on you."

"Oh please," Natasha chuckled, "Don't gimme that. We both tried as hard as we could. At least give Clint this small victory over us. It's the only one he'll end up getting."

"Hey!"

The other Avengers all smirked.

"So whatever happened with the prisoners," Steve asked a few minutes later.

"We ended up getting the information about the Unified Guild from them and a few months later, I infiltrated the Guild. Went pretty smoothly. We managed to plant a few agents inside and we're still in the process of dismantling it section by section without being discovered," Natasha told them.

"Clint," Tony said later on that day, "I challenge you to an air hockey duel when we get back to earth."

"You're on, Rocket Man."

Suddenly Eliza yelped as the ground beneath her gave way. Bruce and Steve, those closest to her, managed to grab her hands before she fell into the very deep hole that had been revealed when she stepped on the loose stones.

Thor helped pull her up and they stood her on solid ground. She was clearly shaken but soon shook it off. The Avengers continued on up the mountain. They were almost to the top. With each step, Eliza felt weaker and weaker, but she couldn't explain it. Suddenly she noticed that her foot was semi-transparent. She didn't say anything though, and risk worrying the others.

"What's that," Clint asked, pointing to something above them, farther up the slope.

"I don't know, you have the best eyes of us, Clint," Natasha pointed out.

As they drew closer he told them it was a cave entrance.

"Maybe it's in there," Eliza breathed excitedly. And nervously. Definitely nervously.

They finally reached the dark cave and Eliza told them she could tell it was in here. The amount of drain on her magical energy was proof enough to her. But as she stepped over the threshold of the cave, she collapsed forward in exhaustion. She couldn't explain it- she just couldn't keep walking.

"I- I can't keep going," she insisted, shaking her head, "Just let me stay here."

Clint shook his head, "Oh no you don't."

He grabbed her arm to help her up and was shocked to find that it was starting to go translucent and transparent again. But this time, her arm felt physically cold to the touch. It was so cold, it burned him as he tried to hold on so he let go.

"Come on," Natasha grabbed her other side and Clint once more took her right, hauling her up.

She sighed but slowly they walked forward again, a SHIELD agent to either side of her. She was starting to pale all over, and the Avengers were scared out of their minds about what was happening. Was she fading like Hela had explained? Or was this some kind of reaction to the proximity of the Norn Stone?

Finally, some five minutes later, they entered a huge cavernous cave room. There was a hole in the top through which minimal light filtered down. In the small beam of light there was a shining, white crystal phial. It was floating above a pedestal of marble.

"The Norn Stone of Helheim," Eliza breathed in wonder.


	76. The Norn Stone of Helheim

_A/N: So, you all know how I mentioned the trailer the other day? Well, I've switched that so it's now titled a character study for Eliza, and recently I finished a REAL trailer for the fanfic. It's under the same name as I had previously stated, and I HIGHLY recommend checking it out. Keep in mind it's geared toward part one (the Alfhild storyline)._

_Love you all, and sorry for the lack of update last night. Lots of homework. Short chapter today, but it was the best place to end it._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

Eliza forced herself forwards toward the stone. The others followed close behind her, unsure of what to expect. Even Liz seemed a bit cautious, and that was strange indeed.

She told them to wait where they were as she stepped forward. She made the dozen or so steps left to the stone. It was beautiful. The thing was made entirely of some kind of clear crystal that reflected the light coming down from above in myriad patterns around the cave. She stopped now, her hand ready to grab the stone. Suddenly though, she heard a cry.

Spinning around, she gasped. No longer was she in a cave in Helheim. No, now she was back in London. In the Warren. And in front of her stood all 12 members of her little gang. They were standing in a semicircle facing her, and on the floor there lay a baby.

It was crying at the top of its lungs. Eliza bit her lip as she recognized the child. It was the one she'd smothered in an effort to protect herself and her family. The baby she'd murdered in cold blood.

"Eliza," Diana said ominously.

"See what you've done," Jack echoed.

Teddy frowned at her, "You're such a horrible person."

"You murdered a child," Thomas glared at her.

"You think you deserve to leave Helheim," little Jenny asked in surprise, "Come on now, really, Eliza."

Eliza stared at them. She felt herself going cold, and on the edge of her hearing she thought she might have been able to recognize a few voices. She couldn't place them though. All she could hear clearly was the crying of the baby lying on the ground in front of her.

Wait, no, she was sure she could recognize some voices. They seemed so familiar. But she just couldn't place them. However they continued to grow stronger and soon she remembered who they belonged too.

And with that the vision was gone. Before her stood the Avengers, all of them looking concerned and curious. Eliza closed her eyes and reopened them with a deep breath. She turned back around and once more reached out to the stone.

This time, she gripped it in her hands and let out an involuntary cry of pain. It burned, but she held on despite this. She had to. Her friends were counting on her to get them out of this place.

Eliza was panting hard as she held the crystal phial to her chest. She fell to her knees as all her strength left her.

The Avengers rushed forward in concern but were thrown back as they hit some sort of strange energy barrier. They watched in hesitation as Eliza began to glow- yes, glow.

At last it dawned on Clint why her transformation seemed almost familiar. She was beginning to glow golden, just like that day when they rescued Eliza from STING. They watched as raw energy consumed her to the point where they could no longer see her, only shield their eyes from the bright glow that emanated from where she now stood.

Eliza felt more alive than she ever had. After she'd fallen to her knees, she'd almost lost consciousness. But then something had begun to happen. She felt life return to her, warmth filling her body. The chill left her and her strength returned. She felt like there was nothing she could not do.

Now she stood before her friends, her skin no longer pale. Instead she was golden, purely golden. All other colors had vanished and in their places was one sparkling shade of bright gold. She realized now, somehow, that she had the power to leave this forsaken place. And she could take her friends with her.

She knelt on the ground before them and placed her palms on the dirt. She closed her eyes. Eliza slowly began to cast a spell in her mind and the ground beneath her and the Avengers gave way to a shining golden whirlpool of light. They all felt themselves no longer present, if that made any sense. Until now, they stood on solid ground.

The Avengers looked around and realized they were stood on the greens of the Mall in downtown Washington, DC. All around them, though, was smoke. Smoke and debris and burnt trees. Sirens wailed in every direction.

But the most surprising thing of all were the figures that stood before them. For about a hundred feet from the Avengers stood five people, four men and a woman. And facing them stood another woman.

And instantly they recognized who it was. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and, most surprising of all, Loki, stood facing Amora.

"Holy shit."


	77. Unexpected Teammates

_A/N: BIG chapter, guys. Big as in important, the size is normal. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Panda: I totally see where you're coming from with the chapter lengths. I'm hoping to go back to the 1500-2000 words chapters as soon as possible, but third quarter is intense, school work wise. I'm trying to update regularly, so updates might be a bit smaller. Thanks for letting me know, though!_

_The trailer for this part (the Hel storyline) is now up on YouTube!_

_I love you guys! Read, review, and smile always!_

* * *

"I swear, Loki, if this is some sort of trick, I will kill you," Fandral shouted at the rogue god, even as they stood side by side facing Amora.

"Oh my dear Fandral, I'd expect no less of you," Loki laughed.

Sif sniffed, "Both of you, shut up, and let's get this over with so we can get back to Asgard."

Suddenly the ground around them began to shake and out of the ground came humongous monsters of rock and clay. Amora was animating the very bones of the Earth. Loki shot some ice spikes at her, but the sorceress dodged them. Sif and the Warriors Three began battling one of the large creatures while Loki attempted to get to Amora. He was the only one there who would be able to stop her- and even then, he wasn't sure if he could. She'd grown very powerful since acquiring some of the other Norn stones. She had more than he, now.

Suddenly from behind him he heard a gust of wind. Allowing himself to be distracted for a moment he whipped his head around to check out the peculiar sound.

Loki had to shade his eyes from the blast of light that met his gaze. As it subsided, he frowned in a slight moment of fear. For he had read about this happening. He had confirmed her true nature many months ago, and sought to keep her from the truth until he could guarantee her allegiance. Obviously this had not been taken into account for.

But he was jolted from his stupor as a blast of fire hit him in the back, sending him falling forward onto the ground. Rolling out of the way of a second ball, he struggled to get himself up before one of the rock monsters could smash him.

Just as the large leg of a monster was about to fall down on him, the familiar ring of Thor's hammer rung in his ear. The weapon struck the leg, knocking it clean off the animated rock being. An arrow zipped above his head as he seized the opportunity to stand, and Loki watched as it embedded itself in the remaining body of the monster before exploding and sending rocks everywhere. Just as he was about to be struck in the head by a large fragment, a shield came up in front of him and absorbed the blast.

Loki looked in surprise at Steve, "Thanks."

"Don't get used to it," the Captain admitted, running to join Natasha.

She was currently sprinting to join up with a group of policemen that had come round the corner. She only had one bullet left, and needed some new guns to replace them.

Tony was flying around the few remaining rock monsters, trying to keep them away from the others while they regrouped behind Loki and Thor.

"Kind of you to show up," Volstagg called to Thor as he ran over.

Thor laughed, "Couldn't let you take all the glory, now could I?"

"Is the lady Gersemi safe," Sif asked in concern, joining the small group.

Everyone seemed to remember their ward at that moment. They glanced around, trying to catch sight of her. No one could find Eliza.

"Where'd that bitch go," Loki growled.

They looked at him in surprise.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Amora, not Eliza!"

Oh. They spun around, now looking for both women. But they found neither. Instead, they found only pillars of flames that seemed to transform into humanoid shapes. Yes, they were humanoid. And they were angry.

"Spread out," Cap shouted, "Two or three in a group!"

No one had to be told twice. Clint, Sif, and Steve ran left, Tony, Natasha, and Loki ran right. Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg rushed forward. And the Hulk merely ran in circles, punching things.

There were policemen everywhere, doing their best to lend a hand when they could. They were particularly helpful with the fire beings because they had fire engines on hand with large hoses. Others worked to keep pedestrians off the streets, pushing them inside museums or office buildings, or down into the metro.

All of a sudden, things went from bad to worse.

With a shout, everyone stopped their fighting and turned to look in the direction it had come from. They gasped and reluctantly turned their full attention to the scene before them.

Clint was being held by Amora telekinetically in the air, a sword at his chest. He couldn't move, and he hated it. He glared daggers at his captor.

"Drop your weapons."

No one moved.

"DROP THEM!"

Reluctantly, Steve threw down his shield and the others followed suit. Tony floated back down to the ground and lifted his facemask up. Loki lowered his hands, already trying to think of a plan.

"Drop him, Enchantress."

Eliza! They turned to look behind them and saw the girl standing tall and proud, no hint of the trials she'd endured in the past several days on her small figure. She looked imposing, if that was possible for a girl barely over five foot one.

Amora laughed, long and hard, "Drop him? Why ever would I do that, love?"

"Because I'm warning you," she said cooly, "If you don't, you will regret it."

"Alright," Amora smirked, "I'll drop him."

Suddenly Clint fell to the ground, but the sword was fell before him. He impaled himself on the blade with a cry, the sword going straight through his left side of his abdomen. Eliza screamed.

Natasha bolted over to where Clint had fallen and was quickly followed by the others. Amora laughed merrily at the desperate little group. Clint was choking up blood, his vision beginning to cloud.

Eliza stared at Amora, a calculating expression on her face. It put the Enchantress uneasy.

"You shouldn't have done that," Eliza growled.

The first thing to change were her eyes. They began to transform into the golden haze that soon encompassed her entire body. She began to float in the air, the particles of light keeping her transfixed in midair. Amora frowned, slowly backing up. What was happening to this mere child?

Eliza flung her hands forward and out of her palms there rushed a stream of pure, golden-white energy. It struck Amora straight in the chest and she gave a screech as it burned through her flesh. Amora lay back in the grass now, unable to move, her entire chest burnt to a crisp. Eliza walked up to her, bending over and smiling a cold smile.

"You should never have let me get a Norn stone," Eliza whispered, before placing her hand over Amora's face.

It began to glow, and as it did so, the Enchantress' muffled cries were heard throughout the area. Amora's skin virtually melted off, revealing brown, burnt bones and boiled blood. Satisfied with her work, Eliza stepped backward, and taking a deep breath, closed her eyes. She began to fade, again taking on her natural form.

She stared at the Norn stone that she now held in her hand. So much power was at her command when she held this object. She wanted badly to keep it for herself, to learn how to harness its power. She wanted to keep this feeling of bliss, this warmth inside of her. But she knew she could not. It would only lead to trouble if she attempted to keep it.

As such, she let it fall from her hand and instantly she felt the world come crashing down on her shoulders. Not only was she extremely fatigued, but she remembered what had spurred her to use such magic. Clint.

Eliza spun around and rushed over, tears falling from her face. When she got to the spot where Clint had fallen, she found Loki leaning over his body, his hands on Clint's chest. Loki's eyes were closed as he covered the wound, using his magic to sew the broken archer's body back together. He didn't know exactly why he was healing this mortal, but he was. After all, he had no intention of messing with Eliza while she held the Norn stone. After all, she of all people was much more susceptible to its power, which is why she was able to escape Helheim with it. Perhaps he would explain why that was to her another day.

Now Eliza had joined Loki beside the body of their fallen comrade. She was weeping, her tears falling swiftly from her rosy cheeks. She reached down and grabbed the unconscious body of Clint in a hug before walking as if in a trance over to Natasha. She fell into a hug with the Russian agent, Romanoff as in need of comfort as she was, though she would never show it. As they knelt in the grass, Eliza crying in Natasha's shoulder, the little sorceress fell asleep.

When the police came with an ambulance they turned it away, insisting that Loki could keep him alive until SHIELD could get there. Within ten minutes or so, a quinjet with Director Fury on board landed on the Mall. Everyone piled inside, no one speaking. Steve picked up the sleeping Eliza and carried her on board. She was very light, probably because she hadn't eaten in nearly a week. Plus, using so must magic must cause her immense strain.

No one spoke as the quinjet sped away off towards the Helicarrier where SHIELD's medical staff would take over with Clint's care. He still had yet to wake, but his pulse was regular, if a bit fast. Loki had managed to take the edge off the injury, repairing the internal wounds as best he could with his limited knowledge of Midgardian biology. All they could do now was wait.


	78. Debriefing

_A/N: A nice, long chapter for you all. Since I'm getting close to the end of this part of the storyline (Part Four), I went ahead and made a trailer for part 5 (Shadows of the Past) and uploaded it to Youtube. It follows the same pattern as the other four: The Changeling Part Five {Avengers Fanfic}. I suggest checking it out and commenting either there or here on your reactions to it._

_I'm so glad you all like this story so much, it really makes my day. I have so much fun writing it too!_

_Read, review, and smile always! _

* * *

No one spoke as they sat in a SHIELD debriefing room. Nick Fury had deposited them there after Clint was taken to medical, leaving Natasha sitting protectively beside a sleeping Eliza along the back wall. Loki stood as far away from the Asgardians as possible, pretending not to care about anything that was going on, instead amusing himself by conjuring a little blue ball and tossing it up and down. That is, he was doing that until Tony came over and swiped it out of midair.

It took Natasha's furious glare to get everyone to quiet down after that. Loki still grumbled threats towards the Avengers and the Asgardians.

"If you're so angry," Steve sighed, "Why not just –poof- your way out of here?"

Loki shot him a glare, "Believe me, I would, but my magic is sorely weakened after battling Amora for practically a week off and on."

"A week," Bruce asked in surprise.

Loki rolled his eyes, "I couldn't let her get ahold of the Midgardian Norn Stone."

"Frankly I'm surprised at you, Reindeer Games," Tony replied, "You didn't take over the Earth when you had the golden opportunity."

"Don't remind me, Stark," Loki muttered, "But things were busy enough around here, I didn't have any time to spare for my hobbies."

"When did you four arrive on Midgard," Thor asked the other Asgardian warriors.

"As soon as you passed the borders of Helheim, Heimdall alerted the All-father to Amora's plot. He sent us to Midgard soon after that," Sif reported.

"When Heimdall told us we would be pairing up with the traitor," Fandral pointed at Loki, "I could scarcely believe it."

"Traitor," Loki asked furiously, "TRAITOR? I was betrayed by my closest companions!"

"You lied to us all," Fandral yelled back, "You tried to kill your own brother!"

"He's not my brother!"

"He's your future king!"

"Frigga crowned ME king while this fool of an Odinson was exiled on Midgard. It was mine, rightfully so. I stole no crown, I deposed no lord! I WAS BETRAYED! BY YOU! BY EVERYONE!"

Thor winced, "Please, let us not start this now, not in front of the Midgardians."

The Avengers were staring at the Asgardians (and pseudo-Asgardian) in interest and surprise. They'd never really bothered to find out why Loki had invaded Earth or what made him so bitter with Thor. Tony reminded himself to check into that later.

"Shut up, brother," Loki said with a sneer, "Why shouldn't they know the truth? Hmm? Afraid they might learn what really happened?"

Thor narrowed his eyes, "Loki, whatever betrayal you feel was committed does not excuse your behavior."

Loki all but spat in Thor's direction before conjuring a dagger to his hand and sitting, moping in a corner. He sharpened his knife, a clear message to anyone who thought it would be foolish enough to approach or contact him.

"What is all the yelling about," Agent Hill demanded, opening the door.

"My brother had a disagreement with one of my Asgardian companions," Thor tried to explain.

"Well," Hill narrowed her eyes at the Frost Giant, "Shut up."

"Any news on Clint," Natasha asked in a whisper, getting up and walking over to Maria.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not. We'll update you as soon as we know anything. The last time I heard something he was the same- stable but weak."

Romanoff nodded, heading back to her silent vigil beside Eliza. Steve asked Maria if she could send someone for coffee and she sighed but nodded.

"Doctor, you want tea, I'm guessing," she asked before leaving.

"If it isn't too much trouble," Bruce nodded.

Maria shook her head and went to find an intern to retrieve the desired beverages. It wasn't hard to track one down- they tended to stick out on the Helicarrier. Generally they were young, buggy-eyed, twitchy little things.

An hour later and the Avengers and the rest had finished their drinks. That was when there came a knock at the door. Fury came in.

"Everyone take a seat."

They complied (besides the sleeping Eliza), even Loki, surprisingly, who took the seat at the other end of the large table, content to stare down the one-eyed director.

"First things first," Director Fury said, "I'm glad you got back safely."

"As are we," Tony grunted.

"Now, that being said, I need to debrief you. And bring you up to speed on a few things."

"First things first," Romanoff interrupted, "What's the word on Agent Barton."

Fury sent her a look of annoyance but relented, "Agent Barton has stabilized and seems to be in the clear. Loki's magic did its work, it seems."

Loki sent a smug smile down the table at the SHIELD director. He could tell that the human hated having to say that. And that made Loki ten times happier. Which, of course, made Fury ten times angrier.

"Now, let's get down to business."

Eliza still hadn't woken up by the time Fury had finished debriefing the Avengers. Natasha decided to take her back to her own quarters so she could keep an eye on her. She was starting to worry a bit over her deep sleep.

Natasha picked her up and thanked Steve as he held the door open for her. It was past midnight now, and everyone was tired, even the Asgardians. Fury grudgingly granted Loki some quarters, surrounded by security guards. Not that they would do much good if the god decided to take matters into his own hands. But it made him feel better.

Natasha lay Eliza down on the bed in her quarters, opting to take the couch herself. She figured that the half-Asgardian girl needed the sleep more than she, and she was used to sleeping on rock hard ground so a couch was fine. She lay awake for a while, unbidden anxiety over Clint keeping her from sleep. She told herself he was going to be fine, and that she needed her rest. After all, who knew what state Eliza would be in when she woke up?

When Tony woke up, he wondered what was going on. His head was swimming. What…?

Oh yeah! He remembered now. He had joined the Asgardians in the mess hall for some alcohol to drown away the past week. But, he'd been foolish enough to try to drink with Asgardians. So that was why he had a burning head ache. But why was he awake at all?

Oh yeah, someone was knocking. Tony groaned but hauled himself out of bed, not even bothering to put on a shirt. He opened the door.

"What do you want?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the disheveled billionaire, "I was going to ask you to go to my quarters and sit in with Eliza while I check on Clint."

"Oh," Tony nodded, "Yeah, okay, just gimme a minute."

She nodded and headed back to her quarters which were a few doors down to the left. Eliza had yet to get up, and Natasha didn't want to leave her alone. The odds that she woke up soon was pretty high, she figured, and she wanted someone there with her. She knew that besides Clint and herself, Eliza's best friend was definitely Tony.

Tony came by after another minute or so, hauling a blanket and pillow behind him while he was wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Don't worry," he muttered, "I'm dressed under here."

Natasha suppressed a smirk and nodded, before leaving the billionaire to babysit the unconscious teen.

Tony yawned and plopped himself down on the couch, flipping on the TV. But when it turned on, it gave him a splitting head ache so he turned it off again. Stark set his blanket and pillow down next to him and stood to grab a glass of water. Each of their suites was equipped with a little kitchenette.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see Eliza standing in her bedroom doorway, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her hair in a very messy state. She yawned.

"Can I go see Clint," she asked.

Tony hesitated. He wasn't sure what condition Clint was in. But in the end he relented and agreed. He didn't even press Eliza to change into some normal clothes- instead he let her stay in the PJs that Natasha had managed to get onto her last night. So the two Avengers, one in Mickey Mouse pants and the other in a bathrobe, walked through the corridors towards Medical. The Infirmary was quiet, the buzz of machines and the soft murmur of the medical staff was all that was audible. At first the eyes in the Infirmary watched them curiously but soon enough things just went back to normal. They had seen much weirder things in their times at SHIELD.

"If you're looking for Agent Barton," a technician approached them, "He's in there."

Eliza and Tony followed the direction that the technician pointed in and came to a large observation room. Clint was on a hospital bed, the machines beeping and whizzing around him. Natasha was sitting by his side, his hand in hers. She shed no tears, and her face didn't betray any emotion. She turned to look at them when they entered and slyly slid her hand out from Clint's.

"The doctors are going to wake him up in a minute," she said, standing up.

She looked Eliza up and down, "You don't look too bad."

"I hope I don't look as bad as I feel," Eliza mumbled.

"Here they are now," Natasha nodded as the door opened and in walked two SHIELD doctors.

"Hello, Natasha," said a kind looking, older fellow.

"Good to see you, Doctor Norman," she smiled.

"My techs say that this birdbrain is ready to wake up," he continued, walking over with a syringe in his hand.

The main doctor filled the syringe and carefully poked it inside Clint's arm. He administered the stimulant before wiping the puncture clean. He stepped back and told the other doctor to watch his vitals. They remained stable as Clint's eyes flickered open.

"Welcome back, Agent Barton," Dr. Norman said, stepping back towards him with some of his medical equipment and checking Clint's eyes and his breathing.

"How long was I out," he asked softly, not noticing the three Avengers standing back against the wall.

Dr. Norman didn't even halt his work as he replied, "About a day, give or take."

"Where's Eliza, is she alright," he asked quickly.

"She's fine."

"Good."

"Did we win then," he asked after a moment.

Dr. Norman smirked, "Yes. Yes we did. But you're not going to like who saved your life."

Clint frowned in confusion and then groaned in recognition, "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious."

They remained silent for the next minute or so until the doctor nodded and stepped back, satisfied, "You look about as healthy as can be expected."

"Great. How long until I'm out of here?"

"At least another few days! Don't worry though, I'm sure your friends will keep you entertained. Oh and by the way," Doctor Norman smirked at him, "I've already had the air vents sealed."

Clint sighed and settled back into the comfy pillow. He'd just have to think of another way out. Doctor Norman smiled as he left the room and Clint nearly jumped out of his skin when Natasha, Tony, and Eliza, stepped out of the corner.

"How long have you three been here?!"

The only answer he got was Eliza's giant hug.


	79. Discussing the Future

"Oh my god, Clint, I'm so glad you're okay," Eliza said happily, her body still squishing her mentor.

"Right, can't breathe, Liz," he squeaked.

Eliza laughed and drew back, blushing just the slightest. It wasn't every day she jumped to give hugs and she knew that Clint wasn't big on the whole 'touchy-feely' thing. Not that any of the Avengers were. Except maybe Thor.

"Believe me, I'm happy to be alive too," he chuckled, "Hey Nat, Tony."

"You lucky bastard," Tony joked, "You purposefully slept through the debriefing, didn't you."

Clint smirked.

"And you too," Tony turned on Eliza, "You just woke up. Half a minute ago you looked dead on your feet, and now you're all miss hugs and kisses."

"Oh you would like a kiss from me wouldn't you Stark," she teased him.

As he shot her a smile, Natasha and Clint were communicating via sign language. Something Clint signed must have been a joke because Natasha actually chuckled, which in turn caused the injured agent to smile.

"You should learn not to hit on girls who are 18, especially ones who have two specially trained assassins as foster-parents," Liz stated matter-of-factly.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You wish I was hitting on you."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself!"

"Children," Natasha signed to Clint, her hand motions somehow betraying the sarcasm behind the word.

Clint burst out laughing, causing Natasha to smirk and the two bickering Avengers to turn and try to figure out what had happened.

"So, how about you three helping me out of this room," Clint asked conspiratorially.

Natasha glared at him, "I don't like being stuck in medical any more than you do, Clint, but this time, I'm not helping. I'm pretty sure that Fury would hunt me down if I did. Ever since what happened last time."

Clint nodded, she was probably right. Fury always overreacted when it came to the two top field agents plotting their escapes from the infirmary. Something about it being "reckless" and "dangerous" and "makes all you son-of-a-bitches only harder to keep alive."

"Agent Romanoff, Director Fury requests to meet with you, Agent Barton, and Eliza White alone. He wants the room clear of anyone else," a random agent said, opening the door to the room.

"That's my cue," Stark grumbled, "Anyways, good to see you awake and alive, Legolas." He turned to the agent, "Tell Patches that he's clear to come in."

"You too, Rocket Man," Barton called after the billionaire.

Fury was down and knocking within minutes.

"Good to see you alive, Barton," he nodded.

"Is it true that that son of a bitch Loki is responsible," he asked darkly.

Fury's eyebrow pointed down in irritation, "Unfortunately yes."

"What is it you wanted, Director," Clint asked.

"Actually," Romanoff interrupted, "I'm the one who requested the meeting."

"Oh," Clint looked at her in surprise.

"I wanted to discuss Eliza," she said simply, causing Clint and the girl in question to look at her in confusion.

"I think it's high time that Eliza was given full field agent status."

Fury first eyed Natasha curiously and then turned to Eliza. The girl was shell shocked, staring at Natasha like she had two heads. Honestly, in all her years, the girl had never thought that Nat would be the one to request her promotion. I mean, sure, the two were close, but Natasha wasn't very forthcoming with her praise.

"Eliza, would you step outside for a minute," Fury ordered more than asked.

She nodded and left the room, sitting down in a chair elsewhere in the medical bay.

"Go on," Fury turned to Natasha.

"Well, frankly sir, she's earned it. She works as hard as any of us, even me and Clint, and she has the expertise in the field required. She doesn't technically have field agent security clearance, but when has that ever stopped us from giving her intel or having her attend mission briefings?"

Fury showed no sign of what he was thinking.

"Why not make it official, then. Fury, she works her ass off for SHIELD. She goes into battle and other high-stress situations without hesitation, just like any real field agent. She places herself in danger to protect this cause, a cause she hasn't even officially pledged her life to."

"Agent Barton, your opinion," Fury turned to the thus-far silent archer.

Clint snapped to attention, "I back everything she's said. Eliza is ready, sir, to be given full access to SHIELD. Well, maybe not full," he smirked, "But high level. As Romanoff said already, she hears about most of it without the security clearance. I imagine that's got the Council annoyed too, and they're probably giving you hell."

"If she was granted full agent status, what level would you recommend," Fury proposed.

"Seven," Natasha said without hesitation.

Fury raised an eyebrow, "Straight to seven?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess," Fury rolled his eyes, "You think having her meet our little secret would do more good than harm."

"Yes."

"I agree with her," Barton nodded.

"Of course you do," Fury replied, "And frankly, I'd like to as well. But protocols…"

"Oh since when have we ever cared about protocols," Clint pointed out, "After all, the Avengers Initiative was scrapped, remember. But you told the Council, what was it Hill told me, that their idea was "a stupid-ass decision" and ignored it?"

"What about her mental state," Fury ignored him.

Natasha nodded, "It's still not perfect, that's true, but it's relatively stable. Much more now than it has been since we first got her here."

"I'll consider this request," Fury finally decided, "But I'm going to need to speak to White by myself before I do anything."

"Now's as good a time as any," Clint pointed out.

Fury glared at him. He had work to do.

"I'll speak with you later about the mission. In the meantime, sit tight. Don't make me search the entire Helicarrier for you. Again."

Clint smirked as Fury left the room.

"Eliza," Fury walked over to her, "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

Eliza's palms were sweating from stress. Why did Fury need to talk to her alone? Why had Natasha and Clint said to him? Was she really going to get full agent clearance?

Whatever the case may be, she followed behind the large director, feeling particularly small. She almost felt like a scolded child, the way she marched behind Fury like she was in trouble. Other agents they passed gave her curious, sometimes sympathetic glances. In the end, the stopped outside Fury's office and he opened the door to the inside.

"Sit."

She took a seat in front of Fury's desk while the director took the big chair. She shuffled self-consciously. She wanted to get his meeting over with.

"How are you feeling?"

That was unexpected. Why would Fury care about that? Whatever, she had to play this cool. Calm, concentrated, this was important!

"Feeling, sir? I'm fine."

"Any trouble sleeping, lately?"

"None, sir."

"In the debriefing, it was mentioned that you experienced severe hallucinations while in Helheim. Have any of these affected you since returning?"

She bristled. Eliza supposed it had been necessary for them to reveal that yesterday, but she would have rather it been her, or at least when she was around. They didn't know the extent or type of illusions she had experienced.

"With all due respect, Director," she said seriously, "I've not been around here much since Helheim, at least not awake. But if I was still having hallucinations, I would have reported it."

Fury nodded, "I would hope so. But I have to ask this sort of thing, if we are to consider promoting you to full agent status. Do you think you are ready?"

"I've been ready since the day I met the Avengers. They've helped me mature in ways I never thought possible. I want this more than anything else," Eliza insisted.

Fury looked her over long and hard. Eliza tried her best not to squirm under his seemingly omnipresent one-eyed gaze. She had to be strong in the face of the SHIELD director if there was to be any chance of her promotion.

"You do realize that your responsibilities to SHIELD will be greatly increased. I'd still have you assigned to Romanoff and Barton. You'd be working for them. When I have missions for them, you will go too. No more half-and-half. SHIELD assignments come before Avengers."

"Yes, sir."

"You will be expected to keep SHIELD secrets secret even from the other non-SHIELD Avengers. You would be granted security access above theirs, and there are certain things that can never be revealed to them. You will become a higher target for many criminal organizations. Your risk in the field will increase exponentially because you will be so tightly connected to SHIELD."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you prepared to give your life fully to this cause? There's no way back. Once you join SHIELD, you work for us for life. No one quits. That's not how it works around here."

"I am, sir."

Fury looked her over one more time, "I'll have to give you my answer later. Dismissed."

Eliza nodded and left the room, trying her best not to run. She wasn't sure if she was excited, or worried, or downright scared. But she wanted to go run and hide. But that wasn't how she did things anymore. No. She needed to learn to face her problems head on- especially if she was to become a full-fledged member of SHIELD.

So as with any good agent, she went to find food.


	80. Much to Take In

**Part Five: Shadows of the Past**

"You'd think that a giant international security organization would have half-decent food," Eliza muttered as she grabbed a wrapped up peanut butter and jelly sandwich from one of the fridges in the mess hall.

One of the agents overheard her and laughed, raising his glass in agreement, "Hear, hear!"

She grinned and mock bowed before taking a seat at a table in the back. It was lunch time and she wanted to get a seat before it became too crowded around here. Soon she was joined by Steve and Tony who had gotten their own lunches.

"So what did big man Fury want to talk about," Tony asked curiously.

"They were considering promoting me to a real SHIELD field agent," she said like it was no big deal.

"Seriously," Tony asked, "That's great."

"Congratulations, Eliza," Steve agreed.

Eliza shook her head, "It's not final yet- Fury might still say no."

"Psh," Tony scoffed, "He'd never risk it."

Steve nodded, "We all know you deserve it."

"Well," she shrugged, "We'll see. I'm trying not to get my hopes up yet."

After a several second pause, Steve broke the silence, "So, how's Clint holding up? I haven't had time to go see him yet."

"The doctors say he's doing really well," Eliza smiled, "They hope he'll be out of there in the next couple of days. And honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if CLINT gets himself out of there before that."

"Is it true that he's resorted to crawling through the airducts before," Tony asked curiously.

Eliza nodded, "He's done it at least once while I was with him and Natasha in SHIELD. And according to her, several times before that as well. He hates being in the infirmary. Natasha's done her fair share of escapes from there as well."

"Hah, that's pretty great," Tony smirked, "I wish him the best of luck this time around."

"Has anyone spoken to Loki or the other Asgardians today," Eliza asked after a moment.

"Loki's stayed in his quarters ever since he got there, I think," Steve shook his head, "But I heard Thor was showing the other four around the Helicarrier. They'll eventually end up here, I bet."

"I think I'm going to go talk to Loki," she said, rising from her seat, "Just, don't tell Clint or anyone. Okay?"

"Why not," Steve asked in concern, "And why do you want to talk to him?"

"I'm not on such bad terms with him like you guys are. And I want to thank him for saving Clint."

"Fine," Tony agreed, and Steve nodded with him.

She thanked them and then threw away her trash before making her way towards Loki's quarters. Eliza knocked on the door but when Loki didn't answer, she used her access codes to get inside.

"You in here, Loki?"

"What are you doing here," he asked, irritated.

"I wanted to thank you- for saving Clint. It means a lot to me," she admitted.

Loki smirked, "Well, that's all I've ever wanted," he said sarcastically.

Eliza rolled her eye, "I'm trying to be nice, Loki. The least you could do is trick me into thinking you're humble or something. Something other than outright arrogance would be greatly appreciated."

"Humility is not in my nature," he smirked.

"No shit, Sherlock," she muttered angrily.

Loki cocked his head, "Who is Sherlock?"

"He's a character from an Earth story. He's a master detective who solves all sorts of crime problems. It's… it's just a saying."

"Strange Midgardian customs," Loki said, "However, I do believe it is time for me to leave."

"Fury won't be sad to say goodbye."

"And neither will I to him. I have no desire to be among human company. Tell the director that he WILL see me again, and next time we won't be on the same team."

"Will do," she rolled her eyes. That was classic Loki right there.

With a flash, he was gone. Eliza wasn't sure she was sad to see him go. She knew that Thor would be, because even though he knew that Loki was changed from the boy he had been, Thor still loved him. No matter how hard he tried not to, how hard he claimed not to. It just wasn't even going to happen. He could never stop loving his little brother.

"Eliza White, Agent Romanoff, report to the medical bay," came a call over the general PA system.

Eliza looked up at the speaker out of habit and nodded to herself. She wouldn't put it past Clint that he might have decided to call them because he was getting bored out of his mind.

When she got there, Romanoff and Fury were already in Barton's room. Why was Fury here? Eliza was rather confused until she realized why he must be there…

"As of right now, Eliza White, you are officially Agent White, a level seven SHIELD agent. Congratulations," Fury nodded as she walked in and shut the door.

"Wow," she gasped, "Seriously?"

Fury nodded once.

"Awesome!"

Clint chuckled, "We knew you could do it. But don't think you've got nothing else to learn. You're going to be sticking around with me and Nat for a while still. So don't hold your head too high."

"We're dropping you all off at Stark Tower tomorrow afternoon, as I'm sure there's no way any of you will leave without Agent Barton. I've gotten the doctor's permission for him to be dismissed with you at noon tomorrow."

"Good," Clint shouted for joy.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at the ecstatic archer.

"I'm glad that makes you happy, Barton," Fury dead-panned.

"Don't forget, Eliza," Fury warned, "SHIELD is where your loyalties lie first, then the Avengers. You're going to find some things out soon that may seem difficult for you to keep separate, but it is imperative that you do so."

"I won't let you down," she assured him.

"The two of you are welcome to brief Eliza on some level seven intel," Fury told them.

"Including…"

"Yes," Fury nodded and left the three Avengers alone in the room.

"So, welcome to the ranks of the field agents," Clint smiled, "Just wish I could give you a pat on the back."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of other opportunities," she smiled.

"Especially if you become anything like one of us," he joked, flattering himself and his SHIELD partner.

"Sometimes I wonder why Fury puts up with you, Clint," Eliza laughed.

"He knows we're the best," Natasha added slyly.

"Yes," Eliza nodded, "I'm very lucky to learn from the best."

"Flattery will get you everywhere in this line of work," Clint proclaimed grandly.

"Well, I've learned from the best," she reminded him.

After a several second pause, Clint and Natasha made eye contact and seemed to silently agree to some sort of plan.

"Sit."

Eliza obeyed and pulled up a chair from against the wall. Natasha did the same. Clint stayed where he was because it was comfy.

"Have you heard of Agent Coulson, Liz," Clint began.

"Of course I have," she nodded, "He was your handler, both of you."

Natasha nodded, "He was a high profile agent who was Fury's right hand man."

"He was killed during the Chitauri invasion," Eliza nodded.

Clint and Natasha made eye contact.

"Wasn't he?"

"No."

"Wait, what," Eliza gaped at them.

Natasha looked at her sternly, "This conversation does not, and cannot, leave this room. Is that understood?"

"Absolutely."

"Agent Coulson was dead but they managed to revive him," Natasha continued, "However because Fury had told the Avengers that he had been killed, he's been forced to lead a smaller, more clandestine, operation for SHIELD."

"How did the two of you find out," Eliza asked, "You're Avengers after all."

"After New York, we were assigned a mission that required a lot of research beforehand. Because the Coulson situation was relatively new, they hadn't set up all the appropriate firewalls and security clearances required. Since Nat and I are technically high enough up in security clearances, we were able to access it. They hadn't put in special blocks for us. We confronted Fury about it, and he told us the truth," Clint told her.

"So, what does he do now," Eliza asked after a moment.

"He leads a small team of advanced agents and assets that move in and investigate special cases. 0-8-4's, reports of superhuman activity, that sort of thing," Clint explained.

"We haven't actually had the chance to see them in action. They tend to work alone," Natasha added, "But according to Phil, they're good. Real good."

"Who's in it?"

"Agent Ward and Agent May are the two level sevens. Then theirs Agents Fitz and Simmons from the sciences. The last is an agent in training they refer to as Skye. She's a computer specialist," said Natasha.

Eliza turned them over in her head, "Don't think I've ever met them."

"Probably not. Though you might have met Fitz-Simmons once. I think you were sent to a conference at the Science academy for one of our missions."

"Maybe," Eliza mused.

"No matter," Clint shrugged, "You probably won't be meeting them any time soon. We just thought we'd brief you on another aspect of SHIELD. In case it ever came up in a meeting, this way you know not to spill any of it to the others."

"Right. My lips are sealed."


	81. Plans for the Future

_A/N 1: I've fixed the annoying formatting issues of the last chapter so it's no longer like one big paragraph. Thanks to Panda for pointing that out._

_Esser- I totally get that you're concerned that the Avengers will sort of fade into the background, but I assure that won't happen. In fact, during the chapters that she isn't with all of them, they'll still be playing a role. But for this story to develop, I felt it necessary that we delve into SHIELD more, since that's where she, Clint, and Natasha have the origins and it's how they met. So don't worry though, there will still be plenty of interactions between all the Avengers!_

* * *

Fury dropped them off the next day as planned and everyone was glad to be home. They were met by a relieved Pepper and Jane.

"We've been so worried," Jane told them, after giving Thor a big kiss, "Agent Hill has been keeping us updated about the situation, but we lost contact with you for almost a week and…"

"Yes, I know Jane, but it was necessary," Thor insisted, "But we are safe now."

"Tony, we need to talk about work," Pepper admitted as they all walked inside.

Tony pouted.

"You need to make some appearances, be they for the press or for our board meetings."

"Fine, fine, fine. Set up a time and a place," he relented. How could he say no to Pepper?

They all relaxed in the Avengers' lounge when the elevator opened.

"So I've bought everything," Darcy said loudly from behind a pile of grocery bags, "and it would be nice of you to help."

Steve immediately got up followed by Bruce and Thor. All three took the grocery bags from the girl and she wiped her hands on her shirt.

"Oh thank god," she breathed, "Woah what happened to you, Clint?"

"Stabbed by a god," he told her. He was sitting on the couch, his torso still wrapped in large white bandages.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "She was hardly a god."

"Well hey, sounds better than saying I got stabbed by some random alien."

"I'm starving," Darcy announced, "I'm going to start dinner. Who wants pasta?"

Everyone immediately agreed to it and the three people carrying groceries followed Darcy up the elevator to the kitchen. Eliza, Tony, Pepper, Jane, Clint, and Natasha remained seated in the lounge and Clint flipped on the large flat screen TV.

As he flipped through the guide to see what was on, Eliza grinned.

"Hey look," she pointed, "Curling's on! I didn't know people still curled during the summer."

"Curling," Tony laughed, "That sport is such a joke."

"Is not," Eliza protested, "It's incredibly difficult. You see, you have to try to get your stones closest to the little dot in the center. Once you have one there, you use the other stones to block the other team's shots. The sweeping helps direct the stones where you want them to go."

"Whatever," Tony dismissed it, "It's still like some form of extreme shuffle boarding."

Clint kept shuffling through channels. He grumbled about how nothing good was on. Eventually he settled on a soccer game between Chelsea and Arsenal. No one had any interest in either side in particular, so it sort of became background noise.

"So, Eliza, now that you're a full field agent, what will that mean," Tony asked out of curiosity.

"Means I still do whatever Clint and Natasha say," she grinned.

"She'll be getting more assignments from SHIELD," Natasha elaborated, "But as far as we know, nothing significant. She's still an Avenger after all."

"But," Clint smirked, "It does mean more paperwork."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Eliza groaned. That hadn't been told to her.

"And a lot more debriefing," Natasha added.

Eliza sunk down in her spot on the couch, groaning yet again.

"Sir, Fury is on the line," Jarvis spoke up.

"Put him through on speaker," Tony ordered.

"Mr. Stark," Fury boomed.

"Hey big man, you're on speaker."

"Good. I've been contacted by the president. He wants the Avengers to do some more press outreach. Therefore, I'm having Hill send over a list of appearances from which I want you all to choose ten. Have at least two or three of you go to each."

"I have received the list, sir," Jarvis mentioned.

"Fine, we'll take a look at it. Don't get your eyebrow in a knot," Tony replied to Fury.

They could almost feel the angry frown that Fury was no doubt giving.

"Just get to work."

Fury got off the phone.

"Let's take the list upstairs to the kitchen," Eliza suggested, her stomach growling.

They agreed and Tony had Jarvis download it to a StarkPad. They rode the elevator upstairs and walked into the kitchen. They breathed in the delicious smell of cooking pasta and sat down at the very large table.

"So," Tony started, "Here are some of the suggestions: reading to a group of kids in Washington, DC, teaching martial arts to children in NYC, basic press conference in NYC, repairing houses in Camden, NJ…"

"I'd go read to kids," Eliza volunteers, "Someone else want to come?"

"Don't put me around little kids," Bruce shook his head, "It's just asking for trouble."

"I'd go," Tony grins, "How hard can it be?"

"I'm sure Natasha and I could teach some kids martial arts," Clint suggested.

"Wait, wait wait," Tony interrupted, a grin growing on his face, "Check this out. There's a press conference down in Orlando, Florida. That's right near-"

"Disney World," Eliza shouted excitedly, "We should all go!"

Even Natasha had a smile on her face (though Thor looked rather confused). Disney World. Eliza had always wanted to go there.

"I'm up for it," Tony agreed.

"Hey, hey, do we get to come along," Darcy interjected.

"Definitely," Eliza nodded, "Everyone should go."

"What is this, World of Disney," Thor asked, confused.

"It's an amusement park," Pepper explained, serving herself some pasta and passing it to Jane who sat at her left.

"It's a place that people go and do fun things. There are rides, characters, good food, that sort of thing," Jane added.

"Let us go to this Disney World," Thor agreed.

"Let's eat first," Natasha insisted.

After dinner the whole group sat around in the lounge. Tony called up the internet on his flat screen TV.

"Jarvis, let's make a reservation at one of the resorts," Tony announced.

"Of course sir," Jarvis said, "Which resort would you like to stay at?"

"Anyone have any input?"

"We should stay at one of the Magic Kingdom resorts," Eliza said, "Those are the Polynesian, the Contemporary, and the Grand Floridian."

They stared at her, wondering how she knew so much.

"What," she grinned, "I love Disney. You know that."

"Right, Jarvis, pull up pictures of those three resorts."

Three pictures, one of a tropical, Polynesia themed resort, one that was shaped like a large "A", and one that looked like a Victorian era hotel.

"I say we stay either at the Polynesian or the Contemporary. And I assume we'd want club level? Right, so, who wants a super modern hotel?"

A few people raised their hands.

"And who wants a Polynesian, tropical resort?"

Most people raised their hands.

"Right, so, Polynesian it is," Eliza smiled.

Now that they had decided where they'd stay, Tony had Jarvis figure out the rest. They decided to bunk two to a room. Clint and Natasha, Pepper and Tony, and Jane and Thor were the obvious pairs. Bruce and Steve both wanted a quieter, calmer experience so they paired up. That left Eliza and Darcy as roommates.

"Guess it's you and me," Darcy grinned.

Eliza smirked, "I'm so ready. We can have some serious fun."

"So when are the reservations for, Tony," Steve asked.

"Jarvis?"

"I have looked over the information that Director Fury provided and given a five day trip starting next Wednesday."

"There's your answer," Tony grinned.

Everyone was excited. Clint would be healed by then, they would all be ready, and they would have some fun. Though she'd never been there, Eliza was well versed in Disney World because in her room she had a stash of yearly "Unofficial Guide to Walt Disney World" books. She'd read every Disney blog and every Disney book. She was so ready to finally go. It was like a dream come true. She supported everything that Disney stood for- that imagination was a key part of life.

As such, Eliza took it upon herself to educate her less Disney-versed friends before they would arrive in Orlando, FL next week. Clint and Natasha, the only people who truly knew about her extent of Disney love, could tell exactly what she was planning. They smirked inwardly as they thought about what a surprise would be in store for the others.

"Right. Time for me to teach you guys a few things about Disney World," she grinned. Now was as good a time as any, "First things first, at Walt Disney World in Florida there are four parks, two water parks, and a bunch of resorts. The parks are the Magic Kingdom, EPCOT, the Animal Kingdom, and Hollywood Studios."

"We're staying in a Magic Kingdom resort, right," Jane asked her.

Eliza nodded, "There are three resorts that sit on the monorail track for the Magic Kingdom. The monorail is like a metro but its short and goes in a continuous circle from the park around the resorts. It's the main source of transportation."

"So, which parks will we go to then," Steve asked, "I say we put you in charge of this trip."

"Excellent idea," Eliza nodded, "We will be sure to visit all the parks. Since we'll be staying at the Polynesian, we should go to the Magic Kingdom in the mornings. Get to the park by opening, which is eight o'clock most days, seven o'clock on early morning extra magic hours."

"Right," Tony said, "Let's just have you write down what we should do."

"Okay, okay," Eliza laughed, "Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"Anyone up for desert," Darcy interrupted, appearing from the elevator door. She had a platter of cookies and a cake in the other hand.

Instantly she was swarmed by Clint, Eliza, Tony, and Thor.

"Right then."

* * *

_A/N 2: In case you guys haven't figured it out thus far, I'm somewhat obsessed with Disney, especially Disney World. I've had this vision of the Avengers spending a day in Disney World for awhile now, and I wanted to include it. So be ready for hilarity to ensue as well as some team bonding. I know a lot about Disney World, so honestly, this might also turn into a working travel guide for anyone who wants to go there, lol!_

_Read, review, and smile always! _

_I'm very lucky to have some super loyal readers and I value your guys' opinions and input. So keep it up!_


	82. In the Hands of Our Enemies

"I need you three to report to these coordinates," Fury said over the video chat. He'd called Natasha the next day, around noon.

"Right. Anything we should know going in," she asked.

Fury shook his head, "This is mostly a briefing. There have been some… unnerving happenings in the past week since Amora first showed up."

"We'll leave right away, sir."

Natasha shut the computer off and went to find Clint and Eliza. They'd barely been back for two days and already Fury had a job for them. Well, a briefing, not a job yet.

"Clint," she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come."

She opened it up and walked inside. The archer was changing his wound's dressing. He was putting the cream on it at the moment before wrapping it up in white gauze.

"What's up, Nat?"

"Fury called. He's got a briefing for us at the SHIELD base in Yuma County, Arizona. He wants all three of us to leave ASAP."

Clint nodded, "Right. Let me pack my stuff and I'll meet you two in the lounge."

Natasha agreed and went to go find their young agent.

"Eliza," Natasha said, walking into the swimming pool room, "Come here a minute."

Eliza was in the middle of splashing Tony over the head with water. She stopped and looked over, giving Tony the chance to completely drown her. She glared at him before pulling herself out and walking over to where Natasha had sat down next to Pepper and Jane.

"Hey, Fury's called the three of us in to a meeting in Arizona. We need you packed and ready to go within the next half hour."

"Okay, I'll go get ready right away," Eliza nodded, grabbing a towel from the table and patting herself down. She then used it to partially dry her hair before wrapping herself in it and leaving the indoor pool.

Natasha got up and walked over the water's edge, "Tony."

"Yeah," he swam over.

"Clint, Eliza, and I will be gone for a day or two. SHIELD stuff. But we'll be back long before we leave for Disney World. Just have some stuff to work out with Fury."

"Right. Take the quinjet," he nodded, "Best of luck. Hope it's nothing too boring for you all."

Natasha rolled her eyes and left the room to go do her own packing.

They met up in the lounge a half an hour later, their bags packed and ready to go. Natasha told them that Stark had given them the quinjet to use so they made their way up the tower onto the landing pad. Climbing in, Clint and Natasha took the two front seats.

"Any idea what this is about," Clint asked Natasha.

She shook her head, "Fury only said it was important. Didn't say who we were meeting up with either."

"Always so secretive," Clint grunted.

"We do work for an international espionage organization," Eliza piped up from where she sat in the back.

"You're annoying, do you know that," Clint replied with a smile.

"I know!"

The trip was over none too soon as they landed in Arizona at the SHIELD base. It took a while to actually land because of all the security protocols. Once they finally did touch down, though, Eliza jumped out and stretched. Sitting for multiple hours on a quinjet was less than comfortable. Natasha and Clint followed her out more slowly.

They were met by two security personnel.

"Agents Barton, Romanoff, White," one of them nodded, "If you'll follow us please."

They followed behind the two security agents, swiping the door with their access cards as they entered. The device kept track of who was inside and who wasn't for safety reasons. And security reasons of course.

The SHIELD motif was on the floor as they walked inside. It was a very large, open air room that split into several different hallways both on the upper floor and the ground floor. The security guards led them up a flight of stairs in the middle of the room and down a side hall. Finally they reached a door into a conference room and one of them used his card to activate the lock.

"Head on in, sirs," he said, holding the door open for them.

Clint, Natasha, and finally Eliza stepped inside. All eyes were on them as six people turned in their chairs to take a look at the newcomers.

"Ah, here they are. Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and you must be Eliza White."

Agent Coulson.

"Yes sir," she nodded, "And you're Agent Coulson. Wow."

Coulson smiled and glanced at the other two agents.

"I suppose my reputation precedes me," he replied, "I hope that those two have talked well of me."

"Oh, definitely," Eliza nodded, "Like, wow. I can't believe I'm meeting you."

"I'll admit, I'm glad to finally meet the girl my top Agents always talk about when they see me."

Eliza blushed.

"Now," Coulson turned to the others, "Team, I'm sure you've heard of Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff."

"Agent Grant Ward," said a taller, young man who stood up and shook their hands.

"Good to meet you," Barton nodded.

"Agent Melinda May," said an Asian woman who seemed slightly older than Ward.

"Fitz," said a young man, "and Simmons," added a girl who sat next to him.

"I'm Skye," said a woman who seemed to be around Ward's age.

"Care to introduce the newest Agent," Coulson prompted the two.

"This is Agent White," Clint explained, "She's a member of the Avengers like us."

They saw the surprised looks on most of the agents' faces, especially Fitz, Simmons, Ward, and Skye. Eliza was unused to that, having been around the same people for so long. As such she bristled a bit.

"Appearances aren't everything," she said coldly.

Coulson nodded, "Of course not. You three go ahead and take a seat."

They did as instructed, ready for whatever briefing Coulson was going to give.

"Romanoff, Barton, and White, you've been called in to this briefing because what we think we will uncover in these next few weeks will be larger than anything either group could handle on our own."

"Go on," Romanoff prompted.

"Over a month ago, my team was sent to investigate reports of an 0-8-4 in Peru. When we got there, we found some sort of object that is powered by the same technology as the Tesseract."

"You've got to be joking," Clint groaned.

"Unfortunately, no," Coulson sighed, clicking his clicker that advanced through a slideshow of images, showing some sort of device with a blue glow, "We managed to dispose of this but recently we think that another object has surfaced- this time in the hands of a group that you, Natasha, are familiar with. It's fallen into the hands of the Red Room."

"The KGB has Tesseract technology," Natasha asked, alarmed.

"It isn't confirmed, but we suspect it."

Clint nodded, "What's the plan?"

"For now, we wait. We want to avoid sending in either of you," he nodded to Clint and Natasha, "because we have little doubt that your well known identities will make infiltration difficult. However my team will be working on confirming our suspicions."

"Why'd you call us in, then, sir," Natasha asked.

"I felt it was time that you were introduced to my new team. And," he admitted, "I felt it necessary to keep you at least briefed on any news regarding the Red Room and the KGB."

She nodded, agreeing with him. She'd have been rather pissed off if he'd hidden any information regarding the secret intelligence agency of the Russians from her. She deserved to know what she could about it. If they had gotten access to Tesseract technology… not only was it a danger in the hands of the Russians, but it increased the likelihood of other major criminal organizations gaining access to it.

"So," Eliza trailed on after several seconds of uncomfortable silence, "Does this mean we're still clear to go to Disney next week?"

* * *

_A/N: I want to make it clear that though the characters from Agents of SHIELD will show up in this story, they are in no way going to appear as often as the regular Avengers. I just think that it's important for them to be present on occasion, to make the organization of SHIELD feel bigger._

_Also, in the original comics, not much about the Red Room is explicitly explained, so much of this I will be making up, working with what material I can scrounge up and what flows with the story. Just forewarning!_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_


	83. Nightmares

_A/N: Short chapter I'm afraid. I have the SAT tomorrow so I need to sleep and I got home late anyways. Tried to put together something for you though. Pray for me tomorrow!_

* * *

Coulson smiled at the girl's poorly hid enthusiasm, "Yes, Eliza, you are free to go on your vacation."

"Good," Eliza nodded, "Because after Hel, I'm in need of a vacation."

"Yeah," Clint agreed, "We've all earned a little time off."

"Hel," Ward asked, curious.

"Yeah, long story," Eliza replied, "The Asgardian's realm of the dishonored dead. Took a little trip there for a while."

"I'm sure you'll all read about it in the mission reports," Coulson interrupted, "No need to press Agent White for details. Everyone except Barton and Romanoff, you're dismissed."

Agent Coulson's team and Eliza all stood up and left the room. Eliza could all but feel the curiosity pouring off of Agent Ward in waves as they walked down the hallway. Finally she sighed and turned around to face the others.

"Right, Agent Ward, I can tell you want to ask me something. Go ahead, before you start frothing at the mouth in frustration," she demanded.

Ward was caught off guard, "I'm sorry?"

"Ask whatever it is you're wondering."

"Who are you," he finally posed.

Eliza snorted, "That's a little complicated. I'm a half-Asgardian, half-Vanir, daughter of Queen Freyja. I was classified as an 0-8-4," Eliza noted that the one named Skye stirred at this, "I use magic. I'm pretty much equal in power to Loki. I'm an Avenger, I've known Clint and Natasha for nearly four years now, and I'm a newly inducted Agent. I'm 18. And I'm from London."

"Right…"

"I told you, it's complicated."

"Well, I look forward to working with you in the future," Ward nodded, "If you're an Avenger, you must be good."

Eliza smirked and turned to keep walking. She asked a security guard for directions to her quarters for the night. He showed her and she went inside. They were bland, as with most SHIELD bedrooms. It was sparsely decorated, but it had all the necessities. She flung herself down on the bed and decided to take a nap.

_She was surrounded by water. It was shallow, only up to her ankles, and crystal clear. As far as the eye could see there was water, surrounded by fiercely white light. She turned in circles, trying to catch a glimpse of where she was or some clue of what was going on. That's when she heard the scream._

_It was blood-curdling. It rang in her ears until it was so loud that she hunched over, crouching in the water, grasping at her ears. She tried to block it out. It just kept coming, filling her head with noise. And then she looked down._

_The water was slowly filling with a dark red liquid. It slowly moved outward, its grasping tentacles ever reaching towards her until it began wrapping around her legs, staining the water all around her. She opened her eyes and looked down. She herself let out a shout in surprise as she was met by a reflection of herself that wasn't entirely how she remembered it. Her face was disfigured, covered in blood, and her hair was matted. Bone was visible and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked half-dead._

_Eliza suddenly felt hands on her, pulling her arms behind her back and restraining her. They forced her to her knees and she crashed down into the bloody water. Then the invisible hands forced her head down, down into the water. She was forced under. She was held there, thrashing about as she tried to breathe. They wouldn't let her. She struggled against their persistently strong grasps as she began to choke. After several seconds she nearly blacked out, but her mouth opened not of her own volition and a lungful of bloody water rushed inside. She choked, feeling her lungs constrict as the water filled them. She was drowning in blood. And there was nothing she could do about it._

_"You will die like those that came before you. You will die like those you killed with your words and actions."_

Eliza sat up in bed, sweating all over. The nightmare had been brutally real. She stumbled up and out of bed, nearly tripping as she raced into the small bathroom in her quarters. She looked in the mirror and found nothing amiss. Nevertheless, she turned on the sink so that cool water was pouring out and splashed her face with it.

Suddenly she saw a pocketknife sitting on the dresser in her room, visible in the mirror's reflection. An overwhelming urge that she hadn't felt in a long time washed over her and after a last glimpse at her face, she walked over to it, as if in a trance.

A few cuts wouldn't kill her. And maybe it would ease her pain. Ease her terror. Ease her mind. The voice in the back of her head reminding her that it was a bad idea just faded into the background, drowned out by an irresistible urge to cause herself harm, to avenge the loss of the orphans she'd participated in killing.

As usual, the cuts healed themselves within minutes. She angrily threw the knife at the mirror in the bathroom, shattering it because of the force behind the throw. She stared at the broken mirror in surprise, and in anger. Stupid mirror. Stupid knife. Stupid cuts.

Why weren't there any stupid scars?

She paced around her room, her eyes filled with a hunger for hope. Why the sudden relapse? She wasn't sure. All Eliza could think of was that it had something to do with her stay in Helheim. Whatever was going on was disconcerting. She was having a panic attack. She grabbed her big comforter off her bed, wrapped herself in it, and went to sit in her closet. Where else would one go sit? Naturally, in a closet.

She remained there, listening to music on her phone for well over an hour. She focused on her breathing, trying to calm herself down. It worked somewhat, but she decided to curl up and try to rest.

And so it was that nearly three hours later, Clint found her asleep, in her closet, after he used his access codes to get inside her room when she wouldn't answer the door. He was puzzled, but found it mildly amusing, so he turned to leave without waking her up. Until he noted the broken mirror. He frowned, glancing back at Eliza. Nevertheless he decided against waking her up, convinced that whatever had happened could wait to be discussed until she woke up on her own. So he left the room, deciding to go find Natasha and maybe catch some desert in the cafeteria before heading to bed.


	84. Dessert in the Desert

_A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm bursting with happiness! You guys are the most amazing readers ever and you make me and my muse very happy. And today, I have a challenge for you:_

_There are going to be three main villains in this next section of the Changeling (plus one other one who won't have as big a part to play because Marvel hasn't revealed exactly how he should act yet) and I'm curious to see if anyone can correctly guess them. One should be relatively easy as I've tried to leave a trail of hints behind for awhile now. The minor one, also, should spring to mind quickly if you've seen the trailer for part 5. But the last two major ones are more difficult. Who will come from Natasha's past, but is someone she never met. And who is still out seeking for Eliza's blood? Leave your guesses behind! I'll tell you this much, three of the four are Marvel characters either from the comics or the movies. Eliza's though, is purely an OC._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

"So what do you think of Coulson's team," Clint asked Natasha as he scooped up a spoonful of vanilla ice cream.

Natasha swallowed a bite of her brownie, "I looked into the two Level Sevens. Ward is excellent. In fact, he's almost got marks as high as my own in espionage. Agent May, too, is very good. She's got more black belts than me!"

"I didn't think that was possible," Clint gaped at her.

Natasha nodded, "She retired from the field years ago after an incident on a mission, but Coulson seems to have gotten her involved again."

"Impressive talent he's gotten together," Clint said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"I hope it's enough. If the Red Room has Tesseract technology…"

"Hey Nat, look at me," Clint insisted, "We're all going to be fine. Once Coulson's team infiltrates the Red Room's base of operations and confirms they're in possession of it, he'll call us right in, I'm sure, and we'll go get it."

She nodded, "I just hope it isn't too late."

"Speaking of late," Clint snickered as he looked past Natasha, "I thought you'd sleep for hours!"

Eliza stuck out her tongue as she walked past their table, heading to get her own desert. She let her smile drop, though, once they could no longer see her face. She was still confused and unnerved by the nightmare she'd experienced. It was nagging at her constantly.

Something was off. Something was definitely off. She hadn't had nightmare like that in ages, not since she and Steve had visited the orphanage. Why would it have been triggered now? What had her so wound up?

She grabbed a big slice of chocolate cake from one of the many refrigerated display cases and picked up a fork on her way back to the table. She slid into one of the two remaining seats.

"So," she began, taking a bite, "Did I miss anything during my nap?"

"Not really," Natasha shook her head, "Coulson just had a few things to talk to us about before we left. Then we went to the training facilities and sparred."

"These SHIELD bases seem pretty well equipped," Eliza commented, "I mean, so much more than the Helicarrier. Our little mess hall has nothing on this giant cafeteria."

"Trust you to always be thinking about food," Clint chuckled.

"Says the man who's stuffing his face with ice cream," Eliza bit back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They stayed in the cafeteria for a while, content to talk about life and leisure. Eliza was raving about how amazing Disney World was going to be. Clint and Natasha let her go on and on because they hadn't seen her this happy about anything in a very long time. Even the hard of heart Natasha didn't have the will power to interrupt her. But eventually Natasha said good night to them, insisting that she had some stuff to do on her computer before retiring for the night. She left them at the table, the room filled with a quiet buzz of the few remaining patrons.

"So, there was something I wanted to ask you about Liz," Clint started after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Eliza prompted, taking a drink of her milk.

"I found you in your closet earlier," he admitted.

Immediately Eliza glared and stood up, pushing her chair in. She didn't have time for this. She brusquely walked up the staircase in the center of the cafeteria and strode up onto the balcony. She flung the doors open that led to an outdoor section of the balcony and slammed them closed.

Clint blinked. That had been sort of unexpected. Though not entirely, he admitted to himself. With a sigh, he rubbed his forehead and got up to follow her. Stupid teenage drama. Sometimes he was just too old for this.

Clint walked up the stairs slowly so as not to draw the attention of the few other SHIELD agents that were still in the cafeteria eating dessert (though the number was steadily declining as it got later). He slowly opened the glass doors that led out onto the balcony and found Eliza leaning up againt the railing, her long, silky blonde hair blowing in the moderately strong breeze that was the Arizona night air.

He came up next to her and leaned on the railing too. Clint didn't say anything, and neither did Eliza (surprise surprise). They remained as such for several silent minutes, both comfortable with the silence that was broken only by the soft chirping of insects that inhabited the desert. Eventually, Eliza broke the silence.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Clint tried his best to suppress a smile, turning his head away from her so she didn't see. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. Not even Fury could debate the fact that she was a very charismatic person. She was compelling, not just to those who knew her like Clint, but to strangers. She was magnetic. You just wanted to spend time around Eliza.

"For what," he asked finally.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "For stomping out like that. I overreacted."

"No, it's fine," he shook his head, "I sort of sprung it on you."

"Yeah," she scoffed.

"So anyways," he continued, "The fact remains that I did indeed find you sleeping in your closet, and there was a broken mirror in the bathroom."

"Just a bad dream."

"What did the mirror ever do to you?"

"It was staring at me."

Eliza met Clint's gaze and they both broke out in poorly suppressed smiles. That was a stupid comeback if anyone had ever heard one, and they both knew it.

"What was it about," he asked, looking back straight out across the dark desert, growing somber once more.

Eliza shifted her weight to her other leg and remained silent for a few tense moments.

"I was drowning in blood. Or water. Or both," she finally admitted, "I'm not sure which one. It just wasn't pleasant."

Clint nodded, still not looking at her. Let her talk on her own time. That's what had helped him when he'd been in her position. Which he had, of course. If it wasn't for that fact, he wasn't sure how long he could've put up with Eliza.

"I…"

He waited.

"I got angry."

No shit, Sherlock, he wanted to say with a grin. But now wouldn't be the right time for that. Bad Clint, bad!

"I saw a knife and threw it at the mirror because it was there," she finally admitted, "that's really all that happened."

Clint nodded, turning to face her, "I believe you. Now, you should head back and get some sleep. We're leaving for Avengers Tower tomorrow morning because it's about time we got back. Disney is in two days, after all!"

The effect was instantaneous. Eliza's face lit up as she immediately became happier. All traces of the doubt and regret that had littered her face was gone, burnt away in an instant of joy. Disney World!

Eliza grinned and with a nod, said goodnight. She all but skipped back inside and made her way to her room for the night. The sooner she was in bed, the sooner she would wake up, and the sooner they'd be back home.

Clint remained where he was, turning once more to stare out at the desert that stretched before them for miles on end. The sky was all but black, with thousands of tiny stars sprinkled across it like someone had spilled sugar on black paper. He breathed in the cool air, refreshed by it.

It was times like these that his mind wandered to his life before SHIELD. He didn't particularly enjoy these walks down memory lane, either. But he needed them. He needed to be able to reflect on where he had gone wrong in his life, and where others had wronged him. Because only through that was he able to grow.

Clint had grown up in an orphanage for the first ten or so years of his life with his brother Barney. Clint especially had been bullied by the other boys in the house, often having to rely on Barney to protect him when things got physical. Then, one day, the boys had decided something. During one of their meetings atop their bunk bed, they decided to run away, and never look back.

And so they had. Clint and Barney managed to escape the orphanage not long after and by sheer luck, ended up bumping into a traveling circus. They begged and pleaded to get jobs there and eventually were admitted. Working with the circus had been difficult, but enjoyable. He'd been trained in acrobatics, in technical work, in swordsmanship, and of course, in archery.

His mentor had been the magnificent Trick Shot. But that had been the beginning of the end. It had been the Swordsman who had introduced young Clint Barton to Trick Shot. After finally convincing Trick Shot to mentor the boy, the Swordsman had begun to earn a lot of money off the star's new act. Then, one day, Clint had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And from then on, things only went downhill.

Clint sighed, shaking himself from the uncomfortable memories. That part of his life was behind him. He was no longer the Magnificent Hawkeye: The World's Greatest Archer, a simple carnival act. Now he put his expertise to good use, serving SHIELD to the best of his abilities. His past was the past. There was no reason for him to be pining over lost times and broken relationships. He had a job now, and it required his full attention.


	85. Back Home

_A/N 1: Aw come on guys! No guesses yet? I'll give you a hint- we've met Eliza's counterpart before. Clint's has been mentioned time and again and is from the comics. Natasha's bears her namesake and is from the comics. And the other has a movie coming out._

_You know I love you guys! _

_As for whether or not I have any other fics- I have a Merlin and a Hobbit drabble series on my Ao3 account (see my profile for a link), and I have the Star Trek fic which is currently on hold, along with a Disney World Avengers fic with minichapters that I'm starting today called Disney Magic. Oh, and a set of Silmarillion-based ficlets on my Ao3. If anyone has any requests, I'd be delighted to try my hand at them, depending on what it is. I'll also beta practically any fic if any of you need a beta reader._

* * *

The three Avengers arrived back at the Tower around lunch time the next day.

"I'm starving," Eliza complained as the elevator opened up into the kitchen.

Bruce, Jane, Thor, and Darcy were eating pizza that someone had ordered.

"OH thank god," Eliza shouted in glee, dropping her bag right in front of where Clint and Natasha were walking as she ran to go grab food.

"Welcome back," Bruce chuckled, handing her a slice of pizza as she brought a plate over.

Eliza grinned, "Good to be back!"

"So, what'd you guys do," Darcy asked.

"We just met with some SHIELD agents," Natasha quickly replied, sounding as natural as possible, "They had some information regarding a possible future mission for the three of us."

"No specifics," Bruce asked.

"Sorry," Clint shrugged, "Need level seven clearance for that."

Bruce nodded, understanding. SHIELD took that very seriously.

"So are there any plans for today," Eliza asked, digging into her pizza.

They all shrugged.

Thor grinned, "I would like to learn more about this World of Disney!"

Clint and Natasha both made eye contact and inwardly groaned. Here she goes again!

Eliza brightened up, "What do you want to know?"

"What is there to do?"

"Well," Eliza began, "There are roller coaster rides which are these things where you sit in little car things that ride around on a track. It's supposed to be fun but scary."

"What else is there," Jane asked. She wasn't keen on rollercoasters.

"You can meet characters from various Disney things. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, but also people like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Cinderella, and now, Elsa and Anna from Frozen! But the most wonderful thing about Disney World, from what I've heard, is the non-rollercoaster rides. Everything is themed and it's all wonderful. The workers are called "cast members" because it's as if you're on the set of a movie. Everyone and everything follows a theme."

Darcy nodded, "It's pretty cool. I've been there once, when I was growing up."

Eliza grinned, "What was your favorite part?"

"I really liked the Haunted Mansion," Darcy replied, "and Splash Mountain."

"They have a house of ghosts," Thor asked in surprise, "I did not know that Midgard had such things."

"It's not really haunted," Natasha shook her head.

"Right," Eliza corrected, "It's just pretend."

"And what about this… water mountain?"

"Splash Mountain," Darcy corrected Thor.

"It's a rollercoaster that's on a boat. At the very end is a really long drop straight down from way up high."

Suddenly Eliza was interrupted as a big yawn formed on her lips.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Liz," Clint teased, "You look like you need it!"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe I will."

Once they had all finished lunch, Eliza did decide to at least go take a rest. She retreated to her room and when she closed the door and turned around to face her sitting room, she raised an eyebrow. Loki was sitting on her couch.

"So you finally decided to show up," he said.

Eliza snorted and continued into her room, "What do you want Loki?"

"I merely came to see how you were holding up," he told her innocently, "Hela told me there might be some… side effects."

Eliza's mouth went dry.

"Ah," Loki smirked, "So you HAVE been affected. What is it this time?"

"Nightmares," Eliza admitted after a moment.

Loki nodded, "She suspected as much. Insisted I come check up on you. It seems you made quite an impression on her."

"I take that as a compliment," she said with a smirk.

"I do believe it was intended as such."

"So," Eliza continued, "Is there anything I can do to stop them?"

"Nope."

Thanks, Loki.

"Thanks for nothing."

"It won't last forever, but she suspects that familiar surroundings will trigger them for a while," Loki explained.

"Great," Eliza muttered.

Loki shrugged, "I am not sure why my daughter is so intrigued by you."

"Loki," Eliza asked after a moment or two, "What happened to me, during the fight. Why did I get so powerful?"

Loki froze, but he quickly hid his surprise from her. How was he supposed to answer? He supposed that if he revealed the secret to her, she might look more favorably upon him. Anything to weaken her loyalties to the Avengers.

"Your mother is the goddess of Love and War, according to many," he began.

Eliza nodded, sitting in a chair across from him.

"Well, her daughters are also considered goddesses by many," he continued, "and as such, you are considered the Goddess of Magic. You are gifted, truly, in seiđr."

"Really?"

"Yes," Loki nodded, "When you become angry, or feel threatened, the magic within you takes over, almost as if it is sentient itself. It protects itself, and you, but transforming you into something of pure energy, of pure magic."

"That's kinda cool," Eliza grinned.

Loki shrugged nonchalantly.

"Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?"

Loki looked at her in amusement, "Why, do you want me gone?"

"Yes."

Loki snickered, but stood. This girl was an enigma. She had the sass and spunk of someone he could see himself once having been friends with. But she was a child. And an Avenger. There was little room for him to be a friend to her. No. He would have to settle for influencing her, maybe even gaining control over her.

"Very well. We may meet again soon."

He was gone in a rush of wind.

Eliza sighed and rubbed the sides of her forehead. She was getting a slight headache and she was tired. She hadn't slept much because of her nightmares (which she had again last night). As such she changed into some comfy pjs and climbed into bed.

Clint, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, and Bruce were enjoying a pleasant round of drinks. Or in Tony's case, several rounds of drinks. Clint figured it was almost midnight, but they weren't really that tired yet.

"So the two of you really fought that many AIM agents off," Pepper asked incredulously.

Clint nodded as he took a sip, "Really, it wasn't that difficult."

The others just rolled their eyes.

"Hey Nat," Clint grinned, "Remember that undercover mission in South Africa?"

Natasha groaned, "Will you never let that rest?"

"What happened, what happened," Tony begged.

"It was before the Avengers," Clint began.

"If this story is going to get told, it's going to get told by me," Natasha interrupted.

"Fine, fine."

"We were undercover in South Africa, hoping to make contact with a criminal organization known as the Desert Alliance. They deal in human trafficking. Basically, we were posing as a wealthy couple interested in acquiring an African child to become our daughter. We didn't want to go through official channels so we went to the crime syndicate."

Suddenly Jarvis interrupted, "Agent Barton, I believe you are needed in Agent White's quarters."

"On my way," Clint nodded. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

Leaving a confused and somewhat concerned group of people back in the lounge, he quickly made his way to the elevator and rode it up to her room.

Her door was unlocked as usual and though he knocked, he went straight in. The lights were off but he heard someone making sniffling noises and struggling to breathe. Eliza was crying softly in her bed.

"Hey Liz," Clint announced his presence.

No answer. She must be asleep then.

He went over to her bed and tapped her on the shoulder. She sat up quickly, drawing the dagger out from under her pillow and she stared at Clint in fear before realizing who it was.

"Dear god, Clint! Don't DO that!"

"Sorry," he smirked.

"I almost stabbed you! And you think this is FUNNY?!"

"You have to admit," he shrugged, "It is kind of funny."

Eliza stared at him before cracking a smile and lowering her blade. But soon the bright little smile was gone and she wiped her eyes.

"What was the dream about?"

"When STING had me captive," she admitted after a moment of staunch silence.

Clint nodded in understanding. The first time he'd been in the field and had been captured, he'd had nightmares for a week. But he'd been trained for it, she hadn't. And in light of recent events, it was natural that she would still be… traumatized.

"Well, you know where to find me," he nodded, "Jarvis just said something was wrong, so I came to check and make sure everything was alright."

"Thanks, Clint," Eliza sent him a half-smile, settling back into her mound of fluffy pillows (she had like five).

Clint nodded and told her goodnight before heading back downstairs to rejoin the others.

* * *

_A/N 2: I just wanted to say a few things about the Eliza character. She's depressed and has tried to commit suicide in the past, and self-harms. Two out of those three things comes from experience, so I hope that whenever you read some of her introspection, it's believable. Granted, it's a bit exaggerated, but hey, it's a story. And she's had a WAY worse past that me. Mine's all self inflicted because of various anxiety issues I have._

_Also, her relationship to Clint is based off the relationship I have with my advisor at school. He's helped me through thick and thin when I was at my lowest points. He's kept me from falling off the deep end multiple times, and he's helped me with my faith in God. I don't know what I'd do without him as my confidant. So here's to you, Mr Curtin!_


	86. Check In

_A/N: Don't worry, this is sort of a filler chapter, but I'll keep the plot moving soon enough. I just figure that the Avengers aren't going to be fighting crime ALL the time, and they need some regular every day sort of stuff too. Hence a vacation. Hope this chapter is somewhat amusing._

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

Eliza could barely hold in her excitement. They had just boarded the Stark Jet for Orlando Airport. The trip would take about three hours, give or take. Then they would land, take the Disney Magical Express (Eliza insisted on it instead of a SHIELD escort) to the Polynesian, check in, and spend the evening exploring the resort.

And that's just what happened when three and a half hours later, the Avengers landed at the Orlando International Airport and were met by two SHIELD security agents. They retrieved their baggage and then made their way through the airport to the Disney Magical Express pick up zone.

There was no line, and they only had to wait about five minutes before the bus showed up. Eliza practically bounced on to it, unable to hide how excited she was. Darcy was right there with her, the two discussing Disney World like old friends. Everyone took their own seat despite it being two to a row. They looked up and realized that there were video screens scattered throughout the bus, playing some sort of video once the ride started.

Mickey and Minnie and the gang were riding their own Magical Express bus. Thor was utterly confused about the characters, somewhat afraid of the giant mice. Then it cut to a video of a man in color, talking about Disney World.

"Hello, and welcome aboard Disney's Magical Express. We're on the road to the Walt Disney World Resort. In the meantime, we'd like to share a few special hints to make your check in as enjoyable as possible."

And so the video continued with directions on how to check into the hotel, activate one's Key to the World (the card used for everything from purchases to hotel room doors, to entering the various parks). They mentioned the various parks, the swimming pools, and the restaurants.

"They call it a Key to the World," Tony asked, somewhat amused.

Eliza nodded, "Yes! It's the key to Walt Disney World!"

"So, are you ready for the Grand Circle Tour?"

The narrator began explaining that the Magic Kingdom is divided into seven lands: Tomorrowland, Fantasyland, Liberty Square, Main Street USA, Frontierland, Adventureland, and Mickey's Toontown Fair. Then, there was EPCOT. EPCOT is divided into two lands: World Showcase and Future World.

"We call it EPCOT. Spelled E-P-C-O-T. The Experimental Prototype City of Tomorrow."

Then the Animal Kingdom and Disney's Hollywood Studios were showcased. The Animal Kingdom contains several lands as well: Dinoland USA, Africa, Rafiki's Planet Watch, Asia, and Discovery Island. Hollywood Studios is based on the magic behind the movie screen. Everything is a giant movie set, with rides based accordingly.

"Disney World looks," Steve searched for a good word, "big."

"It is," Darcy confirmed, "It's really big."

"We should do a character meal," Eliza suggested to Darcy.

She nodded, "I wonder if we can get Cinderella's Castle?"

"It's worth a try."

The two girls got to conspiring about plans for the trip, intent on deciding the best things to do when. The rest of the Avengers and Co. had no idea what was going on so they just kind of went with it. Thor was still very confused so Jane was attempted to explain the whole "Mickey Mouse" thing to him.

The ride took about half an hour from the airport to what they all assumed was the Polynesian Resort. It looked rather official, but also very welcoming. As the bus pulled up they were welcomed by some workers.

"Welcome to Disney's Polynesian Resort," said a young woman with a bright smile on her face, "If you'll go right on in this way, you can check in at the front desk and we'll have your luggage delivered to you as soon as a room becomes available."

They walked over a small wooden bridge that ran over a stream fed by a geyser. Once through two automatic doors, they walked into a large, open air room that was multiple stories tall with two levels. Directly infront of them was a huge waterfall structure surrounded by plants.

On the large brown stone tiled floor was an outline of Mickey Mouse's head, meant to blend in with the floor. They walked in and turned right as they had been directed to do. Tony and Natasha (who insisted that she oversee Tony checking in so he didn't screw anything up) went up to the desk while the others sat down on the benches lining the room. It was gorgeous.

"How strange," Thor mused, "That you have such a wild place indoors. We do not have such things on Asgard."

Eliza was puzzled for a moment before she realized he meant all the giant plants surrounding the water feature in the center, "Well, I think it's awesome."

Soon enough, Tony and Natasha came over.

"They've already got our rooms together," Natasha reported, "Here's a key card for everyone."

Tony and Natasha sorted through the stack of cards and handed each person their own, labeled Key to the World. They looked like credit cards, but were a pretty yellow with an image of Cinderella's Castle juxtaposed on it. Then there was some basic information written in black, including the owner's name, the duration of the stay, and a few digits of the card number.

"Here's some maps of the resort," Tony handed out a couple of sheets of paper.

Jane looked at him in surprise, "This place is big enough to need a map?"

"It's divided into many mini buildings," Darcy explained, "So you need a map to be sure you know where your building is."

They took a look at it.

"We're in the Hawaii building," Natasha said, pointing to it on the map, "We'll need to use our key cards to get in because it's only for club level patrons."

"Let's go check it out," Eliza grinned, leading the way out a side entrance. The difference in air temperature from the cold indoors to the hot outdoors caused Bruce's glasses to fog up, much to his frustration. He wiped them off with his shirt before continuing on with the group.

They turned left out the door and headed down a concrete walkway. Everything was lined with palms and other tropical plants. Soon they came to a fork and took the right hand path. One more time they turned left, and before long they arrived at the building labeled "Hawaii."

Darcy showed them how to use their Key to the World cards to unlock the automatic doors before they walked inside. They found a moderately sized room with three desks lined on one side and a stairwell on the other, plus a hallway heading sideways to their right. As they walked up to the concierge desk, a Disney cast member smiled and drew out a handful of leis.

"Welcome to the Hawaii building," he smiled, before placing a lei over each of the guests' heads. Thor was somewhat wary at first, "Where are your rooms?"

"Second floor," Natasha said, "203, 208, 209, 218, and 221."

"If you'll go right up these stairs," the concierge man said, "and take left, you'll come to numbers 203, 208, and 209. To the right are 218 and 221. If there's anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Eliza thanked him and bounded up the stairs, followed soon after by the others. She was so happy.

"We've got room 221," Eliza read her slip of paper that Tony had given to her.

Darcy and Eliza made their way left and soon came before their bedroom for the next week. Eliza opened it by holding her key card over a sensor. As it unlocked, she pushed the door open and before her was a beautifully decorated, if somewhat small, room. It had two queen beds and a large bathroom, so that was all that really mattered. As she walked over to the bed on the far side of the room to claim it, she was delighted to find that the cleaners had left a Mickey Mouse head made out of washcloths.

She was in Disney!


	87. The Joy of Innocence

_A/N 1: A bit of a heart-warming chapter for you all to enjoy._

_Read Review and Smile!_

* * *

Morning. It was early, her phone alarm having gone off at 7:00. She and Darcy had agreed that should be the wake up time, and it was now the two women's jobs to go wake the others.

Eliza rolled out of bed slowly until she remembered that today was their first day in Disney World. She immediately got changed into a comfy tee-shirt and shorts, a baseball cap, and put some sunglasses in her fanny pack. Eliza grabbed her phone and Key to the World, waited for Darcy to get out of the bathroom, and finished getting ready once her roommate was done.

"You want to wake Thor, Jane, Bruce, and Steve," Eliza suggested, "And I can take Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Natasha?"

"Sure," Darcy nodded, "We'll meet over in the lounge for breakfast?"

Eliza nodded and left the hotel room. She knocked on the doors of her friends, much to Tony's annoyance (the others were perfectly fine, but he wouldn't shut up with the complaints). She skipped down the hall to the lounge for their building- an exclusive for Club Level guests.

There were mini muffins, waffle makers, cereals, milks, juices, and fruits. Taking a couple mini chocolate chip muffins and a small two percent milk, Eliza sat down at a small table right up near the pure glass wall that was the front of the lounge. The view was incredible: right across Bay Lake was a great view of Cinderella's Castle.

There were some other people in the lounge. One group was a couple and their two children, the other was a teenage boy and what they assumed was his sister, based on the resemblance. The teenagers continued glancing in Eliza's direction, whispering every so often. Eliza didn't flinch though, she was used to the attention as an Avenger now.

Just as Eliza was eating her second round of mini muffins, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Pepper, and Darcy all came into the lounge. The family of four had left, so the lounge was almost empty. But as the two teenagers noted who was walking in, Eliza got the distinct impression that their whisperings had been confirmed. The girl and boy shifted in their seats, obviously just itching to get up and greet the Avengers. Finally, they did, just as the four newcomers were settling down.

"We're sorry to interrupt," the girl said, "But, well, you're Avengers, right?"

"Yeah," Tony said, a bit unsure of how to react, "Is there something you need?"

"Well," the girl shuffled her feet, "I'm Emily, and this is my twin brother Chris."

"Our little brother, Braden, has terminal cancer," the boy finally spit out, "and he's a huge fan of you guys. So, well, we were wondering if maybe we could go get him and he could meet you?"

"Awh," Eliza frowned, "Absolutely! Thor, Bruce, and Steve will be here soon."

Everyone looked at Eliza.

"Well, go get him!"

The twins grinned and ran off, almost running over Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Jane on the stairs.

"What was that about," Jane asked as they came over, pulling two more tables up to the one that the Avengers were already occupying.

"Their brother has terminal cancer and he loves the Avengers, so they're heading to go get him," Eliza explained.

"Oh how sweet," Jane smiled, taking her seat.

Clint and Natasha shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. They weren't huge fans of little children. They'd not even been told how old this "Braden" was.

"Well, I think it's great," Pepper nodded, agreeing with the other two women in favor of this.

"Sure," Tony grinned, "It could be fun!"

"What is terminal cancer," Thor asked, confused.

Steve answered him, "It means he's got a fatal disease."

"Oh," Thor understood, "Then it is good we are here to meet this young Midgardian!"

"Yeah, it's a nice gesture," Bruce agreed.

"Emmy, why did you drag me up here," they heard a young boy's voice from the bottom of the stairs, "I'm still in my pajamas!"

"It's a surprise, Braden," the older boy told his brother.

Soon enough they saw three heads appear, followed by three bodies, two tall and one short. The Avengers looked the little boy over. Just like his brother and sister, his hair was a light dusty brown, just below his ear, and slightly wavy. He looked around the room and then his eyes fell on the Avengers.

"No. Way."

The twins grinned widely as they nudged their brother forward. The boy took a step forward and then opened and closed his mouth. He took another step forward.

"Are you really the Avengers," he gaped at them.

"The one and only," Tony grinned, "Come here, kid!"

He walked forward as if in a trance. The Avengers noticed in amusement that he was wearing Avengers-themed PJs, and Hulk slippers.

"You're IRON MAN," he gasped, walking up.

"Yep, that's me! How old are you?"

"Six."

"Six! Wow," Pepper smiled at him, "I'm Pepper, Tony's… girlfriend," she figured he had no idea what a fiancé was.

"Hi."

"These are-"

"Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, Captain America, Changeling, and Dr. Banner."

"And, Jane and Darcy," Steve added.

"Jane is Thor's girlfriend," Clint told him.

"Darcy, who's girlfriend are you?"

Everyone stared at her as she slowly chewed on her bagel.

"Nobody's."

"Oh, sorry," Braden blushed.

"It's okay, little man! Come over here, you can have breakfast with us," Darcy grinned scooting over on the bench to let Braden crawl in.

"Oh this is so cool!"

They all smiled, even Natasha, at the little boy's enthusiasm. He was adorable.

"What are you guys doing in Disney World," he asked, settling in next to Darcy and Eliza.

"We're on vacation," Tony told him, "Even superheroes need some of that."

"I bet!"

"What are you here for?"

"I got to make a wish, and it's coming true! I wanted to go to Disney World!"

They all nodded. It was probably through the company called Grant-a-Dream, who sought out sick children and helped them live their dreams.

"Where are you going today, Braden," Eliza asked him.

"We're going to the Animal Kingdom!"

"We're going to the Magic Kingdom, but we'll be back for fireworks later tonight. Would you want to watch those with us here?"

Braden's grinned widened, if that was possible. He nodded, taking a bite of the muffin his sister had brought over for him. He nibbled on it as the Avengers talked a bit.

"Mr. Hawkeye," he asked during a lull in the conversation, "I heard one of my friends saying that you worked in a Circus. Is that true?"

Clint looked up in surprise. Not many people knew about that. How did this kid know?

"Yes," he nodded cautiously, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," he smiled, "I think that's super cool. Did you get to work with the elephants?"

Clint smiled, "Sometimes, yes, but mostly I did the acrobatics and archery of course. But everyone in a circus helps out everyone else. It's like a rule."

"That's a good rule," Braden decided.

Clint nodded, "Yes. I think it is too."

"Ms. Black Widow," he turned to the redhead, "What's your real name?"

"I'm Natasha."

"That's a pretty named."

"Thank you," she smiled a small smile at the boy.

"And Miss Changeling," Braden turned to his right, "What's YOUR name?"

"I'm Eliza," she grinned.

"Hey, that starts with an E like my sister's name!"

Eliza laughed, "So it does!"

"And I know YOU are Captain Steve Rogers! My dad's a Captain," Braden told the soldier.

"Really," Steve nodded, "That's cool. Army, Navy…?"

"He's a Captain in the Air Force."

"Very cool."

The large group of Avengers and little boy talked for the next ten minutes or so before Emily and Chris came over to say that they needed to head back to their rooms.

"I'm sorry, Braden," Chris apologized, "But we need to catch the bus soon."

Braden looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry, dude," Darcy patted him on the shoulder, "We'll see you tonight, right here, at 9:30, deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

_A/N 2: Two things, obviously Grant-a-Dream is a play on Make-a-Wish. Also, this chapter was inspired by a little ten year old boy who came to visit the Capitals for two days, got to skate with all the players at practice, have a mock fight with Tom Wilson, train with Braden Holtby, drop the ceremonial puck, throw Steve Ott out of the faceoff, and sit on the bench during warm ups. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Look up Braden Nienaber for more information on the wonderful story!_


	88. The Most Magical Place on Earth

"Everyone ready to go?"

Eliza was eager to get a move on, as the Park would open pretty soon. She guessed, according to Darcy, that if they left know they'd get there with about five minutes to spare.

Everyone nodded.

"You all got your cards," Darcy double checked.

Again, they all held up their Keys to the World and nodded.

"Then let's go!"

The group made the short walk from the Hawaii building to the Main Building and up the stairs to the second level. They passed a small restaurant, a gift shop, and soon they came to the exit for the Monorail. They stepped outside and were joined by several other groups, waiting for the Monorail to arrive.

When it did pull in, it was a white monorail with a red stripe. As the doors opened and people began entering the vehicle, they were approached by a cast member.

"You're the Avengers, correct?"

"Yes," Darcy smiled.

"We would like to formally welcome you to Walt Disney World, and I have been authorized to offer you a front row seat in the Monorail."

They were very excited (Okay, mostly Tony, Darcy, and Eliza), as they followed the worker up to the front of the train. He opened up the door and they filed inside where they were greeted by the driver.

"Welcome!"

"Thank you, sir," Eliza smiled, taking her seat and squishing in to allow room for everyone.

They rode the monorail, stopping once to pick up passengers at the third hotel on the track, the Grand Floridian. Once they stopped again, however, they were at the Magic Kingdom.

"I hope you enjoyed your ride, and have a magical day," the driver told them, opening the door and letting them out. The Avengers thanked him and walked with the hundreds of other passengers down the walkway to where they would go through security.

Eliza, Jane, Steve and Bruce, (they carried the bags with umbrellas, ponchos, sunscreen etc) and Darcy had to go through bagcheck, but the others went straight on through. Once everyone was through security, it was time for the second precaution.

Eliza spotted an open station and pulled the Avengers with her over to it. She held her Key to the World up against a little Mickey Mouse head until the post turned blue, at which point she also put her finger in the finger print scanner. The Mickey Mouse and the scanner flashed green, allowing her to go through. She waited for the others on the other side.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

They made their way slightly to the left of the Mickey Floral, filling in all available space as they were instructed to do by some unknown cast member.

"Sunscreen time."

They all used the spray sunscreen, passing around three bottles or so that they'd brought today. It was quick work, and just as they put away the last bottle, they heard music start. A little girl not far away squealed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"A kingdom full of endless dream, for every girl and boy. Wondrous lands of make believe, will fill your heart with joy. The castle leads the entrance to seven lands and more. Step inside your story book, imagine what's in store!"

Then a narrator spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome, to the Magic Kingdom!"

The singing continued, and soon a cast member appeared on the balcony above the Mickey Floral.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the most magical place on earth, the Magic Kingdom! It's so good to see your smiling faces, good morning! I'm Smokey Miller, and I'm chief of the volunteer fire brigade on Mainstreet USA. But we can't open the park until Mickey and all the gang arrive on the Walt Disney World steamtrain."

Suddenly more cast members, men and women, began to file in. The boys wore special hats and the girls were in fancy dresses. The main cast member asked them to say goodmorning.

As one they sing-songed, "Hi there, good to see yah!"

Then they began a musical number, dancing and singing a big goodmorning to the guests at the Magic Kingdom.

"It's just like when I was little," Darcy whispered to Eliza.

Eliza smiled and looked around at the other Avengers. Every single one of them was entranced by the show. Eliza stifled a giggle. Tony looked simply fascinated, and Thor looked both fasincated and confused.

Suddenly they heard a train and the song changed to fit the new arrival. They began singing Zippadee Doo Da as it pulled into the station. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Pluto, Chip and Dale, and other characters stepped out onto the station platform, waving and clapping at all the smiling observers.

Mickey Mouse helped Smokey Miller talk to the crowd before turning to a three person family that had ridden along with them and began to open the park.

"Ten

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One!"

Fireworks exploded and streamers flew through the air.

"Welcome to the Magic Kingdom everybody," Mickey waved as the ropes were dropped and guests began to file inside the park.

"We agreed to take it slow this morning, correct," Eliza looked at Darcy.

She nodded, "Don't want them to miss any of the magic by rushing around on the first day."

As such, Eliza took the back of the group, letting Darcy lead them in. They'd decided to head to the Walt Disney statue infront of Cinderella's Castle.

As Clint walked along the street in what he guessed was "Main Street USA," he was amazed at just how well done everything was. The shops and street car was exactly time period specific. The cast members were all smiling, waving with their Mickey Mouse glove hands at passer-byes and reminding people to "walk, not run."

The sky was a beautiful light blue with a few white clouds floating in the breeze. There was music playing in the background. The chatter of fellow Disney guests was all around, adding to the atmosphere.

Tony was taking in everything, his eyes darting 'round wildly. There was so much. It was all so amazing. He had to admit, he'd liked the entrance show, and he wondered just how many people watched it over the course of a year. Easy enough to estimate, he supposed, but he didn't want to do the math right now. He was hurriedly keeping up with Darcy, looking at the magnificent castle that arose before them. It was a soft blue, with gold and white accents, and its tall spires rose out of the ground into the sky.

Soon enough they reached the center of a large circular cul-de-sac, which in the center had a Walt Disney statue with Mickey Mouse. The group congregated here.

"So, first thing we can do –"

"You visit the "Most Magical Place" on Midgard, and you don't bother inviting me."

Everyone whipped around to find themselves face to face with Loki, who was wearing basic earth clothes.

"What are you doing here," Eliza asked, exasperated.

"I'm just here to have a little fun," he snorted indignantly.

"You weren't invited, Loki," Clint said flatly.

"Tsk tsk," Loki smirked, "I did save your life."

"Don't remind me."

"For which we are eternally grateful," Eliza said quickly, sending Clint a glare, "But really, you wouldn't have much fun here."

"We shall see."

Loki was gone in a flash, but his smirk was unsettling to everyone.

"Anyways," Darcy recovered, "I suggest we head to Fantasyland. It's right up through the Castle.

They agreed that this would be the plan and followed Darcy up to Cinderella's Castle. They walked through the middle, and came out on the other side to a large, open space. A castle wall split it awkwardly down the middle, and to the left there were some rides. Through the arches in the wall was New Fantasyland, Eliza told them.

"Let's go ride Peter Pan," Darcy suggested.

"What is Peter Pan," Thor asked as they walked.

"It's a story about a boy who never wanted to grow up and he lived with some orphan boys and a fairy named Tinkerbell. Then he met a girl named Wendy and took her with him to Neverland, the land where no one grew up," Jane explained.

"Sounds intriguing," Thor nodded, "Did this Wendy and Peter Pan get married?"

"No," Eliza shook her head, "Wendy wanted to return home and grow up, but they remained friends, though Peter was always very angry with her for her choice not to stay with him and the lost boys."

They rode Peter Pan, It's a Small World, and Winnie the Pooh (Eliza insisted despite the other insisting it was for little kids- in the end they liked it but wouldn't admit that). It was around nine thirty then, and they decided to go look at New Fantasyland.

The first area in New Fantasyland was Beauty and the Beast themed. Songs like "Be Our Guest" and "Little Town" were playing softly in the background as they walked by what was apparently Belle's house. They then came to a restaurant (had they crossed the bridge) with a well scaled mural of Belle's castle. Apparently it was the Be Our Guest restaurant where there were characters inside like Lumiere and Belle and the Prince. Then they walked a little further and came to Gaston's Tavern and several gift shops. Finally they came to the Ariel section.

They had built Ariel's castle, and Tony was all abuzz about the neat special effects in the entrance queue to the ride. Jane, Pepper, and Darcy were explaining to Thor the basic premise of The Little Mermaid, while Natasha was cryptically looking around.

"What is it, Nat," Clint whispered.

"Something just doesn't feel right," she muttered, "This place is too happy. Too safe."

Clint raised an eyebrow, "You think something's up?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not sure. But I'd prefer if at least one person in this group had their head on tight enough and was smart enough to keep a look out for trouble."

Eliza and Darcy got into the first clam shell and the ride began.

Thor loved it. The singing and dancing animatronics were his favorite things of the day so far, and he insisted they ride again. Eliza didn't complain, she was delighted to sing along with some of her favorite Disney songs.

By the time lunch came along, they were starving.

"Let's eat at Pinocchio's," Darcy suggested.

It wasn't a far walk and soon enough they were at the restaurant. It was very busy, but Eliza managed to sneak past the cast members and grab a few tables, pulling them together. There, she held it, having given her order to Darcy.

It took several minutes, but soon they were eating and laughing, talking about that day's antics so far.

That's when they heard the unthinkable. A bomb.


	89. Underlying Evidence

_A/N: Since I left you guys hanging for a couple days, I decided to get two chapters up for you all! I know, I'm so generous ;)_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

**Warning: Somewhat graphic description of injuries**

* * *

The explosion shook the ground. People outside were screaming, and now people inside were screaming.

But the Avengers' training kicked in. They were unarmed, but that mattered little.

"Tony, Bruce," Steve ordered, "Stay here with Jane, Pepper, and Darcy."

They nodded, Tony pretty useless without his suit and no one wanting to risk the Hulk getting angry, and they pushed the women with them into a back corner where they could breathe.

Eliza, Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Thor tore through the crowd of people flooding into the restaurant and surveyed the scene.

The blast hadn't been in Fantasyland, but the plume of smoke and fire was visible from their vantage point. Running against the current created by the fleeing people, Eliza found herself dodging children and strollers while navigating the park. They ran and ran until they reached what had once been Liberty Square.

Now it was a crater of destruction fifty feet in diameter. Flaming wooden beams from various set props were littered around the other debris, burning corpses were lying many feet from the blast zone, having been thrown in the initial bombing. A child was crying, her stomach and abdomen bleeding.

Steve raced to the little girl and ripped off his shirt to use as a bandage. Frightened passer-byes stood helplessly away from the wreckage, watching as these mysterious men and women got to work. Steve handed the child to Eliza who then raced her over to one of the frightened cast members.

"Right. Eliza, Thor, and I will do search and rescue," Steve ordered, "Clint, Natasha, you two need to find out who did this, why they did this, and if this might happen again."

Everyone nodded. But then Steve turned back around, "Thor, run back to the others and tell them to come here. We need all the help we can get."

"Of course," Thor raised his hand and ran, waiting for Mjolnir to catch up. Once it eventually did, he flew up and out towards the restaurant.

Eliza was searching the debris, using her telekinesis to move wood and other objects, while occasionally putting out flames with her magic. So far she had found two people still alive and in critical condition.

Soon enough, paramedics arrived on the scene along with other emergency personnel. Bruce had also arrived and was assisting with triage. Steve was rounding up bystanders, assigning them jobs and ordering them to help or leave. Clint and Natasha were forking around in the ashes for any clue as to what had happened.

"Excuse me," a police officer said, "But if you aren't with the medical team, I need you to leave."

"Agents Romanoff and Barton, of SHIELD," Clint said seriously, pulling out his ID from his pocket. Natasha followed suit, "We are taking over this investigation, officer, is that understood. None of your men is to interfere with our search. Make sure they know that."

"Oh, sorry," the police officer stuttered, "Of course, sir. My apologies."

"Good. Then we're done here," Clint dismissed him.

The two SHIELD agents turned back to their investigation of the crime scene.

"Ma'am, you need to leave," a different police officer said.

"Really," Eliza sighed, exasperated, pulling her own ID out, "One of your friends just said the same thing to the other two agents over there. Just accept that anyone with us is STAYING here."

And so the police withdrew, instead turning to crowd control with Captain America.

"Found something," Clint called over to Natasha.

The Russian red-head immediately jogged over to him.

It was a piece of metal, no bigger than the palm of her hand, its edges rough from being torn apart in the explosion. But on the metal was a symbol in red, which almost looked like an "R". Unfortunately the design was clearly missing the rest of it, so there was little indication of what it really said.

But Natasha knew.

She grabbed it from Clint, not even bothering to explain herself. She stuck it in the pocket of her shorts and pulled out her cellphone. She walked away from Clint, over to a quiet corner of the area and dialed.

"Get me Director Fury."

"Yes, we know, we're here. We're all fine."

"Sir, Clint found some evidence in the wreckage. The symbol is clearly the Red Room."

"Yes. We'll secure the area and wait for your arrival."

Natasha hung up and went back over to Clint.

"Fury said he's on his way over, as soon as he heard about the blast he hopped on a helicopter. We're to secure the area and get the local police out."

Realizing it would be futile to push her for answers, Clint simply nodded and headed over to the chief of police.

"You and your men are under orders to escort all civilians out of this area, immediately. The triage must be set up elsewhere."

"With all due respect, Agent Barton," a second policewoman said indignantly, "You don't seriously expect us to simply let two agents of SHIELD handle this, without investigating this at all. There are bodies to identify, survivors to find."

"That's exactly what we expect," Romanoff stared her down, "All of you are to remove yourselves from this premises, or we will remove you ourselves."

A period of intense silence ensued before the police chief finally spoke up.

"Very well, we'll do as you say. But we do so under protest."

"That is your right."

The police started rounding up civilians and pushing them towards the exit of Liberty Square, setting up a large perimeter. Steve, Bruce, Tony, Eliza, Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Pepper all remained within the boundaries after the SHIELD agents assured the police that they were with them.

It was another twenty minutes or so before the SHIELD helicopter arrived carrying Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"My god," Hill muttered, surveying the carnage, "Whoever did this was quick and efficient."

Natasha nodded, coming over.

"Report," Fury ordered.

Natasha drew out the scrap of metal Clint had found and handed it over to him, "There's no doubt sir. It's definitely them."

"The Red Room," Fury sighed, turning it over in his hand, "Yep, definitely them."

"Could this be connected to the matter we discussed," Clint asked as Eliza came over.

"I'd say there's a distinct possibility," Fury nodded.

"What do we do," Hill asked.

Fury hesitated, "Coulson's team infiltrated the Red Room three days ago, sending in May and Ward. They went to radio silence yesterday because the mission turned critical as they got close to the target. We haven't heard from them yet, but all our intel says they're safe. We don't make any moves until we get the information from them."

"How do we explain that to the rest of the team," Eliza asked.

"I'll handle that," Fury shook his head.

He walked over to where the other Avengers were talking.

"Director," Steve greeted.

"Cap."

"We've identified the terrorist organization," Fury explained, "as the organization known as the Red Room. They're from old Soviet Russia. At the moment we have a team inside, working on infiltrating to get some of key information that might help bring it down."

"What do we do," Bruce asked.

"We sit tight until the team gets out," he declared, "Stay in Disney tonight, I'll send in a quinjet to take you back to New York tomorrow. Look for it in the parking lot. Don't use the airport because we have no way of knowing if the Red Room agent is still out here."

"And the rest of the investigation," Steve asked.

"I have two forensic teams flying in right now to take a look. This isn't to fall into local police's hands, is that understood? Nothing we've said here leaks to the public. We can't risk mass hysteria over a soviet attack."

"Understood."


End file.
